Une histoire d'enfants écorchés
by Lou des bois
Summary: Kira est mort. Near se retrouve seul. Seul avec un vieux journal laissé par Mello, l'entrainant dans un voyage dans le passé qui fera revivre cet orphelinat tordu où grandissaient des enfants écorchés.
1. Introduction

Auteur: La païenne d'en face

Genre: Flash back géant, romance, biographie

Couple: MelloxNear sur, et potentiellement (j'y réfléchis : MelloxMatt?, BBxOC?). Attention quand je dit couple, je parle pas forcément d'une histoire d'amour mais parfois juste de relations ambigüe.

Disclaimer: aucuns de ses persos ne sont à moi (Sauf S), mais un jour j'aurais assez d'argent pour acheter au moins une tablette de chocolat dans laquelle Mello aura croqué et je ferait des clones en utilisant son ADN.

Note: Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Mello et Near. Pour note, même si cette fic est radicalement tournée sur eux, mon OC Somni aura quand même un peu de texte à elle (J'en avais marre des persos féminins de DN, fallait que je tente de faire un peu mieux). Je pense aussi parler des autres enfants de la Wammy. Mattounet bien sûr, mais aussi A et B.

Mon histoire sera divisée globalement en trois partie: Les quatre premiers chapitres seront en quelque sorte une grosse introduction. Puis il y aura une partie flash back très importante et enfin un post flash back pour terminer.

* * *

><p><span>Introduction<span>

J'aime ce qui est net.

J'aime le blanc, la propreté. Le cliquetis répétitif des touches d'ordinateur, la mécanique délicate des jouets et les ambiances aseptisées. Tout ça n'est pas invasif. Ça n'altère pas ma pensée.

Les désordres émotionnels, les petits chagrins qui laissent le nez poisseux de morve, la colère qui enfle les artères, tout ça me donne une nausée douçâtre et diffuse.

Là. Voilà. Le silence c'est bien. C'est simple. Ça laisse assez d'espace à mon labyrinthe intérieur.

Ça aurait pût... Non, ça aurait dût continuer comme ça. Principalement dans cette tanière qu'est mon QG où tout est fait pour que je ne me sente pas mal à l'aise. Aussi parce que à peine dix heures après la mort de Kira, j'avais envie qu'on me laisse à ma tranquillité.

Ça avait commencé par une sonnerie de SMS. Une sonnerie courte mais joyeuse, brutale et excessive.

Déjà cette sonnerie témoignait d'une personnalité. Cette sonnerie détonnait dans la neutralité qui m'entourait et elle me dérangeait. Alors enfin, je regrettai d'avoir contacté S.

S était assise sur le sol, petite et maigre dans sa robe trapèze orange vif qui lui donnait l'air d'une pin up des années 60. Ses escarpins jaunes vernis à talons immenses contrastaient avec le fer à souder qu'elle avait en main et son visage qui se perdait parmi un nuage de fils colorés. La sonnerie de son portable s'éleva à nouveau et je me répétai à quelle point elle n'avait pas sa place dans mon espace, avec ses cheveux abimés teints en bleu électrique et sa culotte jaune qu'elle ne cherchait pas à cacher.

Elle sembla se détacher à regret de son amas de circuits électriques et ouvrit le clapet d'un coup sec. Je devinai d'instinct que ses yeux se mouvaient sur le message, et comme le clapet ne se refermait pas, je devinai aussi qu'il devait s'agir de quelque chose d'important.

Mais tout ça ne me concernait pas, alors je retournai à mon château de cartes, avec la précision d'un maniaque.

C'est alors que S se mit à rire.

C'était un rire guttural qui contrastait avec sa voix de petite fille. Il y avait trop de chose dans ce rire. De l'ironie, de la tristesse, de la colère et aussi une sensation de victoire.

Aussitôt la nausée revint, rampante dans ma poitrine. Beaucoup trop de mélodrame humain dans ce gloussement nerveux. Et il évoquait pour moi un souvenir précis et désagréable.

Elle avait eu ce rire une fois, il y a plusieurs années à la Wammy's. Je revois encore la salle commune, les fauteuils moelleux qui avaient perdus leur couleur et le visage de S quand Roger avait annoncé que B.B. avait été trouvé mort dans sa cellule, d'un arrêt cardiaque. Le sang avait déserté ses pommettes et elle avait eu ce rire hystérique qui restait bloqué au fond de sa gorge.

Je regrettai de plus en plus de lui avoir demandé de vérifier mon système électrique. Il allait falloir lui demander ce qui se passait. Mon corps se remplit d'une angoisse tiède mais par chance, je n'eus pas à trouver une formule spécifique car S me parla d'elle même, ce qui en règle général était des plus rare.

-C'est un message de Roger.

Je me tournais vers elle. Elle avait les yeux plissés et me contemplait avec une curiosité morbide. Je vis à la raideur de ses muscles qu'elle même ne se sentait pas bien. Mais elle attendait de lire quelque chose sur mes traits. Une expression fugace au moment où elle lâcherait le morceau.

-Il dit que Mello est mort.

Je sentis un grand vide en moi.

Les gens pensent que quand on évoque le vide, on pense au néant. De mon coté, je pense que la notion de vide s'associe à celle de vertige. J'eus le sentiment que mes oreilles internes dansaient la gigue et que le sol se dérobait sous mon corps recroquevillé. D'autant que je sache, mon visage n'exprima rien.

-Matt est vivant, ajouta S soudainement, Mais peut-être aurait-il mieux fallut pour lui qu'il meurt.

Pendant un instant, je m'imaginais qu'elle voulait dire par là que sans Mello, Matt n'avait pas vraiment de raison de rester en vie et je ne voyais là qu'une pathétique excuse de sa part pour s'affliger de son propre sort. Mais ce n'était pas ça.

-Ils lui ont extraits quinze balles du corps. Un rein et un poumon de perdu, le tronc cérébral touché au niveau de la vertèbre cervicale C3 et le lobe frontal droit abimé. Il restera tétraplégique à vie et son intelligence ne sera plus jamais ce qu'elle était.

Je laissais se glisser en moi leur image. Matt et Mello allongés sur les pavés. Et de leurs plaies s'écoulait un liquide qui n'était pas du sang mais m'évoquait de l'intelligence liquide. Des beaux cerveaux d'enfant qui s'étalent sur le sol, bientôt le monde leur marchera dessus.

Il y avait quelque chose d'obscène dans la fragilité de ses deux êtres qui possédaient une intelligence hors norme et la beauté inquiétante de la jeunesse. Je me sentis extraordinairement exposé moi aussi. Comme un ver qui aurait perdu sa carapace.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Un bruit sec me fit sursauter. S venait de claquer la porte du compteur d'électricité et remballait ses affaires.

Nous n'avions pas l'intention d'en parler. Il n'y avait rien de plus à en dire. Sa présence en elle-même me rappelait son rire qui à lui tout seul annonçait : « Je vous l'avais bien dit, nous y passerons tous... ».

Elle s'est levée, minuscule sur ses hauts talons et j'ai entendu au claquement de ses chaussures qu'elle se rapprochait de moi.

-Near.

Elle avait une voix de gamine bien qu'elle soit beaucoup plus âgée que moi. L'expérience m'avait appris à me méfier de ce ton de voix. Quand elle se pencha en avant, je me crispais, attendant qu'elle m'enlace avec une angoisse à peine dissimulée. Mais elle s'était contentée de déposer sa veste sur mes épaules avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

Le vêtement sentait la fille. Pas une odeur de parfum, mais celle d'une lessive aux fleurs, d'une peau qui aimait le soleil. La veste me fit penser à ma mère et je n'aimais pas ça. A mon avis, les mères sont les êtres les plus dangereux au monde. Elles peuvent à elles seules vous donner de quoi réussir votre vie ou bien radicalement vous ôter tout moyen de le faire.

Mello aussi en connaissait un rayon à propos des mères. Mais même s'il était vivant, il n'en aurait pas parlé.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là à contempler mon château de cartes avec des yeux mornes. Mais S avait dût laisser une fenêtre ouverte car la porte claqua et tout mon travail s'écroula lentement, avec une légèreté pleine de grâce. Pendant un instant, j'hésitais à utiliser l'excuse de mon château à terre pour me mettre en colère. Mais qui se souciait de ma rage froide et sans violence, orale comme physique.<p>

En soupirant, je me mis debout et quittait le centre de contrôle à la recherche de la cause de ce courant d'air inopportun. Le responsable était dans la cuisine. Où ce qui servait de cuisine sommaire à notre groupe de cuisiniers médiocres. La fenêtre (aux volets habituellement clos comme toutes les pièces du QG) était entrouverte sur S qui dormait, assise sur le sol, la joue contre le mur, la main sur le rebord, tenant le reste d'une cigarette qui s'était consommée sans elle (sans doute à la gloire de Matt car pour ce que j'en savais, Somni ne fumait pas) laissant une longue barre de cendre échouée.

Avec un soupir de lassitude, je rentrais sa main à l'intérieur et fermait le volet électrique.

A la mesure du possible, j'aimais cette cuisine. Elle était propre et aseptisée. On y trouvait du riz blanc, quelques yaourts natures jamais périmés et deux-trois autres bricoles nécessaires comme du café et des pastilles à la menthe. Rien de trop bon. Mais malgré tout, quelques effractions avaient dût être commises.

Mût par un instinct imbécile, je me mis à fouiller dans les tiroirs compulsivement, retournant les ustensiles et les torchons.

Avant de la voir, je l'ai entendue. J'ai entendu le bruit de l'aluminium qui se froissait autour d'elle alors que ma main la palpait. J'ai sortie la tablette de chocolat et je l'ai contemplée avec le cœur qui battait en sourdine dans ma poitrine. Il me fallut une demi-minute pour oser la dénuder, presque autant pour porter la sucrerie à ma bouche et finalement ne pas réussir à croquer.

Le chocolat à fondu dans ma bouche, lentement. Dans les romans pour jeune fille, le chocolat était souvent comparé à quelque chose de doux qui tenait du baiser.

Le baiser que me donnait Mello manquait de sucre. Il était à son image : noir, amer, agressif et trop intense.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je finissais la tablette et en commençait une autre. Somni dormait toujours contre le mur, avec de petits ronflements qui ressemblaient plus à des sifflements.

Quand il n'y eu plus de chocolat, je suis resté les bras ballants pendant un instant. J'ai léché mes doigts un par un et puis je suis allé me coucher.

Cette nuit-là, je fis un rêve des plus troublants.

* * *

><p>J'étais assis dans un grand bâtiments de pierre qui me faisait penser à la chapelle de la Wammy's. Une sorte d'église rurale et sobre mais dépourvue de symboles religieux. J'étais assis tout au fond, sur un de ses bancs durs en bois sombre. Une maigre lumière crue éclairait le centre de la sacristie où se trouvait Mello. Il était tel que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Adulte, défiguré, plus beau qu'avant que la défaite ne le déforme.<p>

La lumière frappait son visage en diagonale de sorte que seul son profil intact semblait illuminé tandis que l'autre était dans les ténèbres. Il portait un haut en cuir zippé et son habituel pantalon moulant lacé sur le devant.

Je ne pouvait rien faire. Pas un geste, pas un bruit. Je pouvais juste observer Mello descendre ses mains ganté au niveau de son entrejambe et ouvrir sa ceinture.

Nous étions juste trois dans cette «église». Matt était là lui aussi. Assis au milieu de la nef, juste devant Mello qui se déhanchait, dans un fauteuil roulant. Son cou était soutenu par une minerve et une quantité de tubes et tuyaux le connectaient à un amas monstrueux de petites machines clignotantes arrimées derrière le fauteuil. Bien que je sois dans son dos, je devinai le regard vitreux du roux. Ses prunelles vertes toujours éternellement tournées vers Mello comme un tournesol vers le soleil.

Les doigts de M glissaient sous le tissus qui lui couvrait les hanches. J'essayais de fermer les yeux mais j'étais comme hypnotisé par ce que je voyais. Plus par la palette d'émotions qui traversaient le visage du blond pendant qu'il se masturbait que par l'objet du délit en lui-même. Le renflement de ses lèvres qui s'entrouvraient, les mèches blondes qui coulaient sur les muscles des épaules noueuses. La lumière qui se reflétait sur le rosaire. L'éclat carnassier des dents.

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je n'avais rien à faire entre ce Mello là et l'amour effréné que lui offrait un Matt réduit pour nous à pire que le néant. La nausée progressait et j'aurai voulu pouvoir me terrer dans un trou de souris plus que dans l'ombre des colonnes.

C'est alors que je réalisais quelque chose qui me fit venir le rouge aux joues.

Au moment où je le vit jouir, ce n'était pas Matt que Mello regardait.

C'était moi.

* * *

><p>Je me réveillais en sursaut, trempé de sueur dans ma chambre. Un dizaine de robots me fixaient de leurs grands yeux vides. Je n'eut que le temps de me précipiter aux toilettes. Cette nuit là, je vomis six fois d'affilé. De mes entrailles sortait une substance répugnante qui sentait la bile et le chocolat.<p>

Mello était mort.

La nausée avait vaincu en définitive.

* * *

><p>J'espère que mon texte vous aura plût? si vous avez une critique à faire, bonne comme mauvaise, je suis comme tout auteur...<p>

Friande de reviews *w*...


	2. Children

Auteur: La païenne d'en face

Genre: Flash back géant, romance, biographie

Couple: MelloxNear sur, et potentiellement (j'y réfléchis : MelloxMatt?, BBxOC?). Attention quand je dit couple, je parle pas forcément d'une histoire d'amour mais parfois juste de relations ambigüe.

Disclaimer: aucuns de ses persos ne sont à moi (Sauf S), mais un jour j'aurais assez d'argent pour acheter au moins une tablette de chocolat dans laquelle Mello aura croqué et je ferait des clones en utilisant son ADN.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Children<strong>

**Summertime-**_Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong_

* * *

><p>La tombe de L était une simple dalle de marbre blanc sans aucunes inscriptions.<p>

Near pensa que Mello aurait dût être enterré là. Ils devraient tous être enterré là. Serrés les uns contre les autres. Le cadavre calciné de M, avec ses dents qui brilleraient encore contre le corps froid et recroquevillé du premier d'entre eux. Il les rejoindrait. Et les os de A. La silhouette de Somni agrippée à ce qui resterait de B.B. Matt et ses os percés de vis. Linda et les autres.

Comme une famille dans un même caveau. Et comme ils étaient bien pire qu'une famille, un même cercueil leur irait si bien.

Désiraient-ils quelque chose d'autre que d'être finalement tous ensemble cette grande entité qu'on désignait sous la lettre L? Y avait-il jamais eu autre chose que ça? Un passé antérieur? Une vie qui aurait pût être heureuse?

Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

* * *

><p>Nate River, Dit Near ou N, était né à Chicago, le 24 août 1991, dans une famille relativement aisée. Il était le premier enfant d'un jeune couple dont le mari était ingénieur dans une entreprise privée et la mère, pimpante et fraiche, femme au foyer. Il avait passé ses premières années dans un pavillon blanc et moderne, à la pelouse soignée avec soin et aux haies taillées au cm près. Qui aurait pût imaginer que l'enfant de cette famille si parfaite ne les comblerait pas de bonheur.<p>

Ce n'est pas son albinisme qui posa problème. Certes, il fallut très vite affubler ses pupilles rosâtres d'une paire de lentilles teintées noires qui le protègerait du soleil. Mais quoi? Il était si bien assortit aux murs immaculés, à la propreté du sol qui sentait bon les fleurs. Aussi innocent et pur que sa mère voulait l'imaginer.

Ainsi sa première année se passa sans encombre. Mais quand la deuxième commença, il ne marchait pas et ne parlait pas. Quand la troisième commença non plus.

Near gardait en lui le souvenir d'un bruit désagréable. Les sanglots de sa mère la première fois que le mot avait été prononcé. Il ne se souvenait pas de la poussette dans lequel elle l'avait emmené, ni du visage du médecin qui avait prononcé le mot. Mais le mot il s'en souvenait aussi comme si c'était hier.

Autisme.

Un mot qui expliquait à cette femme pourquoi sont bébé ne recherchait pas son regard. Pourquoi le lien qui les unissait était si fragile.

Un jour en rentrant chez lui après une dure journée de travail, Mr River trouva Nate dans son berceau et sa femme qui se balançait au bout d'une corde, accrochée au lustre dans la chambre de leur fils.

Peut-être aurait-il fallut quelques années de plus à cette femme pour parvenir à établir un vrai contact avec cet enfant qui, si il était différent des autres et en retard à première vue, développerait une intelligence remarquable avec les années.

Peut-être que si Near avait été plus précoce, il se serait souvenu des petits flacons sur la tablette de la salle de bains, ceux que sa mère prenait quand elle avait trop pleuré. Et de ceux qui se vidaient si vite, sur la table de chevet. Peut-être alors aurait-il pût lui pardonner.

Ce n'était pas qu'il lui en voulait. Le plus possible, il s'évertuait à transformer le sentiment complexe qu'elle lui évoquait en indifférence.

Son père devait être en vie quelque part. Abandonné au chagrin, il avait été incapable de prendre en charge cet enfant aux yeux froids qu'il rendait responsable de la mort de la femme qu'il avait aimé. Il l'avait donc placé dans un institut médical spécialisé, où Nate resta pendant deux ans, finissant par apprendre à parler (et mieux que les autres) , puis à marcher (néanmoins moins bien que les autres) avant qu'on ne lui propose de faire un test spécial qui allait lui offrir un aller simple dans le monde de la Wammy's.

De son père, il n'allait recevoir que quatre cartes postales. Deux pour ses anniversaires et deux pour Noël. Une fois que les portes de l'orphelinat pour surdoué se furent refermés sur lui, il n'en reçut plus jamais, mais il s'en fichait.

Il avait à présent une autre sorte de famille.

* * *

><p>Mihael avait eu une autre sorte de pré-enfance. Mais elle n'avait rien a envier à Near en terme de sordidité. Il y avait quelque chose là-dedans qui tenait de Tideland.<p>

Ça avait commencé avec un mec en chien qui s'était envoyé une petite prostitué russe et paumée dans un appartement sale et glauquissime de New York.

Mihael ne saurait jamais qui était son père et mieux aurait valut pour lui qu'il oublie sa mère plus vite. Il naquit sur la table de la cuisine le 13/12/1989 et ce fût un client malchanceux qui coupa le cordon ombilical. Sa prime existence avait été caractérisé par beaucoup de solitude, des vêtements crasseux et plus d'horreurs que ce que peux comprendre un bébé.

Contrairement à Near, afin de pouvoir survivre à ce mode de vie primaire, Mello avait dût être beaucoup plus précoce que la moyenne. A trois ans, il était capable de se débrouiller tout seul.

Ça avait commencé par se faire à manger au micro-onde, lire une notice, s'habiller, faire couler un bain, en passant par la machine à laver le linge et allait jusqu'à nettoyer le vomi de sa mère quand elle baignait dedans, ivre morte, le matin.

Ce petit jeu aurait pût continuer longtemps. Lui préparer ses seringues le soir, l'observer planer et aller lire dans son coin. Ignorer les hommes de passage et les billets qui dépassaient du corsage trop échancré de cette femme blonde qui déjà semblait flétrie et vieille. Il l'aimait de toute la colère que lui procurait son innocence bafouée.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Mello ressemblait à un ange, plus la drogue défigurait le visage de sa génitrice.

Un matin, il la trouva raide morte dans ses vomissures. Il détailla son visage de vieille femme alors qu'elle n'avait pas trente ans. Les yeux bleus étaient grands ouverts, comme étonnés, mais la bouche était étirée en sourire extatique.

Du vomi avait coulé au coin de sa bouche et avait séché sur les chaires molles des joues.

Dans la substance répugnante, on pouvait trouver encore des gélules de substances illicites qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de se dissoudre.

Il l'avait déplacée. Il avait lavé le vomi, nettoyé son visage et lui avait passé les vêtements qu'il préférait. Ceux qu'elle portait le dimanche pour aller à la messe et qui lui donnaient l'air d'une dame «normale».

Il resta dans l'appartement quatre jours, sans manger grand chose. Le quatrième jour, une dame était venue avec des huissiers, pour vider l'appartement resté impayé depuis longtemps. Peut-être avait-ce été une chance.

L'enfant avait été une surprise autant que le cadavre. Personne ne savait que cette femme avait eu un enfant non déclaré et non scolarisé.

On l'amena dans un orphelinat où des dames très gentilles s'occupèrent de lui. L'état lui donna un nom de famille officiel. Il devint Mihael Kheel.

Le reste est facile à deviner. Un formulaire particulier. un résultat brillant. La Wammy's lui ouvrit ses bras.

* * *

><p>-Near?<p>

Je sortis de mes pensés et réalisai que Giovanni me jetait un œil tout à fait perplexe. Cela était sans doute dût à la pièce de puzzle que je tenais en suspension en l'air depuis dix bonnes minutes alors que je me perdais dans mes pensées.

-Hum...

Je ne répondis rien et plaçai la pièce blanche exactement au bon endroit. La nostalgie ne m'apportait rien de bon.

-Hum... Au fait...

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil courroucé. Giovanni était bien bavard aujourd'hui. Depuis la défaite de Kira, je n'avais pas rencontré d'affaires suffisamment sérieuses pour que je tolère que mes agents du SPK interviennent dans mes pensées. En voyant mon visage, il hésita un instant:

-C'est à propos de votre électricienne.

Mon électricienne? Il voulait sans doute parler de Somni. C'était la seule personne de sexe féminin et capable de réparer un réseau de câbles qui soit jamais rentré en contact avec Giovanni ici.

-Je l'ai trouvée en train de dormir debout dans le couloir l'autre jour... Peut-être devrait-on engager quelqu'un de plus compétent. Ou bien, si vous tenez à la garder, ne la faites pas travailler autant. Maintenant que Kira est finit, plus la peine d'être si méfiant dans l'immédiat.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un minuscule sourire. Ce n'était pas vraiment mon genre d'être laxiste avec mes employés.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Giovanni, tout est en ordre. Laissez la dormir à son aise, elle est parfaitement compétente.

Et c'était normal puisque S sortait de la Wammy's.

* * *

><p>Le vrai nom de Somni était Sofia Stanieski, mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas elle-même. Elle était née en Pologne, le 1 mai 1981, dans une famille modeste mais aimante d'ouvriers. Le treize décembre de cette année là, la Pologne fut déclarée en état de siège. Des milliers d'activistes de Solidarnosc furent arrêtés. Ses parents faisant partit du lot, ils furent arrachés à leur foyers et furent envoyés dans des camps. Elle ne les revit jamais. Son frère Adam, âgé de cinq ans, se cacha avec le bébé dans la cave et ils échappèrent au rapt. Pendant six ans, ils survécurent seuls, vivants dans des entrepôts abandonnés par le régime. Il est difficile à croire qu'un garçon si jeune ait pût prendre soin d'un bébé si petit, surtout dans ce pays totalitaire et en crise où la nourriture manquait et où le couvre-feu sonnait de 22h à 6h. Mais Adam était redoutablement intelligent. Il savait cultiver la pitié des gens quand il le fallait et voler à d'autres moments. Il avait un talent fou pour retourner chaque situation à son avantage.<p>

C'est en venant discuter du sort de la Pologne que Henrich Mun rencontra ce fameux petit garçon et se mit en tête de lui faire rencontrer un vieil ami à lui, Quillsh Wammy qui lui avait fait part de son intérêt pour des orphelins brillants.

Ils firent passer des tests à l'enfant qui révéla un potentiel incroyable. Il n'y avait qu'un obstacle qui gênait l'entrée de Adam dans l'incroyable usine à génie crée par le milliardaire anglais. Adam refusait de se séparer de son encombrante petite sœur.

On eu beau lui faire miroiter pour elle une nouvelle famille et une vie aisée, il refusait tout en bloc. D'après lui, la petite fille souffrait d'une maladie incurable, et en tant que grand frère, il en était responsable. Des contrôles médicaux furent bientôt exécutés sur la petite fille. Comme il le disait, elle souffrait d'un mal génétique appelée la maladie de Gélineau, que l'on connait plus communément sous le nom de narcolepsie. Ainsi, Sophia pouvait s'endormir n'importe quand, et dormait bien plus que n'importe quelle enfant de son âge. On lui fit passer les tests de la Wammy's auquel elle obtint des résultats plus que médiocre, n'ayant apparemment aucunes qualités pour les matières scientifiques autre que l'électronique et la géométrie (son frère lui avait enseigné à débrancher les alarmes et à étudier les plans).

C'est en prenant leur temps pour résoudre ce dilemme que Somni dévoila son principal atout. C'était une charmeuse. Je ne parle pas là d'une charmeuse d'hommes, elle était bien trop jeune pour ça. Disons plutôt une redoutable manipulatrice. Elle avait un don pour plaire aux autres et s'en faire aimer.

Des nurses qui prenaient soin d'elle et de son frère, elle obtenait tout. Chocolats, baisers, jouets, demande d'adoption... Mais il fallait être Quillsh Wammy pour voir tout ce que les exquises fossettes de cette enfant blonde cachaient de froid calcul. Sophia se faisait aimer mais n'aimait personne en retour sinon ce frère qui lui serrait si fort la main et la retenait de tomber quand elle s'endormait debout.

Enfin une décision fut prise et les deux enfants rejoignirent cette grande famille qui allait tant leur faire de mal. Sophia et Adam disparurent à jamais pour devenir A et S. Aslant, le tordu et Somni la fille qui dormait trop.

* * *

><p>Somni escalada la pile de gravats. Elle était suivit de près par le commandant Lester. Les sous-sol du bâtiment étaient quasiment impraticables.<p>

Le militaire regarda avec perplexité cette femme qui ressemblait encore à une adolescente tâtonner le long des murs, avec un bleu de travail, tout de même, mais sans avoir ôté ses talons aiguilles.

-C'est ici, dit-elle, j'aurais besoin d'explosifs.

Il se demandait pourquoi Near lui avait donné l'ordre d'accompagner cette fille dans les ruines de l'ancien quartier général de Mello, celui qu'il avait fait sauter lui-même. Certes, son badge d'agent de FBI leur avait permit d'entrer sans se faire arrêter par les hommes qui gardaient l'endroit mais il se demandait tout de même ce que Somni et Near pouvaient chercher dans cette bâtisse.

La fille claqua de la langue et donna deux petits coups brefs contre le mur et un homme se dépêcha d'amener ce qu'elle demandait.

Quand le mur eut sauté, ils découvrirent un coffre derrière. Petit, mais tout de même là. Scellé à l'intérieur du mur.

-Comment saviez-vous que Mello avait caché quelque chose ici? Interrogea Rester.

Somni haussa les épaules et entreprit de soulever le coffre pour l'emporter avec elle. Elle finit par répondre, tout en s'éloignant:

-C'est parce que c'est moi qui ai dessiné le plan de cet endroit...

* * *

><p>Comme beaucoup d'entre nous, je vais faire la quête des reviews... J'espère que mon histoire vous plait et même si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à critiquer!<p>

Votre serviteur B)...


	3. Cahier noir

Auteur: La païenne d'en face

Genre: Flash back géant, romance, biographie

Couple: MelloxNear sur, et potentiellement (j'y réfléchis : MelloxMatt?, BBxOC?). Attention quand je parle des couples secondaires, je parle pas forcément d'une histoire d'amour mais parfois juste de relations ambigües, surtout pour mon OC .

Disclaimer: aucuns de ses persos ne sont à moi (Sauf S), mais un jour j'aurais assez d'argent pour acheter au moins une tablette de chocolat dans laquelle Mello aura croqué et je ferait des clones en utilisant son ADN.

Un merci particulier aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review! Ça me motive pour écrire plus vite même si je manque un peu de temps.

Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, il est un peu ennuyeux mais est indispensable pour la suite.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2: Cahier noir<span>**

**Seize the day - **_Wax tailor_

* * *

><p>Ses talons claquaient fort sur le sol, ce qui faisait qu'on l'entendait venir de loin. C'était désagréable. Je ne me retournai pas mais épiais du coin de l'œil son reflet que je voyais se multiplier dans les dizaines d'écrans qui composaient mon univers. Elle avait de nouveau une de ses habituelles robes qui la faisait ressembler à une starlette des années soixante et elle souriait derrière ses lunettes noires. Ça n'avait d'importance que dans le but de cerner qui était le personnage qu'essayait de se créer Somni. Ce que les gens sont est une chose. Ce dont ils veulent avoir l'air en est une autre. Les couleurs agressives de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux, la hauteur et le bruit agaçant de ses chaussures. Tout ça n'avait qu'un but, faire contrepoids avec le lymphatisme que lui donnait sa narcolepsie. Compenser sa taille d'enfant et son petit museau de renard qui lui donnait l'air d'une gamine insolente. Mais il y avait chez elle quelque chose de plus intéressant que ses vêtements. C'était son grand sac. Les femmes ont souvent des grands sacs et il faut s'en méfier. J'aurai dût me méfier plus ce jour là.<p>

-Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez? A demandé Giovanni d'un ton soupçonneux. Il avait dût comprendre en chemin qu'il y avait une personne plus louche qu'une électricienne derrière cette fille.

Elle sourit davantage.

-Non, répondit-elle, mais son sourire contrastait à s'y méprendre avec sa réponse.

Ça a commencé par la main qu'elle a faufilé dans son grand sac de fille. Derrière elle, le commandant Rester avait l'air serein, mais je lisais de la désapprobation dans son regard. Ce qu'elle a sortit de son sac ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un vieux cahier à la couverture noire.

Mon cœur rata un battement et je me figeai davantage, ayant soudain l'idée certaine que ce que Somni était allée déterrer de l'ancien QG de Mello n'était autre qu'un death note. C'était une idée idiote, tous les death notes ayant été détruits.

Ce n'était pas un death note, juste un vieux cahier tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

Je plissais des yeux suspicieusement:

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

Elle ne répondit pas et ouvrit le cahier avec une lenteur étudiée, en choisissant une page au hasard. Elle lut:

-17 janvier 2003. Il pleut. Je me sens d'humeur aussi grise que le ciel dehors. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que faisait Near dans la bibliothèque. Ça me donne envie de vomir, ce petit albinos timbré me donne envie de vomir, je...

Elle s'interrompit, quelqu'un lui avait attrapé le bras sans y mettre de douceur.

-Arrêtez. Vous êtes immonde...

C'était Halle qui était intervenue. Elle foudroyait Somni du regard, celle-ci l'ignora et jeta le cahier sur le sol. Il glissa vers moi silencieusement mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre nous deux.

J'avais le sentiment qu'un liquide glacé coulait dans mes veines. Je crois pourtant que mon visage n'exprimait rien. Je murmurai d'une voix qui étonnamment ne tremblait pas et avait le même timbre monocorde que d'habitude:

-Un journal intime?

-Celui de Mello lui-même.

-Je ne crois pas que Mello se soit sentie le besoin de parler de sa vie à un cahier.

-Pourquoi pas. Il lui arrivait bien de parler à Dieu.

Touché Mello.

Somni soupira et enleva ses lunettes de son nez, se dégageant par là même de la poigne de Halle, pour les nettoyer négligemment:

-Mais tu as raison et tort à la fois. Les journaux intimes ne servent pas uniquement à confier nos pensées les plus inavouables à un ami imaginaire. C'est aussi le moyen de faire lire ses réflexions les plus personnelles à quelqu'un d'autre, sans avoir le courage de faire face à cet individu.

Je lui fis un sourire sournois:

-Je ne crois pas que Mello s'intéresse particulièrement à ce que nous pensons de ses tortures intimes.

-C'est là que tu te trompes. J'ai la quasi-certitude que ce journal est destiné à l'un d'entre nous. Un de la Wammy's.

-Et pourquoi?

Elle renfila ses lunettes après en avoir chassé la buée.

-Disons intuition féminine.

C'était une boutade. L'intuition féminine était naturellement méprisée dans l'endroit d'où nous venions. Une façon personnelle de me dire qu'elle ne m'en dirait pas plus. Elle enfila son blouson et cala son sac sur son épaule:

-Je crois que tout à été dit, Near. Ton système est de nouveau opérationnel. A priori, je pense que tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

-Une autre mission t'appelle?

-Mission personnelle si on peut dire. Je vais aller voir Matt.

-... C'est bien la dernière chose dont il a besoin... Mais je n'ai aucune raison de t'en empêcher...

Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, Matt n'avais jamais trop aimé S. Elle faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait après tout, ça ne me regardait pas.

-...

-...

- RRRrrrrrzzzzzz...

-Que quelqu'un la réveille et la foute dehors.

Somni m'indifférait. Mais sa présence avait troublé ma paix. Je me sentis soulagé de ne plus avoir besoin d'elle.

* * *

><p>Ça avait été quelque chose de très stimulant d'être l'adversaire de Kira. C'était autre chose de se retrouver dans un face à face inégal avec le journal intime de quelqu'un de mort et dont on ne savait quoi penser. Pour le moment, le cahier avait l'avantage.<p>

C'était à savoir si j'allais garder ma réputation et rester là, ou bien ramasser ce cahier pour le lire.

La vérité est que ce qu'il y avait dedans semblait à la fois très intéressant et pas du tout. La vrai question était: Avais-je envie de savoir qui était Mello? N'avais-je pas envie de garder en moi cette fascination qui émanait de la part de mystère de ce garçon partit trop tôt?

Mais d'un autre coté, y avait-il quelque chose d'autre sur terre que ce cahier qui serait capable de me sauver de cet ennui mortel?

Souvent Mello me disait que j'étais trop mou et que j'étais incapable d'agir quand il le fallait.

...

En fait, il le disait moins poliment.

Il avait raison en un sens. Finalement, je restai là, inerte, incapable de prendre une décision. Ce fût un autre qui dût la prendre pour moi.

Halle ne devinant pas mon hésitation, mais qui n'aimait pas les objets qui trainent, traversa la pièce d'un pas énergique et ramassa le cahier. Elle parcourut les pages très rapidement, sans chercher à lire, mais juste pour voir si il s'agissait bien d'un journal, comme l'avait prétendu S. Elle devait se douter que je ne laisserai à personne d'autre que moi l'opportunité de lire le contenu de ce cahier.

Halle cligna des yeux et me fixa:

-On ne dirait pas vraiment un journal intime. C'est une longue suite de numéros, je pencherais plus pour un plan secret dissimulé sous un code.

Résigné, je tendis la main:

-Donne le moi.

Elle s'approcha, et me déposa le cahier au creux de la paume. Le papier était doux et usé, d'une couleur qui tendait vers le jaune parchemin. Sur des lignes serrées étaient alignées des longues rangées de chiffres et de lettres sans aucuns sens à première vue.

Je compris alors ce que Somni avait voulu dire quand elle supposait que Mello voulait que ce livre soit lu par un enfant de la Wammy's house.

-Non, c'est bien son journal.

Je marquais une pose et attrapais négligemment une de mes boucles entre mes doigts. Aussitôt ce contact familier me rassura. Je continuai, face au regard interrogateur des autres membres du SPK:

-C'est un code que nous avons appris dans l'orphelinat où nous avons grandit Mello et moi. Somni aussi. Un code relativement complexe mais auquel nous avons été initié dès notre enfance la plus primaire.

-Mais alors Somni le lisait juste comme ça?

-Non, Somni n'a pas un intellect assez élevé pour ça, ce qui n'empêche qu'elle est capable de le lire si elle s'y attelle pendant suffisamment de temps. Elle a juste récité un passage appris par cœur tout à l'heure, ou un passage qui n'existe pas, pour me piéger. Mais moi et Mello pouvons lire et écrire couramment de cette façon depuis très longtemps...

* * *

><p>Tous les membres du SPK étaient rentrés chez eux. J'étais resté seule dans la salle de contrôle. La lumière des écrans baignait la pièce d'une lumière lugubre. Dans mon pyjama blanc, j'avais l'air d'être un fantôme.<p>

Avec un sentiment de dépit, je m'allongeais en arrière sur le sol impeccable. Dans ma main droite, il y avait la tablette de chocolat noir que j'avais demandé un peu plus tôt à Rester. Le cahier reposait dans ma main gauche.

Accepter de lire ce journal ressemblait à une petite défaite. Avec un soupir, je mordis dans un carreau et ouvris la première page.

Le code avait l'air tracé par une main d'enfant.

* * *

><p>13 janvier 1995<p>

* * *

><p>Mello avait donc cinq ans depuis quelques mois quand il avait décidé d'écrire ce journal...<p>

* * *

><p>Cher journal,<p>

NON! Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais écrire. Tu n'auras même pas de nom d'abord.

Je me sens bête d'être là comme un con à parler à un bout de papier. Mais j'ai personne à qui parler pour l'instant. Je viens d'arriver dans cet endroit et tout me semble bizarre ici.

Ça n'aurai pas plût à Masha. Promis j'essayerai de ne pas trop parler d'elle. Mais plus je regarde cet orphelinat plus je me dit qu'elle l'aurait détesté.

J'oublie, tu ne sais pas qui est Masha. C'est la femme qui m'a mise en ce monde. Pour les autres c'était une pute ( Voir dico. **pute**: _nom féminin/vulgaire/ définition: _Femme de mauvaise vie. -Comme si on pouvait juger si facilement si une vie est bonne ou mauvaise. Les dictionnaires manquent cruellement de subtilité...-). Pour moi, c'était ma mère, mais comme «maman» elle trouvait que ça faisait vieux, je l'appelai juste Masha.

Elle aimait bien les couleurs vives. Le rouge et le violet beaucoup. Et les choses qui en jettent comme les néons, le velours et les strass.

Ici, c'est gris et moche. Ça sent la poussière, mais à part ça s'est propre, pas comme c'était chez moi avant.

J'aime bien les murs tout blancs. Je ne sais pas si je les aimerai longtemps mais pour le moment ça me repose. Et pour la première fois j'ai une chambre pour moi tout seul. Roger, -le monsieur qui s'occupe de nous- dit qu'on est des enfants plus intelligents que les autres. Il dit même que moi, je suis parmi les plus intelligents et qu'ils attendent de moi de grandes choses.

Ça me fait plaisir mais j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas vrai.

Masha aussi disait tout le temps qu'il suffisait que je sois là. Pourtant elle est partie. Ça voulait sans doute dire que je ne lui suffisais pas finalement.

Quand je suis arrivé, on m'a donné un bain et j'ai pût choisir des nouveaux vêtements parmi ceux de l'orphelinat.

C'est une fille blonde qui m'a aidé à prendre mon bain. Elle était plus âgée que moi. Jolie comme Masha au début mais trop maigre. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle portait une robe noire. Elle a dit que c'était parce que son frère était mort. Elle appelle ça le deuil.

Du coup, moi aussi j'ai choisit des vêtements noirs. Pour que tout le monde sache que je porte sur moi l'absence de Masha.

Avant d'aller dormir, j'ai prié avec son chapelet. C'est la seule chose que j'ai pût garder de ma vie d'avant. Tout le reste a été vendu. Mais le chapelet, elle le tenait de sa grand-mère restée en Russie alors je ne pouvais pas les laisser le prendre.

Quand je lui parle, j'espère que Dieu m'écoute.

Bonne nuit.

Mello

Ps: Il y a un garçon dans la cour qui m'a dit que j'avais l'air d'une tapette à cause de mes supers cheveux. J'étais tellement en colère que j'ai faillit pleurer mais après l'avoir frappé, je me suis sentit vachement mieux.

* * *

><p>Je clignais des yeux. Mello écrivait beaucoup trop bien pour son age, rien d'étonnant à ce que L l'ai recommandé pour écrire ses mémoires. Ce souvenir. C'était un an avant que j'arrive à la maison Wammy. C'était une époque où Mello et moi ne nous connaissions pas. Plus j'y pensais et plus cette période m'apparaissait comme un rêve. Cet univers où je n'existais pas à travers toi. Il me fallut un instant pour réaliser que tu étais mort et que de nouveau, il me faudrait apprendre à exister à travers moi.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà! Un chapitre de plus! J'ai déjà écris les deux suivants (que je préfère mais ce n'est que mon simple avis) et je les posterai régulièrement (j'aime bien avoir un peu d'avance, au cas où je ne pourrait pas écrire pendant un moment).<p>

Mello: J'étais vachement vulgaire à 5 ans...

Somni: Tu es vachement vulgaire tout court! Regarde tes pantalons, c'est un appel à l'indécence.

Near:..

Mello: En plus, tu peux parler, tu montres ton slip à tout le monde.

Somni: Heuh, je l'ai montré qu'à Near dans le chapitre 1 et ça comptes pas! (consulte le site de fanfiction ) Regarde, tu vois, il bande que pour toi! Il s'en fout de mon slip!

Near: ... (Tu m'étais indifférente, mais maintenant c'est officiel. Tu m'INSUPPORTES!)

Mwa: Une review? :3


	4. Classement

**Auteur:** La païenne d'en face

**Genre:** Flash back géant, romance, biographie

**Couple:** MelloxNear sur, et potentiellement (j'y réfléchis : MelloxMatt?, BBxOC?). Attention quand je dit couple, je parle pas forcément d'une histoire d'amour mais parfois juste de relations ambigüe.

**Disclaimer:** aucuns de ses persos ne sont à moi (Sauf S), mais un jour j'aurais assez d'argent pour acheter au moins une tablette de chocolat dans laquelle Mello aura croqué et je ferait des clones en utilisant son ADN.

**Note:** Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Mello et Near. Pour note, même si cette fic est radicalement tournée sur eux, mon OC Somni aura quand même un peu de texte à elle (J'en avais marre des persos féminins de DN, fallait que je tente de faire un peu mieux). Je pense aussi parler des autres enfants de la Wammy. Mattounet bien sûr, mais aussi A et B.

Bonsoir! Un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois (je vais m'efforcer de toujours les faire un peu plus consistants). J'aime bien celui-ci. J'aime quand c'est chaud :3.

Pour l'écrire, j'ai avalé une quantité impressionnante de chocolat comme Mello, j'ai fumé comme Matt (une demi seulement, pour le symbole), j'ai avancé mon put**** de puzzle blanc (c'est une étendue de neige, j'en ai pas trouvé de tout blanc) comme Near et je me suis baffré de fraises tagada comme... Et bien vous verrez comme qui ;).

J'ai aussi bouffé trop de gâteaux, comme L.

(Bizarrement je suis de retour avec un kilo de plus comme... aucuns d'entre eux. Je les hais!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: Classement<strong>

Quelques musiques que j'écoute en écrivant et qui me font penser aux persos:

**Mello:** Gronde - _Lynda Lemay _

(Pas pour la voix XD, pour les paroles, et avec Mattie à l'arrière! Même si en générale j'écoute des musique beaucoup plus sombre pour Mello)

**Near:** Cottonflower _- Moriarty_

(Pour l'ambiance de mélancolie générale et puis... Les fleurs de cotons... Le thème de la solitude)

**Matt:** Geek in the pink_ - Jazon Mraz_

(Pas original mais ça m'est venu tout simplement)

**Somni:** Fleur de saison _- Emilie Simon_

(Complètement parfait pour elle. La voix de petite fille et les paroles)

* * *

><p>J'observe avec méfiance mon reflet dans le miroir.<p>

Qui es-tu, pâle enfant? Pour qui sont tes lèvres de poupée, ta peau d'ivoire? Les cils blonds se ferment sur les grands yeux noirs. Tu enroules avec lenteur une boucle sur ton index.

J'aime tes cheveux, oh mon reflet. Ils sont comme maman les voulait. Ils sont propres et doux, tout en courbes exquises comme une fleur de coton.

Y a t-il autre chose de propre dans cet être là? Je contemple ta nudité avec l'œil froid du scientifique qui s'apprend par cœur. Sous la peau marmoréenne, j'imagine le squelette, je redessine les veines, situe les organes. Sous tout ce blanc, il y a le cœur palpitant et rouge.

Le reflet se mordille la lèvre.

Et puis il y a ta chose. Tous les morceaux de corps que je contemple sur toi, je suis capable de les rapporter à moi. Je peux dire que finalement, ce sont des morceaux de Mon corps. Mais la chose n'appartient qu'au reflet.

J'ai déjà du mal à prononcer son nom.

Mais je le fait intérieurement avec un plaisir masochiste. Je me sens comme une petite fille qui enfermée dans la chambre de sa mère, essaie ses talons hauts et son maquillage puis qui une fois la porte refermée, retrouve avec soulagement son enfance.

Je nomme la chose. Plusieurs fois. Pour une fois que je me soucie des synonymes.

Bite. Verge. Pénis... D'autres mots comme ça.

Avec un frisson, je me retourne à moitié. Comme si je m'attendais à retrouver le cadavre de ma mère pendu à mes cotés dans la salle de bain, comme pour me punir de ma vulgarité qui trahirait encore son idéal de pureté.

Mais bien sûr, il n'y a rien. Je devine que nous entrons dans un domaine dangereux. Celui qui touche aux blessures les plus profondes. La preuve, cette raison qui m'est si chère me déserte. Il ne reste plus que ma folie. En huit clos avec la chose.

La main du reflet la touche, il la soupèse puis éprouve la douceur de son épiderme. Une fascination lui fait suivre les veines bleuté.

Mello se trouve là. Je le pressent intimement. Je presse mon front contre celui de ce double impudique.

Une chaleur envahit mon bas-ventre et je me sent haleter contre le verre. Des petites touches de buée se forment sur la vitre.

Mello palpite entre les doigts de mon autre. Je le respire. Je ressens son égarement, sa violence et ses émois. Avec Mello comme avec la chose, je perd le contrôle.

Je contemple le visage du reflet se tordre. Je vois sa bouche se fendre en un rictus affreux et ses épaules trembler. Il y a quelque chose qui me bouleverse davantage dans ses yeux qui s'embuent de larmes salées.

Mello!

Dans un râle terrible, celui du premier sanglot qui ne sortira pas, le reflet se répand de l'autre coté du miroir.

Soudain, je me sens terriblement honteux. J'essaye de me convaincre à nouveau que ce sperme qui dégouline contre le verre ne vient pas de mon corps si insupportablement enfantin, mais bien de ce double obscur à qui tout est permit. Ce double qui a le droit au sexe, qui aurait pût avoir le droit de toucher Mello.

Dans ma chose à moi, flasque et étrangère, je ne retrouve plus les courbes dangereuses de mon rival. Juste cette froideur qui est ma différence. C'est mon autisme qui s'y loge, comme un vilain virus. Mon syndrome d'Asperger(1).

Avec un air des plus neutre possible -Je n'aurais pas pût supporter quoi que ce soit d'autre en face de moi- je nettoie la glace de mes récentes pulsions. Je me répugne.

Je ne rêve que d'une chose. Me lover dans mon lit. Lire le journal interdit. Me fondre dans mes propres souvenirs.

Les souvenirs d'un univers qui -je le croyais- aurait-pût m'apporter un soulagement.

Dis-moi ce que tu as vu dans la bibliothèque Mello. Dis-moi pourquoi je te répugne tant.

Dis-moi Mello...

* * *

><p>25 février 1995<p>

Journal débile, j'ai finalement d'autres trucs pas intéressants à te raconter.

Je commence à me faire une place dans cet endroit de fou.

En définitive le type que j'ai frappé dans la cour est vachement cool. Il aime juste provoquer les gens de temps en temps. Il s'en est prit à moi parce que je la ramenais trop. Mais maintenant, il reconnait que ma classe naturelle ne doit pas être brimée! En tout cas, j'adore ses cheveux rouges! Quand il est au soleil, ça fait comme du feu liquide. Mais bon, il n'est jamais dehors parce qu'il passe sa vie sur des consoles complètement NAZES!

Enfin, pas si naze que ça parce que c'est quand même grâce à elles qu'on est vraiment devenus potes.

La vérité, c'est que je l'ai explosé à Fatal fury 3. Qui est un jeu de merde entre nous (Si tu caftes, je te brûle!).

Mais grâce à ça j'ai gagné son respect de geek en puissance. Il s'est excusé pour m'avoir traité de tarlouze. Moi j'ai rien dit pour l'œil au beurre noir que je lui avait mis, mais j'ai partagé mon goûter avec lui à la récré. De toute façon, j'aime pas trop les roulés à la fraise (Au chocolat, c'est meilleur!).

En fait je crois que j'aime vraiment bien Matt. J'envisage de le recruter comme meilleur pote officiel. Jusqu'ici, il n'en avait pas parce qu'il joue trop aux jeux vidéo. Linda dit qu'il est ennuyeux (mais elle reconnait que ses lunettes sont d'enfer.). Moi je m'en fiche. Je préfère les gens qui m'écoutent que ceux qui me racontent toute leur vie.

Comme si j'en avait quelque chose à foutre!

Je vois souvent la fille blonde du premier jour. Elle s'habille encore en noir. Moi aussi.

Quand je la vois dans la cour, elle est toujours accompagnée d'un grand type assez moche avec des cheveux noirs et gras, très grand qui a l'air toujours fatigué. C'est le seul garçon de l'orphelinat dont les vêtement ressemblent à un uniforme. Avec son air lugubre à elle, ils ont l'air d'un couple de croque-morts.

Matt m'a dit qu'ils doivent être amoureux.

Moi je pense qu'il n'y connait rien. C'est vrai qu'ils sont bizarres avec leurs épaules maigres qui se cognent comme pour se fondre, et leur mains qui dansent ensemble sans essayer de s'attraper. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que Masha m'a apprit, c'est que quand un garçon et une fille sont amoureux, le mec met sa bite dans le trou de la fille.

Je crois pas que S (elle s'appelle Somni) et B fassent ce genre de trucs dégueulasses.

Quand j'ai dit ça à Matt, il m'a demandé si ma mère était amoureuse de tous les types qui lui passaient dessus.

A méditer.

Sinon, j'ai encore eu la meilleure note de la classe au DS de physique. Roger dit que si je continue comme ça, d'ici trois ans je pourrais me mettre à la physique quantique. J'aurais même un professeur particulier. La surveillante, Bonnie, m'a donné un chocolat pour me récompenser (Exit les roulés à la fraise!).

Les autres enfants n'arrêtent pas de parler de L. Il parait que c'est le plus grand détective au monde. Si je deviens le premier alors je pourrais être son successeur officiel et le monde entier sera forcé de reconnaitre mon existence. Hahahaha!

Masha s'en mordra les doigts de m'avoir laissé derrière.

A la prochaine, vieux cahier puant,

Mello.

* * *

><p>8 mars 1995,<p>

Salut à toi, oh paperasse insignifiante!

Désolé pour ce retard, mais je n'ai vraiment pas grand chose à te raconter. Je passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Je suis monté dans le classement dernièrement. Je suis actuellement le treizième de l'académie, avec les grandes classes comprises, mais si on prend en compte nos différences d'âge et tous les cours auquel je n'ai pas assisté alors je suis deuxième!

Le premier, c'est ce type glauque aux cheveux noirs et gras qui s'appelle Backup. Il a toujours l'air de ne pas assez dormir et d'être trop sérieux. C'est dingue comme il est raide. Maman aurait dit qu'il a un balais dans le c... Il a quatorze ans et fait donc partie de la caste des plus âgés d'entre nous. Pour le moment, c'est lui qui est pressentit pour devenir le nouveau L. Personne ne l'aime trop à la Wammy. C'est parce qu'il a un visage inquiétant. Des prunelles toutes fixes et souvent quand il regarde les gens, il fuit leur yeux et regarde au dessus de leur crâne. En plus, il faut faire attention d'arriver avant lui au petit déjeuner si on veux avoir encore de la confiture! (M'en fout moi j'aime pas la confiture).

La seule qu'on peut lui accorder comme «amie» est S avec qui il passe tout son temps libre.

Ils ne sont juste pas dans la même classe. (Il parait que Somni est la plus nulle de l'école. C'est Matt qui me l'a dit parce qu'il est dans la classe des débutants avec elle en électronique. Entre nous ça me déçoit un peu.).

Puisque j'en parle, Somni aussi passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Au début, j'ai crût qu'elle pourrait m'aider mais le niveau qui nous sépare est trop grand. C'est moi qui devrais l'aider. En général, les gens de la Wammy's l'aiment bien, mais tous le monde la traite avec condescendance, même les plus petits (Surtout d, p et q, les triplés. Qu'on les pendes, ses insupportables petites teignes!). Tout ça parce qu'elle n'est pas surdouée comme nous.

Parfois je lui parle un peu. J'ai envie de toucher ses cheveux. Elle est comme Masha. Une fille qu'on bouscule sans s'excuser mais qu'on affectionne parce que son visage est plein de lumière. Est-ce que notre mépris va défigurer Somni comme il l'a fait à Masha?

Quand je ne travaille pas à la bibli, je reste avec Matt.

En fait pour être sincère, c'est lui qui me colle. Pas que ça me dérange, parce que Matt est vraiment un ami sur qui je peux compter mais je sens juste que j'exerce une étrange fascination sur lui.

D'ailleurs il n'est pas le seul. Depuis que je suis le premier de la classe, il y en a plein d'autres qui veulent tout le temps jouer avec moi. Ça me SAOULE GRAVEMENT! J'ai remarqué un truc, plus je suis méchant et plus ils m'adorent. Du coup ça ne ressemble plus vraiment à de l'amitié, mais plus à de la vénération.

Mais quand même, je m'amuse bien.

Matt aime pas trop que les autres soient tout le temps avec nous, mais j'accepte quand même de jouer au ballon avec eux de temps en temps. Il faut bien contenter ses fans.

A bientôt (si j'oublie pas!)

Mello.

* * *

><p>28 mars 1995<p>

Dixième au classement!

(Au fait bonjour.)

Je bosse de plus en plus. J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça de la journée. d'un coté ça me gonfle mais de l'autre, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été si heureux. J'ai le sentiment que je vais vraiment réussir à les battre tous.

Hier j'ai croisé Backup dans le couloir et il m'a contemplé avec un air pensif. C'est bizarre, quand la lumière les touche, ses yeux ont l'air un peu rougeâtre. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il fait peur aux petits en fait.

D'un coté son regard m'a fait frissonner mais de l'autre, je sais que c'était sa façon de me jauger en tant que rival potentiel.

C'était excitant.

Somni qui était avec lui m'a jeté un regard aussi du coup. Elle m'a sourit rapidement et puis ils ont disparus tous les deux.

Matt s'ennuyait quand je n'étais pas là (Surtout depuis que Roger lui a confisqué sa game boy) alors depuis quelque temps il vient avec moi à la bibliothèque. Du coup, il remonte dans le classement lui aussi. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait attention à ne jamais avoir de meilleurs notes que moi.

Il a comprit où était sa place. Il en a dans la tête. :) (Nan je déconne)

A+

Mello.

* * *

><p>15 avril 1995:<p>

Cher journal,

Hier, il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre.

En revenant de la bibliothèque avec Matt, on s'est arrêté devant ma porte pour discuter. On discutait d'un truc intéressant pourtant. Ou comment piquer les mobylettes de Roger et de la cuisinière et de faire une entrée fracassante dans le préau. Peut-être écraser la queue du chat. Juste pour rire. Enfin, bref. Les lumière étaient éteintes et il y avait juste la lumière de la lune qui baignait le pallier en passant par la fenêtre.

Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce qui s'est passé ensuite. D'abord Matt a arrêté de parler. Il m'a laissé m'enflammer tout seul. Il n'est pas très bavard d'habitude mais là, il me regardait avec un air tout niais sans dire un mot. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait, il m'a dit que j'étais beau. Et puis il a essayé d'embrasser ma joue mais il a trébuché et sa bouche s'est perdue dans mes cheveux.

Je lui ai dit qu'il était gonflé de m'avoir traité de tafiole parce que c'était lui qui en était une, alors il s'est fâché et il est partit.

Aujourd'hui il ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Tant mieux. J'espère qu'il a bien profité de ses quinze heures avec ce connard de Mario en solitaire.

Mello

PS: Neuvième au classement!

PS2: Quel con ce Matt! Au moment où ça devenait drôle!

* * *

><p>20 avril 1995<p>

Ça va mieux avec Matt. On en parle juste pas.

Mello

PS: Quand j'y pense quand même!

* * *

><p>Je déposais le journal ouvert sur ma poitrine et contemplait en silence le plafond blanc du QG.<p>

J'essayai d'analyser tranquillement ce que je ressentais. Un peu d'étonnement sans doute.

Mello, étrangement, avait l'air plutôt heureux. J'avais dût connaitre ce garçon moi aussi, au tout début. Un garçon qui parlait sans doute trop de sa mère décédée pour être parfaitement équilibré mais qui semblait aller plutôt bien.

Je découvrais avec un léger déplaisir -mais sans surprise- qu'il parlait beaucoup de Matt. Sa réaction au contact du premier baiser d'un autre garçon me soulagea autant qu'elle me blessa.

Il parlait aussi trop de S. Je savais depuis longtemps qu'il avait eu de l'affection pour elle, les premières années. Au point qu'il lui eu confié le plan d'une de ses bases.

J'eus un doute un instant. Mello avait-il demandé à Somni de me confier ce journal une fois qu'il serait mort?

Cette pensée était-elle absurde?

Je secouai la tête. Bien qu'ils soient resté en bon terme jusqu'au bout, on ne pouvait la qualifier de vraie amie. Mello aurait confié le journal à Matt.

J'eus un arrêt.

Sauf si Mello pensait que Matt mourrait. Sauf s'il y avait écrit dans ce journal des choses que Matt ne devrait jamais savoir.

Je repris le journal et recommençais à lire, nerveusement, tout en n'en montrant rien. Il y avait un grand trou entre la dernière date et la suivante. Apparemment, Mello s'était lassé de cet exercice de style qui devait lui demander un grand effort de traduction à l'époque.

En lisant la date du prochain paragraphe, je recherchais automatiquement une de mes mèches de cheveux pour l'enrouler lentement autour de mon doigt, avec inquiétude.

* * *

><p>1er mai 1996. Ou bien le jour où j'avais ajouté ma lettre à l'alphabet de la Wammy.<p>

* * *

><p>(1)Le Syndrome d'Asperger et l'autisme de naut-niveau sont des troubles neurologiques et complexes du spectre autistique qui affectent les fonctions du cerveau. Ce désordre du développement est d'origine neuro-biochimique associé à un problème génétique. Il se manifeste par des difficultés de la communication et des rapports sociaux. Les personnes qui en sont atteintes ont souvent un comportement répétitif, des intérêts et des activités spécifiques. On parle communément de spectre autistique parce que les symptômes peuvent être combinés de façon différente et aller de légers à graves. On ne connaît pas la cause des troubles autistiques, mais on sait qu'ils sont quatre à cinq fois plus fréquents chez les garçons que chez les filles. (Ref AspergerAide . com)<p>

* * *

><p>Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui :)<p>

Near (fais la gueule): Y'a Matt qui fait des bisous à Mello.

Somni: Bah Mello l'a envoyé bouler.

Matt: Pour l'instant!

Mello: Ben faut dire que quand on regarde les doujinshi, ça donne envie, hein Mattie? (regard lubrique)

Somni (en mode vicieuse): Ah bah faut dire que c'est plus chaud qu'avec Near!

Near: Ah ouais?

(Essaye d'arracher sa chemise. Échoue. Me lance un regard noir pour me mettre la pression pour qu'avec lui ça soit plus chaud qu'avec Matt)

Moi: Ah bah je fais ce que je peux -_-'...

Un commentaire? *W*


	5. Ton nom

**Auteur:** Lou des bois

**Genre:** Flash back géant, romance, biographie

**Couple:** MelloxNear sur, et potentiellement (j'y réfléchis : MelloxMatt?, BBxOC?). Attention quand je parle des couples secondaires, je parle pas forcément d'une histoire d'amour mais parfois juste de relations ambigües, surtout pour mon OC .

**Disclaimer:** aucuns de ses persos ne sont à moi (Sauf S), mais un jour j'aurais assez d'argent pour acheter au moins une tablette de chocolat dans laquelle Mello aura croqué et je ferait des clones en utilisant son ADN.

Et voilà la suite :). Un chapitre avec du bon et du mauvais à mon goût. Je vous encourage toujours à me dire ce que vous en pensez! J'aime bien le début mais le journal de Mello me laisse un peu insatisfaite.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4: Ton nom<span>  
><strong>

**Mad about you- _Hooverphonic_**

* * *

><p>Si quelqu'un me demandait quel est mon plus ancien souvenir de la Wammy's, sans doute que je ne répondrai pas. Après tout, rien de ce qui nous concerne ne doit filtrer au dehors.<p>

Mais sans conteste, c'est à cette image d'un Mello échevelé dérapant vers moi sur le carrelage glacé auquel je penserais.

Maintenant encore, cette situation des plus cocasses restait un mystère pour moi, bien que j'eus mes théories -évidemment-.

Un instant. Je savoure. Doucement, sous mes paupières mi-closes, je reconstitue le décor. Ce n'est pas un exercice auquel j'excelle, je suis naturellement plus doué pour manier les idées abstraites que les souvenirs.

Je suis dans le couloir de l'office, devant le bureau de Roger. Le papier peint est couleur feuille morte, de bonne qualité, mais vieux. Le carrelage est glacé et mes orteils sont nus. La plante de mes pieds savoure ce contact. Je porte encore l'uniforme trop petit de l'orphelinat dans lequel Quillsh Wammy est venu me chercher ce matin même. Je déteste cet uniforme. Le col trop serré m'étouffe.

Le milliardaire en question est dans le bureau, en pleine conversation avec un homme terne du même âge -Celui que j'allais appeler Roger pendant si longtemps- . A mon sujet, sans aucuns doutes.

J'avais laissé tout ce que je possédais -C'est à dire pas grand chose- dans mon ancien orphelinat. Bientôt, mes vêtements étroits aussi allaient être remplacés par d'autres et il faudrait que j'apprenne à me fondre dans ce nouvel environnement qui respirait l'austérité et la sévérité.

Ça ne me gênait pas vraiment. Le couloir était très silencieux et cela m'apaisait, malgré cette couleur glauque.

C'est alors que j'ai entendu des cris provenir de l'intérieur du bureau. Un remue-ménage s'est fait entendre, comme si des chaises étaient bousculées, et la porte s'est ouverte en grand.

Un enfant blond-roux en a émergé, bientôt suivi par Roger qui l'attrapa par le col. Mais le garçon était trop rapide et Roger trop vieux. Le tissus s'arracha, laissant un lambeau noir dans la main du vieil homme tandis que le garçon plongeait en avant, roulait sur le dos et enchainait avec un dérapage des plus impressionnant. Il parcourût ainsi plusieurs mètres pour se retrouver allongé sur le dos, la tête mi-retournée, me regardant à l'envers, juste à mes pieds.

Je clignai des yeux, -presque- imperturbable du haut de mes cinq ans.

Il me fixa avec intensité. Il avait d'immenses yeux noirs. Non. Pas noirs. Bleus.

Son regard scrutateur ne m'impressionnait pas. J'avais l'habitude depuis longtemps d'être considéré comme une créature marginale. La faute à mon albinisme, je suppose.

Mais ce garçon aussi était étrange.

Trop maigre dans son tee-shirt noir et délavé. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés en un carré trop symétriques qui était à la mode mais chez les petites filles. Ses traits étaient acérés, sa peau livide.

Son regard d'acier témoignait de trop d'énergie et d'agressivité.

Il avait l'air dangereux parce qu'il envoyait trop de messages. Il avait l'air d'un de ses chats noirs et faméliques qui avaient été abandonnés et qui malgré tout prenaient le soin de lécher avec grâce chacunes de leur cicatrices.

Les cheveux étaient trop brillants et dorés pour ne rien dissimuler. Étalés en soleil autour de son visage. Comme un tournesol.

Pourtant, pendant que je me disais que déjà je serai hostile à ce que ce garçon m'approche, ses yeux pétillèrent -crépitèrent plutôt- d'une malice qui le ramenèrent illico à son état d'enfant.

Toujours la tête en bas, face à moi, il me sourit. Un sourire plein de dents blanches, aux petites canines pointues et brillantes. Tout au fond de la bouche, il fit claquer sa langue en signe de joie.

Et puis soudain, en une poignée de secondes, Mello -Car c'était lui. Impossible de le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre!- se redressa. Il me contourna en me frôlant au passage, tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et disparût pour de bon. Je l'entendis rire pendant un instant. Mello avait un rire sauvage qui ressemblait à un cri de guerre.

Je restais là, immobile, toujours inerte, face à un Roger furieux qui brandissait le lambeau de tee-shirt en prononçant milles injures à l'égard du blondinet qui avait osé lui jouer un si mauvais tour. Il lui fallut un instant pour se se jeter à la poursuite du fuyard et disparaitre dans le sillage de la tornade blonde.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Mr Wammy semblait réfléchir profondément. Son regard se posa sur moi avec une bienveillance étudiée et il me dit juste:

-Et bien Nate... Il va falloir que nous te trouvions un nouveau nom.

* * *

><p>Near.<p>

Comme une mauvaise blague. Near. Proche de.

Et je n'étais pas le seul dans ce cas. Mello. Mellow. Doux, moelleux.

La liste continuait. Somni. Celle qui endort.

Matt. Matter. La matière.

Aslant. Le tordu.

Backup. To back-up. Soutenir.

* * *

><p>Comme si chacun d'entre nous avait était nommé en fonction de cette chose qui nous faisait défaut. Les directeurs de la Wammy's avaient un humour des plus douteux.<p>

Il ne me fallut pas attendre longtemps pour revoir la silhouette anorexique de Mello. C'était comme si soudain il avait été mon ombre. Celle que je ne faisait qu'apercevoir mais qui était toujours dans mon dos.

Il était là quand Roger m'avait ouvert la porte de ce qui serait ma chambre. Son œil bleu sombre dépassait de l'entrebâillement de la sienne, à trois pas de là.

Là encore à l'heure du premier repas, il était passé dans mon dos, frôlant ma nuque de ses bras et riant d'un rire très -trop- fort avec un garçon de son âge dont les cheveux étaient rouge sombre.

Comme un cauchemar, il était bruyant le matin, exubérant à midi et tourbillonnant le soir.

Je n'avais pas d'avis particulier sur lui, mais je sentais que sa présence trop envahissante autour de moi n'était pas juste hasardeuse. Il m'observait.

Je sentais ses yeux d'enfant sur mes épaules, comme s'ils essayaient de lire à travers mon crâne.

Qu'avait-il entendu dans ce bureau?

Le soir de ce jour là, ses paumes étaient marbrées de traits rouges et je devinais sans peine la punition qui lui avait été infligée. Mais c'était bon à savoir. Ce type d'humiliation était encore d'actualité ici. Malgré tout, Mello continuait de sourire férocement.

Qu'est ce que les têtes pensantes de la Wammy avaient dit à mon sujet qui puisse ainsi capter son attention?

Je vis que la jointure de mes doigts qui tenaient le cahier avait blanchit à force de le serrer si fort. Ce soir j'allais enfin savoir.

Il y avait un doute dans mon esprit. A l'époque où j'avais rencontré Mello, sa présence me gênait. Maintenant, quand j'y repensais, pourtant, j'eus le sentiment de ressentir un bonheur diffus. Les yeux de Mello sur moi, j'y avais été habitué. Mais ce premier sourire plein de chaleur était loin.

Étais-je devenu plus faible? Ou bien avais-juste accepté une partie de mon être que j'avais enfouit au fond de moi jusqu'ici?

* * *

><p><strong>1er mai 1996<strong>

Je connais son nom.

Roger pourra crier autant qu'il le voudra. Tous les fichiers le concernant peuvent bien avoir été brûlés, broyés dans une machine à déchet puis utilisé en tant qu'engrais, comme il est de coutume pour chacun d'entre nous, je connais son nom.

Je ne te le dirais pas, mais il restera inscrit dans mon esprit au fer rouge.

Je le savoure comme un secret inavouable.

Tu te demandes bien de quoi je parle? Non, tu ne te demandes rien puisque tu n'as pas de cerveau.

Et bien voilà, je vais te raconter quand même.

Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si Matt n'avait pas fait sauter la labo de chimie mercredi dernier. Pour le punir, Roger lui a confisqué le dernier Zelda, celui qui était sur Super Nintendo. Voir Matt amputé de son jeu favori, crois-moi ce n'est pas beau à voir. J'ai beau lui avoir assuré que de voir Rosa et Zoé (Alias O et Z, les deux plus insupportables filles de la Wammy's House) avec les sourcils brûlés valait bien ce sacrifice, il est resté en mode zombie pendant trois jours. Et le quatrième, il s'est enfermé dans les toilettes toute la journée sans parler à personne.

Comme tu peux t'en douter, ça m'a profondément fait chier. La vie sans Matt ressemble à une salade de thon sans le maïs! ( Et tout le monde sait que Dieu a créé le maïs pour aller avec le thon!). (Enfin, je m'en fiche, je n'aime ni le thon, ni le maïs de toute façon!)

J'en ai profité pour bosser plus que plus, mais à quoi bon? Depuis que Backup a lâché l'affaire, je suis le premier incontesté et je ne me sens même pas d'humeur à rentrer en compétition avec cette bande de décérébrés que tout ces vieux schnocks appellent l'élite de la nation.

Du coup, il a fallut que j'agisse.

Puisque pour survivre mon meilleur pote avait besoin de la compagnie de cet espèce de lutin vert qui sauve des jeunes filles sans se les faire, j'allais le récupérer pour lui.

Après tout, il constituait mon capital fou-rire. (Peut-être que je devrais lui prendre une assurance?)

Ah oui, tu as bien deviné, j'ai pris d'assaut le bureau de Roger. Presque mission impossible dirais-tu mais en fait non.

La simple gueule de croque mort de R (Alias Roger) suffisait à faire fuir les trois quarts de l'orphelinat, alors son bureau n'était pas si bien protégé que ça. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à y trouver en dehors des objets confisqués puisque toutes les donnés nous concernant étaient planqués dans sa tête.

Bref, Roger était partis ce matin là, et c'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé de mettre mon plan à exécution. Un bon vieux bout de fer avait suffit à faire sauter le verrou et j'étais dans la place.

J'aurais pût faire ça vite fait bien fait et me tirer en cinq minutes mais j'ai trouvé des BD que T s'était fait confisquer l'année dernière (des comics, j'adore les comics, surtout avec Batman!) et j'en ai lu deux.

Quand j'ai entendu des pas arriver, j'ai juste eu le temps de refermer le verrou de l'intérieur et de me planquer derrière un fauteuil.

C'était moins une parce que une minute plus tard, le vieux rentrait accompagné de Quillsh Wammy lui-même. J'ai fermé ma gueule et j'ai dût écouter leur blabla sur l'actualité de la Wammy pendant qu'ils se buvaient un petit Tokay.

(On en apprend de belles, C'était donc C qui avais posé une bassine au dessus de la porte de la cantine avant-hier et la victime avait été Roger lui-même).

Et puis ils ont commencé à parler du nouveau. J'aurais dût m'en douter parce que quand Mr Wammy vient, c'est toujours pour emmener un nouveau.

C'est pendant leur conversation que j'ai entendu son nom.

Et pas seulement son nom. Ils ont parlé de sa mère.

Sa mère s'est suicidée à cause de lui. Peut-être suis-je cruel mais j'en ressens une grande joie. Je ne suis pas le seul qui ai été lâché. Il y a donc bien pire comme abandon que celui de l'indifférence.

Je le redis.

C'est lui qui l'a tué. C'est SA faute.

Le vieux Wammy a dit qu'il était extrêmement intelligent.

Pourra t-il être mon ami? Déjà, je l'imagine comme un complice potentiel. Pas un meilleur pote comme Matt. Une sorte de frère.

Je lui donnerai un coup de main pour qu'il monte dans le classement.

Avec Matt et lui on fera le top trois. Après tout, je connais déjà son nom. Pour le vieux, c'est déjà beaucoup trop. L'intimité entre nous, il déteste ça.

Moi je m'en tape que tout le monde sache mon nom tant qu'il reste clair que je suis le best one.

Finalement ils ont quand même finis par se rendre compte que j'étais là.

J'ai dût me tirer en catastrophe mais ça en valait le coup. L'autre était juste dehors. Pour une première approche, j'ai eu une vue plongeante sur ses narines, mais même comme ça il avait l'air parfait.

Une gueule de môme grave, engoncé dans une tenue trop petite qui hurlait à l'évasion. Les yeux sombres comme des tâches d'encre et des cheveux tout blancs.

Il est PARFAIT!

Lui et moi on va faire de grandes choses!

Je pressens notre complicité future!

Je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai du neuf!

Mello

* * *

><p>Je refermais le journal d'un coup sec et le jetais par terre.<p>

Je me sentis triste et un tantinet en colère. C'était déjà dur de me l'avouer. Mello avait donc choisit de me pourchasser avec tant de véhémence parce que mon passé et en particulier ma non-relation avec ma mère avaient été pire que la sienne? Parce que mon abandon était plus flagrant alors ma présence le soulagerai?

C'était quoi? Le plaisir de s'occuper d'un être qui lui faisait pitié?

Mon cœur battait à un rythme rapide. Je touchai mes cheveux et fixais le plafond blanc.

Qu'est ce que j'attendais au juste?

Regarde le plafond. Encore. Regarde ce plafond, merde!

Ne ressent rien. Ne ressent juste rien.

* * *

><p>La gare était remplie d'enfants. Il y en avait même deux qui l'avaient bousculée en jouant à se pourchasser.<p>

Somni n'avait jamais aimé les enfants.

A la Wammy's, elle avait toujours hérité de la noble tâche de s'occuper des petits nouveaux -tous sauf Near qui lui avait épargné ça en lui fermant la porte de la douche au nez-.

Leur donner le bain, écouter leur états d'âmes, essuyer leurs larmes, les conduire à leur lit et embrasser leurs fronts avant cette première nuit dans une chambre inconnue.

Cela ne les empêcherait pas de traiter avec condescendance cette «petite maman» une fois qu'ils auraient posés leur marques.

Ce rôle convenait bien à la rondeur tendre de ses joues, à la chevelure dorée qui sentait le miel, au calme bienveillant de ses gestes tout comme à son grand respect des règlements.

Mais il ne convenait pas aux yeux verts. Yeux de vipère.

Pas plus qu'aux ailes du petit nez qui devenaient livides de colère à chaque humiliation infligée par un de ses bébés trop doué.

Enfant. Créature égoïste. Vampire affectif.

Elle regarde celui-là qui pleure. Il s'accroche au pantalon du grand frère -presque adulte- de toute la force de ses petits poings. Le grand frère est de dos. Il a une belle nuque, des lunettes et de longs doigts. Tout ce qu'elle aime chez les hommes.

Surtout les doigts de pianistes, longs, osseux et interminables. Somni rabat les pans de son imperméable autour d'elle. Elle souffle sur sa frange qui s'ébouriffe.

Dieu qu'elle déteste quand ils pleurent. Tais-toi bon Dieu! Et toi le frère, cesse d'avoir de si beau doigts! Ne les passes pas si tendrement sur ton livre quand tu en tournes les pages!

Somni se détourne puis renifle.

Elle se demande un instant si les mains qu'elle accrochait au pantalon de A étaient un fardeau pour lui.

Son train est annoncé. Elle se lève, tire son énorme valise derrière sa silhouette minuscule et disparait dans la foule.

Elle emporte avec elle l'image des mains du garçon assis, imagine leur contact sur sa joue.

Et puis elle n'y pense plus.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour cette fois!<p>

Je vous en prie, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aide vraiment à m'accrocher et surtout à m'améliorer!

Mello: Pourquoi c'est Roger qui m'arrache mes fringues? C'est pas glamour du tout ça!

Les autres: ...

Moi: On s'en fout des fringues! Tout était dans le premier sourire 3.


	6. Une sombre affaire de douche

**Auteur:** La païenne d'en face

**Genre:** Flash back géant, romance, biographie

**Couple:** MelloxNear sur, et potentiellement (j'y réfléchis : MelloxMatt?, BBxOC?). Attention quand je dit couple, je parle pas forcément d'une histoire d'amour mais parfois juste de relations ambigüe.

**Disclaimer:** aucuns de ses persos ne sont à moi (Sauf S), mais un jour j'aurais assez d'argent pour acheter au moins une tablette de chocolat dans laquelle Mello aura croqué et je ferait des clones en utilisant son ADN.

**Note:** Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Mello et Near. Pour note, même si cette fic est radicalement tournée sur eux, mon OC Somni aura quand même un peu de texte à elle (J'en avais marre des persos féminins de DN, fallait que je tente de faire un peu mieux). Je pense aussi parler des autres enfants de la Wammy. Mattounet bien sûr, mais aussi A et B.

J'aime beaucoup la première partie. La deuxième est plus bancale je trouve.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5: Une sombre affaire de salle de bain<span>

_Ca mousse_ - Superbus

* * *

><p>Somni regardait la route. Les arbres d'une campagne luxuriante défilaient derrière les vitres du train. Elle n'avait jamais eu son permis de conduire. Trop dangereux avec sa maladie. Elle plissa les paupières derrière ses lunettes teintées. La lumière était belle. Elle rappelait les matins d'automne où l'air est froid et où les rayons solaires transpercent les arbres vêtus de rouille. Somni rêvait à cet après midi d'automne où elle avait attendu à la grille pendant des heures.<p>

Elle possédait encore -quelque part- cette écharpe rouge et les mitaines qu'elle avait portées cet après midi-là. La seule touche de couleur dans sa tenue de deuil. Ils avaient appartenu à A. Ses mains nageaient dans la laine qui se détricotait. Les mitaines étaient trop grandes.

Pendant toute la journée, elle avait erré dans les couloirs, mangé toute seule à une table (Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis la mort de A...). Elle était même passée devant le vieux piano, tout fendu, elle avait appuyé sur une touche qui avait rendu un son de goule hurlante. Finalement, elle s'était collée à la grille dehors, ignorant les orphelins qui jouaient au ballon dans la cour tapissée de feuilles mortes.

Elle attendait que B.B. rentre.

C'était le 15 octobre 1995. Elle avait treize ans et demi. B quinze. Quelque part dans l'orphelinat, Mello apprenait doucement le bonheur d'être reconnu pour son intelligence.

Somni se souvenait très bien du jour où A avait été convoqué. Maintenant qu'il était mort, c'était au tour de B de rencontrer l'Original.

Elle l'avait observé le matin, plus tendu que jamais, les yeux très cernés, les doigts agités de tics nerveux. Il avait repassé impeccablement son costume la veille. L'avait lissé sous ses doigts avant de partir, afin d'être parfaitement présentable.

Dans les souvenirs de Somni, A y était allé avec ses vêtements habituels. Mais B n'était pas A.

Il était partit avec la mâchoire contractée et le dos très raide. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses avaient été coiffés avec application et ses yeux brun rouille semblaient fixer l'horizon. Il était très -trop- sérieux, comme d'habitude. Il n'avait dit au revoir à personne avant de partir, s'engouffrant dans la mercedes noire qui l'attendait devant le portail.

Somni n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'aller étudier. Elle avait peur.

Dix heures et demi du soir avaient sonné et il avait fallut que Roger vienne la chercher au portail pour la forcer à rentrer. Doucement les orphelins étaient allés se coucher.

S était allée dans la grande salle de bain et avait fait couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire. Puis elle s'était déshabillée avant de s'assoir tout contre le gros radiateur de fonte et de s'endormir.

* * *

><p>B l'avait trouvée comme ça. Il avait d'abord éteint les robinets de la baignoire -qui commençait à déborder- puis il avait réveillé Somni sans douceur.<p>

Elle avait dans le dos de larges marques rouges là où le radiateur avait touché sa peau nue.

Il s'était déshabillé à son tour et ils étaient tout les deux rentrés dans l'eau brûlante.

L'espace d'un instant, l'eau avait débordé et l'air s'était remplit de vapeurs d'air chaud.

Ils s'étaient lovés chacun de leur coté, veillant consciencieusement à ne pas toucher l'autre. B n'aimait pas les contacts physiques, S ne les recherchait pas. C'était plus difficile pour B, qui était naturellement grand.

Ils se regardaient en chien de faïence. Totalement froids face à la maigre nudité de l'autre. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas été une fille et un garçon entrant dans l'adolescence mais plutôt deux nénuphars dans le même bassin.

Somni détaillait les cheveux noirs -un tantinet gras- que l'eau collaient à la peau crayeuse. Les cernes violacée entouraient les yeux très ronds, mais fixes et sans pitié. Il avait un menton un peu pointu et des joues creuses. Son nez était droit, élégant et sa bouche pleine de gravité, un tantinet mélancolique.

De son coté, B ne la regardait pas vraiment. Il regardait à travers elle, perdu dans ses pensées comme dans un labyrinthe.

Ils étaient restés là longtemps, jusqu'à ce que l'eau ne devienne tiède et que la chair de poule recouvre leurs épidermes respectifs. Jusqu'à ce que Somni se décide à briser le silence, enfin:

-Je ne veux pas de détails mais... Dis moi au moins si ça s'est bien passé.

Il avait rit alors. Un rire très fort qui avait rebondit sur les parois de la salle de bain. Un rire désespéré de fou.

Un long frisson avait parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Somni et elle s'était sentit remplie de pitié pour cet être qui lui était infiniment supérieur. Elle eu envie de l'aimer un instant, sans y arriver.

Il la répugnait un peu. Dans le fond, elle était comme les autres.

Elle se contenta de sortir de l'eau et de rentrer dans sa chambre, enveloppée dans un grand peignoir. Et de le laisser seul.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, B n'alla pas en cours. Il ne déjeuna pas et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, la confiture de fraise ne fut pas vidée.<p>

S se présenta devant sa chambre à la pause de midi et le trouva devant la glace de son miroir, se contemplant avec une curiosité infinie.

Il n'avait pas coiffé ses cheveux et avait remplacé son habituel petit pull bien propre et son pantalon plissé par un jean trop large et un tee-shirt blanc informe. Il était avachit sur lui-même, l'air pensif.

Il s'était tourné vers elle et avait tripoté sa lèvre inférieur:

-Qu'est ce que tu penses de mon nouveau moi?

Sa voix était froide mais assez agréable.

Somni prit son temps pour répondre, avant de hausser les épaules. Sa voix était très sérieuse:

-Tu as l'air ridicule...

De ce jour, B.B. cessa définitivement d'être le premier de la Wammy's, chutant dans le classement de façon vertigineuse et laissant le champs libre à ce petit blondinet qui avait les dents longues. Il ne se départit pas de son nouvel accoutrement et bien plus souvent qu'avant, les autres pensionnaires de la Wammy l'entendirent partir dans de longues crises de fou rire des plus louches.

Mello ne fut jamais convoqué.

Somni secoua la tête. Le train ralentissait. B.B. était mort depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Leur absence d'amour lui manqua l'espace de quelques secondes et puis son esprit s'égara ailleurs.

* * *

><p>10 mai 1996<p>

Il faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un m'explique ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Mais ce qui est clair c'est que ce que j'appellerai «l'affaire de la douche» m'a mit dans un rage folle.

Malgré tout je suis peut-être responsable en partie de ce qui s'est passé.

Pour raconter ça simplement, ce matin, je suis allé prendre ma douche comme d'habitude à 6h tapante. Par hasard (enfin à peu près) c'est aussi l'heure où Near prend la sienne. Par un hasard beaucoup plus désagréable, c'est aussi l'heure de la douche de ce vieux crouton de Roger. Celui là, il m'a à l'œil depuis l'affaire du nom de N.

Enfin, bref, j'avais même pas vu qui était dans la cabine d'à coté, et mon savon passa du sol chez mon voisin.

Je lui ai demandé de me le repasser mais je ne reçus aucune réponses.

Je me suis enveloppé dans ma serviette, et je suis sortit pour toquer à la porte. Comme personne ne répondait, j'ai insisté un peu avant de me mettre carrément à quatre pattes pour voir si il y avait vraiment quelqu'un dans la cabine.

Je ne vit pas de pieds mais le sol était mouillé.

J'ai tapé de plus en plus fort à la porte sans résultats avant de carrément essayer de défoncer la porte. C'est à ce moment que Roger m'a attrapé je crois.

Il m'a demandé ce que je foutais et a sommé l'occupant de la cabine de sortir lui dire ce qui s'était passé.

C'est Near qui est sortit. Il était tout petit dans son peignoir de bain. Il avait l'air d'un chaton trempé qui aurait passé la nuit dehors avec ses boucles humides collés sur son front. Il avait l'air tellement flippé que je crois que je lui ai juste fait peur (après tout, ici, ma réputation me précède et il est encore un petit nouveau.). Et puis il a enlevé ses bouchons d'oreilles.

Apparemment, il fait des otites à répétition.

Le temps que je lui explique, l'horrible vieillard m'a trainé dans ma cabine où mon savon m'attendait bien gentiment dans le porte savon attaché sur le mur.

Roger a demandé à Near si il avait vu mon savon passer sous la porte, il a juste secoué le nez avant de rougir et de s'enfoncer dans son peignoir en baissant les yeux.

Tout ce bordel parce que je n'avais pas vu mon savon.

En tout cas, depuis, j'ai l'interdiction formelle de m'approcher de Near dans un rayon de dix mètres, sauf en classe si on a pas le choix.

Ça fout en l'air tout mes plans. En plus, il a l'air beaucoup trop timide et sensible pour son propre bien. Il va falloir que je remédie à ça. Je ne me sens même pas en colère contre lui.

A plush,

Mello

* * *

><p>En repensant à cet épisode de ma vie, je me sentis frissonner. Finalement, n'étais-ce pas moi qui avait initié cette guerre avec Mello?<p>

Dans cette affaire de la douche, j'avais minutieusement monté mon plan.

A ce moment précis de ma vie, je me fichais complètement de devenir L. Je me fichais de Mello. Je me fichais tout autant de vivre tout en ne souhaitant pas particulièrement mourir.

J'aspirai juste à un univers où personne n'attendrait rien de moi. Où je pourrais me replier tranquillement sur moi moi-même comme une chenille dans sa chrysalide. Sauf qu'aucune transformation en papillon n'était prévue.

C'était pour ça que j'avais fait cet effort inhabituel pour me débarrasser de ce blond trop envahissant qui me fatiguait.

Linda était venu me parler quatre jours plus tôt. Linda était insipide. Le fait qu'elle vienne me parler m'ennuyait un peu, mais sa gentillesse fade était à des années lumières du tourbillon Mello en terme d'invasivité.

Elle avait remarqué le ménage du blond et me demanda s'il ne m'embêtait pas. J'avais vite appris que si l'on voulait que quelque chose arrive aux oreilles de Roger sans être soi-même le cancanneur, c'était à Linda qu'il fallait s'adresser. Ainsi on n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Mais afin de ne laisser aucune traces derrière moi, je m'étais contenté de soupirer et de regarder d'un air vague mes chaussettes. Linda me lança un regard mouillé dans lequel elle essayait de faire passer une compassion infinie.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Mello est très immature encore, mais comme il est le premier de l'école, il se permet de faire des choses que les autres ne font pas.

Ainsi il était le premier. Mais ça ne m'alerta pas plus que ça. J'avais tant l'habitude d'être loin devant les autres que je ne m'imaginais même pas une seconde que Mello pourrait un être un obstacle pour moi. Je ne crois pas que c'était de la vanité, j'étais juste résigné à vivre dans un univers où nul n'aurait le pouvoir de briser mon ennui.

La deuxième étape consistait juste à observer. C'était quelque choses que je faisais sans difficultés.

Observer les habitudes de chacun. En général, Roger faisait sa toilette dans la salle de bain individuelle qui donnait sur la salle de douche. Il y arrivait en général une dizaine de minutes avant que Mello n'aille se laver à son tour. Je me lavai moi-même dans ses eaux là bien que j'essayai le plus possible d'éviter M. Un peu plus tard venaient Linda et d'autres filles de la Wammy qui petit-déjeunaient ensemble. En tout dernier venaient invariablement B suivit de Matt. Ce qui était étrange car vu les cernes de B, il ne devait pas tant aimer son lit.

Puis il y avait le savon. Utilisé deux minutes, il restait toujours sur le sol, entre les pieds de Mello, pendant que celui-ci passait vingt minutes à se shampouiner (On connaissait maintenant son secret).

Le jour où je mis mon plan à exécution, il était prêt depuis cinq jours déjà. J'attendais juste l'occasion. Pour moi, c'était sans conteste le plus difficile. Je n'avais jamais été un adepte de l'action et je n'aimais pas être limité dans le temps. Néanmoins, ça ne devrait pas être trop physique, même pour moi. Et d'une certaine façon, ça ressemblait à un jeu.

Ce jour-là, Mello était arrivé juste avec cinq minutes d'avance. Il était de relativement mauvaise humeur. Il était toujours de mauvaise humeur le matin. Au petit déjeuner, il ne faisait que siroter du bout des lèvres un café aqueux déjà trop fort pour un enfant de son âge.

D'autant que je le savais, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que Mello aimait manger. C'était les barres de chocolats que lui donnaient les maîtres quand il répondait correctement à une question vraiment difficile. Ce chocolat là avait le gout de la victoire.

C'est donc en claquant la porte sur lui et en morigénant qu'il entra dans la cabine de douche. Je l'avais suivis en silence, sans chercher à me cacher, je m'étais installé dans la cabine d'à coté et avait allumé la douche en silence, laissant l'eau dégouliner le longs de mes mèches blanches et dans mes yeux. Mes pupilles me renvoyaient un reflet rosâtre dans la glace. J'enlevais mes lentilles pour me laver. Cela mettait en évidence mon nystagmus latent et renforçait mon apparence fragile. C'était encore mieux.

J'entendais l'eau crépiter à coté. Je m'accroupis sur le sol, ramenant ma jambe contre mon torse, les oreilles aux aguets.

Quand il ferma le robinet, je penchai mon visage vers le bas. Je vis les pieds menus faire demi-tour et passer dans l'autre partie de la cabine pour chercher son shampoing. Ni une, ni deux, j'attrapais le savon en passant mon bras en dessous de la cabine.

Mello revint sans rien remarquer, il ralluma l'eau et recommença son affaire.

J'ai pris une épingle auquel j'avais attaché un long fil de nylon, et le plantai profondément dans le savon de Mello. Un cheveux blond était collé dessus. Je l'enroulait autour de mon doigt. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre. Je m'assis sur la margelle, dans ma position favorite, juste après avoir mis le jet d'eau au maximum. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Mello ne ferme le robinet. Je l'entendit tâtonner dans l'eau à ses pieds avant de lancer un:

-Merde!

Qui résonnait bizarrement dans sa bouche trop juvénile.

Si le savon s'était enfuit, c'était forcément de mon coté. Parce que c'était moi qui avait la bonde, et que le sol était légèrement en pente.

Je l'entendis frapper contre ma paroi, faisant vaciller mon dos par la même occasion.

-Hé! Tu peux me passer mon savon st'euplé! Il a dût passer par en dessous.

Le bruit de ma douche crépitait très fort. Assez pour que je ne l'entende pas si j'avais du savon sur les oreilles.

Il insista encore un peu. Jura davantage à voix haute avant de sortir de la cabine en ayant préalablement -sans doute- enroulé une serviette autour de ses hanches.

Quand il fut dehors, j'étais déjà debout sur la margelle. Pendant qu'il frappait , je fis balancer le savon au bout de mon fil de nylon dans sa cabine avant de le déposer dans le porte savon accroché au milieu du mur. Je secouai un peu le fil de nylon et l'aiguille se délogea.

Je me rassis sur la margelle de l'autre coté. Je vis l'ombre de son visage disparaitre de l'autre coté du bas de la porte. Heureusement, ce n'était pas assez large pour qu'il puisse me voir.

Dès qu'il se remit sur ses pieds pour tambouriner encore plus violemment à la porte, je me laissais glisser sur le sol et fis glisser l'aiguille ainsi que le fil de nylon dans la bonde.

Je m'étais débarrassée de l'arme du crime.

Je me relevai. Presque essoufflé par ce qui pour moi représentait un véritable déploiement de force plus qu'un raisonnement véritablement complexe.

Je distinguais mon reflet dans le miroir, je le voyais flou. Mais je devinais mon sourire. Petit sourire rond et goguenard. Je l'effaçais d'un battement de paupières tandis que j'entendais -Enfin!- Roger sortir de sa salle d'eau en vociférant:

-Mais qu'est ce que! Mello! Qu'est ce qui te prends! Arrête de frapper cette porte! Tu veux que je te punisse pour destruction du matériel?

-Mais c'est lui, il n'entend rien!

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux donc lui dire qui ne puisse pas attendre?

-C'est lui qui a mon savon, monsieur!

C'est ce moment que je choisis pour éteindre l'eau.

Il y eu un moment de flottement.

J'attendis une minute avant de me décider à sortir. Enroulé dans mon peignoir, avec mes yeux roses et hagards qui se plissaient, éblouis par la lumière. J'entendis ma propre voix, aussi neutre que d'habitude:

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Mello se figeât en me reconnaissant. Lui qui s'apprêtait à m'abreuver d'insultes, elles restèrent bloquées dans sa gorge.

Comme je l'avais deviné, Roger, encore à moitié recouvert de savon à barbe, regardait Mello avec un regard extrêmement soupçonneux. Linda avait joué son rôle.

Je sortis de mes oreilles les bouchons que j'y avait soigneusement enfoncés.

Je n'eus pas besoin de jouer une quelconque comédie. C'était prévue. C'était quelque chose dont j'étais incapable de toute façon.

Je suis resté le visage neutre, écoutant en silence les explications furieuses de Mello et les vociférations de Roger quand il lui mit sous les yeux le savon qui reposait sagement dans la douche.

Je ne ressentis pas particulièrement de satisfaction quand Roger interdit à Mello de m'approcher.

Comme prévu, je m'étais juste débarrassé de Mello.

Enfin, je croyais.

A partir de ce moment, il se tint tranquille (devant moi en tout cas). Il avait l'air relativement furieux, mais les regards qu'ils me lançaient semblaient pleins de remords. Je m'en détournais, profitant de ma nouvelle tranquillité.

Enfin...

Ça s'est passé comme ça...

Jusqu'à ce que les premiers examens arrivent.

* * *

><p>Somni: Near, t'es vraiment un type sournois!<p>

Near: Merci.

Matt: C'était pas vraiment un compliment je crois.

Near: (Continu son puzzle)

Mello: Sournois peut-être mais c'est pas très impressionnant comme plan.

Moi: Ben, au début j'avais prévu un plan beaucoup plus élaborés avec des aimants cachés dans le savon et la bouteille de shampoing et d'autre trucs mais le timming était un peu court, et ça ne collait pas à Near de trop agir. Déjà là, je trouve ça un peu trop pour lui.

Near: Oui, je suis crevé.

Melllo: C'est parce que t'es une loque que c'est moi qui suis toujours seme.

Near (lubrique, touchant ses cheveux): Mais peut-être que j'aime ça...

Mello: :/

Moi: Un commentaire?


	7. Résultats

**Auteur:** Lou des bois

**Genre:** Flash back géant, romance, biographie

**Couple:** MelloxNear sur, et potentiellement (j'y réfléchis : MelloxMatt?, BBxOC?). Attention quand je dit couple, je parle pas forcément d'une histoire d'amour mais parfois juste de relations ambigüe.

**Disclaimer:** Aucuns de ses persos ne sont à moi (Sauf S), mais un jour j'aurais assez d'argent pour acheter au moins une tablette de chocolat dans laquelle Mello aura croqué et je ferait des clones en utilisant son ADN.

**Note:** Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Mello et Near. Pour note, même si cette fic est radicalement tournée sur eux, mon OC Somni aura quand même un peu de texte à elle (J'en avais marre des persos féminins de DN, fallait que je tente de faire un peu mieux). Je pense aussi parler des autres enfants de la Wammy. Mattounet bien sûr, mais aussi A et B.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6: Résultats<strong>

_Everybody's gotta learn sometimes_ - **Beck**

* * *

><p><strong>Annonce<strong>: _Je fais -et continue à faire- des dessins concernant ma fanfic. Pour le moment, j'ai dessiné Somni, A, le shinigami de B.B., mais surtout_

_une illustration de Near que je considère un peu comme la couverture et que j'aime beaucoup. Et j'espère bien faire du MelloXNear plus tard ._

_Vous pouvez les trouver sur mon deviantart dont l'adresse est tout en haut sur mon profil si ça vous intéresse. _

_(Pas de lien ici vu que le site ne les accepte pas)_

* * *

><p>" Mello, lumière de ma vie, feu de mes reins. Mon péché, mon âme. Me-looo(-die) : le bout de la langue fait trois petits pas le long du palais pour taper, à trois reprises, contre les dents. Me. Loo. Di.<p>

Le matin, il était Lo, simplement Lo, avec son mètre quarante-six et son unique chaussette. Il était Mello en pantalon. Il était M à l'école. Il était Kheel sur les pointillés des formulaires. Mais dans mes bras, il était toujours Mihael. "

* * *

><p>Ouverture de paupières douloureuses. La lumière qui y pénètre est comme une lame de rasoir dans mes pauvres prunelles.<p>

Où sont mes putains de goggles? Jamais aimé cette connerie de soleil. J'essaye de les chercher sur la table de nuit. Mais mes mains refusent de m'obéir. Mes yeux se plissent pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose dans toute cette lumière aveuglante.

Il y a de grands murs blancs et des machines partout. Mon cœur accélère. Je commence à me souvenir du médecin et des infirmières qui courraient partout quand je me suis réveillé pour la première fois. Du diagnostic aussi.

La réalité s'insinue en moi, comme un aliment au goût détestable, me laissant une saveur amer dans l'œsophage.

Pourrais-je jamais manger une de ses choses détestables par moi-même dorénavant? Ou peut-être serais-je nourris par sonde, qui sait?

Il y a quelqu'un d'assis dans le coin de la pièce. Enfoncée dans un grand fauteuil, elle lève la tête du magazine dans lequel elle était plongée. Ses traits deviennent progressivement plus clairs.

-Bonjour Mattie...

Cette voix... Elle n'est pas celle que je voudrais entendre. J'arrive à articuler quelque chose. Je me sens terriblement pâteux.

-Pas... Mattie... Juste Mello peux.

La fille se lève. Elle secoue autour de son visage ses cheveux bleus -remontés en queue de cheval ébouriffée- et se rapproche de mon lit. Elle s'assied près de moi mais ne prend pas ma main. Pourtant c'est comme ça qu'ils font dans les films.

Et soudain je la reconnais. C'est cette fille de la Wammy's house. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis qu'elle a quitté l'orphelinat, il y déjà de longues années de ça.

Elle a le même horrible visage de fouine que dans mes souvenirs. Mais elle a troquée sa tenue de sainte-nitouche contre une robe trapèze trop courte. Et ses cheveux semblent à présent ravagés par les teintures.

Ses yeux verts me dévisagent avec une curiosité sans joie. Durant quelques secondes je me demande à quoi elle pense. Je frissonne.

Ce que je lis dans ses yeux ressemble fort à de la fascination morbide. J'ouvre la bouche et articule mollement:

-Est-ce que c'est comme ça... Que tu as regardé le cadavre de ton frère... au funérarium?

Elle ne bouge pas. Il n'y a que la veine de son cou se contractant plus violemment qui prouve que mon attaque a fait mouche. Mais ce que j'ai dit était horriblement cruel. J'articule encore, la bouche sèche:

-Excuse-moi.

Elle agite la main comme pour dire qu'elle s'en fiche mais son regard semble plus dur.

-Tu n'es pas celui que j'attendais, marmonnais-je encore en détournant le visage.

-Je sais, Elle dit.

-Pourquoi Mello n'est pas venu? De la Wammy's, tu fais partie des derniers auquel j'aurais pensé pour venir pour me border. Ah moins que ce soit pour venir te moquer...

J'avais dit ça normalement. Cette fois encore, je me rendis compte que ce que je disais était méchant. Ce n'était pas que je voulais prendre des pincettes avec cette fille, mais quand Mello n'était pas là pour me mettre dans la merde, je n'aimais pas trop les conflits.

-Pardon, répétais-je.

Elle me lança un regard vide:

-C'est sans importance. Il va falloir que tu t'y habitue. Ton lobe frontal a été partiellement endommagé. Tu as déjà de la chance de pouvoir parler et déglutir correctement. En revanche, tout ce qui constitue ton comportement social va être grandement perturbé.

Je cligne des yeux:

-Mon intelligence va diminuer?

La seule chose qui me restait.

-Pas vraiment. Mais tu vas dire et faire ce que tu penses sans pouvoir le contrôler. Mentir ne sera pas impossible, mais presque. Donc même si ton intelligence primaire est intacte, tu ne pourras plus l'utiliser de la même façon. Tu n'as donc pas besoin de t'excuser de simplement être un individu plus con intérieurement que tu ne l'étais extérieurement.

C'était quoi ça? Un sarcasme?

-Je vois.

J'allais donc pisser en public et dire aux grosses dames qu'elles étaient moches.

Amen.

-Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu es arrivée ici avant Mello.

Elle me fit un grand sourire crispé. Réflexion faite, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle regarde si fixement, mais le mur d'en face.

-Soit tu trouves que ce mur est génial, soit tu te demandes: «Pourquoi c'est à moi de lui dire?».

Mon instinct me dit de pencher vers la deuxième solution. Même avec un bout de cervelle en moins, je parie que mon instinct marche encore.

Elle soupire et passe ses doigts dans sa frange:

-Pourquoi je dois annoncer ce genre de chose à ceux que ça blessera le plus...

Je lui souris. Ça tire sur les muscles de mon visage. Je suis un mec sympa, je vais lui donner un coup de main:

-Ne te donnes pas cette peine. Il est mort n'est-ce-pas?

-C'est ce que Roger dit.

-Ce qu'il dit? Si c'est une technique passe-partout sensée me réconforter, tu peux te la mettre où je pense.

Elle cligne des yeux. J'ouvre la bouche pour m'excuser et elle secoue la tête pour signifier qu'elle a comprit.

-On a trouvé un cadavre dans une église. Reste d'un jeune adulte, assez léger, de sexe mâle. Il portait encore des restes de cuir brûlé et un rosaire autour du cou. Voilà des faits. On ne peux pas certifier complètement qui il est. Aucun d'entre nous n'a laissé aucune prise de sang, empreintes dentaires, ni quoi que ce soit qui puisse attester de notre identité. Et le cadavre était trop brûlé pour qu'on puisse identifier un visage.

Je ne dis rien. Je le savais de toute façon. Je ne savais juste pas que moi je me réveillerai. Quel monde de merde.

-J'ai encore d'autres mauvaises nouvelles, murmure Somni, d'une voix dénuée de compassion.

Je glousse. Que pourrait-il bien m'arriver de pire? Je ne peux même plus allumer un ordinateur. Somni me regarde et pendant quelques secondes, son regard se voile d'une compassion qui me répugne.

-Nous partons dans deux jours.

-Nous?

-Oui, je vais t'accompagner.

-Et pour aller où?

-Je suis navrée mais je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire.

Je digère l'information. Et soudain j'ai un doute qui s'insinue en moi:

-Vous allez vous débarrasser de moi?

Elle secoue la tête:

-Non, même si je suppose que la question a été abordée. Non, nous allons dans un ancien QG de L. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu n'auras pas l'autorisation d'en sortir.

Digestion, digestion... Je complète:

- C'est à cause de mon cerveau frontal? C'est le meilleurs moyen pour que je ne révèle rien de ce que je sais, même sans le vouloir?

Elle hoche la tête en silence, me laissant prononcer le mot de la fin:

-Et c'est toi qui va devoir t'occuper de moi? Mais qu'est ce qui est passé par la tête de Roger de te choisir...

-C'est moi qui me suis proposée. De toute façon, les autres n'avaient pas le temps.

Je garde le silence quelques secondes. Ça me parait absurde. Même avant l'accident, mon aversion pour Somni n'était un secret pour personne.

-Pourquoi prendre le temps de jouer les gardes-malade?

Somni sourit en silence:

-Je me suis juste dit que tu aurais peut-être envie de parler avec quelqu'un qui ne se fiche pas que Mello soit mort. Et puis j'ai perdu des personnes chères moi aussi. Je me sentais assez bien placé pour comprendre ce que tu ...

Je la laissais parler sans vraiment l'écouter avant de la couper soudainement:

-Tu baisais avec Back up?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux:  
>-Hein? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? Et quel rapport avec la conversation?<p>

C'était une question absurde. Je me sentis mal et je crois que mes joues rougirent. Je l'avais dit instinctivement au moment où je l'avais pensé. J'avais pensé à ça car c'était un grand sujet entre Mello et moi.

-Mello disait toujours que vous étiez juste amis, moi je pense que vous sortiez ensemble.

Son air étonné s'atténue et elle éclate d'un grand rire clair:

-Et bien je suppose que vous aviez tous les deux tort. BB et moi n'étions ni amis, ni amoureux. Et nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble.

-Qu'est ce que vous étiez alors?

Elle plisse les sourcils et réfléchit. Apparemment la réponse n'est pas claire dans son esprit.

-B... Hésite t-elle. Je le méprisais et l'admirais tant... Il était un morceau de moi... J'aimerais dire mon alter ego, mais notre relation était trop inégale. J'étais son oreille. Il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un qui l'écoute déverser son indignation. Il était ma rage. J'attendais qu'il trouve le moyen d'en terminer avec tout ça.

«Tout ça» désignait la Wammy's house. Et puis tout ce que L représentait, j'en suis sûr. La tendresse avait déserté les yeux de Somni. Je me mordis la lèvre:

-Encore maintenant, je me demande bien si tu nous aimais ou si tu nous détestais...

Elle rigole encore:

-Les deux. Je suppose...

Soudain je lui demande, d'une voix rauque et douloureuse:

-Somni, si je te demandais de me tuer, tu le ferais?

Elle sourit rêveusement:

-_Maybe._ Mais pas aujourd'hui Mattie.

* * *

><p>31 mai 1996<p>

Je vais ATOMISER cette IMMONDE petite RACLURE!

SALOPERIE! VOMISSURE DE L'HUMANITÉ!

Je vais te faire la PEAU et il ne te restera que tes GLOBES OCULAIRES a moitié arrachés pour PLEURER!

FUUUUUUUUUUUCKK!

Ah tu veux jouer au plus malin! Tu veux essayer de m'avoir, moi! MOI!

Tu crois que je ne les ai pas vus tes putains d'yeux de manipulateur? Ah tu fais bien de cacher leurs prunelles rouges et vicieuses derrières tes putains de putains de putains de lentilles!

Dire que je te prenais pour un ange. Un ange mon CUL! Plutôt un petit rat de laboratoire, sale et dangereux comme une vieille maladie qui traine.

Petit raze bitume de merde, va.

Cher journal, tu ne dois rien comprendre et j'en ai juste rien à foutre. On verra ça la prochaine fois.

Et pendant que je t'écris je me sens saisit d'un doute affreux. Il faut impérativement que j'aille vérifier quelque chose.

Mel' qui s'est fait baiser la gueule par un merdeux!

* * *

><p>Dans le fond, je suppose que toutes ses années de haines sans trêves m'avaient fait oublier ce détail primordial.<p>

Cette guerre, c'était moi qui l'avait déclenchée. Je l'ai déclenchée au moment où j'ai pris cette savonnette dans la douche d'à coté. J'allais m'en mordre les doigts si fort que je cesserai à tout jamais d'être un homme d'action.

C'était tôt le matin, j'étais levé depuis l'aube. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Pas à cause des résultats. A cause du vent.

Les résultats furent affichés à sept heures. A cette heure là, tous les enfants de la Wammy étaient levé. Pas tous les jours. Mais celui de l'affichage des résultats oui.

Je ne suis pas allé voir. Pas besoin.

Il suffisait d'entendre le bruit que faisait tous ces enfants glapissants qui grouillaient contre le tableau et qui soudain se turent.

C'était un faux silence. Des murmures avaient remplacés les cris et soudain je sentis beaucoup trop de paires d'yeux sur moi.

Je ramenais mon genoux contre mon torse et continuais mon puzzle en silence. Je me doutais déjà de ce qui les agitaient ainsi.

A vrai dire, je n'avais que faire de devenir le nouveau L. Je n'aimais pas perdre alors il fallait gagner, c'était tout. Et gagner dans ce petit monde étriqué où les génies entre eux se créaient de nouvelles normes de normalité, c'était une formalité.

Deux minutes après le début de la cohue, Matt émergea du couloir, encore fripé de sommeil, les cheveux en bataille et une tartine de confiture de myrtille -y avait plus de fraise- dans la main. Il jeta un coup d'œil vague aux deux feuilles bardés de notes avant de s'arrêter brutalement. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit d'un air abasourdit et la tartine alla s'écraser à ses pieds dans un bruit mou et visqueux. Il avança d'un pas, marcha sur son déjeuner et souffla un «Oh putain...» nerveux qui semblait plus lié à ce qu'il voyait qu'à la confiture qui ensanglantait ses orteils nus.

J'entendis quelqu'un marmonner:

-Il a combien?

Et un autre:

-789/800. C'est cinq points de plus que Mello.

Nouveaux regards nerveux vers moi.

Un petit malin ajouta:

-Hé regardez, c'est vraiment des résultats exceptionnels, S n'est pas la dernière aujourd'hui, c'est P.

Somni, appuyée contre un mur à coté de B, lui jeta un regard venimeux. Backup haussa les épaules pendant que les enfants riait amicalement.

Et puis ils se turent.

Grand dernier, car sûr de sa victoire, Mello arriva enfin. Il avait déjà une démarche assurée et languide qui en grandissant se transformerait en ce roulement de hanche qui rappelait le prédateur qui devient Mort pour s'abattre sur la proie candide.

-Quoi de neuf? Demanda t-il, tout en léchant le chocolat qui lui restait au coin des lèvres.

Personne n'osa lui répondre, la majorité effectuant un replis stratégique de quelques pas en arrière, laissant le champs libre devant le tableau d'affichage. Même Matt resta silencieux, fixant le blondinet se rapprochant des résultats avec l'horreur du côtier voyant venir le tsunami.

Je vis Mello mettre la barre de chocolat dans sa bouche. Je retournai en silence à mon puzzle.

On aurait entendu une mouche voler. Il n'y eu pas le bruit caractéristique du chocolat qui se brise. Je devinait l'autre, immobile de stupeur, figé devant cette défaite inopinée.

Il murmura à mi-mot, au bout d'une dizaine de secondes:

-Impossible...

Il fit quelques pas en arrière, puis se dirigea vers moi, à pas lents, hésitants comme s'il était ivre.

-Toi... Dit-il.

C'était la première fois qu'il m'adressait la paroles, depuis l'altercation de la douche. Je ne relevais pas et continuai mon puzzle. Je savourais en silence ma victoire. Elle sonnait plus agréablement parce que sa voix tremblait. J'imaginai sous mes paupières la teinte de cendre froide de sa peau.

Il ne riait plus, ne tourbillonnait plus. Il n'était plus que ce petit garçon qui puait la détresse, qui me fixait comme si il venait de subir la plus infâme des trahisons.

-Est-ce-que tu sais ce que ça veux dire?

Je ne répondis pas, il ne restait que quelques pièces avant que mon puzzle soit terminé.

Mello ne se dégonfla pas, bien que dans son timbre, au delà des tremblements, je sentis grimper des larmes de rages:

-Félicitation, tu es le nouveau successeur de L...

Une fois de plus, je me murais dans mon silence. Au moment où j'allais poser ma dernière pièce, il donna un coup de pied dans le puzzle et éparpilla tous les morceaux, prit d'une frénésie destructrice:

-REGARDE MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE!

Alors je levais les yeux vers lui.

Il n'avait plus rien de cet enfant tournesol qui me souriait étalé par terre. Ses yeux bleus semblaient immenses, agrandit par la fureur. La peau était livide, les lèvres tremblantes et agitées de tics.

Il était laid dans sa colère.

Nous nous contemplâmes pendant une vingtaine de secondes, sans rien dire. Je le sentis entrer à l'intérieur de moi en silence. Il rampa dans mon être et comprit tout ce que j'étais de faux et de lâche. Une horreur muette se lisait sur son visage.

Il poussa un cri d'animal blessé, donna un nouveau coup de pied dans les pièces solitaires et s'en fut à grands pas.

Le soir même, il toqua à la porte de ma chambre. Je le laissais entrer tout en attrapant machinalement une de mes mèches autour de mon doigt.

Son visage était impénétrable. Froid et beau comme du marbre.

Il se positionna devant la fenêtre et posa quelque chose sur mon bureau.

-J'ai retrouvé ça, je crois que ça t'appartient.

Pendant un instant, il fixa la nuit. Je regardais le bureau et frissonnais. C'était l'aiguille accrochée au fil de nylon. Il avait dût démonter le filtre pour la retrouver. Il avait donc eu un doute significatif.

-La prochaine fois que tu te fous de ma gueule, laisse tes pieds dans la douche au cas où je regarderai sous la porte.

Je fermais les yeux et enroulais furieusement ma mèche autour de mon doigt. Et il me claqua la porte à la figure, me laissant en tête à tête avec ma solitude.

J'avais commis une grosse erreur. J'avais beau être infinitésimalement plus intelligent que Mello, je l'avais sous-estimé et ça allait me coûter cher.

Ma punition était celle-là. Je ne détestai pas Mello. Mais puisque mon ignorance m'avait fait déclencher cette guerre...

Il me fallait maintenant la gagner.

* * *

><p>Matt: Au fait, le petit texte tout en haut qui semble provenir tout droit de mes rêves est une version perso d'un texte écrit par Nabokov "Lolita":<p>

" Lolita, lumière de ma vie, feu de mes reins. Mon péché, mon âme. Lo-lii-ta : le bout de la langue fait trois petits pas le long du palais pour taper, à trois reprises, contre les dents. Lo. Lii. Ta.  
>Le matin, elle était Lo, simplement Lo, avec son mètre quarante-six et son unique chaussette. Elle était Lola en pantalon. Elle était Dolly à l'école. Elle était Dolorès sur les pointillés des formulaires. Mais dans mes bras, elle était toujours Lolita. "<p>

Mello: Et on a quoi en commun, cette fille et moi?

Near: Beaucoup d'indécence.

Mello: C'est tout?

Moi: Et vous êtes tous les deux fascinants.


	8. Punitions

**Auteur:** Lou des bois

**Genre:** Flash back géant, romance, biographie

**Couple:** MelloxNear sur, et potentiellement (j'y réfléchis : MelloxMatt?, BBxOC?). Attention quand je dit couple, je parle pas forcément d'une histoire d'amour mais parfois juste de relations ambigüe.

**Disclaimer:** Aucuns de ses persos ne sont à moi (Sauf S), mais un jour j'aurais assez d'argent pour acheter au moins une tablette de chocolat dans laquelle Mello aura croqué et je ferait des clones en utilisant son ADN.

**Note:** Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Mello et Near. Pour note, même si cette fic est radicalement tournée sur eux, mon OC Somni aura quand même un peu de texte à elle (J'en avais marre des persos féminins de DN, fallait que je tente de faire un peu mieux). Je pense aussi parler des autres enfants de la Wammy. Mattounet bien sûr, mais aussi A et B.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7: Punition<strong>

Un chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire! Enfin moins la première partie que les deux autres...

Petit changement, je met la musique que j'écoutais pour chaque scène distincte. Mais c'est naturellement fait pour aller avec.

* * *

><p><em>Fais pas çi, fais pas ça -<em>** Jacques Dutronc**

* * *

><p>La page suivante était vierge. Mais quand je l'ouvris, un tas de petits papiers agrafés ensemble s'échappèrent du cahier.<p>

Avec curiosité, je me penchais en avant pour les récupérer. Je lu le premier tout en reconnaissant immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait:

* * *

><p><strong>4 juin 1996<strong>

Punition: Corvée de vaisselle

Bénéficiaire: Mello

Victime: Near

Initiateur: Roger

Cause: Au cours de gym, Mello a délibérément poussé Near dans les orties, puis dans les ronces, puis les orties à nouveau, pendant le Marathon dans la forêt.

C'était des comptes rendus de punitions. Je les feuilletais avec un demi-sourire amer. Plus des trois-quart me concernaient.

* * *

><p><strong>12 juin 1996:<strong>

Punition: Pas de chocolat pendant un mois

Bénéficiaires: Mello/Matt

Victime: Near

Initiateur: Georgina (La dame de la cantine)

Cause: En passant derrière Near, Matt et Mello lui ont -deux fois de suite- et involontairement (!) enfoncé la tête dans sa purée.

Note: Punition levée le 15 juin pour raisons médicales. En effet, le sujet le plus indiscipliné se cognait la tête contre les murs, en proie à une crise de manque.

* * *

><p><strong>15 juin 1996:<strong>

Punition: ...

Bénéficiaire: Mello

Initiateur: Roger

Victime: Near

Cause: Suite à la punition levée, Mello à fait une overdose de chocolat et a vomit sur Near. Bien que M ait l'air vraiment malade, le choix de la victime ne me semble pas tout à fait dût au hasard. Mais dans le doute, je ne donne aucune punition et retourne à mes chers insectes.

* * *

><p><strong>23 juillet 1996:<strong>

Punition: 8 heures de colles et serpillère à gogo.

Bénéficiaires: Mello, Matt, P et Q

Initiateur: Roger

Victimes: Le dortoir des petits.

Cause: Les quatre concernés ont -comme de par hasard- oubliés de fermer les robinets du dortoir des petits tout en n'oubliant pas de boucher les bondes avec du papier toilettes. Résultat, tout le premier étage est inondé. Sales gosses!

* * *

><p>Je parcourus les papiers rapidement.<p>

**2 aout.** Matt fait sauter le labo (pour la deuxième fois).

**5 aout.** Mello me rase la tête à l'aide du rasoir électrique de Roger.

**16 septembre.** Mello me pique mes lentilles et brûle toutes mes culottes dans la cheminée.

**18 septembre:** En punition de la punition qu'il a reçut pour l'affaire des slips, Mello -avec l'assentiment de Matt- dessine un phallus -au feutre indélébile- sur mon puzzle blanc.

**10 octobre:** Mello et Q ont mit les barbies de Linda au four pour les faire fondre. Avant de les pendre dans la salle commune.

**14 octobre:** Mello et Matt ont piqué la motocyclette de Roger et ont fait une fugue jusqu'au village voisin où ils ont acheté une quantité importante de chocolat avant de se faire rattraper par le concierge.

Je parcours du regards les punitions qui s'accumulent. Il n'y a sans doute pas là-dedans le tiers du quart des tours que m'a joué Mello. Rapporter c'était perdre d'une certaine façon. Mais Linda était là une fois sur cinq pour tout rapporter quand Mello n'était pas pris sur le fait.

**31 octobre:** Mello me pique tous mes bonbons. Met de la purée de citrouille dans mon lit et vient faire le fantôme dans la nuit.

**28 novembre:** Matt teint tous mes pyjamas en rose. Mello a acheté la teinture.

**25 décembre:** Mes paquets ont été remplacés respectivement par de la mort-aux-rat, un rat mort et une tapette à fromage. Le rat m'a mordu au doigt. Il était vivant en fait. C'était un rat blanc albinos. Roger l'a immédiatement ramené au labo. L'identité du coupable reste un mystère.

**2 février 1997:** P et Q tentent de piquer sa game boy a Matt. On les as retrouvés saucissonnés dans le placard à balais, entourés de boules puantes.

**12 avril:** Après m'avoir piqué tous mes vêtements sauf mon caleçon, Mello et Matt m'ont abandonné sur le toit où j'ai passé la journée.

13 mai: Linda a été jeté dans la boue toute habillée avant d'être roulée dedans jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressemble à un golem de terre cuite.

* * *

><p>Je regarde avec un pincement au cœur le papier que je tiens entre mes doigts. Celle-là je m'en souviens bien. Pourtant à vue de nez, elle a l'air ridicule.<p>

**18 mai 1997**

Punition: Nettoyage des toilettes de tous les étages et privé de mousse au chocolat le soir.

Bénéficiaires: Mello/ Matt

Initiateur: le professeur de sport

Victime: Near

Cause: Near a été retrouvé dans la cour, trempé et étendu sur la corde à linge par son pyjama.

Au fond de moi, je ressens encore du dégout. Que ses papiers sont impersonnels. Je devrais aimer ça pourtant. Leur propreté administrative. Que des faits. Pas de mots en trop. Pas de colère envers les coupables, pas de sympathie envers les victimes.

Des rapports. Juste ça.

Alors pourquoi ressentir ce mal être profond. Ce trouble.

Je sens encore le goût de la vase dans ma bouche. Celle de la mare dans laquelle ils m'avaient jeté tous les deux. Matt riait fort -pas vraiment méchamment, plus par bêtise -. Mello ne riait pas. Il me regardait m'étouffer, les yeux trop exorbités, le sourire figé. Et puis ils m'ont trainé jusqu'à la pompe pour me rincer sous l'eau glacé.

Quand ils m'ont hissé sur le fil à linge, -usant d'une quarantaine de pinces à linge et d'une agrafeuse avant que je daigne flotter à une vingtaine de centimètre du sol- mon visage était lisse, vierge de toute douleur -comme d'habitude-.

Ces souvenirs n'ont rien d'exceptionnels. Ils ne sont qu'un exemple parmi les centaines de coup fourrés que j'ai dût subir et que j'aurais dût mêler au grand fourre-tout des maltraitances.

Mais je me souviens de ce gros plan du visage de M, après qu'il m'ait accroché là-haut. Je pouvais voir l'ombre de ses cils sur ses joues blanches et sentir son souffle sur ma bouche. Il me murmura, mielleux:

-Mais Near... Il ne faut pas nous en vouloir. Nous, on essayait juste de t'aider à te laver.

Une fois de plus, ses yeux noirs -non, bleus- s'écarquillent:

-Mais ça ne sert à rien, Near. Parce que vois-tu, c'est à l'intérieur que tu es sale. Tu es un petit rat répugnant. Ré-pu-gnant.

Oh je le vois encore. Si clairement. La bouche qui s'étire sur le ré. Qui se tend en avant pour le pu. qui s'entrouvre enfin sur le gnant.

_Tu es répugnant Near. Ré-pu-gnant._

* * *

><p><em>Black milk<em> - **Massive Attack**

* * *

><p>Elle contemple son visage endormit. Elle a faillit le frapper tout à l'heure quand il lui a parlé de A. De la façon dont elle a regardé son corps mort.<p>

Pauvre enfant. Pauvre, pauvre enfant. Elle ferme les paupières et de grosses larmes roulent sur ses joues en silence.

A...

Oh A...

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

La pièce est sombre. Elle se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Immobile et hésitante. Une lumière vacillante se reflète sur le velours de sa robe, sur le nœud de satin ébène qui retient sa chevelure blonde en arrière.

Somni fait quelques pas en avant, elle s'approche avec une répugnance à peine dissimulée du cadavre exposé. Elle se retient de vomir. Les bougies se consument en silence, baignant la pièce tendue de teintures rouges d'une lueur morbide.

La peau de A est bouffie. Le maquillage ne parvient pas à cacher la teinte violacée de son épiderme. Ce sont bien les même cheveux blonds, mais leur indiscipline a été domptée à coup de cire et de laque. Les lèvres rondes et renflées semblent figée dans de la cire.

Elle ne reconnait pas son visage. Elle voudrait hurler.

Ce n'est pas A. Aslant ne serait pas aussi laid, même dans la mort. Elle cherche en vain les tâches de rousseur sous l'épaisse couche de maquillage. Comment ses prunelles pleines de vivacités pourraient être cachées sous ces paupières bombées comme deux grosses cloques.

Ses lunettes ne sont même pas sur son nez. Ne savent-ils pas qu'il ne peut absolument rien voir sans!

Mais le pire, ce sont ses mains. Complètement gonflées, comme deux gros gants de plastique roses. Ses mains qui avaient joué si souvent sur le vieux piano.

A jouait très très mal. Il n'avait jamais été manuel. Mais il avait joué pour lui faire plaisir. Parce qu'elle lui disait qu'il avait des mains de pianiste. Des mains arachnéennes, aux doigts longs et nerveux.

Avec un sanglot, elle toucha la main du mort, puis s'écarta avec dégout.

Près de sa tête, il y avait un cadre solitaire présentant une photo en noir et blanc de Quillsh Wammy devant l'institution.

Avec une rage incontrôlable, Somni le jeta sur le sol et le piétina. Le verre se brisa et s'éparpilla sur le sol autour d'elle.

-Eh bien... En voilà une grosse colère.

Elle se retourne. B.B. est appuyé contre le mur du fond. Il l'observe, un sourire froid et suffisant plaqué sur les lèvres.

-Tu sais que tu pourrais être punit très fort pour ce que tu viens de faire.

D'autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, en 7 ans, c'était la première fois que B ne faisait pas comme si elle n'était pas transparente. Il sourit encore, très droit dans son polo noir, ses cheveux gras bien peignés. Ses lèvres découvrent ses dents, elles brillent dans la semi-obscurité. Il rit un peu. Somni le contemple avec animosité.

-Ne fais pas cette tête-là, je ne dirais rien. Je suis juste venu me recueillir, moi-aussi.

Il se détache du mur et vient se poster juste à coté d'elle. Il tourne la tête et regarde le visage de A en souriant. Du bout des doigts, il écarte le col du cou. La marque rougeâtre est encore visible là où la corde lui a brisée la nuque.

Avec une lenteur mesurée, il se penche à l'oreille du mort et murmure:

-Do widzenia, Adam Stanieski.

S sursaute. Elle souffle:

-Impossible...

B se tourne vers elle, l'air amusé, comme si il venait de faire une bonne blague:

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sofia... Tu ne dis pas au revoir à ton frère?

Somni se tend et son souffle s'accélère. Un dégout intense l'envahit. Un gout âcre de cendre lui emplit la bouche et ses pupilles se dilatent. Elle répète encore:

-Non... C'est impossible. Impossible...

-Mais non, ce n'est pas impossible. Tu devais bien t'en souvenir, non?

Elle est là, cette gamine de presque quatorze ans. A se demander ce qu'elle a fait. A se demander si A est mort en partie à cause d'elle.

-Non... Non...

B se glisse derrière elle en silence. Il susurre:

-Pauvre Somni... Si tu me le demandes gentiment, je peux t'aider à ne pas le quitter. Tu pourrais rester pour toujours à ses cotés...

Il pose ses paumes de chaque coté de la tête de S. Et puis il serre. Somni explose en sanglots bruyants et nerveux. Beyond serre davantage. Ça fait mal. Elle sent la pression sur sa boite crânienne. Son cerveau dans une presse.

Elle écarquille les yeux, le verre crisse sous ses chaussures. Elle regarde les mains-gants de caoutchouc de A.

Alors sa respiration se calme, et elle ferme les yeux.

Elle attend que les mains de B lui fasse éclater le crane comme une bulle de savon.

En y repensant, plus jamais B ne la toucherait de façon si intime que cette fois-là. Cette fois où il lui avait proposé de la tuer. Mais il n'était pas assez gentil pour le faire vraiment.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, la pression sur ses tempes s'était dissipée et B regardait rêveusement au dessus de sa tête.

-Pas aujourd'hui, dit-il simplement, avant de tourner les talons.

Le lendemain, elle mangeait seule à sa table. Ou plutôt, elle ne mangeait rien à sa table. Il la rejoignit avec son plateau et ils ne mangèrent rien ensemble. Quelque part dans le silence qui les entourait, il y avait le fantôme de Adam Stanieski.

* * *

><p><em>To the dancers in the rain<em> - **Emilie Simon**

* * *

><p><strong>26 octobre 2000<strong>

Punition: Corvée lessive et 20 heures de colles

Bénéficiaires: Les triplés

Initiateur: Roger

Victime: Near

Cause: Les triplés ont jeté Near dans un baquet d'eau glacé au milieu de la nuit et l'ont enfermé dehors. Le principal concerné est au lit avec une angine carabinée.

* * *

><p><strong>27 octobre 2000<strong>

Punition: Cirage de chaussures de tous les habitants de la Wammy's

Bénéficiaire: Mello

Initiateur: Le concierge

Victimes: Les triplés

Cause: On a retrouvé les triplés ligotés ensemble, la tête dans les toilettes -qui n'étaient pas propres!-.

* * *

><p><strong>28 octobre 2000<strong>

Punition: Acheter un paquet de chocolat à Near.

Bénéficiaire: Mello

Inititiateur: L'infrmière

Victime: Near

Cause: Mello a dérobé à Near la boite de chocolat que Linda lui avait offert pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement.

* * *

><p>Pendant quatre ans, les punitions n'avaient fait que s'enchainer sans discontinuité. Mais ses trois-là allaient ensemble. Et pour moi, elles allaient définitivement me séparer de mon enfance. Pour Mello aussi apparemment, puisque le journal reprenait à la même date.<p>

Le jour J, il n'avait marqué que quelques mots:

**28 octobre 2000**

Near: 110

Mello: 70

Cela peut-il être considéré comme une victoire?

Mello

* * *

><p>Tout est flou. J'ai de la fièvre. L'infirmière m'a donné un sirop qu'on dit infect mais je n'en sais rien car je n'ai ni gout ni odorat. La pièce est blanche, lumineuse. Un soleil vif entre par la fenêtre. Il fait beau pour ce début d'octobre.<p>

Je me blottis contre mon traversin et m'enfonce dans la couette. Je voudrais dormir. Je n'y arrive pas. Je cherche une paix qui ne vient pas. Pourtant toute cette ouate me plait. Je me sens un peu en sécurité, je crois.

Peut-être que Mello me laissera en paix un peu plus longtemps.

Mais ce serait espérer trop.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Ma quiétude est brisée. Je marmonne quelque chose et la porte s'ouvre. C'est Linda. Bizarrement, Mello la suit de près.

Aussitôt la petite fille accourt à mon chevet tandis que Mello s'appuie contre la porte jusqu'à entendre le «clic» caractéristique de la clanche qui remonte.

Linda me pose des questions auquel je répond à moitié, les paupières mi-closes. J'aimerais qu'elle parte. Mais que se passerait-il si elle me laissait seule avec Mello?

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, Linda continue son monologue tandis que Mello nous observe dans un long silence sérieux qui n'augure rien de bon. Ses onze ans accentuent sa maigreur et son aspect de prédateur. J'évite de le regarder.

Enfin, Linda daigne se lever. Mais avant, elle dépose sur ma table de chevet une boite de chocolat noir qu'elle a acheté exprès pour moi.

Je n'aime pas le chocolat. Surtout le noir. Mais je la remercie.

La jeune fille me lance un regard pleins de compassion et entreprend aussitôt de m'ouvrir la boite.

Je ne dis rien, j'accepte en silence le chocolat qu'elle me tend, en ouvrant la bouche où elle l'y glisse.

-Mello, tu peux en prendre un aussi si tu veux...

Et puis elle s'en va, non sans jeter un œil suspicieux au blond qui ne dit toujours rien mais ne semble pas pressé de s'en aller.

Son air sérieux m'inquiète. Je ne sais pas quand il va exploser.

Linda est partie, il tire une chaise et s'approche de mon lit. Dans ma bouche, le chocolat est entier. Je redoute le moment où je devrais le croquer et supporter toutes les différentes saveurs qu'il contient.

Mello me regarde, il ne fait pas un geste pour prendre un chocolat.

Son tee-shirt noir flotte sur ses épaules et découvre ses clavicules très osseuses. Je les regarde fort pour ne pas croiser son regard.

-Tu ne prends pas un chocolat? murmurais-je.

Il se penche vers moi, un peu de travers. Il a une moue fichée sur les lèvres et je me prends son regard bleu de plein fouet.

-Ben... C'est le tiens que je veux.

Il ne me prend pas vraiment par surprise. Il s'approche tout doucement, prenant le temps d'incliner sa tête sur le coté et de fermer les yeux. Sa main se glisse dans mes boucles et m'empoigne fermement.

J'ai sentie ses lèvres se presser contre les miennes. Il avait encore une bouche de gamin. Humide, collante de sucre. Ses lèvres étaient moelleuses et chaudes, pleine d'une tendresse qu'on ne m'avait pas donné depuis mes premières années.

Je vécu ce baiser comme un rêve flou. Instinctivement, j'écarquillais les yeux et entrouvris la bouche. Sa langue se glissa entre mes lèvres, juste quelques secondes. Le temps d'aller chercher le chocolat et de me le prendre.

Son autre main saisit mon poignet, et ses doigts se pressèrent sur la partie tendre de l'articulation.

Il laisse durer le contact encore un peu. Puis il diminue la pression sur mon poignet et lâche mes cheveux. Je sens la chaleur de sa bouche se séparer de moi à regret. Je contemple son visage. Ses yeux bleus sont entrouverts. Ses lèvres sont rougis. Il esquisse une ébauche de sourire avant de se relever prestement. Sa main droite se pose sur son cou et appuie sur son artère.

-Parfait... Murmure t-il.

Et dans le brouillard de ma fièvre, je devine confusément qu'il a mesuré nos deux pouls.

D'une main, il attrape la boite de chocolat laissé par Linda, jette un dernier regard sur mon visage qui doit être rouge de confusion, sourit encore et sort à grands pas.

-Bon rétablissement, Mister Near...

* * *

><p><em>Near: 110<em>

_Mello: 70_

_Cela peut-il être considéré comme une victoire?_

* * *

><p>Moi: First kiss!<br>Near: Kyaaaaa!

Moi: Eh, c'est pas parce que tu es content que tu as le droit de faillir à ta réputation.

Mello: Moi ce que j'en dis c'est que je suis pas assez entreprenant à mon gout :/.

Somni: ... T'as que onze ans Mello.

Moi: En tout cas, je pense faire une petite illustration de la scène finale. Je la posterai sans doute la semaine prochaine, avant de publier le chapitre prochain. Toujours sur mon deviantart dont l'adresse est sur mon profil. (Petit changement, dessin posté!)

J'ai aussi fait mon plan final. A priori cette fic aura 17 ou 18 chapitres. J'en ai déjà deux d'écrit en avance et la moitié d'un autre donc a priori le rythme de publication ne devrait pas baisser pour l'instant.

See ya! et merci à tout ceux qui me lisent.

Et s'il vous plait, donnez moi des avis, même mauvais. Ça aide beaucoup à écrire de recevoir un minimum de considération.


	9. Indifférence

**Auteur:** Lou des bois

**Genre:** Flash back géant, romance, biographie

**Couple:** MelloxNear sur, et potentiellement (j'y réfléchis : MelloxMatt?, BBxOC?). Attention quand je dit couple, je parle pas forcément d'une histoire d'amour mais parfois juste de relations ambigüe.

**Disclaimer:** Aucuns de ses persos ne sont à moi (Sauf S), mais un jour j'aurais assez d'argent pour acheter au moins une tablette de chocolat dans laquelle Mello aura croqué et je ferait des clones en utilisant son ADN.

**Note:** Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Mello et Near. Pour note, même si cette fic est radicalement tournée sur eux, mon OC Somni aura quand même un peu de texte à elle (J'en avais marre des persos féminins de DN, fallait que je tente de faire un peu mieux). Je pense aussi parler des autres enfants de la Wammy. Mattounet bien sûr, mais aussi A et B.

Ou un chapitre pas très intéressant d'après moi.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 9: Indifférence<span>**

* * *

><p><em>It's not over<em> - **Puppini sisters**

"It's not over, so don't give up the fight..."

* * *

><p>Je laisse un doigt posé sur mes lèvres. Je me demande... Que me reste t-il de ce premier baiser?<p>

Ce baiser merveilleux tant trainé dans la boue ensuite. L'innocence de ses lèvres tendues vers moi. Le grain merveilleux de sa peau sur lequel le soleil se reflétait comme sur du sable. L'or liquide de sa chevelure. Et puis sa langue de petit chat, râpeuse et pointue qui était rentrée dans ma bouche pour me voler cette tumeur maligne qui faisait tant partie de moi.

C'était un viol d'intimité. Une effraction dans ma carapace. Tout comme il m'avait dérobé ce chocolat amer dont je ne savais que faire, Mello venait de me dépouiller de mon indifférence.

Mais ça, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Je ne l'ai pas croisé avant deux jours. Le temps que je guérisse -en paix-.

Il ne passa plus me voir, mais je l'imaginais fort bien arpenter les couloir d'un pas vif, fort content de lui-même et de cette petite victoire.

Il avait cette démarche-là quand il est entré dans la bibliothèque, au moment où j'en sortais.

J'avais les yeux baissés sur le livre que je venais d'emprunter -La forme canonique, pour ou contre?- et j'ai juste levé les yeux pendant une demi-seconde, le temps de voir que quelqu'un tenait la porte. J'ai franchit le battant qu'il tenait mais avant que j'ai eu le temps de continuer mon chemin, Mello m'interpella d'un air passablement suspicieux:

-C'était quoi ce regard?

-Pardon?

Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait dire, je n'avais pas été particulièrement expressif dans ma façon de le regarder.

-Tu aurais pût me regarder autrement!

-Par exemple?

-Tu aurais pût détourner les yeux, rougir et accélérer. Ou bien t'arrêter net et m'interroger!

Je l'ai fixé avec des yeux perplexes:

-Pour te demander quoi?

-...

Il m'a foudroyé du regard, l'air horriblement vexé, pendant que je fermais la porte de la bibliothèque derrière nous avant d'enchainer:

-Quelque chose comme... Imaginons... «Mello, pourquoi ce baiser?»

Il resta silencieux encore, la frange retombant méthodiquement sur ses yeux bleus sombres. Sa bouche barra son visage d'une moue qui le défigurai. Je ramenai mon regard à mon livre:

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. En revanche, je te demanderai bien ce qui te faisait croire que ce baiser allait provoquer chez moi autre chose que de l'indifférence.

Il grimaça:

-Ton indifférence battait à 110 pulsations à la minutes, contrairement aux 70 miennes.

-Rien d'étonnant à cela. Le cœur bat plus rapidement chez les enfants, les non sportifs, les personnes malades et sous le coup de la surprise. Je présentait les quatre et toi seulement l'enfance -mais tu es tout de même plus âgé que moi-.

Oh non Mello, tu ne pouvais pas me tuer avec ton regard. D'autres avaient déjà essayés.

Les ailes de son nez avaient blanchit et il bouillonnait de rage. Il serra les poings dans un effort évident pour ne pas m'exposer le visage contre le mur le plus proche avant d'articuler d'une voix hachée:

-Ce... N'était pas... Pour voir ta réaction... que j'ai fait ça.

Je triturais une de mes mèches de cheveux d'un air passablement détaché:

-Oui, je le sais déjà. Tu l'a fait parce que Matt a embrassé Katt dans les toilettes la semaine dernière... Ça fait partie du nombre de choses inintéressantes que l'on peut apprendre quand Linda vient nous tenir compagnie. Mais j'en conclus que tu refuses de te laisser distancer en quoi que ce soit par ton meilleur ami -sauf aux jeux vidéos bien sûr- et qu'il fallait donc que tu perde immédiatement ta virginité buccale. Pas avec lui parce que ça aurait été humiliant puisqu'il avait déjà de l'expérience. Et pas avec une fille parce que tu es gay.

-Je suis pas gay!

-Reste à deviner pourquoi de tous les garçons purs de cet orphelinat tu m'as choisis moi. Ça me parait simple... Pour me faire chier.

-Je ne suis pas gay!

Il faisait la gueule. Apparemment son petit effet était tombé à plat. Sa bonne humeur était tombée tout court.

-Ce n'est pas juste pour ça... Marmonna t-il. Matt dit que c'est plus cool si on ressent quelque chose pour la personne.

-Je pense qu'il faisait référence à de l'amour. Pas à de la jalousie obsessionnelle.

J'ai bien faillit ne pas sortir vivant de ce couloir.

-Va te faire foutre Near. Mais ça explique la déception que j'en ai retiré.

-Il parait que c'est mieux quand les deux participent... Il faudra retenter l'expérience. On en profitera pour re-mesurer les pouls, tout ça.

Gros blanc. Yeux bleus qui s'écarquillèrent. Je continuai d'un ton monocorde:

-Je plaisantais Mello...

Et pendant que je tournais les talons et m'éloignais, j'entendis Mello s'exclamer furieusement:

-Mais tu ne plaisantes JAMAIS Near!

Je souris. Ce petit sourire rond qui était signe de jouissance intérieur. J'avais beaucoup trop parlé ce jour-là. Mais il l'avait bien fallut pour que je remporte cette manche.

* * *

><p>En réponse à cette conversation. Mello avait écrit dans son journal:<p>

**1er novembre 2000**

Cher journal,

Near est un petit con.

Promis la prochaine fois je m'y remet sérieusement

J'ai un peu mal à la gorge (C'est quoi le temps d'incubation de l'angine?).

En tout cas, maintenant que j'ai embrassé quelqu'un pour la première fois, il faut que je me fasse dépuceler avant Matt (Et avant Near, mais pour ça j'ai le temps...) (Mais pas avec Near cette fois!).

Est-ce que je parle comme une adolescente?

Enfin, c'est pas tout ça, mais pour mon honneur, il faut que j'aille réviser.

Mello.

Je restais stoïque. Je m'en voulais de penser ça mais j'aurais aimé qu'il écrive quelque chose sur ce baiser-là qui dépasse la mesquinerie de ses quelques phrases. Mais j'aurais dût retenir que pour Mello le romantisme était un ennemi mortel et qu'il le traitait volontiers de mièvrerie.

Hum...Pourquoi je me dis que c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Le romantisme, ça n'avait jamais été mon truc non plus.

* * *

><p><em>La banane<em> - **Katherine**

* * *

><p>La grosse voiture noire roulait depuis cinq heures déjà. Cinq heures depuis que nous étions descendu de l'avion. Je me sentais bizarre.<p>

D'habitude on se sent bizarre après un long voyage d'avoir dormi dans une position inconfortable, ou bien à cause du maque de sommeil.

J'avais bien dormis, et j'avais eu une couchette dans l'avion. Je me sentais bizarre de tout ce monde qui bougeait dans tous les sens autour de moi tandis que j'étais condamné à rester inerte.

Somni était installée à coté de moi et lisait un magasine d'architecture. Rien d'étonnant à cela, c'était son métier après tout.

Les dernières années à la Wammy, elle avait laissé tomber toutes la matières qui ne lui permettrait pas de juste réaliser ce rêve-là. Exit latin, espagnol, histoire, chimie... Juste des math, de la physique et du dessin.

C'était par ce chemin là que Mello avait finit par lui confier le plan d'une de ses bases.

Enfin, il y avait une autre raison... Il savait qu'elle ne cafterait pas. Parce que Mello adorait Somni. Et parce qu'il ne la méprisait pas, elle lui donnait une certaine affection en retour.

Et puis parce que Somni n'avait pas de principe moraux. Aussi.

Elle me jeta un regard, ayant remarqué que je l'observais.

-Essaye de dormir, murmura t-elle.

-Impossible avec ça...

Ça c'était la musique de fond que nous avait imposé le chauffeur.

_Non, mais laissez moaaaaa, non mais laissez moaaaaaaa... Manger ma b_aaaanaaaane!

Elle rit un peu en plissant le nez.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous arrivons bientôt.

Tant mieux, je ne supporterais plus cette saloperie de fauteuil qui me retenait par des sangles et des creux en mousse une minute de plus.

-Somni... Je me demandais un truc...

-Hum?

Elle ne relève pas la tête de son magasine mais semble écouter.

-Pourquoi Mello a embrassé Near en premier?

Somni lève les yeux au ciel:

-Sérieusement Matt! C'est vraiment avec ce genre de pensées que tu étais troisième. Vraiment ça faisait illusion...

Je grimace. Toute ma psyché tend à lui faire un fuck mais mon majeur reste tristement immobile.

-Non, mais c'est vrai! Regarde moi! Et après regarde Near! Je suis plus sexy non?

-Ça dépend... Avant ou après l'accident?  
>-Pétasse.<p>

Somni rigole encore. Quand elle rigole, elle ressemble à une petite fille. C'est mignon.

-Mais pour répondre, même si tu es physiquement plus attractif que Near, je pense que Mello n'a jamais été objectif à ce sujet.

Je fis la moue:

-Bon, Near je veux bien, mais toi?

-Moi?

-...

Devant mon silence elle tourne le visage vers moi et écarquille ses yeux verts:

-Oh... C'est pour ça que tu ne m'aimes pas, pas vrai?... Parce que j'ai été la première personne avec qui il a couché?

Je grimaçai:

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple. C'était glauque, c'est tout. Il avait treize ans bordel! Et toi 19. De nos jours on dirait une femme couguar.

Elle penche la tête sur le coté et répond, aimable:

-Techniquement, j'étais majeur et lui non, donc je dirais qu'on me traiterai de pédophile plus que de couguar. Mais il est arrivé la même chose à Johnny Depp et il a l'air d'aller bien.

-Détraquée! Et si ce n'était que la différence d'âge. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui vous reliais toi et Mello. C'était votre putain de religion. A aller faire des tours dans la chapelle de la Wammy's, pour allumer des cierges et à pleurnicher sur ce que vous aviez perdus. Et un jour comme ça, après avoir copieusement prié, vous vous êtes croisés et vous vous êtes dit: «Et si maintenant on baisait?». Désolé de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais... C'est glauque!

Pendant que je monologue, Somni s'allume une cigarette. L'odeur familière de la fumée m'emplit les narine. Elle aspire une bouffée avant de se tourner vers moi. Tout en douceur, elle glisse le petit tube de papier entre mes lèvres.

Avant que je n'ai pût dire quoi que ce soit, elle hausse les épaules, l'air de dire «Hier tu voulais que je te tues, maintenant tu as peur du cancer?». Alors je tire doucement sur le filtre avant que les doigts de Somni ne me reprennent la cigarette. La fumée qui me brûle la trachée a quelque chose de si familier qu'elle en est rassurante. Je savoure.

-Pour te répondre... D'abord, Mello et moi sommes des croyants d'opérette...

Elle fume encore:

-Mello aime les églises parce que c'était le seul endroit où sa mère avait l'air décente. Il pensait que la religion pouvait sauver les gens perdus d'une certaine façon. Moi c'est parce que Aslant m'y emmenait pour déposer une bougie pour nos parents. Il disait que tant qu'une bougie brillait quelque part pour nous, on ne pouvait pas être tout à fait mort.

-Et tu crois ce genre de chose?

Elle me fait fumer encore une fois:

-Non, mais tant que je vivrais, il y aura toujours une lumière quelque part qui fera survivre A, qu'il le veuille ou non.

-C'est ça la bougie que tu as allumé sur la fenêtre hier soir?

-Hum...

-Et pour qui était la deuxième? Pour B?

Elle me jette un œil avant de se réapproprier définitivement le tube de nicotine:

-Pour Beyond? Aucune chance. B voulait faire mordre la poussière à L et il a échoué, rien de plus. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un perdant.

-Je n'aurais jamais crût que tu sois aussi garce, toi qui le suivais partout.

Elle se mordille la lèvre, pensivement:

-Ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Peut importe ce que vous en pensiez tous. Je suis une enfant de la Wammy's moi aussi. Il n'y a pas de pardon pour les faibles. J'en ai fait les frais. Mais pour ceux qui tomberont plus bas que moi, je serais la première à les piétiner.

-Bon à savoir. Mais alors pour qui est cette deuxième bougie?

Le regard de Somni s'égare. Il devient très très doux et son sourire est vraiment innocent quand elle murmure:

-C'est pour ma tendre maman...

-Je croyais que c'était pour Mello...

Elle semble émerger d'un rêve et secoue la tête:

-Mello... Si quelqu'un doit allumer une lumière pour lui, ce sera toi, Mattie. Ces lumières qui font vivre encore ne peuvent être allumées que par un amour sincère. Pour moi, Mello n'était pas assez important... Tu me demandais pourquoi j'ai couché avec Mello. C'est facile. Juste parce qu'il me l'a demandé.

-Tu couches avec tous les enfants qui te le demandent?

-Je couche volontiers avec un génie qui me demande un service personnel dans une école où tout le monde pensait que je ne servais à rien.

Elle esquissa un sourire féroce:

-Chacun ses hobbys. Moi j'ai quasi assassiné A, j'ai recueillis les confidences de B, j'ai appris l'amour à M et je vais bientôt enseigner à N ce que c'est que la reconnaissance éternelle.

-Belle brochette de surdoués. Et qu'est ce que tu vas me faire à moi?

Elle me souffle une nuage de fumée à la figure:

-Te tuer ou te sauver? Au choix. Mais c'est plutôt pas mal pour la petite dernière de la classe.

-En fait, tu vis par procuration. Quitte à ne pas être un génie, il te faut un rapport privilégié avec les plus doués d'entre nous.

-Je ne tiens pas à avoir un rapport privilégié. Je veux juste être utile. J'ai été très utile à Mello.

-N'importe quel vagin aurait fait l'affaire.

-Comme c'est mesquin. Mais c'est faux, j'ai fait bien plus que ça pour lui... Et surtout pour toi.

- Hu?

-En fait, cette première expérience sexuelle s'est plutôt mal passée. C'était ennuyeux. Et Mello ne s'est pas gêné pour me le dire. C'est à ce moment que je lui ai balancé ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre de la part de quelqu'un d'autre -d'ailleurs je crois que Near avait essayé-.

-C'est à dire?

-Qu'il préférait les bites.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Ne te sens pas obligée d'être vulgaire. Ça se voit trop que tu essaye de faire celle qui maitrise la situation, avec tes lunettes de soleils et tes robes haute couture. Mais tu parviens juste à avoir l'air d'une pouffiasse narcoleptique sur des talons de vingt centimètres vernis jaune.

La jeune femme fit semblant d'éteindre la cigarette sur mon bras. Je m'en balance, j'ai plus aucune sensibilité à cet endroit là, Hahaha!

-Eh! Une minute! Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par apprendre la reconnaissance éternelle à Near?

En toute réponse, elle me renvoya un ronflement. Sa tête s'est inclinée vers l'avant et la fin de la cigarette se consume dans le vide.

Putain, elle fait chier.

* * *

><p><em>Bones<em> - **Little big town**

* * *

><p>31 octobre 2000<p>

Journal,

D'habitude, de ma fenêtre la nuit s'étend à perte de vue. Mais ce soir, cette nuit d'encre est trouble. De partout s'élèvent des lueurs qui tendent à provoquer l'obscurité.

Des millier de lanternes creusés dans des citrouilles.

Avec Matt, on en a fait une vraiment effrayante. C'est pour repousser le noir.

Ce soir, c'est la Samain. Halloween comme on disait en Amérique.

C'est comme si chaque petite lumière avait été allumée pour faire revenir quelqu'un qu'on aime. Même si c'est une idée pleine d'espoir, je sais que Masha ne reviendra pas des morts ce soir non plus.

En revanche Somni doit être dehors. Assise à coté de sa citrouille, elle attend A.

Demain matin, j'irais à la chapelle avec elle, remplacer la bougie qu'elle a mis pour son frère (D'autant que je me souvienne, elle n'en met plus pour ses parents depuis longtemps). C'est quand elle est là que je préfère prier, surtout le matin. Je dis ça à cause de la lumière qui filtre à travers les vitraux. Cette lumière nappe les cheveux blonds de S d'une myriade de couleur. C'est quand elle est toute auréolée de ça que je peux imaginer un instant que Dieu existe.

Parce que ça me rappelle Masha. Il n'y a que Dieu qui permette que le temps d'une lumière merveilleuse, une pute puisse avoir l'air d'une sainte.

Cher journal, puisque cette nuit est symbole de changement, puisque elle le signe de l'endormissement qui prépare le réveil j'ai pris une importante décision.

Je vais cesser de me préoccuper de ce que dit, pense, ou fait Near. Peu importe combien il m'insupporte, je ne peux pas continuer à laisser mon existence tourner autour de comment je peux pourrir sa vie. Pendant que je m'échine à lui tendre des pièges imbéciles, Near révise. Il faut que je cesse ses puérilités si je veux avoir la chance d'être à nouveau le premier un jour.

Ce sera ma nouvelle règle de vie. Essayer d'être meilleur, jour après jour et seulement me concentrer là-dessus.

Ce baiser était une erreur. C'est sans importance maintenant. Parmi mes milliers d'erreurs, celle-ci va se fondre parmi les ombres.

J'ai soufflé la bougie de ma citrouille. Ce soir la lune suffira bien pour que Masha retrouve son chemin.

Mello.

* * *

><p>Moi: Alors ce fut un chapitre un peu de transition...<p>

Somni: Est-ce que c'est moi où Mello vient de me traiter de pute dans le dernier paragraphe?

Mello: eux, je pensais juste à ma mère mais effectivement ça peux porter à confusion.

Near: (foudroyant Somni du regard) Bordel une rivale de plus.

Somni: Heuh je crois pas...

Mello: Oui, non.

Moi T'inquiètes, je crois que Mello est vraiment passé du coté gay de la force. J'ai même un pote qui raffole pas des gays mais qui adore Mello et reconnait qu'il n'a pas vraiment l'air hétéro. (Il a même dit que le fait que Near bouffe du chocolat à la fin portait à confusion. J'aime ce type. J'aime les homophobes uniquement quand ils repèrent du yaoi, ça me conforte dans mes théories!).

Bon je continue de mettre des illustrations sur mon deviantart. Le bisous du chapitre précédent, et des chibis de M/M/N.

Bien sur une review serait encourageante.


	10. Retournement

**Auteur:** Lou des bois

**Genre:** Flash back géant, romance, biographie

**Couple:** MelloxNear sur, et potentiellement (j'y réfléchis : MelloxMatt?, BBxOC?). Attention quand je dit couple, je parle pas forcément d'une histoire d'amour mais parfois juste de relations ambigüe.

**Disclaimer:** Aucuns de ses persos ne sont à moi (Sauf S), mais un jour j'aurais assez d'argent pour acheter au moins une tablette de chocolat dans laquelle Mello aura croqué et je ferait des clones en utilisant son ADN.

**Note:** Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Mello et Near. Pour note, même si cette fic est radicalement tournée sur eux, mon OC Somni aura quand même un peu de texte à elle (J'en avais marre des persos féminins de DN, fallait que je tente de faire un peu mieux). Je pense aussi parler des autres enfants de la Wammy. Mattounet bien sûr, mais aussi A et B.

Hop... Hop... Progressivement, mes chapitres deviennent de plus en plus long. Et je crois que je vais devoir faire 19 chapitre pour tout boucler finalement. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Retournement<strong>

* * *

><p><em>This is halloween<em> -**_ The nightmare before christmas_**

Un souvenir parmi d'autres. Cet Halloween-là:

-MAAaaaaattttt! Matttttt!

Mello pesta une nouvelle fois. Le couteau avait dérapé et lui avait tailladé le pouce. Il faut avoir taillé une citrouille une fois dans sa vie pour réaliser à quel point c'est chiant.

-Voilà, voilà.

Le dit rouquin arriva et lui tendit un couteau petit mais plus acéré. Mello le lui arracha avec un grognement et sans un remerciement, avant de tourner brualement son regard vers son meilleur pote:

-Bordel Mattie, mais en quoi tu t'es déguisé?

Le dit-garnement semblait engoncé dans une double masse rose en mousse spongieuse. Et il avait une sorte d'unique grosse antenne sur la tête.

-Ben ça se voit non?

-Ce qui se voit c'est que c'est artisanal, ça oui. Peut-être en partie génitales mais le truc est petit en comparaison des...

Matt roula des yeux et fit un geste vulgaire en direction de son meilleurs ami.

-Je suis déguisé en poumon, râla t-il. Et ça, c'est la trachée!

Il avait bien le doit de se plaindre, après tout le temps qu'il avait passé sur son déguisement.

Il surenchérit:

-Et puis toi, t'es en quoi d'abord?

Il examina d'un œil critique le blondinet qui avait enfilé un slip et des bottes dorés par dessus un caleçon et un tee-shirt couleur peau -sur lequel il avai dessiné de faux abdos O.o-. Il avait même entouré ses yeux bleus avec du Khôl.

-Ben je suis en Rocky, du Rocky Horror Picture show. Mais y' a rien à dire, un poumon tout seul, c'est dégueulasse mais pas vraiment effrayant.

-Heuh, tu peux parler. Rocky, ça a beau être une sorte de Frankenstein au départ, Finalement, c'est rien de plus qu'un gay bodybuildé avec un slip doré. En plus t'es trop maigre.

-Je te pisse à la raie Mattie... Je te pisse à la r...

-Arrrrgh! Non, pas cette expression là, Mel', c'est vraiment crade... Oh mon Dieu regarde qui arrive.

Matt accrocha sa main à la manche de Mello et ils contemplèrent le nouvel arrivant de la salle commune.

-Bordel, cette année, Near sera déguisé en... Near!

-Hé mais c'est du plagiat, je m'étais déjà déguisé en Near l'année dernière!

-Mello...

-Avoue que j'étais flippant.

-...

Ils continuèrent de creuser leur citrouille pendant que Somni s'occupait de maquiller les plus petits (Les triplés étaient particulièrement bien réussis en Am, Stram et Gram), leur tirant la langue par dessous sa moustache -Elle s'était déguisé en Einstein-. Elle en profita pour passer le visage le visage de Near au crayon vert, tout en gardant son air inexpressif -ce qui collait bien à un zombie après tout-.

* * *

><p><em>Green grass<em> - **Scarlett Johanson**

Le ciel était gris et l'air sentait le sel. L'imposante bâtisse de briques rouges était huché en haut d'une colline d'herbes vertes et grasses. Au loin, on devinait la masse grise de la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Somni poussa le fauteuil de Matt jusqu'au perron. Il observa avec curiosité sa nouvelle demeure. L avait vécu ici. Abandonnée, la maison présentait une façade triste et négligée qui se lézardait sous les assauts du lierre.

Somni aida le chauffeur à sortir leurs bagages et les déposa devant l'entrée. Bientôt, l'homme remonta dans son véhicule et fit demi-tour, les abandonnant dans ce trou perdu isolé du monde.

Sans rien dire, Somni contempla la campagne environnante, luxuriante et touffue, avant de sortir un trousseau de clefs. Matt n'aimait pas cet endroit, il lui rappelait trop l'orphelinat.

- Être enfermé ici avec toi, c'est comme... Comme un retour dans un passé très lointain qu'on préfèrerait oublier...

Il voulut hausser les épaules mais ne le pouvait pas. Somni le regarda sans mot dire et puis elle soupira. Enfin elle sourit mystérieusement:

- Bientôt ce genre de commentaire n'aura plus lieu d'être...

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Ce qui veut dire que je vais acheter ton amitié. J'ai quelque chose pour toi à l'intérieur.

Ils se contemplèrent en chiens de faïence, l'un plissant les yeux, l'autre riant sous cape.

- Mais d'abord allons manger !

- Quelque chose de bon j'espère.

- Quelque chose de pas cher surtout. Des pâtes par exemple. Ce que je t'ai acheté a réduit à néant toutes mes économies.

Somni l'aidât à entrer à l'intérieur de la maison, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire car deux marches précédaient le perron. La jeune femme jura, pesta, secoua sa chevelure dans tous les sens avant de finalement passer par une porte-fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit de l'intérieur.

Avant même de déballer leurs bagages, ils firent un repas frugal dans la cuisine immaculée qui avait dû accueillir les débordements d'appétit de l'ancien détective le plus connu du monde. Somni était obligé de donner la béqué au roux. C'était humiliant mais acceptable en comparaison des toilettes. Enfin, Somni accompagna Matt jusque dans la chambre du rez-de-chaussée.

- C'est là que se trouve ma surprise ? Demanda-t-il, à moitié agacé d'être curieux malgré lui.

- Absolument, répondit la jeune femme. Tu vas voir ! Après ça, je vais être ta nouvelle meilleure amie.

Elle alluma la lumière, qui révéla une pièce spacieuse qui abritait un lit immense, une penderie et une imposante machine surplombée d'une caméra.

- Mattie, je te présente ton tout nouvel ordinateur.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Cet appareil est très récent. Son développement a commencé durant les années 90, même s'il est encore en cours d'expérimentation aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai réussi à obtenir une de ces petites merveilles.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

- Il possède un système spécial que l'on appelle «eye tracking», c'est-à-dire un système de reconnaissance du regard. Plus précisément, la caméra qui le surplombe va analyser les différents mouvements effectués par tes yeux afin de déplacer la souris et de te permettre de naviguer sans mobiliser tes membres paralysés. Le double clic sera effectué grâce aux clignements des paupières.

Matt lui lança un regard effaré :

- Combien peut coûter ce genre de machine ?

- Pas grand-chose pour L. Mais pour moi... J'espère que tu aimes le pain et l'eau...

Matt baissa la tête, et il se mit à pouffer doucement :

- Alors tu disais vrai. Tu vas vraiment me sauver?

Somni se pencha juste à côté de lui et lui mit un bras autour des épaules.

- Rien ne m'empêche d'essayer en tout cas. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'aimes un peu?

Matt secoua la tête mais son visage abordait un large sourire. Le premier sourire sincère depuis son accident. Somni tapota l'épaule sur lequel elle avait posé sa main et ajouta :

- On va aussi mettre en place la reconnaissance vocale afin de remplacer le clavier. Pour le moment, je contrôlerai tes posts sur les forums et sur la messagerie mais pour le reste, tu as carte blanche. Je t'ai même trouvé un vieux final fantasy sur PC.

Matt lui lança un regard de biais, soudainement suspicieux:

- Est-ce que Roger est au courant de tout ça ?

- Non. Roger voulait que ton isolement soit complet. J'ai pris cette décision de ma propre initiative et il vaudrait mieux que cela ne lui revienne pas.

Les yeux de Matt se plissèrent davantage sous ses goggles.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ce n'est pas gratuit n'est-ce-pas?

Il regardait en face de lui, et l'écran de l'ordinateur reflétait leur deux visages côte à côte. Les yeux verts de Somni étaient froids et calculateurs, pourtant elle répondit sincèrement:

-Non, ce n'est pas gratuit.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-J'ai besoin de tes capacités en informatique. Mais pas pour l'instant, ne t'inquiètes pas. Quand le moment sera venu tu pourras décider si tu acceptes de m'aider ou pas.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant?

-Ce ne sera pas possible avant que tu ais décidé de toi même qu'il était possible de me faire confiance et de me révéler certaines choses.

Matt cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

Comme seule réponse, Somni détacha son bras de l'épaule de Matt puis recula jusqu'au chambranle de la porte.

-Je vais aller chercher les bagages. Après, on essayera de programmer ton fauteuil pour qu'il réponde à la reconnaissance vocale lui aussi.

-Hé, réponds!

Mais elle le laissa seul et impuissant.

Somni sortit sur le perron et regarda la mer au loin. Ils allaient être tranquille ici. Elle porta sa main dans la doublure de sa veste et toucha quelque chose de froid.

Elle ne s'en séparait jamais.

Elle n'avait jamais prévu de trouver le journal intime dans le coffre-fort de Mello. C'était ça qu'elle était venu chercher. Le journal lui avait permis de mettre davantage son plan au point.

_Non. De modifier son plan. De façon à ce qu'il lui soit plus doux._

Apprendre toutes ses choses sur Mello, envoyer le cahier à Near, tout ça c'était de l'improvisation. Enfin peut-être que Mello avait prévu le coup, lui.

Elle sortit le papier glacé de la poche intérieur et le contempla en silence.

Le visage figé et enfantin de Mello la fixait de son air narquois. Elle lui rendit son regard, songeant que le petit garçon sur la photo était loin d'être beau.

Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans les traits de Mello qui lui donnait une séduction malsaine, mais il n'avait jamais été beau.

Near était beau. Le visage très régulier, les narines délicates, les lèvres de poupées, la tendresse du cou.

Elle retourna la photographie et ce qu'elle lût lui arracha un sourire:

_Dear Mello_

Puis elle rangea la photographie et retourna dans la maison après avoir saisit une valise dans chaque main.

* * *

><p><em>Addictions<em> - **Superbus** (dans les deux sens)

Je reposais le cahier sur mes genoux et soupirais. Comme il l'avait dit dans son dernier paragraphe, dès lors, Mello cessa de s'intéresser à moi. Il passa moins de temps dans la cour à jouer au ballon avec les autres, moins de temps à asticoter Matt pour qu'il cesse de passer sa vie sur ses consoles débiles. En revanche, il prit un abonnement permanent à la bibliothèque où il étudiait parfois jusque très tard le soir.

C'était là où je le croisais le plus, mais il s'asseyait toujours à une table assez éloigné de la mienne, sans pour autant prendre celle qui était le plus loin. Ses yeux glissaient sur moi avec une fausse indifférence. C'est à dire que parfois, il lui arrivait de me saluer, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais avant.

Un simple «Near» accompagné d'un mouvement de tête. Mais c'était tout. Plus d'insultes, plus de colère. Ce simple bonjour teinté d'indifférence était beaucoup plus troublant que si Mello m'avait complètement évité. Même Matt s'autorisait à être sympa avec moi de temps à autre et le blond ne lui disait rien.

A cet époque, du haut de mes dix ans, j'étais extrêmement troublé de ce changement radical, même si bien sûr, je n'en montrais rien. Mello n'avait pas seulement changé par rapport à moi. Il était naturellement plus calme et réservé. Moins envahissant avec les autres. Cette facette de lui si agressive, qui marchait en conquérant, le chocolat se brisant entre ses canines étincelantes, était désormais réservé à Matt.

Je remarquais aussi qu'il se rendait plus fréquemment à la chapelle. Aux même heures que Somni qui était une habituée -Ce qui lui apportait un certains nombre de moqueries de la part de notre tribu d'athée. Mais depuis que Mello y allait si souvent, plus personne ne disait rien-.

Les notes de Mello remontaient aussi. Bien sûr, il avait toujours été le deuxième de la Wammy's depuis que j'étais arrivé et notre différence de niveau avait toujours été ténu, mais dans le cas présent, cet écart se resserrait.

Ce qui était cinq points sur cent la veille se transformait progressivement en un ou deux points d'écart. Les autres élèves l'avaient remarqués eux aussi et suivaient notre duel muet avec appréhension.

Il y avait quelques occasions où Mello arrivait à me battre. En sport, systématiquement, bien sûr. Mais aussi -et de plus en plus- à l'oral. Mello, bien qu'il manque parfois de précision avait une aisance au discours que je n'aurais jamais. Mais malgré cela, je restai le premier incontesté de la Wammy's.

Une fois encore, cela semblait ne pas l'affecter et cela me perturbait d'autant plus.

J'étais habitué à sa présence autour de moi. A son attention constante, qui bien qu'elle me pèse, me rassurait à sa manière. Depuis combien de temps m'étais-je habitué à me sentir exister à travers sa rancœur.

Voilà à quoi j'étais réduit. Il m'avait poursuivit si longtemps. A présent c'était moi qui le traquait. Pas ouvertement bien sûr. Impossible.

Extérieurement, j'étais le même. Mais en douce, je cherchais son reflet dans le cuivre des serrures quand il marchait derrière moi. Dans celui de la lampe de verre quand il étudiait dans mon dos à la bibliothèque. A l'heure des repas, je récupérais le verre qu'il avait oublié de débarrasser pour le ranger moi même. Sur la surface transparente, je voyais l'empreinte de sa bouche. Je pensais alors à ce baiser qu'il m'avait donné.

Je ne me sentais pas vraiment triste, ni déçu. Je m'aperçus que le vide que j'avais éprouvé pour lui depuis tant d'année avait mué en curiosité. Et cette curiosité devenait maintenant fascination.

Tout ce qui avait trait à Mello se perdait dans cet atmosphère de sensualité juvénile et de danger.

Mello entrait maintenant complètement dans l'adolescence. Ses mains devenaient plus fortes, les os de ses hanches saillaient davantage et ses épaules -toujours maigres- devenaient plus noueuses que tendres. Sa voix, qu'il avait eu assez aigu pendant longtemps prenait une tournure plus profonde, plus animale.

Plus que crier, il adorait susurrer. Plus qu'effrayer, il aimait inquiéter.

Il jouait le jeu de l'eau qui dort. Bien qu'il reste assez adepte de son habituel tee-shirt noir avec caleçon trop grand assortit, sa garde robe se remplit de nouvelles textures. Cuir mat d'un blouson. Jean sombre trop moulant. Puis carrément pantalon de cuir lacé sur le devant.

Quand à moi, les années glissaient sur mon visage de bébé sans l'affiner ni le vieillir. Cela ne m'aurait pas agacé si cela n'avait pas creusé l'écart qui se trouvait déjà entre moi et Mello -à l'avantage de Mello-.

Matt aussi grandissait. Il était toujours aussi maigre et dégingandé dans son pull à rayures mais son visage se teintait d'une masculinité qui lui assurait d'être toujours poursuivit par les attention des filles les plus idiotes de l'orphelinat -qu'il daignait peloter si elles ne gloussaient pas trop-. Pour sa défense je tiens à dire qu'il n'y avait pas de fille vraiment idiote à la Wammy. Même Somni qui n'était pas une surdouée aurait été considérée comme plutôt intelligente dans une classe moyenne -mais il fallait dire que ses capacités étaient stimulées en permanence depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici-.

Les jours coulaient plus paisiblement qu'avant, mais je ressentais quand même un manque désagréable.

Et puis un jour il se passa quelque chose. Back up était partit déjà depuis quelques mois, laissant Somni plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, ombre fuyante dans les couloirs de l'institut.

Un matin, Roger nous convoqua tous dans la salle commune où il nous raconta en détail les différents faits de la dernière enquête de L. The los Angeles B.B. murder case. C'était le 22 août 2002.

Somni n'était pas là. Depuis le matin, elle était enfermée dans le bureau de Roger, en tête à tête avec un ordinateur qui diffusait une voix modifiée qui l'interrogeait. L'écran était remplit d'une grande version stylisée de la lettre L.

Somni ne parlerait pas de cet interrogatoire par la suite, mais quand quelques mois plus tard, une rencontre avait été organisé entre nous et le L caché derrière son ordinateur, Somni n'avait pas montré son nez. Mais c'était sans importance. Dans la course pour la succession, elle était hors jeu dès le départ.

Plus que jamais, Somni ne parlait plus à personne. Elle passait sa vie à la bibliothèque, peinant durant des heures sur des exercices qui me paraissaient évident. Aussi, pourquoi avoir choisit l'architecture? Les matières scientifiques lui avaient toujours posés de sérieux problème. Mais elle s'acharnait. Comme pour nous prouver que si elle le voulait, elle aussi pouvait réussir.

Personnellement, ça m'était égal. Mais ça ne l'était pas à Mello. Parfois je le surprenais, la tête placée au dessus de l'épaule de la jeune fille, corrigeant machinalement un de ses exercices, griffonnant des notes dans la marge, du haut de ses douze ans.

Un matin, tout près de Noël, dans le couloir de l'étage des filles, Mello a émergé de la chambre de Somni, encore fripé de sommeil et en caleçon. La rumeur que le second de la Wammy's couchait chez la dernière a fait le tour de l'établissement comme une trainée de poudre qui s'enflamme. Je crois que Linda me l'a littéralement hurlé pendant que je buvais mon thé du matin. Enfin, couchait chez... Et avec surtout.

C'était doublement choquant parce que Somni était beaucoup plus âgée que Mello. Mais en fait, elle était si petite que depuis six mois, le blond la dépassait de deux centimètres -Et Mello n'était pas un modèle de grandeur, bien qu'il ait une tête de plus que moi. Et puis intellectuellement, il la dépassait largement. Quoiqu'on parlait là de QI et pas de maturité.

En tout cas, ni l'un ni l'autre n'a nié, se contentant de hausser les épaules et de changer de conversation quand on osait les interroger.

Je me fichais que Mello couche avec S ou non. Mais je me suis demandé si il l'avait déjà embrassée.

Et ça, ça faisait un peu mal.

* * *

><p><em>Entre le boeuf et l'âne gris<em> - **les petits chanteurs de chaillot**

**23 décembre 2002**

Cher journal,

Hier était un jour gris.

J'ai rejoins Somni à la chapelle le soir. Elle ne m'attendait pas. D'habitude je ne viens que le matin. C'était une erreur, je suppose qu'elle préférait être seule.

La chapelle était toute sombre, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Il n'y a pas d'orgue dans la chapelle, mais il y a de bonnes enceintes et le son rend bien. Quand on était petit, avec Matt, on venait pour y écouter du métal.

Somni avait mit de la musique. Un truc chrétien pour Noël. Dans le fond, je ne crois pas être catholique, pas plus que Somni d'ailleurs. Mais je sais pourquoi elle écoutait cette musique.

Parce que ça lui rappelait les Noël. _Dehors._

Est ce que quand elle était dans la rue avec Aslant, il l'emmenait sur le parvis de la cathédral de Prague, écouter les chœurs religieux?

Un chanson Madeleine de Proust en quelque sorte. Une chanson qui sent le sapin, la neige et le pain d'épice.

J'ai contemplé son dos. Elle était si raide. Les cheveux blonds nattés. Enfoncée dans sa robe noire col roulé sans manche. Les bras piquetés de chair de poule dans l'air glacé de l'église.

Les paroles résonnaient, amplifiées par la pierre:

_Volent à l'entour_

_De ce grand Dieu d'amour..._

Il n'y a pas d'amour. Il y a cette fille seule et maigre. Sans parents. Toute froide dans une église déserte. Je me suis sentie si horriblement triste.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule lumière dans le lieux de culte. C'était la bougie qu'elle avait allumé pour Aslant. Toutes les autres étaient éteintes.

Est ce qu'il restait autre chose à Somni que cette saloperie de bougie?

Je me suis rapproché jusqu'à aller m'asseoir à ses pieds. Elle ne m'a pas jeté un regard. Ses prunelles vertes étaient si vides. Le reflet double de la bougie s'y reflétait.

J'ai posé mon visage contre ses genoux nus et elle a caressé mes cheveux, machinalement, tendrement, toujours sans me regarder.

_Entre les deux bras de Marie,_

_Dors, dors le petit fils_

Je me suis sentit comme ça. Comme si c'était Masha qui passait sa main sur mon front. J'étais protégé. Plus que je ne l'avais jamais été toutes ses années.

J'ai resserré mes bras autour de sa taille et je lui ai demandé si elle voulait bien faire l'amour avec moi. C'est venu tout seul.

Enfin, elle m'a regardé. Sans surprise, sans expression particulière. On a attendu que la chanson se termine et puis je l'ai suivie dans sa chambre.

Elle a passé sa robe par dessus sa tête, avant de se glisser sous les couvertures, sans me regarder, sans ôter ses sous-vêtements. J'ai fait pareil et je me suis installé juste à coté d'elle.

Elle a enroulé ses bras autour de moi et a enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux.

J'ai un peu touché ses seins mais elle n'a pas réagit. Elle s'était endormie.

Je ne me suis même pas sentit en colère. Je l'ai serrée fort aussi et j'ai dormis comme un môme. Je crois que je me suis fait avoir. Finalement c'était elle qui avait besoin de moi, pas le contraire.

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais toujours le nez contre sa peau. Elle sentait la maman. Enfin, la fille quoi. J'ai bougé et elle a émergé du sommeil à son tour.

«T'es gonflée.» Je lui ai dit.

Elle a répondu «Tu voulais faire l'Amour? Tu n'avais pas besoin d'un autre Amour que celui-là.».

Parles pour toi ma vieille. Puis elle s'est retournée avant d'ajouter:

«Pour du sexe, tu devrais demander à Matt plutôt... C'est évident que tu lui plait...»

«Mais... C'est un garçon...»

«Et alors? Être un garçon ne t'empêche pas de porter un carré avec brushing comme une petite bourgeoise... Et entre nous, c'est tout aussi évident qu tu es gay.»

...

Ah?

Je lui ai demandé de me promettre de ne jamais dire à Matt qu'on avait pas couché ensemble. Elle a promit. Jamais, jamais. Même si j'étais vierge et lui pas, tant qu'il ne le savait pas, c'était pas grave. Et ma sortie fracassante dans le couloir des filles allaient alimenter des ragots pour plusieurs générations de génies à la Wammy.

Peut-être même que L est au courant.

Mello.

* * *

><p>Mello: C'est pas pour dire Somni... Mais j'ai l'impression que ta réputation de femme fatale, c'est du vent...<p>

Matt: C'est vrai ça. En fait, tu sortais pas avec B. Tu n'as pas couché avec Mello. Bientôt on apprendra que tu posrte des talons hauts parce que tu as une forme de pied inadaptés à porter des talons plats, hein?

Somni: ...

Near: Et puis c'est quoi ce bordel, pourquoi c'est toi qui a la photo de Mello maintenant?

Somni: Ah ha. Il y a encore des choses que vous ignorez sur moi.

Mello: En plus tu écoutes des chants de Noël, c'est complètement dépassé ça!

Somni: J'y peux rien, cette chanson, c'est vraiment la chanson d'enfance de l'auteur et sa mère l'avais mis à fond en préparant le sapin pendant qu'elle écrivait ce chapitre.

Moi: Moui, ma chanson-Madeleine. et je pense que je publierai un chapitre plus vite que d'habitude la semaine prochaine. Surprise pour l'anniversaire de Mellowwwwwwwwww!


	11. Bonheur

**Auteur:** Lou des bois

**Genre:** Flash back géant, romance, biographie

**Couple:** MelloxNear sur, et potentiellement (j'y réfléchis : MelloxMatt?, BBxOC?). Attention quand je dit couple, je parle pas forcément d'une histoire d'amour mais parfois juste de relations ambigüe.

**Disclaimer:** Aucuns de ses persos ne sont à moi (Sauf S), mais un jour j'aurais assez d'argent pour acheter au moins une tablette de chocolat dans laquelle Mello aura croqué et je ferait des clones en utilisant son ADN.

**Note:** Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Mello et Near. Pour note, même si cette fic est radicalement tournée sur eux, mon OC Somni aura quand même un peu de texte à elle (J'en avais marre des persos féminins de DN, fallait que je tente de faire un peu mieux). Je pense aussi parler des autres enfants de la Wammy. Mattounet bien sûr, mais aussi A et B.

* * *

><p>BONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ANNIVERSAIRE post mortem !<p>

Pour fêter ça comme il se doit, j'ai révé que la terre allait se faire percuter par une baleine géante :/, j'ai eu une hypoglycémie (:/), j'ai oublié de charger mon mp3, j'ai oublié mon roman, je me suis fait engueuler pour quelque chose dont je n'étais responsable, j'ai pas eu le temps de me laver les cheveux et j'ai portée une culotte qui me rentrais dans les f... (bref!).

Comme quoi c'était un vrai jour maudit, et je te le dédicace. Oh summum de la sexytude.

* * *

><p>Bon chapitre clef. On va dire que c'est à partir de là que tout va dégénérer. (Comme s'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà suffisamment :).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11: Bonheur<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>45 tours - <strong>_dionysos_**  
><strong>

-Mattie, susurra Somni. Je me fais somptueusement chier...

Il soupira et ne répondit rien, continuant à cligner des paupières au rythme des attaques que Laguna balançait à intervalles réguliers. Malgré lui, il avait renoncé à l'empêcher de l'appeler comme ça. Il savait bien qu'elle le faisait exprès de toute façon.

Il se concentra afin de ne pas foirer son combat. Il avait beau apprendre vite, c'était quand même galère d'utiliser ses paupières pour cliquer. Quand il voulait réfléchir un peu, il était obligé de garder les yeux ouverts jusqu'à ce que sa cornée le brûle et qu'il prenne une décision. Dans son dos, Somni était allongée à plat ventre sur son lit à lui et suivait avec un ennui non dissimulé sa partie de Final Fantasy VIII. Ses talons aiguilles rouge donnait des à coup régulier dans son oreiller au rythme de ses jambes qui se balançait. Non mais elle se croyait où celle-là?

-Mattie?

Une fois de plus, il garda le silence.

-Mattie, si tu me réponds, je te dirais en partie pourquoi j'ai proposé de m'occuper de toi.

Profil tournée. Cils qui papillonnent en retour.

-C'est du chantage?

Somni se redressa sur les draps et battit des mains:

-Aaaah! Enfin une réponse! Non, ce n'est pas vraiment du chantage... C'est plutôt que j'en avais envie maintenant.

-Envie de me le dire?

-Non. Envie de le faire.

-Hein?

Il eut à peine le temps de mettre la pause qu'il la sentit bondir derrière lui silencieusement et empoigner son fauteuil sans hésitation. C'était dingue de pouvoir se déplacer aussi vélocement sur des talons si haut!

-Hé! Où est-ce qu'on va?

-Pas loin, ne t'inquiète pas.

Pas loin, ça voulait dire la salle de bain.

Par chance la salle de bain était grande. On était bien dans un ancien quartier général de L. C'était une vaste pièce carrelée en vert amande et rose avec une immense baignoire centrale et des piles de serviettes moelleuses. Une grande fenêtre en arc de cercle donnait sur la campagne environnante. Au loin, si on plissait les yeux, on pouvait même voir la mer.

-Alors? Pourquoi est-ce-que tu m'as fait venir ici?

-J'avais envie de prendre un bain.

-Je te demande pas pourquoi tu m'as emmené dans la salle de bain -même si c'est bizarre-, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'as emmené dans cette maison avec toi.

Somni lui jette un œil perplexe:

-Mais exactement pour la même raison... J'avais envie de prendre un bain.

Ils se contemplèrent en chien de faïence:

-Et tu as besoin de moi pour ça? Demanda le rouquin, perplexe et profondément agacé, ayant déjà envie de retourner à son jeu.

En guise de réponse, Somni se retourna et fit passer sa robe par dessus ses épaules -D'instinct, Matt ferma les yeux-. Puis elle répondit:

-Mais oui, c'est très dangereux pour quelqu'un comme moi de prendre des bains. Si je m'endors, je pourrais me noyer.

-Trop dommage.

- ...

-Je t'en prie, continue.

-J'adore les bains. Le dernier que j'ai pris remonte à l'époque où B était encore à la Wammy's. Prendre ses bains ensemble, c'était la seule chose gentille qu'il voulait bien faire pour moi.

Et ce disant, toujours de dos, elle décrocha son soutiens-gorge, qu'elle lui balança à la figure avant qu'il ai eu le temps de protester.

-Hé! Enlève moi ça tout de suite bordel.

Il entendit le bruit du robinet qui s'ouvre et de l'eau qui jaillit à gros bouillon. Puis le bruit de pieds au fond de la baignoire. Alors enfin Somni consent à tendre le bras et à le débarrasser de l'encombrant -et trop féminin- sous-vêtement.

Il daigne ouvrir les paupières

La jeune femme est enfoncée dans la baignoire et de là où il est, il ne peux pas vraiment bien la voir, sauf en tordant le cou autant que possible (ce qui lui est très difficile). Et puis de toute façon, il n'en a aucune envie. Au contraire, il se sent plutôt soulagé de ne pas être obligé de la voir sans ses vêtements.

-Tu n'as pas eu de petits copains durant toutes ses années? Même pas un coup d'un soir à qui tu aurais pût demander ça?

Il voit sa nuque -sur laquelle elle a relevée ses mèches bleues- se secouer en signe de négation.

-Non, ce n'était pas vraiment possible. Trop difficile pour moi.

-Trop exigeante peut-être?

Matt l'entend ricaner et il la voit s'enfoncer davantage dans dans l'eau chaude qui se couvre de mousse.

-Non. Depuis très longtemps, j'aime quelqu'un. Pour moi ce n'est juste pas faisable de m'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et avec la personne que tu aimes, ce n'est pas possible?

Elle garde le silence et fais des bulles dans l'eau avant de marmonner:

-Non, ce n'est vraiment pas possible...

-Ce n'est pas Mello, hein?

Matt la contemple en silence, pendant qu'elle éclate de rire et s'étouffe avec sa mousse:

-Argh... NON! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je n'ai jamais poursuivis Mello de mes avances. C'était un môme.

-Il ne l'est plus...

Somni tourna à moitié la tête vers moi, très sérieuse soudain:

-Mello est mort, Matt. C'est quoi cet emploi du présent.

-Tais-toi. Mello ne peux pas mourir. C'est juste comme ça.

Le regard que Somni lui lance reflète toute la pitié du monde, puis elle se détourne:

-On peut parler de lui si tu veux. J'ai jamais sût ce qui est arrivé après que Mello ai quitté ma chambre.

-On a baisé comme des bêtes. Le plus beau jour de ma vie.

La jeune femme se retourne avec sur le visage une grimace d'horreur très exagérée. Et puis elle explose de rire pendant que je me donne des baffes mentales. Du bout des orteils, elle ferme son robinet d'eau chaude.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça, grinçais-je. Boudeur.

-Vraiment? Dommage.

Le silence s'installe entre eux. Seulement brisé par le clapotis de l'eau sur lequel elle tapote. Matt regarde le ciel à travers la fenêtre. Mello. Il n'a pas vraiment envie d'y penser. En fait il a vraiment très envie d'y penser mais ça lui fait peur.

-Mattie? Interroge Somni à mi-voix. Tu étais vraiment très amoureux de Mello, hein?

Le rouquin ne lui répond pas. Il est déjà loin, dans un monde où Mello était si vivant qu'il était impossible de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

-Matt? Interroge à nouveau Somni. Si je m'endors, pense bien à me réveiller d'accord?

Il acquiesce lentement, ailleurs.

* * *

><p><strong>24 décembre 2002<strong>

J'ai fais l'amour avec Matt.

Il existe donc quelque chose dans ce monde qui apporte plus de satisfaction que de gagner. Je me sens bizarre. Comme si j'étais pareil et différent à la fois.

Je crois que c'est parce que je me sens... heureux. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

Étrangement, Matt était beaucoup plus doux que ce que j'aurais pût imaginer. Comme si ce qui nous arrivait était une sorte de rêve et qu'il avait peur de se réveiller si jamais il était trop brusque.

Somni a raison. Il est amoureux de moi. Ça se voit dans la façon dont il me regarde.

On peut dire maintenant qu'il est mon petit copain officiel. (Enfin personne n'est au courant mais ce n'est pas très important n'est ce pas? Tant que lui il le sait et qu'il ne va pas voir ailleurs, ça me va.).

C'est mon meilleurs réveillon depuis longtemps.

Joyeux Noël à tous!

Mello

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back: 24 décembre 2002<strong>

Ils avaient passés la soirée sans rien se dire. En fait ce qui était clair, c'est que depuis que Mello était sortit de la chambre de Somni, Matt faisait clairement la gueule. Leur seul échange de la veille s'était résumé à un grognement du rouquin quand Mello lui avait demandé si il pouvait finir sa mousse au chocolat.

Depuis, Mello observait le dos de Matt qui s'acharnait sur Tekken avec une rage qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Le blond croquait dans une barre de chocolat. Il la grignotait tranquillement, pensivement, en essayant de ne pas être agacé par la flot d'onomatopées qui jaillissait de la télévision.

-Matt, appela t-il doucement.

Devant l'absence de réaction de l'autre -il faisait toujours ça quand parler l'ennuyait-, Mello insista:

-Matt... Si il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, on peut juste en parler.

Sur l'écran, Paul venait de faire faire un vol plané à Xiaoyu qui lui conféra la victoire.

Le rouquin balança sa manette sur le lit. Il se leva, alluma une cigarette, remplaça Tekken par Soulcalibur et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Tout va BIEN, Mello! Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait aller MAL dans ma vie, tu vois! Et toi Mello... Tu te sens mieux maintenant? Maintenant que tu as cédé à ton œdipe? Non mais sérieux? Soulagé d'avoir enfin pût baiser ta mère?

De rage, il écrasa ses pouces sur les joysticks.

Le blond resta silencieux. Un brin éberlué. C'était quoi ça, une crise de jalousie?

Il se leva en silence et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, juste derrière le geek. Il passa une jambe de chaque coté de son corps et se rapprocha.

Matt frémit quand Mello s'appuya tendrement contre son dos, recouvert de son habituel pull à rayures. Il essaya de se dégager une fois avant de se laisser faire. Mello appuya son menton contre le cou de son ami et ses bras vinrent lui enlacer les épaules.

Il restèrent comme ça quelques minutes. L'écran de Soulcalibur restait obstinément sur la page d'accueil.

Et puis la main de Mello lâcha son homologue et descendit jusqu'à la taille de son compagnon de chambre. Elle tripota machinalement la couture du tee-shirt rayé. Matt tourna son visage vers celui de son ami et souffla:

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Mello lui répondit sur le même ton:

-Est-ce que je peux?

Et sans trop attendre de réponse, il glissa sa main contre les abdominaux de l'autre qui se contracta, ne s'empêchant de laisser échapper un «Mello» un tantinet paniqué.

Ils se regardèrent. Ils se contemplèrent pendant que la main du blond remontait sur le torse du roux. Celui-ci retenait sa respiration.

Et puis le roux lâcha la manette qu'il avait entre les mains tout en faisant basculer le blond sur le lit.

Ils se retrouvèrent l'un par dessus l'autre. Matt entre les jambes de l'éternel second de la Wammy. Mais le plus sexy à n'en point douter.

Leur nez se touchaient presque et leurs yeux étaient grands ouverts. Ils se contemplèrent comme ça pendant une dizaine de seconde. Chacun essayant de rester sur la terre ferme et de rester rationnel.

-Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser? Demanda le rouquin.

Pour toute réponse Mello lui sourit, retira ses goggles et leva de lui même le visage pour embrasser les lèvres de l'autre, comme si c'était anodin.

Il s'embrassèrent pendant une vingtaines de minutes, - lentement, goulument, frileusement, érotiquement, grisamment, rapidement, n'importe comment!- avant que Matt se décide à avoir assez de couilles pour lui enlever son tee-shirt.

Ils firent l'amour pendant longtemps. La moitié de la nuit peut-être. Matt avait pénétré Mello. Encore et encore. Et le blond s'était laissé faire, résigné à être uke, comme pour se faire pardonner de son mensonge avec Somni.

Enfin résigné à être uke oui, mais pas à se laisser faire, soyons clair. S'il le voulait vraiment, il fallait pouvoir l'attraper aussi. Serpent entre les doigts du roux. Fuyant et languide pour mieux revenir.

Le lendemain, Mello se réveilla dans le lit de son compagnon de chambre, à moitié vautré sur son torse. Le roux ouvrit des yeux paresseux et sourit:

-Joyeux Noël Mello...

Avant de lui tendre son paquet.

* * *

><p><strong>2 juin 2003<strong>

Bonjour très cher,

Aujourd'hui on a fait une séance de photos. Autant que je m'en souvienne, c'est la première fois que l'on me photographie. Je crois qu'on était tous un peu anxieux. C'était pour le projet d'art de Linda. Elle fais une série de portraits absurdes. Chacun le sien avec une ambiance propre à la personne et une caricature de chaque visage.

On était là, entassé dans le petit local que le personnel avait tendu de draps blancs.

Je revois le clignement de paupière de Matt quand le flash lui a éclairé la tronche. Linda qui souriait a s'en faire péter les zygomatiques. Les triplés on posés ensemble. Je crois que Linda ne fera qu'un tableau pour eux trois.

Near était comme d'habitude. Insipide. Somni avait des grosses cernes. Je crois qu'elle est prête à passer son diplôme d'architecture alors elle travaille trop.

J'attends avec impatience les résultats. Matt arrête pas de dire que je vais être super sexy.

Moi je crois pas. Je pense que je vais surtout avoir la même gueule de gros gamin que je vois tous les matins dans la glace.

J'adorerai vraiment mettre le gilet en cuir que j'ai commandé mais Roger ne veux pas. Il dit que c'est indécent.

Tant pis, je le met avec Matt.

Avec qui tout se passe bien...

Mello

* * *

><p><strong>2 octobre 2003<strong>

Cette putain de photo a disparût! Seulement la mienne! J'aurais jamais dût faire confiance à cette petite garce de Linda. Tu te souviens de la séance photo qu'on avait fait la dernière fois? Après avoir finit nos portraits, Linda devait nous rendre nos photos afin qu'on puisse les autodétruire nous même (ou les garder même si ce n'était pas prudent du tout).

En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle en a fait mais elle est venue me voir en pleurant pour me dire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à remettre la main dessus. Juste la mienne. Ça a mis toute la Wammy's sens dessus dessous. Les chambre de tous les pensionnaires ont été fouillée ainsi que toutes les pièces. Tout le monde a dût participer. On était mis par petits groupes afin de nous surveiller les uns les autres.

Ces cons m'ont mis avec Near. Soit disant que c'était le meilleurs moyen pour que je ne fasse pas de bêtises. Non, mais ils ont déjà oublié que c'était de ma photo qu'il s'agit!

En parlant de Near, il a l'air malade. Son habituelle peau marmoréenne est toute grise et il était encore plus lymphatique que d'habitude. On s'est ignoré pendant toute la durée des recherches.

Enfin, pas moyen de remettre la main sur cette foutue photo.

Ps: Matt fume de plus en plus. J'aime bien l'odeur du tabac sur sa peau. Mais il est quand même trop con. J'y tiens à ses poumons de geek moi!

Mello.

* * *

><p><strong>Les amants du même jour<strong> - _Emilie Simon_

-Near... Near... Réveille-toi.

Je clignai des yeux et ouvrais les paupières. Je m'étais endormis au beau milieu du QG et le commandant Rester était penché sur moi.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te donne des conseils mais... Tu ne devrais pas dormir ici. Si tu attrapes froid, cela altérera ta capacité de raisonnement.

-Commandant, vous avez raison, comme d'habitude.

Je me redressai et serrai le cahier contre moi. Le grand homme blond le regarda un instant mais ne fit aucuns commentaires. Il me tendit silencieusement un paquet en carton avec une fenêtre plastifiée devant.

-Tiens, j'ai remarqué qu'il manquait à l'appel alors j'ai pris la liberté de t'en commander un nouveau.

C'était un robot. Un robot neuf, à la tête carré, qui faisait de la lumière et des bruits électroniques quand on appuyait au bons endroits.

-Je vous remercie Commandant. Sincèrement. Mais ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi attentionné, je vais bien.

Mon ton était froid et inexpressif. Comme d'habitude. Je savais qu'il s'était permit de m'offrir ce robot parce que Mello était mort et qu'il s'inquiétait de mon équilibre.

Je me relevais, pris le robot et le cahier et me dirigeais jusqu'à ma chambre.

Je m'assis sur le lit et contemplais le jouet soigneusement emballé.

Je n'avais pas perdu le précédent. Je l'avais jeté. Le lendemain du jour où l'on m'avait annoncé la mort de Mello.

Il me rappelait un souvenir. Bon ou mauvais je ne sais pas trop.

C'était en septembre 2003. Avant que la photo de Mello ne disparaisse.

Je l'avais oublié en bas. Dans la salle commune.

Je parle de mon robot. Il faisait noir et j'avais déjà mis mon pyjama (mais c'était difficile de faire la différence avec mes vêtements normaux de toute façon.). Il faisait froid cette année là, et on avait déjà commencé à allumer des feux dans toutes les pièces pour ne pas mourir de froid. Malgré tout, le carrelage en damier était glacé sous mes pieds nus.

Je m'étais approché de la porte de la salle commune et j'avais posé ma main sur la poignée quand j'avais entendu un rire.

Non, deux rires.

En faisant le moins de bruit possible, je m'étais approché de la porte et je l'avais entrebâillée. Ce que je vis fit accélérer mon cœur.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Seul le grand feu continuai à plonger l'atmosphère dans une douce lumière orangée et dansante. Mon robot était assis sur le canapé.

De ses yeux mornes, il regardait Mello et Matt qui faisaient l'amour sur le tapis.

Leurs deux peaux blanches se mélangeait dans un camaïeux de pourpre et d'or que leur donnait le feu.

Matt était allongé sur le dos, le haut de sa tête dirigé vers moi et il portait encore tous ses vêtements. Son tee-shirt à rayures était juste relevé sur son nombril et son jean était descendu à mi-cuisse.

Un long frisson remonta ma colonne vertébrale.

Mello était assis à califourchon sur lui, face à moi. Son pantalon de cuir était roulé en boule sur le tapis et il portait encore une veste en cuir sans manche, ouverte sur son torse.

Il se cambrait en arrière en gémissant et je pouvait détailler dans une terreur fascinée sa...sa chose qui se tendait dans ma direction.

En s'aidant de ses bras, il s'enfonçait sur celui de Matt qui agrippait ses hanches pour accélérer le va et vient saccadé de son membre à l'intérieur du blond.

Le jeune homme se pencha soudain en avant et murmura à mi-voix:

-Si Roger nous prends sur le fait, comment crois-tu qu'il nous punira?

Matt émit un grognement sourd et répondit:

-Ta gueule... Bouge. C'était ton idée de le faire ici.

-Oh mais c'est beaucoup plus amusant quand c'est dangereux... Et puis...

En se penchant en avant, il embrassa le roux. quand il recula, ils étaient encore lié par un filet de salive.

-J'aime les punitions, Mattie.

Ils rirent encore, de ce même rire que j'avais entendu et qui m'avait alerté. Mais celui de Mello fut coupé par un râle qu'il poussa et se transforma en gémissement tandis que l'autre augmentait ses coups de buttoir.

J'étais complètement paralysé. Complètement fasciné. Irrémédiablement capturé par la grâce du corps qui se courbe.

Mello avait remit sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux blonds, fous, étaient étalés en désordre sur ses épaules, sa bouche haletante était ouverte et ses yeux clos.

Il voulu crier mais Matt lui glissa deux doigts dans la bouche et il les mordit.

Le feu reflétait sur ses épaules la sueur qui y luisaient.

-Matt... Je vais venir.

L'autre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et empoigna les hanches du blond et accéléra une dernière fois la cadence.

Je vis la semence de Mello émerger de son membre. Comme un feu d'artifice.

Les doigts de Matt l'empêchèrent de crier une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il le retournait et fit encore deux ou trois va et viens avant de se libérer à son tour.

J'observais le visage de mon rival tandis qu'il était encore plein de son orgasme.

Il ouvrit ses paupières et ses yeux bleus étaient brillants de plaisir. Ses joues étaient toutes rouges et il souriait.

-Matt... Murmura t-il et le roux posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, Mello allongé sur le tapis et Matt l'étreignant.

Le sourire de Mello ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais pût connaître. C'était un sourire de bonheur et de satisfaction pure.

Mello avait l'air heureux et moi je le trouvait mortellement beau.

Je reculais. A pas lents, oubliant ce que j'étais venu chercher, je m'éloignais avant de me mettre à courir. Quand je fus arrivé dans ma chambre, je me réfugiai entre mes draps pour me rouler en position fœtale.

J'avais froid.

Tellement froid.

* * *

><p>Matt:<p>

Near (a moi): Dis donc, qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le MelloxNear écrit tout en haut, espèce de traitre!

Moi: Tout est trop cru à celui qui ne sait attendre.

Near: J'attend tellement que bientôt les carottes seront cuites!

Mello: ...

Tous: BON ANNI MELLO! *Mode calin ON*

Plein de chocolats!


	12. L'Eros

**Auteur:** Lou des bois

**Genre:** Flash back géant, romance, biographie

**Couple:** MelloxNear sur, et potentiellement (j'y réfléchis : MelloxMatt?, BBxOC?). Attention quand je dit couple, je parle pas forcément d'une histoire d'amour mais parfois juste de relations ambigüe.

**Disclaimer:** Aucuns de ses persos ne sont à moi (Sauf S), mais un jour j'aurais assez d'argent pour acheter au moins une tablette de chocolat dans laquelle Mello aura croqué et je ferait des clones en utilisant son ADN.

**Note:** Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Mello et Near. Pour note, même si cette fic est radicalement tournée sur eux, mon OC Somni aura quand même un peu de texte à elle (J'en avais marre des persos féminins de DN, fallait que je tente de faire un peu mieux). Je pense aussi parler des autres enfants de la Wammy. Mattounet bien sûr, mais aussi A et B.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 12: L'Eros<span>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lost -<em> Beseech****  
><strong>

Je tournai mon regard vers ma table de chevet. J'ouvris le tiroir. Il était vide. Vide et creux. Semblable à moi en tout point.

C'était là qu'était restée la photo depuis que j'avais choisis ce nouveau QG. La seule chose que j'avais emporté de l'ancien en fait, sous la combinaison de policier, je l'avais gardée contre moi, à la place du cœur. Par chance, j'avais pût récupérer ma collection de jouet par la suite.

Mon nouveau robot était rangé sur une étagère, avec les autres. Mais celui-là n'était qu'une copie. Il n'avais pas vu Matt et Mello faire l'amour sur le sol en se lançant des regards extatiques. Dans ce cas, je pouvais le garder, non?

De la main, je tâtais le fond du tiroir, comme pour me persuader de ce que je savais déjà.

La photo avait disparût. Je la lui avait rendue pour de vrai.

Cela voulait-il dire que je ne verrais plus jamais le visage de Mello? J'essayai de me concentrer. Combien d'année faudrait-il pour que son visage s'efface de ma mémoire?

Ses yeux bleus électrique et son sourire-rictus.

Maintenant que Mello était mort, j'aurais donné cher pour la récupérer.

Je l'avoue. Cette photo, c'était moi qui l'avais prise.

Après avoir vu Mello en plein ébat avec son meilleurs ami, j'avais traversé les jours comme dans un rêve. Mon rival continuai à se comporter avec moi comme si je n'étais rien. Un simple hochement de tête en guise de salut. «Near». Et puis c'était tout, il allait travailler à sa table scrupuleusement.

Quelques fois, Matt le rejoignait et ils travaillaient ensemble. Rien ne semblait indiquer qu'ils étaient plus que des amis. Si ce n'est peut-être les sourires complices qu'ils échangeaient au dessus des piles de livres qu'ils consultaient.

Moi, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à rester discret quand je voulais l'observer.

Pendant ses dernières années, j'avais gardé mes yeux rivés sur lui. Ouvrant les oreilles uniquement quand c'était lui qui donnait son point de vue. Ne relisant que ses comptes rendus. Ne me basant que sur son niveau pour placer celui que je devais dépasser.

Il avait toujours été un objet d'intérêt et de fascination.

La seule autre personne au monde à part moi d'une certaine façon. Et voilà que cet autre si intéressant m'imposait une nouvelle évidence auquel je n'avais jamais été confronté. Ou bien que j'avais refusé de voir jusque là.

Mello était désirable. Pire il était désirable par d'autres. Il y avait Matt, bien sûr. Mais il y avait aussi ceux qui murmuraient sur son passage. Les mains qui se tendaient pour effleurer ses cheveux, son pull.

Découvrir que je trouvais Mello beau me disait que j'étais un être humain moi aussi. J'avais adoré son intelligence en silence toute ses années. Sa pensée, moins cartésienne que la mienne, mais plus instinctive, plus impulsive. Plus dangereuse à sa façon.

C'était ce qui nous avait fait vaincre Kira.

Parce que j'étais si cartésien, Kira avait pût me manipuler. J'avais été prévisible.

Mais il n'avait pas pût prévoir Mello.

Moi non plus.

Je l'avais aimé chastement. D'une fascination sourde. Je l'avais aimé comme un autre être humain que l'on reconnais sans ressentir pour lui de sentiment amoureux.

Là je me sentais stupide. Pour la première fois, je me sentais esclave de désirs bas. J'étais comme les autres. Quand Mello passait devant moi, je voulais toucher ses cheveux, sentir ses vêtements.

Je revoyais sans cesse son visage quand il avait jouit. L'éclat de son regard. Je brûlait qu'il me regarde comme ça.

Je me sentais si lâche. Mello brillait. J'étais triste et gris. Amorphe. Je me sentais mal. Je voulais me vomir. J'avais vu quelque chose d'intime et d'interdit.

J'aurais dût me sentir répugné et honteux. Mais non. Je vouais à Matt -qui depuis plusieurs années me témoignait de la sympathie- une jalousie farouche et glaciale. Je ne pouvais le regarder sans ressentir des griffes se refermer sur mon cœur. Je lui enviait follement ses mains. Celles qui pouvaient toucher Mello, le caresser et lui donner du plaisir.

Plus mes sentiments étaient fort plus je m'efforçai de conserver un masque de plus en plus dur et indifférent.

J'avais du mal à me concentrer. J'étais malade.

Même Matt s'en est rendu compte. Un jour, il m'a même demandé si j'allais bien et m'a conseillé de me reposer un peu plus. C'était dans un couloir. Mello s'était arrêté à quelques pas de lui et me jetais un coup d'œil ennuyé.

Je remarquai amèrement que je n'arrivais ni à l'épaule de l'un, ni à celle de l'autre.

Doucement, ils ressemblaient de plus en plus à des hommes et de moins en moins à des petits garçons. Et moi, devant ma glace je contemplais éternellement ce visage de gosse que je désirais tant voir disparaitre.

Mello.

Je me fondais dans ton sillage comme un fantôme hante celui qui l'a enchainé.

Tu me rongeais à toutes les heures. J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur mes études. Mes notes ont commencé à baisser. Peu à peu, je descendais de ce point fatal que Mello n'arrivait pas à obtenir. En silence, dans la politesse la plus esquisse, nous avons entamé une danse des plus malsaine. Mello premier. Near premier. Et vice versa. Au bord du même précipice. Sur la même corde raide.

Et le problème à commencé à se poser. Il avait toujours été dit depuis mon arrivé que je succéderai à L. Mais en vu des résultats actuels, on aurait été bien embêté de devoir trancher entre nous deux.

Roger nous disait que c'était à L de prendre la décision.

Le vieil homme ne cessait de me répéter qu'il fallait que je me reprenne -il n'avait jamais trop aimé Mello je crois-. Je m'en fichais. Je me laissais sombrer dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Toutes ses années, L avait été le modèle. Le but ultime. Maintenant, cela n'avait plus aucun goût pour moi.

Mello.

Quand Linda a commencé ton portrait, je suis resté derrière elle, faisant et défaisant mon puzzle avec des gestes amorphes. Dans les coup de pinceaux qu'elle donnait sur la toile, j'essayai de deviner ton visage. Peu à peu, il transparaissait sous les touches de couleur. La photographie de toi était appuyée juste à coté, sur le chevalet.

Le jour où la jeune fille a terminé sa peinture, je n'ai pas hésité. Il a suffit de ce moment de solitude où elle était allée nettoyer ses pinceaux avec de la térébenthine. Quelques instants volés. J'étais resté silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant de me lever et de glisser la photographie dans la boite, parmi les pièces blanches.

Ironie du sort. Je savais que jamais personne ne me soupçonnerait, bien que j'ai été le seul à rester avec Linda dans cette salle.

Mais c'était moi. Le petit prodige de la Wammy. Gueule d'innocence. Au dessus de tout soupçon. Au pire, Mello aurait pût être accusé de l'auto-vol de sa photographie.

Mais pas moi.

C'était impensable.

* * *

><p><strong>21 janvier 2004<strong>

Back up est mort.

Roger nous l'a annoncé cet après midi. C'est Kira qui l'a tué.

Kira est le criminel que L pourchasse actuellement. Mais si tu regardais l'actualité tu le saurais.

En tout cas, ça a fait rire Somni. Un rire qui faisait froid dans le dos si tu veux mon avis. Somni était bizarre ses derniers temps. Très nerveuse. Elle était allée le voir à l'asile le mois dernier et elle est revenue bouleversée. Pendant une semaine, elle a vomi ses tripes et c'est moi qui ai tenu ses cheveux.

Aujourd'hui il est mort et à l'instant où je vous parle, Somni doit être en train de faire ses bagages. Elle a eu son diplômes il y a quelques semaines et maintenant elle s'en va.

Je me demande si son absence va me créer un vide.

Dans l'espace de la chapelle où elle évoluait, est ce que je vais dessiner sa silhouette en pensée. Une ombre faite d'encre au milieu de la nuit.

Je ne sais même pas si je la reverrais un jour.

C'est comme ça pour nous. Nous, l'alphabet de la Wammy. Un jour nous partons, pour ne plus jamais nous revoir les uns les autres. Uniquement connectés par cette bande de vieux pervers qui créent des génies sur mesure.

Je croise les doigts pour ne pas finir comme ce vieux Back up.

Mello

Ps: J'ai essayé d'aller toquer à la porte de Somni mais elle n'a pas voulu m'ouvrir. Je crois que je l'ai entendue pleurer.

* * *

><p><strong>22 janvier 2004<strong>

Somni s'est barrée sans même dire au revoir. J'étais furieux.

Mais elle m'a laissé un mot. Pas grand chose. Juste l'adresse d'une boîte postale. Et la strophe d'une poésie de Marina Tsetaïeva, sa poétesse préférée:

«Dieu m'a mise seule

Au milieu du monde;

-Tu n'est point femme mais oiseau,

Alors - vole et chante."

Au cas où.

Somni

A priori, elle n'a rien laissé pour personne d'autre. Je fais moins la gueule.

J'ai été premier à tous les examens ce mois-ci.

Mais que fout Near?

Mello.

* * *

><p>Je jetai un œil à Somni. Elle était assise sur le bord de la baignoire. Enveloppée dans un épais peignoir vert bouteille qui se mariait agréablement avec la couleur de ses cheveux.<p>

Elle avait allumée une cigarette et me faisait fumer une fois sur deux.

-Hé S...

Elle lève la tête:

-Oui?

-Le garçon que tu aimes... Il ne t'aime pas? Ou bien tu n'es pas avec lui pour une autre raison?

Elle cligne ses grands yeux verts. Vipère.

-Je n'ai pas dit que c'était un garçon.

J'ouvre la bouche mais avant que j'articule quoi que ce soit, Somni secoue la tête:

-oui, bon, c'est un garçon. On ne peut pas non plus tous être homosexuel dans l'alphabet..

Elle hésite encore un peu avant de franchement répondre à la question que je viens de lui poser:

-Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aime de cette façon. Mais même si c'était le cas, ce ne serait quand même pas possible.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il est mort.

Je garde le silence un instant avant d'ajouter:

-Pardon... Alors c'est en partie pour cette raison que tu t'occupes de moi? Quand tu disais que nous avions tous les deux perdus des personnes chères.

Elle prend son temps et me glisse un instant le tube de nicotine entre les lèvres avant de se le réapproprier.

-C'est en partie pour ça en effet. Même si dans mon cas, c'est peut-être plus simple qu'il soit mort plutôt que de faire face à mon amour.

-Dans mon cas, c'est la même chose. Ça n'aurais pas de sens pour Mello de rester auprès de moi dans l'état où je suis maintenant. Je suis heureux qu'il n'ai pas à se sentir coupable.

Malgré moi, mon visage trahissait un sentiment différent. J'avais de la rancune envers Mello de m'avoir laissé derrière.

-... Parce que tu es tétraplégique?

-Oui. Si il m'avait vu comme ça. Il serait resté auprès de moi par sentiment de culpabilité. Je le sais bien.

-Pas par amour, hein?

Je soupirai et fermai les paupières derrières mes goggles -Somni me les avait remis, je devais les garder sur le front quand j'utilisais mon ordinateur-.

-Mello... ne m'a jamais dit qu'il ressentait quoi que ce soit pour moi. Peu importe le nombre de fois où je pouvais le lui répéter, il esquivait toujours. Dans le fond, il aimait bien notre relation. Baiser. Ne pas se prendre la tête. Se mordre comme des chiens. Des choses comme ça.

Somni se mordillait les lèvres en m'écoutant:

-C'est à mon tour d'être désolée... Même si je m'en doutais.

-Tu t'en doutais?

-Sans vouloir te heurter, il y a une expression qui dit que dans un couple, l'un des deux souffre et l'autre s'ennuie. C'est le sentiment que vous m'inspiriez.

J'eus un petit rire sans joie.

-Oui, pouvoir faire l'amour avec Mello était une victoire amère. Un créature cruelle et égoïste, Mello. Pleine de piquants et de poison.

-Mais sans méchanceté aussi. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait jamais réalisé à quel point ton affection pour lui pouvait te blesser. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de connaitre exactement où se situaient les limites de ta fidélité.

-Ma fidélité n'a pas de limite...

-Vraiment?

Le regard que Somni me lança était sournois. Elle me regardait par en dessous et plissait les yeux. La chair de poule me piqueta la nuque. Et pourtant, la chaleur qui régnait dans la salle de bain était étouffante.

-Tu l'aurais même laissé être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre? Mieux, aurait-tu encouragé cet amour?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Je ne veux rien dire que tu ne comprenne pas, Matt.

Je soutins son regard pendant une dizaine de secondes avant d'abdiquer et de détourner les yeux:

-Et toi Somni? Est ce que tu en aurais été capable? De laisser la personne que tu aimes à quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle penche la tête sur le coté, comme un oiseau:

-Non, je n'en ai pas été capable d'ailleurs. Mais si je l'avais été, ils seraient sans doute encore en vie.

Son regard se voile, et elle murmure:

-Oui, A et B seraient sans doute encore en vie.

* * *

><p><strong><em>You put a spell on me<em> - Devil doll****  
><strong>

Je me retournais dans mon lit. Je pensais au portrait que Linda avait fait de Mello. Était-il encore à la Wammy's? Mello l'avait-il emporté avec lui?

Peut-être que je pourrais le récupérer. Certes c'était un portrait abstrait. Mais au milieu des courbes absurdes, je me souvenais de l'ombre de son visage qui se détachait nettement.

Quand j'avais volé la photo de mon rival, mon premier soucis a été de la dissimuler. Je me doutais bien que sa disparition n'allait pas passer inaperçue.

Mais j'avais une bonne cachette. En dessous de la double couverture de mon livre favoris -"La forme canonique, pour ou contre?»- qui était toujours à la bibliothèque. De cette façon, même si quelqu'un l'empruntait, il ne la trouverait pas.

Et surtout, elle n'était jamais dans ma chambre.

Après que les recherches eurent été effectuées, je mis au moins une semaine avant de trouver le courage de la sortir.

C'était un soir où j'étais resté à la bibliothèque beaucoup plus tard que tous les autres étudiants.

La pendule indiquait trois heures du matin et j'étais blottit dans mon alcôve préférée. Le livre était posé sur un coussin, juste à coté de moi.

J'ai sortit la photo et je l'ai contemplée pendant longtemps. Tout naturellement, ma main a trouvé le chemin de mon entrejambe et je me suis touché pour la première fois de ma vie.

J'ai jouit les yeux plantés dans ceux de mon rival de papier.

Sans honte. Avec le sentiment d'être plus vide que jamais, j'ai essuyé mes doigts couverts de sperme sur mon pyjama.

Et puis je suis allé dormir après avoir soigneusement rangé la photo dans sa cachette.

Que signifie le mot amour?

L'Eros tel que le décrivent les grecs:

_L'Eros désigne l'attirance sexuel, le désir. Il est l'une des passions néfastes que produit l'épithumia dans la pensée platonicienne._

L'amour tel que décrivait -ce cher- wikipédia:

_L'amour désigne un sentiment d'affection et d'attachement envers un être ou une chose, qui pousse ceux qui le ressentent à rechercher une proximité, pouvant être physique, spirituelle ou même imaginaire, avec l'objet de cet amour, et à adopter un comportement particulier (plus ou moins rationnel) en conséquence._

Ou le dictionnaire:

_amour, nom masculin_

_Sens 1 Sentiment d'affection, d'attirance sentimentale et sexuelle entre deux personnes_

Peut-importe les définitions, ce qui étais sûr, c'est que j'étais follement et désespérément amoureux de Mello.

Et Dieu sait ce que ce mot ne m'allait pas.

J'ai recommencé mes expériences nocturnes. A un rythme irrégulier. Parfois tous les soirs. Parfois pas pendant un mois. Essayant en vain d'oublier le ver qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

Et puis l'inévitable finit par arriver.

Un de ses soir, j'étais toujours dans mon coin favori. Encore haletant, les doigts collants de mon fluide, j'avais croisés les yeux verts et les tâches de rousseur de Somni qui était descendu en catimini reposer un livre.

Nous nous sommes contemplés en silence. Elle avait la bouche bée et les yeux agrandis. Ses yeux faisaient des aller retour entre la photo de Mello et ma main, encore à moitié dans mon pantalon.

Et puis elle m'a sourit. C'était la première fois que Somni affichait sur son visage quelque chose qui s'adressait vraiment à moi. Son sourire était amical, je crois. Et elle a posé un doigt sur ses lèvres et m'a fait un clin d'œil.

Nous n'avons rien dit. Elle a juste déposé son livre et a tourné les talons pour quitter la bibliothèque.

Autant que je le sache, elle n'a pas cafté. De toute façon, elle allait quitter la Wammy's quelques jours plus tard.

De mon coté, j'ai attendu qu'elle s'en aille définitivement avant d'oser recommencer. Mais bien que ce soit beaucoup plus tard, j'ai finis par me faire voir encore.

* * *

><p><strong>26 octobre 2004<strong>

Il pleut. Je me sens d'humeur aussi grise que le ciel dehors. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que faisait Near dans la bibliothèque. Ça me donne envie de vomir, ce petit albinos timbré me donne envie de vomir, je n'y crois pas.

Il était en train... De se toucher... Sur ma photo!

Bordel! Est ce que ça veux dire que c'est lui qui l'a prise à Linda.?

Est ce que ça veux dire tout ce que je pense?

Merde. Je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser... C'est vrai qu'il était horriblement troublant, avec cette expression collée sur les lèvres. Mais c'est Near!

Il a toujours l'air d'avoir dix ans!

Je ne comprends plus rien mais je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on se parle.

Mais se parler de quoi? Depuis toujours nous ne parlons que par exposés interposés, insultes, notes et silences.

Near et moi ne sommes pas capables de parler. Alors avec quoi pouvons nous communiquer?

Mello

* * *

><p>Je soupirai.<p>

Les yeux bleus de Mello derrière les rayonnages. Son haut le cœur. Mes doigts qui devinrent glacé et moites sur mon membre.

Le livre qu'il tenait en main et qui tomba sur le sol.

La photo de travers.

Les jouets éparpillés sur le sol.

Le désir.

Le sexe.

La rivalité.

L'enfance.

Ton regard bleu noir qui semble être prit dans un cauchemar.

Dialogue aseptisés. Voix sans timbre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Je ne fais rien.

-Tu penses à moi quand tu te masturbes?

-...

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça...

-Pas plus que toi de coucher avec Matt dans la salle commune...

-Tu m'espionnes maintenant?

-C'était par hasard...

-Mais tu as regardé...

-... Oui...

-...

-...

-Je vais aller me coucher maintenant.

Il m'avais laissé là. Sans reprendre la photo. Sans m'accabler de reproche. Comme assommé.

Moi-même, j'étais incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p>Moi: Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire quelque chose à propos de la chute dans le classement de Near.<p>

Je peux me tromper mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit dit dans le manga ou l'anime que Near battait systématiquement Mello.

D'ailleurs, s'il était le premier incontesté, alors pourquoi Mello demande à Roger si L a choisit entre Near et lui.

Enfin, j'avais un doute là-dessus.

Et sinon, je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez mais Somni citait un passage de journal intime à Near dans les premiers chapitre. Ce passage est dans le dernier extrait de journal de ce chapitre.


	13. Des fous qui s'élancent

**Auteur:** Lou des bois

**Genre:** Flash back géant, romance, biographie

**Couple:** MelloxNear sur, et potentiellement (j'y réfléchis : MelloxMatt?, BBxOC?). Attention quand je dit couple, je parle pas forcément d'une histoire d'amour mais parfois juste de relations ambigüe.

**Disclaimer:** Aucuns de ses persos ne sont à moi (Sauf S), mais un jour j'aurais assez d'argent pour acheter au moins une tablette de chocolat dans laquelle Mello aura croqué et je ferait des clones en utilisant son ADN.

**Note:** Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Mello et Near. Pour note, même si cette fic est radicalement tournée sur eux, mon OC Somni aura quand même un peu de texte à elle (J'en avais marre des persos féminins de DN, fallait que je tente de faire un peu mieux). Je pense aussi parler des autres enfants de la Wammy. Mattounet bien sûr, mais aussi A et B.

* * *

><p>M'wallors chapitre qui me tenait beaucoup à coeur. J'espère que Near ne sera pas trop OOC mais il n'est pas tout à fait dans son état normal non plus le bougre :D.<p>

Dans un de mes premier chapitre, notre cher albinos déclinais tous les synonymes du mot phallus pour le simple fait de faire quelque chose qu'il ressentait comme interdit (surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui).

J'ai écris ce chapitre dans le même état d'esprit. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

**Chapitre 13:**

* * *

><p><em>Fools Rush in<em> -** Glenn Muller**

**(Musique importante au sein du chapitre)  
><strong>

La musique était si forte, que je n'entendais même plus les plaintes de mes persos. Sauf mon héros. Toujours aussi con.

-A l'aise, marmonna t-il d'un air zen.

-Non, pas à l'aise, t'es pas à l'aise du tout, tous tes compagnons viennent de se faire tuer, crétin!

Des fois, les vieux jeux manquaient vraiment de discernement. Somni avait halluciné quand elle avait vu que j'avais déjà terminé final fantasy (avec toutes les g-forces et toutes les magies, jusque ce qu'il fallait pour casser la gueule à cette pétasse d'Ultimécia en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire!), alors dans un élan de bonté, elle m'avait commandé un vieux Baldur's gate.

Mais pour le moment, je ne pouvais pas jouer parce qu'elle avait allumé sa putain de musique et que ça me dérangeait.

Non mais sérieux, qui est ce qui décapite des gobelins tout en écoutant du Glenn Muller.

-Allumage! Dis-je à voix haute.

La reconnaissance vocale de mon fauteuil s'activa automatiquement.

Je pouvais à présent le guider avec le son de ma voix. Certes, c'était encore un peu laborieux. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où je m'étais mangé un mur -sans même le sentir-.

Malgré moi, je m'étais habitué à ma nouvelle vie avec Somni. Et encore plus étrangement, cette vie me convenait mieux que celle que je passais auprès de Mello.

Parce que j'aimais Mello, il pouvait me faire souffrir.

Parce qu'ici, j'étais au fond du trou, tout ce que la vie m'apportait de bien était une bonne surprise. Et puis je n'avais plus aucune pression sur les épaules.

Nous nous levions tard en général. Pas avant onze heure tous les matins. C'était Somni qui nous préparait le petit déjeuner. C'était un moment que j'aimais bien en général. Parce que, que ce soit chocolat chaud, jus d'orange ou café, je pouvais le boire tout seul avec une paille.

Ensuite, on allait se balader. En plus, c'était la bonne période pour les champignons et c'était pas mal pour agrémenter notre riz à l'eau.

Bon, c'était souvent galère pour moi d'utiliser les chemins forestiers mais pour compenser mon handicap, Somni ne se départissait jamais de ses douze centimètres de talons qui se coinçaient dans tous les petits trous des sentiers.

Parfois on parlait de Mello. Parfois on ne disait rien.

Après on se débrouillait pour manger ce qu'on avait. Il y avait même un potager à l'arrière du jardin. (Sans doute prévu en cas de siège, même s'il était difficile d'imaginer L mangeant des légumes.).

Les après midi, Somni bossait sur ses plans d'architecte et me laissait geeker tout mon saoul.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ai raz-le-bol et que ça signe le début du moment «musique».

Le moment musique était soit un bon moment, soit un mauvais.

Si Somni écoutait un truc qu'elle aimait, alors en général, elle en profitait pour faire le ménage. Si on aimait tous les deux, alors on mettait le son à fond sur les baffles de la salle informatique de L et puis on allait se griller une cigarette sur le porche, en regardant la mer.

Comment on pouvait avoir autant de musique? C'était facile. En téléchargeant comme des porcs.

C'est une technique secrète qui n'a plus de secret pour personne.

Et le soir, on dinait en se matant des séries. Ce qui était toujours une guerre en soit:

-Mad men! Mad men!

-Big Bang theory!

-Mad men!

Je vous laisse deviner qui choisissait quoi. Et autant dire la vérité. On regardait tout ça sur les écrans géants utilisés pour les investigations de L.

Et on avait pas honte.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que le moment musique avait débuté il y a cinq minutes à peine. En criant à tue-tête des «gauche-droite-tout-droit-avance-avance-avance-AYE!-STOP!- recule etc...» jusqu'à ce que je puisse atteindre la cuisine où Somni faisait la vaisselle.

-On va dehors?

-Envie de fumer?

-Ouais.

Elle s'essuie les mains et enlève son tablier. En dessous elle porte une robe blanche à pois noir trop courte, et des talons noir. Et elle a peint ses lèvres en rouge cerise.

Idéal pour faire la vaisselle.

_Fools rush in where angels fear to tread_

_And so I come to you, my love, my heart above my head_

_Though I see the danger there_

_If there's a chance for me, then I don't care_

_Des idiots qui s'élancent là où les anges ont peur de marcher_

_Et alors je viens à toi, mon amour, mon cœur dominant ma raison,_

_Pourtant je vois le danger par ici,_

_Mais si j'ai une chance je m'en fiche._

Quand je m'arrête sur la pelouse devant la maison, elle s'assied en tailleur à mes pieds, après avoir jeté ses chaussures dans l'herbe.

-Hé Somni.

-Hum...

Elle a la tête baissée, tournée dans sa main pour empêcher que le vent n'éteigne la flamme du briquet.

-Finalement, je crois que je t'aime bien.

Elle me jette un coup d'œil, se redresse et me glisse la cigarette entre les lèvres. Elle me laisse fumer un peu avant que je ne demande:

-Tu crois que tu vas rester ici longtemps avec moi?

-Je ne sais pas. Je resterai avec toi jusqu'au bout. Mais peut-être pas ici. Et pas si tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Sinon, je dirais... Ate ao fin do mundo.

-Jusqu'à la fin du monde? Ça fait loin tout ça...

-Pas si on la provoque...

-C'est sûr qu'on a du temps pour y penser...

Elle rigole. Dans le fond je suis sûre que Somni verrait venir la fin du monde sans ciller. Un peu comme Kirsten Dunst dans Melancholia (Qu'on avait piraté hier soir à défaut de choisir entre Mad men et Game of thrones).

-Somni?

-Oui Matt...

-Le garçon dont tu es amoureuse. Je crois... Non. Je sais. C'est A, n'est ce pas?

La jeune femme crache un nuage de fumée. Elle fait passer son poignet par dessus son épaule et sa main attrape la mienne. Ses doigts me serrent très fort.

Je me répète:

-Tu es amoureuse de ton frère... C'est pour ça que tu disais qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit mort plutôt que de devoir faire face à ton amour.

Elle exerce une nouvelle pression sur ma main et je me tais. Je cligne des paupières. J'ai sentie la pression. Je ne devrais rien sentir du tout, peut être que mes capacités vont revenir un peu.

_Fools rush in where wise men never go_

_But wise men never fall in love, so how are they to know? _

_Des idiots qui s'élancent là où les hommes sages ne vont jamais,_

_Mais les hommes sages ne tombent jamais amoureux, alors qu'est ce qu'ils en savent?_

-Mattie, murmure Somni, la voix cassée. Maintenant que tu connais le mien, dis moi ton secret s'il te plait...

-Mon secret, tu veux dire...

-Attends...

Du coup, je me fige.

-Ne me le dis pas parce que ton lobe frontal est déficient. Dis le moi parce que tu me fais confiance. Parce que nous allons faire pour le mieux.

Je me tais et je contemple sa nuque, sa deuxième main tient la cigarette qui se consume lentement. Elle regarde la mer et soudain j'ai le sentiment qu'elle connait déjà le secret. Ce qu'elle attend, c'est que je tende la main vers elle.

Alors je lui dit. Sans pudeur, je lui avoue mon secret. Non. Notre secret.

A Mello et moi.

_When we met, I felt my life begin_

_So open up your heart and let this fool rush in_

_Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'ai sentit ma vie commencer  
><em>

_Alors ouvre ton cœur et rejoins ce grand courant d_'idiots qui s'élancent...

* * *

><p><strong>27 octobre 2004<strong>

J'ai revu Near en classe aujourd'hui. Je pensais qu'il aurait trop honte de se montrer mais ça aurait été sur-estimer la force émotionnel de cet autiste.

Matt voulait faire l'amour hier soir, mais je n'ai pas pût. Je n'ai pas pût lui dire non plus ce qui me travaillait alors je lui ai juste dit que je me sentais un peu malade et je suis allé me coucher.

Il faut vraiment que je parle à Near. Il était assis à quelques rangées devant moi ce matin.

Dieu que son cou est fin. Sa peau est si pâle qu'on devine les vertèbre juste en dessous.

J'ai envie de l'étrangler.

Pas seulement le cou. Griffer sa peau parfaite, arracher ses cheveux auquel il tient tant, crever ses yeux inexpressifs.

Bordel, ses yeux n'étaient pas du tout inexpressifs hier.

Il ne s'est retourné qu'une fois, à la fin de la matinée. Son regard a rencontré le mien et de nouveau, il eu la décence d'avoir l'air troublé. Sa main est venue se loger contre son cœur et il a glissé un doigt entre deux boutons. C'était non calculé, mais j'ai fixé ce doigt glissé inconsciemment mais qui dévoilait un centimètre de peau nue et j'ai trouvé ça érotique.

Presque obscène.

Chez Near, un epsilon de nudité était synonyme d'indécence.

Lui qui était le roi du regard contemplatif fut le premier à me fuir, les joues empourprées, sa main retrouvant sa place parmi ses cheveux.

Il est resté radicalement tourné vers le tableau jusqu'à la fin de la journée et fut le premier à sortir.

Lui parler.

Merde..

Mello.

* * *

><p><em>Mature audience only - <em>**Dog fashion disco**

Mello l'avait attendu dans sa chambre. Il portait un tee-shirt noir, large sur les clavicules et son nouveau pantalon en cuir, celui qui le moulait si affrioleusement. Il avait tiré ses cheveux en une demi-queue de cheval, soigneusement étudiée pour lui donner l'air décontracté. Il l'avait attendu longtemps, deux heures peut-être, assis sur le lit impeccablement bordé. En fixant le parquet clair du sol, perdu dans ses pensées. Une petite tâche noire dans cet océan de blanc. Nu sous le regard vide des dizaines de robots alignés scrupuleusement sur les étagères, menaçants. Une pluie légère battait la vitre, il faisait un peu froid.

Et puis Near était rentré. Il tenait dans sa main la boite de son puzzle blanc. En apercevant Mello, il s'était arrêté sur le seuil, avant de refermer la porte. Ils s'étaient contemplés en silence. Chacun disant à l'autre par son regard: «Je sais que tu sais. Je sais que tu sais que je sais.». Pour l'un et l'autre, l'air manquait. Après quelques secondes, Mello se leva d'un bond. Mais Near fut plus rapide. En trois enjambés, il rejoignit le blond, lâchant au passage la boite du puzzle qui alla s'écraser au sol, libérant des centaines de petites pièces immaculées. Ses mains pâles volèrent sur les épaules du plus âgé, puis dans ses cheveux avant de saisir son visage en coupe dans un geste impérieux, égoïste et violent. Il l'embrassa comme s'il le buvait. Et comme si il n'avait pas bu depuis des jours. Il l'embrassa encore. Encore. La pointe de ses canines agressaient les lèvres du blond qui se gonflèrent et rougirent. Near ne prit même pas le temps de respirer entre deux assauts. Le seul oxygène dont il eu besoin était là. Mello était plus grand que lui. Pour toucher ses lèvres, il était obligé de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, de bomber le ventre pour épouser le corps noueux qui se courbait sur lui.

Il ne savait pas si l'autre lui répondait. Il ne lui laissait pas le temps de la réflexion. Du moins pas jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la douleur. Mello lui avait donné un hybride de gifle et de coup de poing qui l'avait fait tomber en arrière. Et il le regardait avec un air totalement ahurit, mais pleins de rage aussi.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends! Hurla t-il.

-Et toi?

Cette réponse murmurée du tac au tac calma immédiatement Mello bien que ses yeux restent luisant de colère. Near s'était assis correctement sur le sol, ramenant son genoux contre son torse, enroulant une mèche autour de son doigt. De l'autre main, il tâtait sa pommette; là où Mello l'avais frappé. Bientôt sa peau pâle se veinerait d'un camaïeu de pourpre, de violet et de bleu. Il sentait la douleur pulser dans tout son crâne.

-Et toi Mello? Pour qui tu te prenais à chaque fois que tu as essayé de me blesser? Pour qui tu te prenais quand tu m'as embrassé à l'infirmerie? De même tu me reproches de t'avoir observé avec Matt, mais POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS d'avoir des relations sexuelles dans la salle commune et de réclamer de l'intimité?

Le regard de Near était dur et sans compassion. Il sourit. Petit sourire rond et innocent qui tranchait avec l'éclat halluciné de ses yeux. Mello frémit.

-Moi j'assume ce que je suis. Un monstre d'autiste peut-être. Un égoïste et un manipulateur d'accord. Je suis le premier, je n'aime pas perdre. Je suis le premier pour tout ce que je décide de réussir. Voilà pour quoi je me bats. Ce que je veux, je fais ce qu'il faut pour l'avoir.

Mello le regarda comme s'il le découvrait. Ses yeux bleus sombres étaient dilatés et il fixa son autre avec un mélange de fascination et d'angoisse. Quand il répondit, sa voix était sèche:

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux, Near?

L'albinos se redressa. Il se mit debout lentement, avec mille précautions, comme pour montrer à quel point il prenait bien soin de lui-même. Il avança de quelques pas vers Mello et celui-ci recula jusqu'à se laisser tomber, assis sur le lit.

-Je voudrais te toucher.

Les yeux de Near s'égarèrent par la fenêtre, fuyants. Comme mû pas une pudeur soudaine. L'albinos se mordit la lèvre et ses joues se teintèrent de rose, il poursuivit:

-Je veux... Je voudrais imprimer sur ton visage la même expression de jouissance que quand c'était Matt qui te caressait... Tu avais l'air si heureux, Mello... Si loin de tout. Tu m'avais complètement oublié, je me suis sentit si seul.

Le blond déglutit, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Near avança encore. Il se retrouva tout près, juste entre les genoux de Mello. Il hésita, trembla, tendit le bras et effleura la courbe osseuse de la mâchoire de l'autre.

M avait la respiration sifflante. Il était terrifié.

_Qui est cet enfant ? Cet étranger qui n'a plus peur ?_

Il contempla avec appréhension les yeux vides et noirs qui se tendaient vers lui. Il y contempla son reflet et ne se reconnut pas. Figure déformée par une angoisse indescriptible.

Near se pencha. Sa main effleura l'épaule, caressa le flanc, retraça la forme de l'aine pour venir se poser sur le cuir de l'entre-jambe. Mello eu un spasme. Il sentit les petits doigts de Near qui défirent les lacets du pantalon. Mais c'est le visage de l'albinos qu'il regarda. Il avait les yeux mis clos et la bouche entrouverte sur ses dents qui brillaient malgré la lumière triste de ce jour de pluie. Il dit, tout simplement:

- Near...

L'autre ne répondit rien, il n'écoutait pas. Son esprit était tout concentré sur le bout de ses doigts, sur le tissu qu'il écartait, sur le tissu sous le tissu.

Enfin! Elle était là, cette chose qui lui faisait tant peur, parce qu'elle représentait l'animal chez le rival qui à son tour réveillait l'être humain en lui. Il l'effleura. Qui de lui ou d'elle devait apprivoiser l'autre?

Il soupira. Sa main se glissa entre la peau et le tissu noir du boxer. Avec appréhension, il l'entoura tendrement. Mello se tendit en arrière et gémit quelque chose qui s'étouffa tandis que ses dents crissaient les unes contre les autres. Ses poings se contractèrent sur les draps et les froissèrent.

Lui qui était si plein d'une colère froide, se sentit vaciller. Il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, mais ne lâcha pas l'autre du regard. Les yeux fixes de l'autiste contemplaient son membre et il se sentit grandir et durcir entre ses doigts. Incapable de supporter ce regard d'insecte fasciné, il ferma les yeux et gronda. Il crut haleter mais ce son insupportable provenait de la gorge de Near.

- Mello... Je sens ton cœur... Il bat si vite dans ma paume.

N se rapprocha encore et posa son genou sur le matelas entre ceux de Mello. Ses mains devinrent plus hardies et il pressa doucement le phallus de Mello, faisant se contracter celui-ci.

Nate ne comprenait pas le sexe. Son cerveau lui disait que tout ça était absurde. Il ne comprenais pas pourquoi toucher Mello à cet endroit là était magique. Peut-être à cause du tremblement qui parcourait la peau du blond. A cause de la sueur qui perlait sur ses clavicules mises à nu. Parce que tout à coup, les deux cerveaux les plus aboutis de la Wammy's s'étaient déconnectés en même temps.

Les phalanges de Near glissèrent sur la longueur du sexe de Mello qui se cambra en arrière, étouffant un juron tandis que le plus jeune accélérait. Near souffla:

-Non, Mello... Regarde moi...

Et de son autre main, il vint saisir la nuque de l'autre et ramena son visage vers sa propre bouche.

Il l'embrassa encore et Mello se laissa faire en haletant. Le pouce de N qui glissai sur l'extrémité de son sexe semblait lui avoir ôté toute volonté. Alors il se redressa et enlaça les épaules frêles. Ses doigts gantés s'enfoncèrent dans le flot de boucles blanches. Du baiser papillon, il ne restait rien. Le visage de Near était pressé contre celui de cet être qui le haïssait tant, et qui pour l'instant le dévorait, le rognai, l'aspirait entre deux grandes bouffées d'air.

Les mouvements de Near s'accélérèrent encore et des larmes de panique montèrent aux yeux de Mello pour rester accrochées à ses cils.

Une boule était logée dans sa gorge. Il sentit que son bas ventre le brûlait et il gémit dans la bouche de l'autre. Combien de temps pourrait t'il tenir avant d'exploser?

Dans un grondement plus fort encore, il repoussa les épaules du plus jeune qui rouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'air complètement ailleurs. Ses yeux étaient voilés, ses joues rouges et ses lèvres semblaient beaucoup plus charnues que d'habitude, toutes mordues et rougies de baisers. Un mince filet de salive les reliaient encore aux siennes.

-Near... Non.

Il ne voulait pas de ce Near-là. Il réalisa que rien n'avait changé depuis ce premier jour où ils s'étaient croisés. L'autiste devait rester autiste. Immaculé, parfait dans sa bulle de cristal. Quoi, il était capable de se perdre? Il était capable d'envoyer des phéromones? De vouloir du sexe? Qu'on lui rende son robot inexpressif! Celui-là n'avait rien d'un ange, ses doigts étaient trop lascifs, sa bouche trop avide de baisers. Et ce regard qui filtrait à travers les cils blancs.

_Qui es-tu bon Dieu? Qui est-tu? Rends moi cet être que je sais blesser, pas celui dont les morsures me font perdre la tête._

_Cet être là est trop dangereux. _

Near le contemplait en silence. Et tandis que les pensées se bousculaient en désordre dans sa tête blonde, Mello vit comme au ralentit le visage immaculé se courber en avant. Il cligna des yeux une seconde, juste le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait.

Non!

Juste quelque secondes où la bouche de l'albinos effleura son phallus dans une caresse encore hésitante. Pétrifié, il vit les narines de Near se dilater, s'imprégnant pour la première fois de cette odeur de l'autre mélangé à celle du sexe. Il sentit son estomac se contracter, un spasme lui remonter la colonne. _Juste encore un peu... _Il tendit la main, mais déjà les lèvres de Nate s'entrouvrirent et vinrent épouser la forme de son gland. Au moment où Mello lâcha définitivement prise, le plus jeune n'avait pas encore effleuré le membre de sa langue.

-NON!

Mello projeta Near en arrière d'une main, l'autre se refermant sur son membre qui déversait sa semence sur ses doigts.

Tout devint blanc dans la tête de Mello. Il resta quelques secondes dans un état d'hébétude post orgasmique où son visage garda la même expression d'horreur que quand il avait repoussé l'albinos.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Near. Figé lui aussi dans une expression muette de stupeur désespéré, étalé par terre. Ses grands yeux étaient écarquillés, tournés vers son visage à lui comme s'il eu été un fantôme.

Du sperme coulait sur sa joue droite et sur ses lèvres. Il ne faisait aucun geste pour l' essuyer. Il resserra juste ses bras sur sa jambe gauche qu'il ramena contre sa poitrine.

Mello vomit. Il vomit entre ses genoux quelque chose qui ressemblait à ce qu'allait vomir Near des années plus tard, le jour où il apprendrait sa mort.

Near écarquilla davantage les yeux, et tout son visage se crispa de façon horrible comme s'il allait pleurer. Mais ça n'arriva pas.

Il contempla en silence le blond déverser ses tripes sur le sol.

_Je voudrais imprimer sur ton visage la même expression de jouissance que quand c'était Matt qui te caressait... Tu avais l'air si heureux, Mello..._

Mello ne pouvait pas lui faire face. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce visage recouvert de son fluide. C'était dégueulasse. C'était sale. Il voulait fuir. Il voulait que Near se nettoie et que rien de tout ça ne soit arrivé.

-Je t'aime, dit Near d'un ton vacillant.

Tout simplement.

-Tu me répugnes, répondit Mihael d'une voix éteinte.

Et il se leva et sortit précipitamment, sans regarder l'albinos en face.

Near tourna la tête vers le sol recouvert de vomissures et de pièces de puzzle avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. La pluie continuait à bruire derrière les carreaux.

Lentement, il porta sa main à son visage et toucha le sperme qui s'était égaré sur sa bouche. Il le gouta du bout de la langue. C'était salé, amer. Plutôt désagréable. Il appuya sa tête contre la vitre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pleura. Des sanglots douloureux et lourds qui coulèrent paresseusement sur ses joues encore souillées de l'autre.

_Tu es répugnant Near._

_Ré-pu-gnant._

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>

_Moi: Faites moi plaisir, fermez-là..._

_Mello, Near, Somni et Matt: ... (On dit rien, on digère)_

_Chers lecteurs, je vous souhaites de merveilleuses vacances de Noël et à (très) bientôt...  
><em>


	14. Accord malsain

**Auteur:** Lou des bois

**Genre:** Flash back géant, romance, biographie

**Couple:** MelloxNear sur, et potentiellement (j'y réfléchis : MelloxMatt?, BBxOC?). Attention quand je dit couple, je parle pas forcément d'une histoire d'amour mais parfois juste de relations ambigüe.

**Disclaimer:** Aucuns de ses persos ne sont à moi (Sauf S), mais un jour j'aurais assez d'argent pour acheter au moins une tablette de chocolat dans laquelle Mello aura croqué et je ferait des clones en utilisant son ADN.

**Note:** Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Mello et Near. Pour note, même si cette fic est radicalement tournée sur eux, mon OC Somni aura quand même un peu de texte à elle (J'en avais marre des persos féminins de DN, fallait que je tente de faire un peu mieux). Je pense aussi parler des autres enfants de la Wammy. Mattounet bien sûr, mais aussi A et B.

* * *

><p><em>Bon je pensais être en retard sur mon habituel post du dimanche mais comme en général je poste une fois par semaine et que le dernier était mercredi dernier, je retombe sur mes pattes.<em>

_Enfin, pardon quand même mais avec les fête et mon (futur) déménagement, c'était pas de la tarte._

_Nous retombons cette fois dans mon plus long chapitre jusqu'ici, et je n'en dirais pas plus..._

_Ah si..._

_Joyeux Noël à vous tous!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 14: Marché malsain<span>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Stairway to heaven<em> - **Led Zepplin**

Après que Mello m'eut repoussé, je n'avais plus aucun courage. Je ne me sentais pas ni de jouer, ni de nettoyer le sol de ma chambre. Je sortis de la pièce, hébété, et descendis dans une salle de jeux. Elle était vieille et il n'y avait personne, ainsi que je l'avais espéré. Je me roulais en boule sur le canapé défoncé en vieux velours brun. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminé et se réverbérait sur le tapis.

Je pensais un instant à la scène que j'avais contemplé il y a maintenant longtemps sur un tapis semblable et éclatais de nouveau en sanglots.

Je pleurais trop longtemps. Comme si je devais évacuer la peine de toute une vie où je m'étais retenu.

Je pleurais Mello. Je l'évacuai de mon corps à coup de spasmes et de râles.

Combien de temps cela dura, je ne saurai le dire. Le temps que j'oublie l'heure du diner. Le temps que les rires s'effacent des couloirs. Le temps que la cloche sonne le couvre-feu.

Finalement, j'étais bien.

Pleurer m'avait anesthésié. Je me sentais absent de mon propre corps. Presque mort.

Quiconque m'aurait contemplé aurait eu peur. Mon regard absent entouré de lourdes cernes, les joues couvertes de trainées de sel. Parfois mon nystagmus se déclenchait tout seul à cause de la fatigue, me donnant un air encore plus décalé.

Le silence s'est fait progressivement. Uniquement brisé par le craquement des bûches.

J'aurais pût rester là jusqu'au matin si une ombre ne s'était pas penchée sur moi.

-Near... Near, tu m'entends?

Cette voix. L'ombre me toucha l'épaule et me secoua.

-Bon Dieu, tu fais peur...

Mello était là. Est-ce qu'il était venu pour moi?

Le blond soupira. Puis il se pencha par dessus moi et me saisit les bras pour aller les accrocher derrière son cou. Ceux-ci retombèrent mollement dès qu'il les lâcha.

Il soupira encore avant de protester:

-Fais un effort s'il te plait. Essaye de te tenir un peu.

Il se ré-exécuta et cette fois mes doigts s'accrochèrent ensemble en tremblant. Sans efforts, il me souleva. Un bras derrière mes épaules et un autre en dessous de mes genoux.

-Tu vas attraper froid, espèce d'albinos imbécile.

Sa voix était glaciale. Comme d'habitude. Je n'osais pas regarder son visage, de crainte d'y lire son dégout, alors j'enfouis mon visage dans son col.

Il me porta sans difficultés jusque dans le couloir avant de commencer l'ascension des escaliers.

-Near, il serait temps de te mettre à manger! Tu pèse le poids de l'air.

Il se moquait de moi ou quoi? Il était maigre comme un coucou.

Mello me ramena dans ma chambre. Je laissais trainer mon regard terne sur le sol. Le vomi avait été nettoyé et mon puzzle reposait sur le bureau. Impeccablement fait.

Je me demandais si Mello s'en était chargé lui-même où bien si c'était un membre X du personnel.

Mon rival souleva ma couette et me déposa dans le creux de mon lit. Je me roulai en boule de façon à lui tourner le dos tandis qu'il rabattait la couverture sur mon corps crispé.

-Bonne nuit Near...

Il voulu s'en aller mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de s'éloigner ma main attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt sans même que je l'ai décidé.

-Near... Lâche-moi. Articula sèchement ce garçon qui me hantait.

-Non, articulais-je avant de me remettre à sangloter malgré moi.

Je savais pourquoi je n'avais jamais pleuré jusqu'à présent. C'était si humiliant. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'un môme reniflant. Je voulais qu'il me désire.

Sa main décrocha mes doigts tandis que je me repliai davantage sur moi-même.

-Oh merde! Ne pleure pas maintenant.

Il agrippa mon visage et me força à me tourner vers lui. Je résistais un peu pour finalement me laisser faire.

-Near, Near... Regarde moi!

Mes prunelles grises rencontrèrent les yeux bleus et sombres de Mello. Comme je m'y attendais, son regard n'était pas chaleureux, mais il n'avait plus l'air répugné qu'il avait abordé plus tôt.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol à coté du lit en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Finalement, ce fut lui qui évita mes yeux qui ne pleuraient plus mais qui devaient être enflés et rouges.

-Écoute-moi juste, tu veux bien?

Il prit une grande inspiration et continua:

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit que tu me répugnais. Ce n'est pas vraiment ça.

_Pas vraiment._

-Et puis à quoi tu t'attendais? Hein... Après toutes ses années où je t'ai haïs. Est-ce-que tu sais à quel point j'ai dût prendre sur moi pour muer tout ce que tu m'inspirais en indifférence? Pour brider ma putain de jalousie? Tu ne sais rien de tout ça. Tu étais toujours au sommet, toujours le plus intelligent, avec ton visage parfait de statue Grecque. Même moi je me suis laissé prendre au début. T'adorer. Te déchirer. Comment choisir? Et au moment où j'arrivais à te fuir et à me construire -Enfin!-, te voilà. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Que dois-je te répondre? Mais tu n'attendais pas de réponses, tu m'as agrippé de tes mains. Comment étais-je censé voir que derrière ton indifférence, tu étais capable de ressentir quelque chose? Et puis tu aurais pût m'envoyer quelques signes! Je ne sais pas. Essayer de m'approcher...

Il laisse passer un silence avant de reprendre:

-Je suis navré mais je ne peux pas répondre. Déjà, je ressens à nouveau à ton encontre cette colère que j'avais enfouit si profondément. Pour moi, tu es intouchable. Je ne te considère pas comme un être humain désirable de ce point de vue là...

_Arrête, je t'en prie... Ça fait trop mal..._

-D' un autre coté, je crois que je haïrais quiconque te toucherais. Voilà, intouchable. C'est le mot. Tu dois rester comme tu es. Innocent et pur, tant que tu restes cet idéal que je dois atteindre. Je n'ai pas la force de désirer un être qui m'humilie constamment.

J'ose lui répondre, d'une voix épuisée:

-Et si je n'étais plus cet idéal?...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Déjà je ne suis plus le premier incontesté. Si j'abandonnais cette place, ça changerait quelque chose pour toi?

Il me répond par un regard moqueur:

-Tu me laisserais ta place avec autant de facilité, Near?

-Je me fiche d'être le successeur de L. C'était une chose qui étais un peu intéressante jusqu'ici. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose d'important pour moi. La seule chose que j'ai jamais voulu, c'est toi...

La nuque de Mello devient plus raide. Il se retourne à moitié et touche mes cheveux. Il a l'air mélancolique, un peu ailleurs:

-C'est un accord que tu me propose, Near? Si c'est ce que tu veux alors je l'accepte. Si je te bas un jour, alors j'accepterais de te salir.

Je le fixe et je sens mon regard ce durcir. J'articule à voix basse, un peu saccadée:

-N'oublie pas cette promesse Mello. Moi j'y penserai.

-Bien.

-Et Matt?

-Quoi Matt?

-Tu comptes lui dire?

-Ça ne le concerne en rien.

Et sur ce, Mello ôta sa main de mes cheveux et se leva:

-J'ai trop parlé ce soir. Bonne nuit N.

-Tu vas dormir?

-Non, je vais réviser. Nous avons des examens la semaine prochaine. Penses-y Near.

Et il referma la porte.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je n'étais plus aussi désespéré que tout à l'heure. Mais étais-je plus heureux?

* * *

><p>POV Matt<p>

_slow love slow -_ **Nightwish**

J'aspire.

Le chocolat chaud remonte toute ma paille pour finir par s'étaler sur mes papilles. Ce gout me fait penser à Mello. Enfin, je me demande bien pourquoi...

Somni est assise sur le canapé du salon à coté de moi. Il fait nuit et un bon feu ronfle dans la cheminée.

J'écoute avec nonchalance. Ce soir, elle m'a promit qu'elle acceptait de parler de A, alors je ne tiens surtout pas à l'interrompre. Pour se donner du courage, elle sirote un verre de vin chaud. Et enfin, elle se penche en avant et s'appuie sur ses coudes pour se rapprocher du feu:

-A... Commence t-elle.

Elle semble embarrassée, comme si elle ne savait pas trop par quoi commencer. Je reste silencieux, de peur qu'elle perde le court de ses pensées.

-Quand nos parents sont morts, nous avons survécus en nous alliant à d'autres enfants comme nous. Des adolescents aussi et parfois des ennemis du régime. Très vite, Adam... Aslant a comprit que nos identités étaient dangereuses pour nous. Il a prit l'habitude de nous donner des faux noms. Et je ne l'appelais jamais grand frère... Quand nous avons été recueillit par la Wammy's, ça a été pire.

-C'est à dire?

-A était pressenti pour devenir le nouveau L. Mon existence même était une gène pour lui. Avec une petite sœur, on pouvait faire du chantage, on pouvait retracer un passé, créer un profil affectif. Alors notre lien filial a été nié. Comme Aslant refusait de ne pas pouvoir garder un œil sur moi, je resterai à la Wammy's. En plus, j'étais assez grande pour en dire trop, c'était un avantage pour eux de pouvoir m'avoir à l'œil au cas où, mais je n'étais pas assez mature pour que mes souvenirs soit fiables.

-Tu as eu un droit à un lavage de cerveau en règle?

-Hum, on peut dire ça... Dorénavant, A n'était officiellement plus mon grand frère. Il avait juste pris soin de moi parce que nos parents étaient morts dans les même conditions politiques. De son coté, il a reçu les instructions d'éviter de garder des liens affectifs avec moi. Il ne me parlait plus. Il était tout le temps avec B et H, un autre type assez médiocre.

-... Mais tu es quand même tombée amoureuse de lui? Tout en ignorant qu'il avait été ton frère?

-Il était le premier d'entre nous tous. Mais il était sans orgueil. Je l'admirais tant. Et puis je me souvenais de lui, tel qu'il avait été avant. De son coté, il ne pouvait perpétuellement rester indifférent avec moi. Quand j'avais huit ans, il s'est arrangé pour que ce soit lui qui me donne des cours supplémentaires en mathématiques. Dans ses moments là, il restait distant avec moi mais je sentais qu'il faisait de son mieux pour que j'arrive à maintenir mon niveau.

Elle se tord les mains et son regard s'éclaire, elle reprends la parole avec plus d'enthousiasme:

-C'est pendant un de ses cours que je lui ai dit qu'il avait de belles mains. C'était la première fois que j'osais lui parler de quelque chose de plus intime que les divisions qui étaient sur ma feuille. Mais je n'ai pas réussis à me taire. Il avait des mains merveilleuses. Très fines, très blanches. Comme celles d'un pianiste. C'est à cause de ça qu'il a commencé la musique. Le lendemain du jour où je lui ai dit ça, il a joué pour la première fois, pendant la récréation, au moment où j'étais près de la fenêtre ouverte. Après je suis revenue l'écouter tous les jours.

Elle rit:

-Il jouait vraiment très mal. Mais ça m'a fait tellement plaisir. Maintenant, je sais que à sa façon il essayait de contourner les barrières que l'on avait placé entre nous. Je ne sais pas à quel moment mon admiration s'est muée en amour. Pour moi ça relevait de l'évidence. A n'était pas seulement intelligent, il était si droit. Il essayait toujours de faire au mieux. Rien à voir avec les sale gosses qu'ont été Mello et Near.

Elle avait prononcés ses derniers mots avec tendresse avant que son regard ne se voile un peu.

-Mais Aslant... Il était fragile. Trop sensible. Il était toujours souriant et calme. Beau et droit dans ses chemises remontées aux coudes. Et puis parfois, c'est comme si tout se cassait. Il faisait des crises d'angoisse et de colères. Dans ses moments-là il s'enfermait dans une pièce et il pouvait tout casser. On l'entendait pleurer des larmes de terreur. Ça me faisait si peur. Il était comme ça. Quand on lui faisait un reproche, il rougissait jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Trop fragile pour notre usine à monstres. C'est cette pression qui l'a détruit.

-Le travail?

-Oui, mais aussi les autres. Nos regards sur lui. Le mien aussi. Celui de Beyond surtout. Il essayait toujours d'être gentil avec tout le monde, d'être parfait. Moi j'étais tellement touchée par cette gentillesse. Quand il arrivait à faire plaisir, il était surnaturellement beau. Son visage s'éclairait et ses yeux riaient. Si j'avais été plus intelligente, j'aurais compris qu'il se nourrissait de ça -et de fraises tagada-. Il ne s'aimait pas, je suppose. Seul l'affection des autres et leur reconnaissance pouvaient lui apporter du réconfort.

-Pourquoi ne s'aimait-il pas?

-Il pensait qu'il m'avait abandonné, à sa façon. Finalement, nous avons pût recommencer à nous parler normalement. Il parlait avec tout le monde, bien que de sujets anodins. Ça aurait été bizarre qu'il m'ignore.

-Et personne n'avait de doute sur votre filiation?

-Oh si... Beyond savait tout. Depuis le début.

-Grâce à l'œil du Dieu de la mort, c'est ça? Je l'ai lu dans le compte rendu écrit par Mello.

-Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai apprit à Mello quand il a écris Another note pour le compte de L. Beyond m'avait dit, pour l'œil du Dieu de la mort. C'est lui qui m'a appris que Aslant était mon frère, dans le funérarium. Ou disons plutôt qu'il a levé le loquet de mes souvenirs. Il a juste eu besoin de quelques mots pour me le faire comprendre. Pour lui, c'était clair comme le jour, il voyait nos noms au dessus de nos têtes. De plus, je n'y avait pas fait attention alors, mais Aslant et moi, nous avions la même fossette quand nous sourions.

-Et il n'a rien fait pour sauver A?

-Non. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire, je suppose. Mais à sa façon, il a été très malheureux. Je crois... Je crois que B aimait A lui aussi. Même s'il s'y prenait mal avec lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Beyond a toujours été remplit de violence. Il n'arrivait pas à montrer son affection. Plus que tous les autres, il blessait Aslant sans cesse. Il le taquinait toujours. Il ressemblait à ses gamins qui balancent du sable sur la fille qui leur plait dans le bac sable. Ça pesait à A plus que le reste. Et puis une fois, ce fut une fois de trop. Une crise de plus, une pression plus importante. L'angoisse de A dépassait tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. J'avais quatorze ans. Ce jour là, j'avais décidé d'essayer d'être sincère avec lui.

Il est sortit de sa chambre où il avait pleuré pendant toute l'après midi. Parce qu'il était quatre heure. C'était l'heure de mon morceau de piano. Et je l'attendais. J'étais assise sur le haut de l'instrument, les chaussettes sur les touches. Il était plus âgé que moi, mais j'avais finit ma puberté et j'étais très jolie...

-Vantarde...

-Je ne le suis pas?

-... Si... Mais tu ne devrais pas le dire.

-Ça m'aurait aidé de l'être moins. J'aurais eu moins confiance en moi. Quand il m'a trouvé dans la salle de musique, il s'est assis en silence sur le tabouret sans me regarder et il est resté silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Il était pâle comme la mort et ses yeux étaient très cernés. Il m'a demandé si je voulais partir. Il a dit que j'étais la seule chose qu'il aimait et qui le retenait ici. Il voulait qu'on s'en aille tout les deux, qu'on aille faire notre vie ailleurs. Il était assez grand pour travailler, on aurait eut du mal à joindre les deux bouts au début bien sûr, mais on se serait débrouillé... Si tu savais comme j'étais heureuse. Ça a été le plus beau moment de ma vie. Mais comment aurions nous pût savoir... Savoir...

Sa voix s'éteignit et je finis la phrase pour elle:

-Savoir que vous ne parliez pas de la même chose...

Elle mit ses mains devant ses yeux et continua d'une voix atone:

-Nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il me serrait si fort. Mais quand je l'ai embrassé... Quand je l'ai embrassé... Il n'a même rien fait. Il avait l'air si stupéfait. Je lui ai tout balancé. Que moi aussi je l'aimais. Qu'il était le seul garçon dans mon cœur. Que même si j'étais jeune, je voulais faire l'amour avec lui. Quelle petite idiote! Quelle petite idiote!

La voix de Somni prenait une inflexion hystérique:

-Il s'est levé comme un zombie. Il m'a repoussée tout en douceur et il a quitté la salle de musique. Je ne comprenais plus rien... C'est Beyond qui l'a décroché. Pendu... Pendu dans sa chambre avec une cravate. Nuque brisée. Beyond qui savait...Qui attendait le jour.

Elle se mit à pleurer des larmes amères, silencieuses et gémit:

-Je l'aime... Je l'aimais... Savoir qu'il est mon frère ne change plus rien. Je l'aimais et je lui ai porté le dernier coup.

* * *

><p><strong>2 octobre 2004<strong>

Les examens sont passés.

Sans vouloir me vanter, je me sens assez confiant. Cela veut-il dire que je pourrais battre Near cette fois? J'en ressens une certaine joie.

J'ai rêvé que je le touchais cette nuit. Cela me répugne toujours, mais ce n'est pas lui qui me fait ressentir ça. C'est mon désir malsain à son égard.

Je me sens ivre. Comme si je ne contrôlais plus mon destin et cela m'effraie.

A cette pensée que je désire le toucher, je me dégoute et l'envie de vomir me prend à nouveau.

Comme il y a longtemps, il me met en colère. Je ne supporte plus son air suffisant, ses manières précieuses. Moi qui croyais que sa fierté était en miette, je me trompais. Il affiche son visage de porcelaine impassible -sauf que je revois ses lèvres blanches me dire «je t'aime»-. Et il est toujours le chéri de tout le monde, ce petit con.

Je ne dois plus y penser. Le six octobre au matin, nous aurons les résultats.

Mello

* * *

><p><strong>POV Near:<strong>

Mello et moi attendions les résultats chacun de notre coté. Nous avions repris nos habitudes et notre froideur respectives. Nous ne nous parlions pas. Mello me jetait même des regards furibonds qui me rappelaient l'époque où il me jouait de sales tours. J'avais définitivement fait craquer sa carapace. Il grinçait des dents quand un professeur me complimentait. Il était même très désagréable avec Matt qui semblait ressentir confusément que quelque chose lui échappait et avait un air relativement malheureux. Ça m'était égal. Il m'irritait davantage quand il cherchait à attirer l'attention de Mello. Et c'était le cas maintenant qu'il sentait que le blond se détournait de lui.

Mais cette fois, l'essence de Mello était pour moi. De nouveau il me regardait. Notre jeu avait reprit. Nous nous disions sans cesse:

_Je t'ignore. Je ne te regarde pas. Tu n'existes pas._

C'était pour mieux se crier:

_Il n'y a que toi et moi au monde._

Finalement le bonheur était venu. Plus mon visage était vierge d'émotion, plus j'exultais à l'intérieur. Avais-je jamais ressentit ça avant. Cette satisfaction d'avoir quelque chose que je désirais vraiment?

Peut-être que Mello ne m'aimait pas. Mais j'étais de nouveau l'objet de son obsession.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'un nouveau tournant nous marque Mello et moi lorsque les résultats allaient tomber.

Mais il allait en être autrement.

La chance allait tourner. Et aucun d'entre nous deux n'aurait pût prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Tout simplement parce que cet évènement nous semblait si inimaginable que le sujet en était presque tabou.

C'était le 5 octobre au soir et Mello était d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante en vue des résultats qui devaient sortir le lendemain matin.

Roger nous convoqua lui et moi dans son bureau pour nous annoncer que L était mort.

* * *

><p><em>Mad World<strong> - Michael Andrews<br>**_

**5 octobre 2004**

L est mort et c'est comme si le monde se brisait en deux.

Combien de temps pensais-je avoir pour devenir le successeur n°1 de L. Nous jouions à nos petits jeux stupides pendant que Kira tuait celui que j'avais toujours admiré.

Mais malgré tout, c'était et reste notre jeu.

J'en ai honte mais je dois le dire, au risque d'en rougir.

Je me contrefous de Kira. Moi ou Near -Moi de préférence- le conduirons à l'échafaud. Mais uniquement parce qu'il avait tué notre idole.

Le jeu n'est pas terminé. Pas encore.

A peine suis-je sortit, en criant que je partais, à peine ais-je été dans ma chambre, la valise ouverte sur le lit, que déjà Near était derrière ma porte.

Il avait pourtant l'air si calme quand on nous avait annoncé la mort de notre mentor.

Quand je lui ai ouvert le battant, je me suis sentie saisit au cœur. Il était debout dans l'embrasure, et ses cheveux voilaient son regard.

Il m'a regardé par en dessous et ses yeux plongés dans l'ombre ont eu un éclat sournois.

Il m'a dit:

«Tu ne peux pas partir. Pas avant demain. Tu dois attendre demain pour savoir lequel d'entre nous sera vraiment le successeur de L et si oui ou non tu me feras l'amour.»

Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans sa façon de me regarder. Son visage était sous l'emprise d'une colère froide et farouche.

Parce que L était mort ou parce que je m'en allais?

En réponse, j'ai jeté mon pantalon à lacet bien plié dans la valise et Near s'est avancé.

«Nous avons un accord Mello. Pas avant demain.»

Son ton avait beau avoir le même timbre monocorde, je lui ai prêté une inflexion menaçante.

Je n'ai pas pût m'empêcher d'être vulgaire.

«Très bien Near. Demain, je serais le premier, je te baiserai et après je m'en irais.»

«Si tu es le premier, tu seras officiellement le successeur de L.»

«Même si c'est le cas, je m'en irais quand même.»

Il est temps que je réalise un certains nombre de choses. Depuis combien de temps est-ce-que devenir le successeur m'était devenu égal dans le fond?

Même pendant les années où je l'ignorais, le plus important n'était-il pas juste de prouver ma valeur en étant le premier?

Finalement, je voulais juste vaincre une des rares personnes que je reconnaissais pour son intelligence.

Je voulais vivre ma vie.

Je voulais fuir.

La Wammy's.

Et Near surtout.

quelque part dans mes affaires, j'avais encore l'adresse de la boite postale de Somni.

J'espère que demain sera comme je l'attends.

Mello

* * *

><p><em>Wight Spider<em> - **Marilyn Manson**

Quand Mello a descendu les escaliers le lendemain matin, en croisant H dans l'escalier, celui-ci lui a donné une bourrade dans l'épaule en l'accompagnant d'un «félicitation mec!» retentissant.

Et ce ne fut pas le dernier, il reçut trois autres remarques d'admiration avant d'arriver devant les résultats.

Mello 800/800

Score maximal. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté et chercha du regard le score de Near.

Il se figea et l'envie de tuer emplit son estomac comme si toute la haine qu'il avait ressentit jusque-là avait crevée sa bulle.

Ce n'était pas possible. Pas possible!

Near 804/800 (bonus de +4)

Jusqu'ici, l'albinos avait déjà atteint le score maximal plusieurs fois. Mais ça c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Son rythme cardiaque monta en flèche. Pourtant ce n'étais pas la première fois que Near l'écrasait. Il aurait dût savoir, il aurait dût être préparé.

Mais non, inconsciemment, il avait été sûr de gagner cette fois. Parce que la manière dont Near l'avait embrassé lui avait fait croire que l'albinos l'aimait pour de vrai. Parce que ses larmes lui avaient fait imaginer que Near allait s'écraser pour pouvoir passer une nuit avec lui.

Quel immonde imbécile il avait été. Aurait-il même été satisfait de cette victoire?

Peut-être que oui. Ce n'était pas le chemin habituel mais n'importe quel moyen étais bon pour anéantir Near.

Mais une fois de plus, c'était l'autre qui s'était joué de lui. Lui faisant croire qu'il gagnait enfin, pour mieux le faire tomber. Il imaginait Near sourire. Son sourire fourbe.

Se vengeait t-il maintenant d'avoir été vu dans une position de faiblesse?

Et il savait. Il savait que le blond ne gagnerait pas, une fois encore. Alors pourquoi l'avoir retenu. Pourquoi l'avoir forcé à rester?

Il voulait le voir partir perdant. Définitivement plus en adolescent rebelle comme il l'avait été hier mais comme un rival évincé et fuyant?

Il avait mal au ventre. La colère se répandait dans tout son corps. Elle lui piquait la peau.

L'acide lui brulait l'œsophage.

Oh Near. Ses doigts sur ses vertèbres . Le craquement de ses os. Son cou à tordre. Sa bouche qui étouffe.

Il le tuerait. Il le voulait mort.

Il fit demi-tour et hurla:

-Où est NEAR?

Et sans plus réfléchir, sous les regards atterrés des autres, il monta en courant les marches jusqu'à la chambre de l'albinos. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied:

-NATE RIVER!

La chambre était vide. Mello regarda dans toutes les directions, comme s'il était un chien enragé. La haine le faisait trembler. Ses dents brillaient.

Near était quelque part dans la Wammy's House.

Et il l'attendait.

Et en final: _Vas t-en crève_ - **Mademoiselle K**

A suivre...

Que dire à part que le prochain chapitre... Je n'en dit pas plus...

Near: J'en ai marre de pleurer.

Moi: *relit le scénario* Je crois que c'est finit pour cette fois...

Near: (voix inexpressive): Excellent.

Moi: Te réjouis pas trop tôt.

Mello: Y'a aucune raison de se réjouir, L est mort...

Somni: Tant mieux.

Near: Oh, l'incestueuse là...

Matt: *joue à GTA*

Quelques notes en plus:

A propos du fait que Somni dise à Mello qu'elle était au courant pour l'oeil du Dieu de la mort. Alors d'abord on en saura plus plus tard. Je ne penses pas que B.B. soit du genre à dévoiler ça donc bref, avant de hurler à la Mary-sue qui arrache les secrets en un clin d'oeil... Bref...

Ensuite, pour le même passage, j'en avais vraiment besoin parce que Bordel, comment Mello peut-il être au courant pour l'oeil de B.B. étant donné que B est mort avant que l'affaire Kira soit résolue. Et je suppose qu'il n'a pas tout balancé à Mello avant. Enfin bref, il fallait un intermédiaire qui ne soit pas dans les petits papiers de L et qui n'avait pas envie de cafter.

Et sinon, pour la remarque qui dit que Somni est jolie. J'avais très envie de faire un OC qui serait une fille déplaisante et belle (donc doublement déplaisante XD). C'est de la justification. et Matt a répondu Oui, parce que son cerveau est capout.

Et une dernière chanson qui est juste "parfaite" pour Mello en cette fin de chapitre: A cause de toi de Végastar


	15. Ecrit en rouge

**Auteur:** Lou des bois

**Genre:** Flash back géant, romance, biographie

**Couple:** MelloxNear sur, et potentiellement (j'y réfléchis : MelloxMatt?, BBxOC?). Attention quand je dit couple, je parle pas forcément d'une histoire d'amour mais parfois juste de relations ambigüe.

**Disclaimer:** Aucuns de ses persos ne sont à moi (Sauf S), mais un jour j'aurais assez d'argent pour acheter au moins une tablette de chocolat dans laquelle Mello aura croqué et je ferait des clones en utilisant son ADN.

**Note:** Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Mello et Near. Pour note, même si cette fic est radicalement tournée sur eux, mon OC Somni aura quand même un peu de texte à elle (J'en avais marre des persos féminins de DN, fallait que je tente de faire un peu mieux). Je pense aussi parler des autres enfants de la Wammy. Mattounet bien sûr, mais aussi A et B.

* * *

><p>Mwallors... Peut-être pas mon meilleurs chapitre mais encore un que j'aime bien parce que je m'y suis énormément investit. Bref, encore un qui était vraiment, mais vraiment horriblement dur à écrire.<p>

A la fois fois mon chapitre le plus et le moins glauque, je vous laisse en juger.

**Chapitre 15: Écrit en rouge**

* * *

><p>Mature audience only - Dog fashion disco<p>

Loverman - Nick cave (Ou version de Métallica)

Il escalade les marches. Tap-tap-tap. Il monte encore. En haut. Le bruit de ses pieds sur le bois ressemble au son de son cœur qui cogne dans la cage de ses côtes. Il a fait toutes les autres pièces de l'institution, alors si il y a un endroit où Near peut se terrer, ça ne peut être que là.

Il écarte du bras un rideau de toiles d'araignées. Sous les poutres s'accumulent des bureaux, des anciens livres scolaires, des fauteuils avachis et des caisses de jouets ternis ou cassés.

Le grenier s'étale devant lui. Lumineux malgré la poussière. Un monde de choses mortes. Des souvenirs qui appartiennent à d'autres monstres qu'eux, mais forgés par la même mécanique absurde.

Il n'y a qu'une seule fenêtre dans le grenier. Vieille lucarne qui donne sur le devant de l'institution, là où le portail en fer forgé laisse entrer -mais pas sortir-.

Near est debout. Il est derrière la fenêtre. La lumière touche son visage et fond sa silhouette dans le panaché de gris et de blanc qui compose le ciel derrière lui. C'est par ici qu'ils étaient passés une fois, il y a longtemps, pour l'abandonner sur le toit.

Mello s'approche. Il a du mal à contrôler son souffle, à museler sa haine. L'animal en lui jappe, montre les dents. Il veux sortir de sa cage. Il veux mordre. Mais il peux tenir. Quelques minutes encore. Alors il s'approche, à pas de loup. Il gronde, tout en posant ses avant-bras contre la vitre, de part et d'autre de la tête de l'albinos:

-Trouvé.

Comme dans un jeu de cache-cache.

Le torse du russe épouse le dos de l'américain.

Near ne cille pas. Sa main vient juste chercher une boucle de cheveux et l'enroule paresseusement autour de son index. Il a la bouche en moue, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Sa voix est neutre:

-Je me disais... Je pensais que ce serait le bon endroit pour te regarder partir.

Le nez contre sa nuque, Mello pousse un ricanement nerveux:

-Tu n'as donc pas eu besoin de descendre voir les résultats pour savoir ce qui en serait, Near...

-Je ne savais pas, Mello. J'ai été le premier ce matin à aller voir les résultats. Je suis partie avant que tu n'arrives, c'est tout.

-En es-tu es satisfait alors?

-Tu sais bien que non. Dans cette situation, rien ne pouvait me satisfaire... Mello, ce que j'ai compris de tes paroles, c'est que tant que je serais gagnant, tu ne te permettrais pas de me désirer parce que ce serait te rabaisser.

Le blond ne répond pas, il laisse son nez s'égarer parmi les boucles blanches, il en hume le parfum de neige.

-M? Interroge Near. Sois sincère avec moi s'il te plait. Si j'avais rendus les armes, tu te serais permis de me désirer mais est-ce que j'en aurais été digne?

Doucement, l'albinos lâche sa mèche de cheveux et ses mains viennent agripper les manches de Mello qui l'entourent toujours. Sa voix se fait polaire:

-Quel choix avais-je que celui de faire de mon mieux? Te vaincre c'est te garder. Peut importe que ce soit par la haine.

-Tu te trompes. Tu as perdu aujourd'hui. Je m'en vais, je t'échappe. Tu ne me reverras pas. Jamais.

Near tremble. Mello se penche, il lui lèche le lobe:

-Nous avons chacun nos victoires, Near. Celle-là n'est pas la plus impressionnante, j'en conviens. Mais elle va me sauver. Ton visage va se fondre. Il va se fondre parmi les autres souvenirs-prisons. Disparaître. Et je vais partir loin, loin, loin. Tu seras enfin à ta place, Nate. Comme toutes ses poupées qui nous regardent. Au rebut.

Le regard de Near est tout vide. Son souffle s'accélère. Le blond lui souffle sur la peau:

-Oh mais tu ne te sens pas bien? Comme tu es pâle. J'en oublierai presque que nous avions conclus un marché.

Near ferme les yeux et il redresse le cou, laissant un long frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. La voix de Mello est suave, moelleuse. Le poison qu'elle distille n'en est que plus dangereux.

-Enlève tes vêtements Near.

L'albinos ne fait pas un geste. Il devine que dans le velours de cette voix, dans ses inflexions câlines, il y a une violence trop contenue pour être celle qu'il connait si bien. Nate n'ose pas. Soudain il a peur.

Mais la peur ne dure qu'un instant. Ensuite, c'est la douleur qui le submerge. Sa tête a rencontré le verre de la vitre quand Mello l'a frappée. Fort. Son front le brûle. Il se mord la langue.

La souffrance pulse dans tout son crâne alors que les mains de Mello descendent sur son col. Ses doigts s'agrippent aux deux pans de la chemise trop ample et le blond tire. Violemment. Near se mord plus fort tandis qu'il sent que les boutons sautent les uns après les autres pour voler à travers la pièce. A chaque fil arraché, il sent malgré lui -avec une honte grandissante- son sexe enfler trop vite et se tendre. Lui faire mal.

Quand ils sont tous à terre, Mello s'arrête. Avec une douceur malsaine, il dégage la nuque. Elle est si belle cette nuque. Elle se ploie avec finesse comme un cou d'oiseau. Tellement _fragile_. Il lèche les cervicales et fait glisser mollement la chemise jusqu'à mi-dos. Laissant les manches en place, du poignet jusqu'au coude.

Il se sent troublé, malgré lui, malgré tout, par la tendresse des épaules. Il fait glisser ses yeux sur la courbe ravissante des omoplates. Et se laisse tomber à genoux tandis que ses lèvres picorent la colonne vertébrale.

-Near...

Le blond écoute sa propre voix avec un sentiment ravi. C'est si beau de dire ce nom quand il sait que l'autre est à lui. A sa merci.

L'albinos halète lentement, les mains crispées sur la vitre. Du sang lui tâche la joue. Il s'en fiche. Seul comptent les bras de Mello qui s'enroulent autour de sa taille et le serrent fort, tandis que le blond appuie son oreille contre sa cage thoracique. Le russe soulève du bout du nez les pans de chemise qui lui barrent la route et mord la peau des flancs, lentement, presque amoureusement, avant de lécher les marques rouges qui y restent imprégnées.

-Near... Ton cœur bat tellement fort. Est-ce parce que tu es un enfant cette fois?

Le plus jeune frissonne. La voix de Mello a des consonances d'orage.

-No... Non...Je ne suis plus... Un enfant...

-Tu n'es pas surpris au moins?

Il secoue le tête et souffle:

-Je ne suis pas surpris, Mello...

-Alors est-ce que tu es malade?

Near réprime un sourire douloureux alors qu'il se tend contre le verre. Son souffle couvre la fenêtre de buée:

-Oui... Oui, je suis terriblement malade.

-Malade?

-Oui, je... AAaaaah!

Il n'a pas pût s'en empêcher. La main de Mihael vient de se poser sur le tissus qui recouvre son érection. D'instinct, sa main vient recouvrir celle du blond avant de lentement entrelacer leur doigts.

Mello esquisse un petit sourire amusé, presque cruel. Near tremble comme une feuille, mais sa main est ferme alors qu'il attire celle de l'autre sous le tissus qui recouvre cette chose qui le rend si humain.

Leur deux peaux se rencontrent et l'albinos murmure quelque chose qui meurs avant de franchir ses lèvres. Sa tête roule sur son épaule et il soupire tandis que Mello le touche.

Mello au regard de pierre, toujours appuyé contre son dos. Au cœur de glace.

Doucement, l'autiste s'effondre. Il se laisse couler sur le sol, ses jambes flagellantes ne le portant plus.

Le second le reçoit contre lui, haletant, le visage rougit et tâché du sang de son arcade éclatée.

L'albinos lève le bras et ses doigts de fille viennent s'ancrer parmi la blondeur de l'autre.

Sa voix est défaillante, vibrante d'un désir qui ne peut être que celui d'un dingue:

-Je t'en supplie... Plie... Fais moi l'Amour...

Mais celle qui lui répond est aussi dure que l'acier:

-Il n'a jamais été question d'Amour, River.

La main de Near retombe mollement tandis que ses yeux se dilatent. Le «Mellow» gémit a un accent de panique. Mais pas une once de pitié ne traverse les yeux d'eaux troubles de son rival:

-Mets-toi à genoux maintenant. J'ai pas toute la journée.

-Mello...

Devant l'absence de réaction du premier, le deuxième lui tord le poignet et le fait basculer en avant en le saisissant par la nuque. L'albinos se réceptionne maladroitement sur ses avant-bras. Le slave se redresse sur ses genoux et en quelques mouvements raides et brutaux, il défait sa ceinture et baisse sa braguette.

Il ne sent rien. Rien qui puisse s'apparenter à de l'affection. Juste une excitation animale qui se marie à la haine sourde qui l'habite.

Near glapit d'angoisse, se redresse et dérape pour tenter de s'éloigner de cet être vulgaire qu'il prétend aimer. Mais le blond lui empoigne les hanches et le tire par deux fois vers lui. Sans faire de manières, sans hésitation, ni tendresse, il baisse le pantalon blanc jusqu'aux genoux de l'albinos.

-Melloww...

La voix de Near vacille. Mello s'en fiche. Sans penser ni à la douleur de l'autre, ni à sa propre colère, il s'enfonce dans son corps.

Juste un échappatoire à son envie de tuer. Il lui inflige cette blessure-là sans même réfléchir. Comme le mari trompé qui tire sur l'épouse infidèle. Comme la femme battue qui poignarde celui qui la bat. Un réflexe d'autodéfense archaïque et destructeur qui n'a nul autre but que de réparer -En vain! Hélas!- l'égo blessé.

Le cri de jouissance qu'il laisse échapper rencontre avec violence la plainte de souffrance aiguë qui s'est échappée des lèvres de Near.

Les deux sons sonnent agréablement à son oreille.

Il le déteste tellement fort. C'est tellement fort.

La chaleur du corps dans lequel il se niche le ramène à son état le plus primitif. Il n'existe pas encore. Il n'est pas un monstre. Pas un enfant brisé et hystérique. Il se laisse flotter dans les limbes. Le blanc l'enveloppe. Il n'est qu'un fœtus. L'innocence même. Le ventre rond de Masha l'entoure. Le protège comme on le fait avec les trésors.

Il est bien.

Et puis la lumière crue du vieux grenier vient lui rappeler qui il est et où il est.

Near s'est laissé tomber en avant. Mello observe avec un sentiment d'anesthésie totale la gracieuse courbe de ses reins qui s'évase sur la peau parfaite de son dos. Les flancs palpitent comme ceux d'un petit animal sauvage. Un animal terrifié.

Il sent la chair du garçon se contracter autour de son phallus et le plaisir qu'il y prend le mortifie.

Le blond sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il recule pour se ré-enfoncer plus fort. L'albinos a un spasme de souffrance.

-Near... Ne... ar... Bégaie le blond. Je te hais... Je te jure...Je te hais, je te hais...

Il continue. Plus vite. Plus fort.

Ça y est les larmes commencent à dévaler ses joues. Il heurte la prostate de Near et celui-ci se cambre de plaisir, involontairement.

-Mello... Mellow!

Sa voix a le son de l'innocence qu'on bafoue. De l'amour qu'on foule au pied.

A chaque prononciation de son nom, Mihael a l'impression d'avoir plus mal. Il ne peux arrêter le flot qui lui dévale les joues. Quand Near se tend en arrière, il peut voir son visage. Mais il ne le veut pas. Ce visage l'effraie. Alors il se courbe sur l'autre. Il l'épouse, il s'y confond. Une de ses mains reste sur ses hanches tandis que l'autre se perd sur le torse pâle, dans les plis du tissus. Puis instinctivement, il lui agrippe les épaules et le redresse sur les genoux, toujours collé à lui. Tandis qu'il continue ses vas et viens, Near laisse rouler sa tête contre l'épaule de Mello. Haletant d'un plaisir sans haine ni colère. Il le regarde. L'albinos regarde les larmes de son autre et il se sent venir.

En réponse, Mello plonge ses iris bleu dans le gris perle de ceux de Near. Pourquoi le fixe t-il comme ça?

_Pauvre imbécile!_

Pourquoi lui jette t-il ce regard éperdu pendant que son sexe pâle et dressé décharge sa substance sur le plancher de bois sombre.

Les ongles vernis du blond s'enfoncent dans les épaules immaculées. Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

Pourquoi, alors qu'il l'humilie, est-il si beau? Pourquoi est-ce que son propre fluide qui lui coule sur le ventre ne le salit pas. La lumière fade du grenier le magnifie, le rend fantasmagorique.

C'est le sourire de Near qui le fait jouir. Ce sourire toujours rond, mais qui n'était pas un sourire ni calculateur, ni sournois pour une fois. L'albinos ferme les yeux comme un chat qui s'étire. Sa bouche de gosse lui glisse, comme un secret:

-Je suis heureux, Mello.

Le blond pousse un cri de bête. Un autre sursaut du monstre qu'il essaie de brider.

Pourquoi est t-il heureux quand il essaye de le casser? Heureux alors que lui même ne le lui autorise pas?

Sa haine explose. Elle émerge comme le volcan qui érupte. Terrible, destructrice, sans appel. Il le pousse en avant, attrape ses bras d'une main, et les tire en arrière. L'autre se pose entre les deux omoplates et appuie du plus fort qu'il peut.

Son visage ce contracte. Il se tord à en perdre son humanité sous les larmes séchées. Il voudrait lui dire encore qu'il le hait. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Le seul son qu'il arrive à penser ressemble à un cri inhumain.

Near lui jette un regard paniqué:

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Mello! MelloOOO!

Mais il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Un horrible craquement se fait entendre, bientôt suivit par un autre.

Le cri silencieux du plus jeune est resté bloqué dans sa gorge. Mais Mello l'a entendu, à l'intérieur. C'était un hurlement déchirant. Il le lâche. Near s'écrase dans la poussière. Il essaye de se redresser mais ses bras se dérobent sous lui, formant un angle inquiétant.

Le blond observe les os brisés de chaque cotés avec un regard de pure panique.

Il se retire du corps de son rival. Il regarde d'un air hébété le sperme et le sang qui lui maculent les cuisses.

Il est comme un enfant soudain. Un enfant qui réalise soudain qu'il vient de faire quelque chose de terrible. Ce n'est plus une bêtise, c'est quelque chose de Grave.

Son pouls s'accélère encore et il transpire.

Il est là comme un pauvre imbécile, avec son pantalon à moitié défait et sa queue redevenue flasque.

Avec mille précautions, il se penche sur son rival et l'aide à se retourner.

Il voudrait lui demander si il a mal. Tout en sachant que oui, pauvre imbécile, il a mal.

Near ne dis rien. Il se laisse faire, comme une poupée disloquée. Ses yeux sont flous, sa bouche entrouverte. Il est si immobile qu'il a l'air mort.

_N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais?_

Enfin, le futur mafieux parvient à l'allonger sur le dos. Jamais Near n'a eu l'air si vulnérable.

La vue de sa nudité exposée gène Mello. Il voudrait le rhabiller. Mais il ne peux pas le laisser ainsi. Recouvert de leurs deux sécrétions respectives.

L'envie de vomir le reprend.

C'était ça ce qu'il voulait dire alors. Il l'avait salit. C'était à cet instant qu'il comprenait quel étais le sens précis de ce mot.

Sans prendre le temps de fermer son propre pantalon, le jeune homme se penche sur son cadet. Il ne rencontre rien d'autre que deux lacs gris et inexpressifs.

L'un des bras de Near repose près de sa tête. Mello voit les doigts remuer. Juste un peu. Instinctivement, l'index enroule une mèche de cheveux.

Et il y a cette tâche rouge sombre sur la joue du jeune garçon. Ce rouge qui jure sur tout ce blanc.

Le blond hésite, puis mût par un sentiments ambiguë, il goûte du bout de la langue le sang sec qui macule la joue de Near. Sa saveur est métallique mais pas désagréable. Alors il le lèche. Jusqu'à ce que sa peau retrouve sa douceur et sa teinte crémeuse.

La chair de poule envahit les bras de Near et il se laisse faire en plissant les yeux.

Sa tâche accomplit, Mihael hésite un instant. Il hésite car il sait que ce qu'il s'apprête à faire n'est pas seulement un service rendu. Il sait qu'il en a envie et c'est ce qui le fait douter.

Et puis finalement il cède.

Il cède à ce désir de douceur là, comme il a cédé à ses précédentes pulsion de violence. Il descend sur le torse imberbe de son rival, jusqu'à arriver devant son nombril. Pour continuer ce qu'il a commencé.

Il le nettoie. Étrangement, ils ne sont plus en érection ni l'un, ni l'autre, mais c'est peut-être la chose la plus érotique qui se soit passé entre eux. La langue de Mello, râpeuse comme celle d'un félin, sur la peau tendre et souillée du ventre de l'albinos.

La substance de Near a un gout étrange. Un goût salé qui lui rappelle un océan froid et lisse.

Il le savoure. Comme une expiation.

Malgré sa douleur, Near laisse filtrer un doux ronronnement, les paupières mi-closes.

Il semble dormir. Mais tout son être est concentré sur Mello qui descend de plus en plus bas, avant de lui soulever le bassin pour lui mordiller les cuisses.

Il soupire d'aise et d'humiliation.

Le blond s'applique. Il efface, il panse ce qui ne peut habituellement être pansé. Plus de sexe, plus de sang. Même ses lèvres qui finissent par nettoyer le membre au repos n'ont rien de tendancieuses.

Et instinctivement, Near comprend à quel point cette esquisse de tendresse de la part de Mello est pleine de sens.

_Tu ne me répugnes pas. Tu m'attires. Mais toi et moi ça fait trop mal. Ce n'est pas de l'Amour, c'est du masochisme. C'est dire oui, puis non, puis oui et se rendre ridicule._

Enfin, le blond se recule et contemple son œuvre. Enfin satisfait, il remonte avec soin le pantalon blanc, lisse les plis. Avec mille précautions, il referme le haut de pyjama.

En regardant autour de lui, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Dans un coin, un vieux set de couture.

Il s'assied sur ses talons et scrute le sol. Il compte machinalement:

-3,4,5,6 boutons...

* * *

><p>Amour noir - opéra de nuit<p>

-Oh monDieumonDieumonDieu, Near, que t'es t-il arrivé?

C'est l'infirmière qui crie. L'albinos soupire. Mello l'a déposé sur le lit blanc dans un silence religieux. Near répond d'une voix monocorde:

-Je suis tombé dans l'escalier en allant au grenier...

-Mais qu'est ce que tu cherchais au grenier?

-De vieux puzzles...

Elle est toute paniquée. Après avoir constaté la fracture des deux cotés, elle sort en courant pour prévenir Roger. Ses pieds qui courent partout les énervent,. Déjà trop de mélodrame ce jour, pourquoi doit-elle être si bruyante?

Mello prend une chaise et s'assoit près du patient. Celui-ci a détourné le regard, et fixe le paysage dehors -de la pluie, de gros nuages noirs- avant de dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur:

-Tu te souviens? C'est ici que tu m'as donné mon premier baiser.

-... C'était le premier pour moi aussi.

Le cadet incline la tête pensivement:

-Dans certaines cultures, donner un baiser peut être la source d'une malédiction.

Mello ne répondit pas. Il regarde les deux bras de Near qui reposent chacun d'un coté du corps menu de son rival, comme deux choses mortes. Alors Near enchaina:

-Tu devrais peut-être y aller, Mello.

Le blond tressaillit avant de murmurer:

-Mais toi... Est ce que tu...

-Tout va bien Mello.

L'albinos tourna son visage vers celui du blond. Il abordait un sourire féroce:

-Ne te méprends pas sur moi. Des bras ce ne sont que des bras. Ils guériront. Moi je vais bien. J'ai eu ce que je voulais.

La réponse du blond est sèche tandis que ses mains deviennent moites:

-Je croyais que tu voulais de l'amour, Nate.

Les yeux du plus jeune se plissent, lui donnant un air mesquin:

-Je l'ai eu. Tu m'a "baisé" d'abord et puis tu m'as fait l'amour ensuite. Tu es tellement influençable mon pauvre Mello, que tu t'es manipulé tout seul. Comment me donner de l'affection tout en gardant ta fierté? Mais c'était puéril. Comme d'habitude, à force de laisser tes pulsions prendre le dessus, tu as perdu.

La tempe de l'autre se contractent violemment et ses poings se serrent sur les draps, comme s'ils voulaient les déchirer. Il laisse passer un long silence pensif et finalement, il répond d'une voix calme, tout en ricanant:

-Décidément, tu veux vraiment que je te tue, Near...

Il se lève et lisse les plis de son pantalon. Le sourire de Nate s'élargit et dévoile ses dents.

Méthodiquement, le Russe saisit les ciseaux de l'infirmière qui reposent sur son bureau et il s'approche de son cadet.

-Tu comptes mettre fin à mes jours avec ça?

-Trophée de guerre. Tu n'en aura plus besoin pendant quelques mois.

Les yeux de l'autiste se lèvent et accompagnent l'instrument qui vient raser sa tête pour couper une mèche de cheveux. Celle précisément, qu'il aime tant toucher.

Mello l'enroule autour de son index et la glisse dans sa poche. Et puis il recule jusqu'à la porte, N penche la tête en le voyant s'éloigner:

-Finalement, je ne pourrais pas te regarder partir.

Le blond hausse les épaules:

-Ça m'est bien égal. Nous ne pourrons pas nous dire définitivement adieu tant que Kira sera en vie n'est ce pas? Alors la course peut commencer... Je vendrais mon âme pour être le premier.

Near cligne des yeux, et regarde ses draps. Il sourit encore pendant que le blond lâche du bout des lèvres en tournant les talons:

- Au revoir N.

-Prends soins de toi, M...

Ils ne devaient pas se revoir avant le 23 novembre de l'année 2009. Plus de cinq plus tard.

* * *

><p>Oh - Micky Green<p>

Ils étaient blottis dans le grand lit de Matt. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il faisait froid. C'était eux qui avaient froid. C'était dans le cœur que ça se passait.

Matt était allongé de tout son long, contemplant le plafond et Somni, sur le flanc, avait accrochés ses deux bras à son épaule.

Ils parlaient à voix basse:

-Je dois vraiment le faire?

-Qui serais-je pour t'y forcer... C'est à toi de prendre la décision, Mattie. C'est toi qui en souffrira.

-Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste cette fois... Pas après ce qui t'es arrivé hein?

Elle regarde ses pieds et sourit:

-Tu es un ange Mattie...

Le geek rigole assez fort:

-C'est pas un compliment. Même croyante, t'as toujours pensé que les anges étaient des trous-du-cul aux fesses potelées qui jouaient de la trompette.

La jeune femme l'accompagne dans son fou-rire:

-J'ai jamais pensé ça, crétin!

Il se mordille la lèvre et ses yeux roulent:

-Dans ce cas c'est à moi de le faire?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas trop.

Matt soupire:

-Non, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, si tu permets.

En toute réponse, elle le regarde dans les yeux et tâtonne pour trouver son téléphone, abandonné quelque part sur les draps. Lui regarde toujours le plafond. Il a l'air serein.

Somni fouille dans son répertoire et lance un appel. Après avoir vérifié que la tonalité résonne dans l'appareil, elle colle le portable contre la joue de l'handicapé.

Matt écoute résonner les bips avant d'entendre cette voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des années.

-Somni. Pourquoi tu appelles?

Sa voix n'a pas changé.

-C'est pas Somni... Ça fait un bail, Near.

-... Matt?

La voix de l'albinos a vacillé un instant. Il se reprend et répond plus froidement:

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Je vais bien, merci de demander.

-Tu ne peux pas aller bien Matt. Tu es tétraplégique.

Pour se donner du courage, Matt rigole:

-Tu te trompes, ça a pleins d'avantage. Par exemple, avoir de la nourriture maison préparée par une jolie fille (Somni lui donne un coup dans les côtes). Ouch! Rien à voir avec les boîtes dont je devait me contenter quand je partageais l'appartement de notre ami commun.

Il sent Near se tendre à cette allusion à M. Il reste silencieux. Il attend. Il sait que Matt ne l'appellerai pas juste pour se remémorer quelques bons vieux souvenirs de la Wammy's house. Il y a donc une autre raison.

Matt inspire un coup. Somni presse son visage contre son pull à rayures.

Il ouvre la bouche, la voix qui prononce ses mots possède des pouvoirs magiques, mais il ne le sait pas:

-Mello est vivant.

Somni sourit.

Matt retient son souffle.

Near oublie de penser.

Et puis le roux reprend à voix plus basse:

-Il est vivant, Near. Putain de vivant...

L'albinos porte la main à son cœur et se laisse tomber en arrière, sur le sol de son QG.

Somni glisse la main dans sa veste. Elle en sort la photo, un tantinet froissée.

Ses yeux se crispent sur l'image. Leur couleur verte se teinte de pourpre pendant un instant que Matt n'a pas le temps de voir.

Elle sourit tout en tripotant distraitement les cheveux du roux.

Au dessus de la tête du blondinet de papier glacé ondule un nom et une série de chiffres rouges.

* * *

><p>Mello: Putain, je le savais!<p>

Mattie: De quoi, pigeon?

Mello: Je savais que j'étais vivant Lololol.

Near: ...

Somni: No comment. En plus ce chapitre moi je dis...

Mello: Du sexe et des révélations, que demande le peuple?

Roger: Que de vulgarité!

Somni: *air mauvais* Dans le test des mary-sue de death note, je viens de passer de la cathégorie Mary-sue borderline à Mary-sue tout court.

Moi: Bah on s'en fout, c'est pas comme si t'étais l'héroïne de cette histoire...

Near: Tu dis ça, mais le titre du chapitre fait référence à elle alors que ce chapitre ne tourne qu'autour du Nello!

Matt: C'était pour donner une dimension tragique. Pour donner l'impression que ça allait se finir dans le sang.

Moi: Et bien rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre :D.


	16. Entremondes

**Auteur:** Lou des bois

**Genre:** Flash back géant, romance, biographie

**Couple:** MelloxNear sur, et potentiellement (j'y réfléchis : MelloxMatt?, BBxOC?). Attention quand je dit couple, je parle pas forcément d'une histoire d'amour mais parfois juste de relations ambigüe.

**Disclaimer:** Aucuns de ses persos ne sont à moi (Sauf S), mais un jour j'aurais assez d'argent pour acheter au moins une tablette de chocolat dans laquelle Mello aura croqué et je ferait des clones en utilisant son ADN.

**Note:** Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Mello et Near. Pour note, même si cette fic est radicalement tournée sur eux, mon OC Somni aura quand même un peu de texte à elle (J'en avais marre des persos féminins de DN, fallait que je tente de faire un peu mieux). Je pense aussi parler des autres enfants de la Wammy. Mattounet bien sûr, mais aussi A et B.

* * *

><p>Délire musical sur les persos de death note (même ceux dont on se contrefiche dans cette fic) et dans l'ordre où je l'ai ai attribué :.

Matt - Rhapsody in blue

Takada - Air de la reine de la nuit

Mello - thème "Requiem for a dream"

Somni - Moonlight serenade - Glenn muller

Near - le lac des cygnes - Tchaikovski

Mr Yagami - Mandelson - allegro molto passionato

Glop - Oh mio babbino caro - Maria Callas

L - Rachmaninov concerto n°2 en C mineur

Aslant - valse n°2 en b mineur - Chopin

Ryuk - une nuit sur le mont chauve - Mussorgsky

Light - Danse of the knight (Roméo and Juliet) - Prokoviev

Misa - Fairytale - Shreck BO

* * *

><p>Houlà, pardonnez moi pour mon retard, mais j'avais définitivement été coupée d'internet jusqu'à il y a quelques heures. (Je viens de déménager et j'avais donc besoin de souscrire à une offre internet, je ne me doutais pas que ça prenais tant de temps ces trucs.).<p>

Bon, un chapitre que je trouve assez bof, il y a pleins de choses que je voudrais retoucher, mais je n'ai pas le temps ni la motivation pour l'instant car j'ai vraiment été très occupé ses derniers temps, entre le travail, le déménagement et ma nouvelle voisine/coloc qui a décidé qu'à partir de maintenant ma vie allait être constituée d'une fête par soir (ce qui est dur à accepter pour une fille solitaire comme moi).

Mais sinon, pour information, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 18 qui sera le dernier chapitre (sans compter l'épilogue) donc la fin avance à grand pas et je suis fière de vous annoncer que pour la première fois de ma vie je suis bien partie pour finir quelque chose!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16: Entremonde<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Mello<strong>

Ca avait quelque chose d'irréel.

Ce vent chaud sur mon visage. La lumière crue et chaleureuse sur les feuilles rousses des érables. Il faisait bon.

La campagne japonaise était riche et généreuse à cette époque de l'année. Couleur de miel et d'or.

Quelque chose d'enfantin. Les pédales d'une vieille bicyclette rouillée sous mes pieds.

Ca ne vallait pas le ronronnement puissant des cylindre d'une moto entre mes cuisses, mais ça avait le charme de cet après midi d'automne.

Il y a trop peu de temps encore, j'avais été un enfant spécial. C'était encore frais. Mais j'allais laisser cet enfant derrière moi. J'allais le laisser être avalé par le flot des nouveaux visages que j'allais rencontrer, des nouvelles choses que j'allais apprendre.

Pour le moment, je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir à toutes ses choses. Je devais accomplir ma mission sereinement. Une mission simple pour une fois.

Aller chercher du pain, ne pas oublier le journal. Acheter de quoi faire un nabe. Et puis du chocolat pour moi.

Je rentre dans le bourg. Les yeux des gens m'adressent des sourires. Ça a mis un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne s'habituent à moi. A mon coté animal écorché. Au cuir de mon pantalon. Mais on finit toujours par aimer les jeunes hommes polis qui se dévouent pour aider une vieille dame.

Je gare le vélo contre le cerisier de la place. Les fleurs sont en boutons, bientôt les arbres seront tout habillés de rose.

Le marché s'étale autour de moi, parmi les maisons traditionnelles. Des figures qui deviennent familières. Et puis un autre visage. Frimousse de renard, grands yeux verts. Je me fige.

Ce n'est pas Somni. Juste la fille du maraicher. Mais l'espace d'un instant, je me suis trompée, j'ai crût que Somni était juste là et me regardait.

Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, il faut dire. De quelle couleurs seraient ses cheveux cette fois. Vert? Orange? Cerise?

* * *

><p><strong>Emilie Autumn<strong>_ - Cold_

Après avoir quitté la Wammy's, il y a maintenant de longues années, c'était la première chose que j'avais faite. Lui écrire.

C'était humiliant mais j'avais une vingtaine de dollars en poche, pas de papiers d'identités et un blouson trop fin pour ce milieu d'automne qui se révélait particulièrement froid pour la saison. En plus, j'étais glacé à l'intérieur aussi, encore tout plein de l'horrible craquement qu'avaient fait les os de Near quand ils s'étaient brisés.

J'avais attendu trois jours entiers sa réponse. Dormant sous des ponts et passant tous les matins au bureau de poste pour savoir si une réponse était parvenue.

Le quatrième jour, il s'est mis à neiger sur Winchester.

Et c'est ce jour là que Somni est venue me chercher.

Elle m'attendait devant la poste, appuyée contre la portière d'un taxi, les mains dans les poches.

D'abord je ne la reconnue pas. Il me fallut m'approcher très près sous le poids de son regard pour être sûr de moi. Elle avait décoloré ses cheveux blonds en blanc cendré, comme c'était la mode et ceux-ci étaient coupés courts, en boule autour de sa tête.

J'aurais dût penser à Near mais pas du tout.

Elle avait troqué ses habituelles tenues noires et sobres contre une robe minuscule qui dépassait à peine en dessous de l'épais manteaux de renard argenté dans lequel elle enfouissait son nez busqué.

Les pieds chaussés de bottines fourrés tapotaient le sol alternativement pour se réchauffer.

Non, je ne pensait pas à Near devant tout ce blanc. Je ne pensais pas non plus à la Somni que j'avais connue et que l'on m'avait changé, pas plus qu'aux renards blancs qui avaient étés écorchés afin d'assembler ce manteau si écœurant de luxe.

Elle me fixait de son regard vert mordant. Avec son nez tout rouge et sa bouche en moue. J'ai vu que ses cils étaient dentelés de flocons, que ses doigts sans gants étaient bleus de froid.

Elle a ouvert les pans de fourrures et elle m'a laissé me blottir contre sa chaleur.

J'ai pensé à cette créature de conte de fées. La reine des neiges. Le taxi n'était pas un taxi bête et jaune, c'était le traineau de bois tapissé de martre et orné de grelots avec lequel elle avait prévu de m'emporter jusqu'en Laponie. Moi le petit garçon avec un éclat de verre dans l'œil et un autre dans le cœur.

La peau de cette fée là était glaciale.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé que je n'était plus censé être un gosse et que je m'étais enfuit pour gagner ma vie. Et que la Somni que j'étreignais était plus petite que moi malgré les talons qui la grandissaient.

Sans un mot, la jeune femme m'a donné un sac à dos et elle m'a laissé entrer dans le taxi.

Elle a donné au chauffeur l'adresse de l'aéroport et il a démarré en silence.

Quand elle m'a enfin parlé, ce fut d'une voix calme et monotone:

-J'espère que ta soirée s'est bien passée. Tu dois être vraiment fatigué. Au fait, je t'ai ramené ton mp3, tu l'avais oublié sur la table de la cuisine...

C'est tout ce qu'elle a dit pendant que nous étions dans ce taxi. Puis elle m'a tendu un lecteur de musique abimé, connecté à un casque, que j'ai placé sur mes oreilles sans protester.

Je l'ai allumé machinalement et comme je m'y attendais, il n'y avait qu'un seul morceau dedans, qui n'avait pas un titre de musique. J'ai appuyé en silence sur le bouton play tout en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air ennuyé.

_-Instructions-_

La voix de S s'éleva dans mes oreilles:

-Au cas où tu croirais que toutes ses précautions sont inutiles, je tiens à te dire que bientôt la Wammy's house ne sera plus la seule à te courir après et que si jamais Kira s'en mêle, je veux que le pourcentage qu'il remonte jusqu'à moi tende vers 0. Je ne sais déjà pas trop pourquoi j'ai pris la peine de venir.

Je lui jetais un coup d'oeil. La vrai Somni regardait le paysage gelé d'un regard polaire. J'avais compris. S avait quitté la Wammy's. Elle l'avait quitté et ne voulait plus entendre parler de nous. En ce moment même, elle se maudissait de m'avoir laissé son adresse, parce qu'elle savait qu'au moment où j'avais eu besoin d'elle, notre amitié l'avait ramené dans ce passé renié.

-Alors ne perdons pas de temps. Tu t'appelle Marvin Gruell -Ta carte d'identité se trouve dans un portefeuille dans le sac, ce n'est pas toi sur la photo, mais elle est assez vieille pour que cet inconnu fasse illusion-, je suis ta sœur Sally. Nous partons tous les deux pour les États unis pour rejoindre nos cousins pour les vacances. Les visas sont à jour également.

Quand nous serons arrivés là-bas, tu te débarrasseras de ses faux papiers le plus rapidement possible. Je te déposerais dans un quartier de Los Angeles. Dans la valise que je te donnerais, il y a des vêtements chauds, une liasse de papier, des clés et une carte. Ce sont les adresses des appartements dont je m'occupe pour le moment. Avec les dates où ils seront inhabités et où tu pourras les occuper sans soucis. Tu devines je suppose à quoi servent les clés et la carte de la ville. Ensuite, tu auras juste un peu d'argent, juste de quoi t'acheter à manger pour l'instant. Dans le premier appartement, tu pourras trouver de nouveaux papiers et une carte de bus.

Je mit le lecteur sur pause, en essayant de garder une respiration calme. Somni me jeta un œil surpris. Qu'est ce qu'elle croyait? Elle m'emmenait à l'autre bout de la terre sans me demander mon avis et elle attendait de moi que je reste parfaitement maître de moi-même. Je repris une respiration et ré-appuyais sur play:

-Tu trouveras également là-bas un calendrier avec une adresse. C'est celle d'un ami à moi. Je te convie à certaines de ses fêtes où nous nous retrouverons. A chaque fois tu devras passer par la porte de service -il est au courant- tandis que je passerai par devant. Le but étant que si quelqu'un me suit, il ne te voie pas entrer dans la maison.

-Une fois là-bas, mon ami te présentera en tant que son petit cousin éloigné et nous mettra en contact. Nous entretiendrons des relations cordiales, mais pas intimes au cours de ses soirées. Je t'indiquerai discrètement les gens qui pourront t'être utile. A toi de les utiliser comme il te chante. Je te conseille juste de ne pas tenter de manipuler ton hôte. Au delà de cette période, je te laisserai te débrouiller pour te faire ré-inviter de toi-même ou du moins te créer un réseaux de relations sociales utiles. Nul besoin de te préciser que certains n'en auront pas qu'après ton sourire. Mais je te laisse faire ce que tu veux de ton corps de ce point de vue là.

Je fis la grimace. Après ce que j'avais fait à Near, étais-je encore en droit de jouer les prudes? Mais malgré tout, je me sentais un peu surpris. Somni me donnait en main toutes les cartes qu'il me manquait afin de me construire une vie ailleurs. Mais son système d'approche avait quelque chose d'insensible, voir de cruel. Je suppose que je ne méritais pas mieux.

Il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à dire. Dans les grandes, lignes les choses se passèrent comme Somni l'avait organisé. Si ce connard de Kira avait été là, il aurait pût lancer son habituel «Comme je l'avait prévu...». De cette période trouble, je garde des souvenirs flous et peu précis. Je me souviens que je pensais à Near. Tout le temps. Pendant les nombreuses heures que je passais dans les planques que Somni avait choisit pour moi.

Near était de l'autre coté de la terre. J'aurais aimé penser qu'il était assis par terre, sur le sol de la Wammy's, à effectuer ses puzzles. Mais plus vraisemblablement, il devait être à l'infirmerie.

Allait-il réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous et cesser de m'aimer?

Et moi, pourrais-je me détacher de ce souvenir décadent qui m'avait fait le marquer comme mien.

J'avais couché avec Matt un nombre incalculable de fois et pourtant je ne me sentais pas à lui. Mais quand j'avais jouis à l'intérieur de Near, j'avais ressentie une possessivité malsaine.

Et je savais que je ne tolèrerai pas que personne d'autre ne se glisse à l'intérieur de son corps afin de frôler son âme de la façon dont je l'avais fait.

J'étais perdu comme Near l'était. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que m'obstiner à le haïr et finalement le vaincre.

Il fallait que je retrouve Kira. Mais Near avait la plupart des informations que L avait laissé alors que je n'avais rien. Je laissais passer le temps afin de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées.

Je ne pensais jamais à Matt. Mattie que j'avais laissé à la Wammy's sans un mot d'adieu ni d'explication. Laissant notre relation inaboutie comme on oublie une chose sans importance.

Je me sentais un peu coupable. Mais sitôt après, Near occupait de nouveau mes pensées et j'oubliais dans quel état d'abandon j'avais dû laisser mon meilleur ami.

En revanche, je n'oublierai jamais la première soirée que je passais à Los Angeles chez l'ami de Somni.

Le grand jardin était bordé de pins parasol. La petite porte dérobée derrière était bien huilée. Les grandes baies vitrées et les lumières accueillantes qui provenaient de l'intérieur de la villa.

C'était une luxueuse maison blanche avec un grand bassin ou des statues de marbre crachait une eau vaseuse où poussaient des lentilles d'eau.

Je toquait à l'une des portes. Et Il vint m'ouvrir.

Il, c'était le propriétaire des lieux, apparemment. Je le dévisageais avec une méfiance non dissimulée pendant qu'il me souriait.

Il s'était languissamment appuyé contre le montant de la porte et me contemplait.

Il portait un long peignoir de soie sombre sur lequel était peint de larges papillons roses.

Chevelure couleur châtaigne, longue sur la nuque, marquée d'ondulations lourdes, grands yeux gris anthracites. Silhouette androgyne. Visage d'adolescent marqué de pattes d'oies aux coins des yeux et de l'ombre bleue d'une barbe rasée de près.

Il était très beau.

Visage lunaire, traits délicats, nez busqué et sourire enfantin. Tout ça sur un visage qui doit bien avoir quarante ans.

-Bonjour...

Il possède une voix de velours, peut-être un peu trop aigüe pour un homme. Trop sensuelle à mon gout.

-Bonjour...

Je remarque que ses paupières -un peu lourdes- sont cernées de khôl. Il me sourit avec une expression qui me dit qu'il sait d'avance qui de nous deux va dominer l'échange.

-Comment tu t'appelles?

Ma bouche est sèche quand je répond:

-Margan Beil. Monsieur.

Il répond un peu trop vite:

-Bien sûr.

La tournure de ses derniers mots me dit qu'il sait que ce n'est pas mon vrai nom. Ses yeux qui me percent semblent en connaitre beaucoup trop sur mon compte pour être véritablement honnêtes. Je me demande ce qu'à pût lui dire Somni. Il s'écarte en silence et j'entre. En passant, je frôle les pans de son vêtement et je me sens agressé par le parfum qu'il porte. Quelque chose de capiteux, qui évoque l'orient. Vanille, encens, cannelle.

Shalimar. Un parfum fatal, mais un parfum de femme.

Il referme la porte derrière moi et je me sens comme un animal prit au piège.

Je me retourne pendant qu'il glisse le long des murs.

-Tu peux m'appeler Kenneth...

Un des pans du peignoir est tombé de son épaule et dévoile son torse. Il est diablement bien roulé pour son âge mais bordel... Il a envie de baiser ou quoi?

Plus je le regarde plus je me dis qu'il a l'air d'une folle lubrique. Mais alors que j'hésitais à prendre mes jambes à mon cou pour prendre la tangente, je l'entend glousser et il quitte la pièce à vive allure.

Perplexe, je dépose mon sac sur une des chaises et je m'aventure à sa suite le long des couloirs. Peu à peu, j'entends un certains nombre de voix me parvenir. Je ne suis apparemment pas le seul invité. Je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise. Ce type ne m'a pas dit trois mots que je sais déjà que même si Somni ne m'avait pas mise en garde, je n'aurais pas tenté de le manipuler.

* * *

><p><strong>Puppini sister<strong>_ - Crazy in love- (Écoutez-là! Elle donne tout son rythme à cette scène!)  
><em>

Des couleurs. Des paillettes, de la fourrure, du cuir, de la peau nue.

L'air sent l'alcool et la sueur. Le parfum trop cher aussi. Il est épais et âcre. Lourd de fumée d'encens et de cigarettes. Je pointe la langue dehors. Un peu plus et je pourrais le gouter. De temps à autre, je vois son visage. Parmi les invités, Somni tourbillonne sur ses escarpins à talons aiguilles. Le sourire qu'elle aborde lui distend les zygomatiques.

La musique me fait tourner la tête. Je danse. Ça pue le fric.

J'entends les rires trop fort. Ils me donnent mal à la tête. J'ai envie de frapper quelqu'un. Somni plaisante. Elle charme l'assistance. Passe d'un bras à un autre. Roucoule.

J'avais presque oublié. Chez nous à la Wammy's, le talent de Somni n'opérait pas. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas, peut-être parce que nous privilégions l'intelligence aux appâts plus vulgaires.

Mais ici, dans cette foule de richards aux mœurs débridés, la jeune femme était quelqu'un d'autre. Il me faudrait plusieurs soirées pour comprendre le rôle qu'elle entretenait au sein de cette société.

Elle avait beau passer d'un bras à l'autre avec la plus grande facilité, jamais je ne la vit échanger un baiser, jamais un signe de complicité. Somni était adorée comme si elle était une adorable mascotte, une enfant femme à cajoler, à gâter, mais pas à aimer comme femme. Et elle s'en accommodait très bien.

Je me souviens parfaitement de ces premières nuits. Où comment me saouler le plus vite possible et me foutre en l'air dans n'importe quels bras, dans les plis trop colorés de n'importe quelle tenue de soirée.

Bleu roi, rose indien, rouge brique. A gerber je vous dit.

Je me faisait du mal comme l'adolescent que j'étais. Je n'aimais pas toutes ses couleurs.

Je voulais quelque chose de clair. Du blanc.

Near.

En tout cas, je ne savais pas où j'allais. Jusqu'à ce moment, au milieu de cette chanson qui tourbillonnait trop, où les corps s'emêlaient dans un rythme frénétique et agressif. Presque destructeur.

Je me suis retrouvé collé contre elle, soudain, juste quelques secondes. Elle était si fausse ici. Complètement différente de la Somni que j'avais connu avant. Cette fille là je ne l'aimais pas. Mais l'odeur de ses cheveux m'a rappelé ce foutu orphelinat où j'avais grandit. Avec ses talons, elle m'arrivait à peine à l'épaule. C'est pour ça qu'elle a dût se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour me murmurer:

-Ça suffit Mello! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques? Nous sommes les loups. Eux les moutons. Et les loups mangent les moutons.

Et puis elle s'est éloignée, emportée déjà par un autre partenaire suivie de son regard vert et de sa bouche qui me souriait d'un éclat carnassier.

Il m'avait fallut ça pour que je me réveille. Pour que je réalise que la Somni en tenue trop courte était fausse, que la vrai était cachée sous le masque, mais surtout que je pouvais tirer profit des armes qu'elle m'offrait.

J'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens alors. Des gens riches ou puissants. Les deux. Qui l'étaient devenus. Par des moyens plus ou moins honnêtes. De sorte que j'ai finit par côtoyer des milieux pouvant être aisément qualifié de douteux.

Les années se sont écoulées. Mon réseau dans la mafia s'étendait comme une trainée de poudre mais je n'avais pas une information valable sur Kira. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre par hasard un chemin qui allait m'y conduire.

A force de trainer dans le même milieu qu'elle, Somni et moi étions naturellement devenus des amis au yeux du monde et pouvions naturellement nous parler en public. A force de la voir si fausse avec son entourage, j'en suis venu à me poser une question:

Et si la Somni que j'avais connu avait été aussi fausse que celle que j'avais côtoyé toutes ses années à la Wammy's?

Somni m'observait, je le sentais. Comme si elle voulait me dire quelque chose avec ses yeux.

Et alors il y a eu ce soir... Un soir chez Kenneth -comme souvent-. Ce soir-là, j'ai fait semblant de boire un peu trop, et je l'ai soulevée sans écouter ses protestations pour finalement l'enrouler à mes hanches. Sous les rires hilares et les cris d'encouragement je l'ai emmenée en titubant dans une chambre à l'étage.

Je n'ai pas attendu de la poser sur le lit. Une fois la porte fermée, je l'ai laissée tomber à terre. Je crois qu'elle s'est fait mal. Sa robe trop courte dévoilait sa culotte rose vif. Je ne détournais pas les yeux. Elle me fixait d'un regard mi-furieux, mi-hébété:

-Qu'est ce que tu fabriques, Mello?

-Et toi?

-Quoi?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ces gens? Qu'est ce que tu fais avec moi? Pourquoi tu les fréquentes si tu les méprises? Comment tu as connu Kenneth?

Elle marqua un silence et se releva. Ses cheveux, coupés en carré plongeant et rouges pour l'occasion balayèrent son visage. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Il y avait un chandelier près de la vitre. Un chandelier à trois bougies. Machinalement, elle attrapa son briquet et en alluma deux:

-Et bien... Si il faut tout te dire, j'aime être avec ses gens...

Avant que je ne la coupe, elle enchaina:

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, toi qui n'était dominé que par N. Mais c'est très agréable d'être capable de manipuler des gens qui se croient supérieur à toi après avoir été méprisé par des gens qui l'étaient pour de vrai... Et je me suis occupée de toi parce que... Tu me faisait de la peine...

Je serrai les poings de rage, près à lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, fille ou pas.

-Ne te méprends pas. Je veux dire que... Tu es est aussi un enfant qui a été détruit par la Wammy's. Ce n'est pas Near qui t'as détruit. C'est le système. C'est le système qui a tué A. Et B aussi.

Je la regarde en plissant les yeux:

-C'est faux, La Wammy's a pervertit Beyond mais c'est Kira qui l'a tué.

Somni tourne son visage de renard vers moi. Sa peau blanche a un contraste délicieux avec la nuit derrière la fenêtre. Ses pupilles ont avec les néons une lueur rougeâtre. Elle a une expression terriblement sérieuse. Elle a l'air dangereuse et j'aime ça. Elle hésite, et finalement, elle le dit:

-Non... Ce n'est pas Kira qui a fait ça.

-Alors qui?

-C'est moi.

Je dois avoir l'air d'un pauvre connard avec mes yeux exorbités et ma bouche ouverte.

-Hein? Mais ce n'est pas poss...

-Si c'est possible. J'ai tué B. Et vous auriez dût tous vous en rendre compte. Le tueur a besoin de connaitre le visage et le nom des victimes pour être tué. En tant qu'ancien pensionnaire de la Wammy's, aucunes images de Beyond n'ont été dévoilées. Et son nom non plus. Kira ne pouvait le tuer sinon en étant un membre du personnel de l'asile où B était incarcéré.

-Mais il est mort de la même façon que les victimes de Kira, ce que...

Elle me regarde toujours, par dessous sa frange:

-Kira élimine ses victimes à l'aide d'un cahier qui tue.

-...

-On l'appelle le death note. Et j'ai tué B à l'aide d'un cahier semblable.

-... Ce n'est pas drôle S.

-Ça n'a rien de drôle, c'est la vérité. Et L l'avait découvert avant de mourir. Ce qui signifie que Near est au courant depuis plusieurs années.

J'avale ma salive. Cela fait au moins trois ans que je n'avais pas entendu ce prénom dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Je lui fait signe de continuer, la gorge serrée.

-Le cahier de la mort est donné par un Shinigami. Ce shinigami peut également donner ses yeux à un humain, de force ou en échange de la moitié de sa vie si cet humain possède un death note. Ses yeux permettent de connaitre le nom de quelqu'un rien qu'en regardant son visage. Sa durée de vie restante aussi.

Je me mord la lèvre. Un peu trop fort apparemment puisque je me mets à saigner:

-Comment sais-tu tout ça?

Elle sourit et baisse le visage. Sa frange lui voile les yeux:

-B avait les yeux du Dieu de la mort... Il les avait depuis la naissance...

-C'est lui qui t'en a parlé?

-Non... B n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en moi pour me dire ça. Il a laissé passer quelque chose juste une fois. Le jour de la mort de mon frère, ils nous a appelé tout les deux par nos vrais noms. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a dit pour son œil. D'ailleurs, lui même ignorait tout à propos des dieux de la mort. Il n'en a jamais rencontré que je sache.

Je murmure, dans un souffle:

-Et toi? Toi, tu en as rencontré?

Elle sourit. Un sourire tout en canines et en grandes dents de loup.

- Je ne l'ai pas rencontré tout de suite. J'ai reçu l'œil de la mort d'abord, deux semaines après que B ait été arrêté par L et Naomie Misora. Sans prévenir, je me suis réveillée un matin et je l'avais. Ça a durée un certain temps avant que je ne comprenne exactement ce que ça voulait dire. Les noms, c'était faciles, mais pas les chiffres. Et j'ai finit par comprendre d'autres choses. Cette façon que B avait de deviner quand les gens allaient mourir et celle qu'il avait de toujours regarder au dessus de leur têtes. Ensuite il m'a fallut plusieurs mois pour obtenir un laissez passer pour aller le voir.

Je l'écoute silencieusement, elle se tord nerveusement les mains avant de continuer:

-Bien sûr nous étions sur écoute et je ne pouvais pas lui parler directement. Alors j'ai juste fixé au dessus de sa tête, je regardait toujours son nom qui flottait au dessus de sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par comprendre. Mais il n'a pas eu la réaction que j'espérai. Il m'a parlé. Il m'a dit des choses horribles. Des choses sur lui et sur A. Comment il l'avait aimé, comment il l'avait touché aussi. D'un amour brutale et sans chaleur. Il a dit des mots vomitifs. J'ai mis quelque temps à comprendre que Beyond n'avait jamais rien ressentit d'affectueux envers moi. Il m'avait choisit comme gardienne de son œuvre. Une fois lui mort, j'aurais dût être la seule à ne jamais savoir qu'il était celui qui avait berné L. Comme toutes les lettres de l'alphabet, B était trop narcissique.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a essayé de te faire du mal à ce moment-là?

-Parce que je contemplais ce qu'il était devenu. Son impuissance. Sa défaite contre L.

-Je vois...

-Je suis rentrée de cette entrevue très atteinte psychologiquement.

-Oui je m'en souviens...

Elle cligne des paupières et se perd dans la contemplation du dehors:

-C'est peu après que j'ai rencontré Glop.

-Glop?

-Glop est le shinigami qui a donné ses yeux à Beyond, puis qui me les a légués à partir du moment où B était dans l'incapacité d'agir. Elle m'a donnée les yeux pour que je puisse lire son nom. Et elle m'a amenée à ramasser le cahier de la mort. Pour que je tue B.

-Pourquoi ne l'a t-elle pas fait elle-même? Les dieux de la mort ne peuvent pas écrire dans ce livre?

-Si, mais c'est quelque chose que Glop ne peux pas faire. Car elle ne possède pas d'yeux. Bien qu'elle puisse entendre le nom d'un être humain, il est impossible pour elle de connaitre son visage. C'est pour ça que Glop s'est intéressée à moi. Elle voulait que je le tue à sa place. Que je soustraie B à cette existence pitoyable. Parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Mes yeux bleus rencontrent ses yeux verts:

-Alors tu l'as fait?

Elle hoche la tête:

-Oui, j'ai marqué dans le cahier le nom de Beyond puis j'ai rendu son Death note à Glop. Le lendemain, B était mort. Retrouvé dans sa cellule. Crise cardiaque.

-Tu regrettes?

-Pas vraiment, non...

-Qu'est ce qui te pousses à me raconter tout ça?

Elle regarde dehors, un micro-sourire aux lèvres:

-Pour les même raisons que B je suppose. Par orgueil. Pour avoir un témoin.

Et enfin, elle rajoute comme mot final:

-Quand à Kenneth, il a quitté l'orphelinat quelques années après que j'y soit entrée. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il utilise encore sa lettre sauf pour écrire à Roger des missives qui le font enrager.

* * *

><p>En apparence tout est normal.<p>

Le ronron impersonnel des ordinateurs. La lumière glauque de la pièce. Le sol plastifié méticuleusement propre. Les jouets éparpillés un peu de partout, témoins de l'immaturité de leur propriétaire. Le dit-propriétaire assis sur une chaise de bureau, le genou ramené contre le torse et l'index perdu dans le fouillis de ses boucles soyeuses.

Le regard morne du jeune homme contemple ses écrans, son visage est aussi blanc et inexpressif qu'un angelot de porcelaine.

Il aurait fallut pouvoir parasiter son âme pour deviner que ce n'est pas un masque. A cet instant, Near se sent vide. Comme dans un cauchemar, il imagine sa belle peau lisse se craqueler et éclater pour vomir tout ce qu'il y a de putréfié à l'intérieur.

Un son de raclement de gorge le fait se retourner. Le commandant Rester le regarde. Il tient deux livres à la main.

Near se force à conserver un timbre parfaitement indifférent:

-Commandant...

Le grand Américain avance de quelques pas et dépose tranquillement les deux romans devant son supérieur hiérarchique. Deux volumes manuscrits. Near en effleure les pages.

_The Los Angeles B.B. murder cases._

_L changes the world._

Ça n'avait rien d'une surprise. C'était lui qui avait chargé Rester d'aller chercher les deux manuscrits originaux dans le coffre fort en même temps que Somni. Il ne fallait pas croire qu'il allait lui prêter ses agents spéciaux gratuitement non plus.

Bien sûr il les avait déjà lu. Avant que Somni ne lui apporte le journal intime.

Il n'avait pas aimé «L changes the world».

Trop de mensonges. Il savait que Mello avait fait de L le vainqueur de l'affaire Kira car il n'aurait pût supporter la défaite de son idole. Mais c'était trop pleins de contre sens pour lui plaire.

Il aimait la vérité.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait aimé Los Angeles B.B. murder case. D'abord pour l'écriture mordante de son auteur. Pour toute la lumière qu'il faisait sur les meurtres perpétrés par B.B.

Et pour ses petites allusions que Mello faisait à sa personne. Comme une preuve inaltérable que jusqu'au bout il avait hanté l'âme du blond.

-Et bien?

-Il y avait des cheveux blonds coincés entre les pages.

-...

-Je me suis permis de les faire analyser et de les comparer à l'ADN du cadavre retrouvé dans la chapelle. Je confirme que ses cheveux ne lui appartiennent pas.

-Je vous remercie de cette précieuse information commandant.

L'homme s'incline et il semble sur le point de rajouter quelque chose avant de se reprendre.

-Qui a t-il? Autre chose?

-... Oui.

-?

-Il y avait d'autres cheveux coincés entre les pages du livre.

-Cela a t-il une importance? Avez vous identifié le propriétaire de ses cheveux?

-Oui... Ce sont les vôtres.

L'albinos frémit. Il pensa à cette mèche de cheveux que Mello lui avait dérobé ce fameux jour où il avait quitté la Wammy's House.

Le commandant fit quelques pas en arrière avant de laisser le jeune homme seul avec ses pensées. Il ne savait pas à quel point il allait contribuer à ce qui allait être une si importante décision dans l'existence du nouveau L.

_-Il est vivant Near... Il est putain de vivant..._

_ -Qu'est ce que ça veux dire Matt?_

_ -Rien de plus que ce que je te dis. Tout était prévu. Calculé. C'était un coup monté Near. L'église en feu, le cadavre brûlé. _

_ -..._

_ -Tout ça Mello l'avait prévu. Te laisser en main les clefs pour arrêter Kira et disparaitre pour toujours._

_ -..._

_ -Je suppose que malgré lui, se débarrasser de moi avait toujours fait partit du plan._

_ -Comment a t-il réussit à échapper au death note?_

_ -Il existe une règle qui dit que l'on peux s'immuniser contre le death note si notre nom est écrit trois fois mal orthographié dedans._

_ -Je me souviens. Mais il me semble que l'on ne peux pas l'écrire soi-même._

_ -Ce n'est pas lui qui les as écrit. Il a laissé des faux documents trainer à son sujet dans son QG de mafieux. Ce sont des sbires qui ont essayé de se débarrasser de lui qui s'en sont chargés. Ils essayaient vraiment de le tuer donc dans ce cas précis la règle a bel et bien fonctionné._

_ -..._

_ -Il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à dire. Le cadavre a été récupéré à la morgue. Mello s'est bien douté que Kira allait se débarrasser de Takada, c'est lui même qui a laissé des bidons d'essences dans l'église pour que son faux corps brûle bien après qu'il l'ait soigneusement vêtu de ses habits._

_ -Alors ce n'est pas une blague. Il est bel est bien vivant..._

_ -Ça n'a rien d'une blague..._

_Il y eu un silence entre eux. Quand la voix résonna dans le combiné, c'était de nouveau celle de Somni:_

_ -Near... Maintenant que tu sais la vérité, je voudrais te proposer quelque chose..._

Near enfonça le bouton qui se trouvait devant lui. Aussitôt une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur l'écran d'en face indiquant que N essayait de contacter S et E.

E était la lettre de Matt. C'était lui même qui se l'était approprié. Après tout, le E n'était il pas juste un M basculé. Tout comme il avait été la face caché de Mello, une silhouette tapis dans son ombre.

Ce fût une voix féminine qui répondit:

-Near.

-Somni.

Il soupira mais quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix forte et sûre de lui. Le genre de voix qu'il avait utilisé pour dire que Kira était un assassin:

-J'accepte de collaborer avec vous... Avec les talents de Matt, ma logique et ton réseau social, nous allons pouvoir le faire.

-Pas seulement pouvoir. Nous allons LE faire.

-Oui.

-*sourire*

-_Contre sa volonté puisqu'il le faut, nous allons le retrouver._

* * *

><p>6 octobre 2004<p>

Cher journal,

Hier j'ai quitté cet endroit ignoble qui a été mon foyer pendant de si longues et si cruelles années. De cette place, je ne garde rien d'autre que des blessures qui ne se refermeront pas et qui continueront à puruller sur moi tout au long de ma vie comme une interminable gangrène.

Il est temps que je cesse de me voiler la face et qu'enfin je regarde la vérité dans les yeux.

Et il n'y en a qu'une.

Near.

Near est ma vérité. Il est ma malédiction et aussi vrai que mon vrai nom n'est pas Mello, je peux le dire bien haut:

Il finira par m'avoir.

Peut importe où je peux courir, il finira par avoir ma peau.

C'est sur cette déclaration solennelle que se termine ici en même temps que mon enfance le journal de Mihael Kheel, poète vulgaire à ses heures et génie en dégénérescence précoce.

Avec mes salutations les moi_ns respectueuses,_

Votre serviteur.

M.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>

Moi: Hop hop... Bon, ce fut un chapitre plein de révélations encore une fois. Je tiens à faire quelques petites remarques. D'abord, un portrait de Glop est déjà depuis quelques temps sur mon deviant art. Ensuite, la conversation entre Somni et B.B. sera sans doute doute explicité par un court one-shot que j'écrirais du point de vue de A quand j'aurais terminé cette fanfiction.

Enfin, on en saura pas beaucoup plus sur le personnage de Kenneth dans cette fanfic mais ce n'est pas un personnage anodin non plus et ce n'est pas à 100% un OC. Bref, à suivre, je n'en dit pas plus pour le moment.

Near: Enfin un chapitre où Mello à l'air de intéresser à moi et où personne ne m'humilie.

Somni: Moi je me fait humilier!

Mello: (Relit tout) Quand ça?

Somni: Tu m'as pété le coccyx!

Matt: En parlant de toi, t'es quand même une mytho. Je croyais que c'était B qui t'avais raconté pour les yeux de la mort!

Near: T'avais pas encore remarqué. Elle est the grande mytho de cette histoire. C'est à se demander ce sur quoi elle a mentit dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui :/.

Moi:... Vous le saurez dans le prochain ;). Ou le suivant...


	17. Monstres et compagnie

**Auteur:** Lou des bois

**Genre:** Flash back géant, romance, biographie

**Couple:** MelloxNear sur, et potentiellement (j'y réfléchis : MelloxMatt?, BBxOC?). Attention quand je dit couple, je parle pas forcément d'une histoire d'amour mais parfois juste de relations ambigüe.

**Disclaimer:** Aucuns de ses persos ne sont à moi (Sauf S), mais un jour j'aurais assez d'argent pour acheter au moins une tablette de chocolat dans laquelle Mello aura croqué et je ferait des clones en utilisant son ADN.

**Note:** Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Mello et Near. Pour note, même si cette fic est radicalement tournée sur eux, mon OC Somni aura quand même un peu de texte à elle (J'en avais marre des persos féminins de DN, fallait que je tente de faire un peu mieux). Je pense aussi parler des autres enfants de la Wammy. Mattounet bien sûr, mais aussi A et B.

* * *

><p>Quelques annonces avant de commencer:<p>

Pour se faire une idée plus précise du physique de Near à partir de ce chapitre, il est bon d'avoir lu le chapitre supplémentaire intitulé "chapitre spécial"

Et si vous n'avez pas vu death note relight 2: les successeurs de L, je vous conseille de regarder la scène supplémentaire qu'on peut trouver sur youtube au nom de:

"Death Note Relight 2 L`s successors - Wammy`s House Flashback"

Et même si officiellement je n'ai pas le droit, je tiens à remercier une revieweuse anonyme parce que c'est ce genre de review qui donne envie de continuer à écrire!

Merci beaucoup!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17: Monstres et compagnie...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Deux ans plus tard.<em>

* * *

><p>-Éjection!<p>

Deux toasts bondirent du grill-pain dans une odeur de beurre fondu plus que prometteuse. Il enchaina:

-Confiture! Serviette! Café!

Un méli-mélo de machines des plus burlesques tourbillonnaient autour de Matt. Plateaux coulissants et pailles retractables se succédaient au rythmes de chacuns de ses mots. On se serait davantage crût dans l'antre d'inspecteur gadjet que dans l'ancien quartier général de L.

Somni leva les yeux de derrière son journal et lui lança un regard extrêmement blasé:

-Mail... Tu as vraiment besoin de faire tout ce boucan pour te nourrir alors que ton bras droit à retrouvé plus de 70% de sa motricité FINE!

Il pouffe comme un gosse et contemple avec une certaine tendresse l'amas d'inventions absurdes que lui et Somni s'étaient amusés à fabriquer toutes ses années afin de lui faciliter la vie. Elle les circuits et le montage, lui la programmation. Un duo de savants fous sortis de l'école de génie la plus célèbre du monde.

Il était presque triste de ne plus être obligé de les utiliser.

-Et en plus, gromella la jeune fille, tu devrais manger plus équilibré. Sans sport, tu vas grossir et devenir énorme. Je ne pourrai plus te porter dans ton fauteuil.

-Arf! Tant pis, je ressemblerai à un saucisson à rayures. Et puis j'ai bien le droit de reprendre des forces, j'ai bossé toute la nuit et je crois bien que j'ai quelque chose.

Cette fois, elle semble le prendre au sérieux car elle repose brutalement le journal.

-Vraiment?

Ils se regardent du coin de l'oeil. Le rouquin en fauteuil avec son éternel pull rayé et la pin up anorexique qui abordait pour l'occasion des cheveux coupés court d'un rose indien soutenu.

-Yep. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter?

-Même si tu le voulais tu ne le pourrais pas Mail...

-Fuck you.

-Ne sois pas vulgaire...

-C'est pas vulgaire tant que c'est bon, Sophia...

Elle lui lance un regard sévère tandis qu'il répond par un sifflottement innocent. Elle se lève pour se placer derrière lui tandis qu'il pianote maladroitement sur un clavier à porté de sa main.

La machine «petit déjeuner» s'auto range tandis que les écrans d'investigations s'allument.

Ils contemplent en silence les données qui s'affichent tandis que Matt explique:

-On s'est égaré toutes ses années. La première piste était la meilleurs. Il nous as roulé dans la farine au début et on a renoncé trop vite.

-Bref, il nous a daubé, et on a utilisé tous les moyens plus ou moins douteux à notre porté pour faire surveiller tous les aéroports et les gares.

-Hum... Et puis faire suivres toutes ses anciennes connaissances, mobiliser les anciens de la Wammy's...

-Mais c'était beau de voir Near donner tout ce qu'il a. Comme voir un champignon nucléaire. Terrifiant et extraordinaire à la fois.

-Il faut dire qu'il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur avec Kira numéro 4 qui tuait tous ses types à la télé.

Somni fronce les sourcils:

-Hein? Je croyais qu'il avait refusé de s'occuper de l'affaire. Même si c'est quand même lui qui a mit fin à cette histoire en définitive.

-Ouais, ça n'empêche que Rester et Lidner lui ont mit la pression.

-Comme s'il pouvait en avoir quelque chose à foutre. Retrouver Mello est en soit une épreuve bien plus intéressante. D'ailleurs si je me souviens bien, déjà la première fois où Mello s'était évanouit dans la nature, Near avait mobilisé des hommes pour qu'on le retrouve.

-Et ce, sans succès. Ce qui n'est pas pour nous encourager, vu que nous ne sommes que trois.

-Oooh pessimiste! Montre-moi plutôt ce que tu as trouvé...

Matt se penche en avant et indique des graphiques du menton:

-Quand nous avons commencé à chercher, il y a deux ans, nous nous sommes intéressés aux niveau de consommation de certains chocolats. Et ce, sans succès. Certains chocolats pouvaient avoir une côte grandissante, mais pour autant, aucuns n'avaient de ventes importantes au même endroit.

-Et du coup?

-Avec Noël approchant, les gens effectuent de plus en plus de commandes. J'ai réussis a pirater les listes de clients de beaucoup de fabriques mondiales de chocolat et j'ai remarqué quelque chose.

-Quoi donc?

-Dans deux grandes entreprises chocolatières différentes, dans deux pays opposés, deux hommes portant le même nom de famille ont tous les deux commandé du chocolat en très importante quantité. En m'approchant de plus près, j'ai réalisé que ses deux hommes étaient frères et possédaient trois sœurs, chacune installées dans des pays industrialisés distinct, portant le patronyme de leur époux et ayant toutes achetées aussi du chocolat.

-Ça commence à devenir vraiment intéressant...

-Les relevés de la poste montrent que pour la nouvelle année, chacun de ses enfants envoient un paquet conséquent à la maison de leur mère, une veuve de 80 ans qui vit seule au japon dans une veille propriété traditionnelle.

-Alors Mello se trouve peut-être là-bas.

-_Il s'y trouve..._

Ce n'était pas Matt qui venait de parler. Un nouvel écran venait de s'allumer, et le grand N stylisé de Near s'affichait sur l'écran.

Le roux ajouta:

-J'ai pris la peine de prévenir notre autiste préféré, je crois qu'il était pressé d'avoir de bonnes nouvelles.

Pour répondre au sarcasme, la voix grésillante de Near continua d'un ton absolument neutre:

-Tu as l'air très en forme Matt.

Le rouquin agita le bras et répondit avec un sourire:

-Ouep, bientôt, je pourrais de nouveau la lever.

Somni leva les yeux au ciel et Near laissa couler un silence stratégique avant de retourner au sujet principal:

-J'ai établit des liaisons avec ce village. Cette vieille dame ne vit plus toute seule. Depuis un peu plus de trois ans, un jeune homme blond et maigre vit avec elle et s'occupe des tâches mineurs. Il ne semble jamais rien demander pour lui même. En dehors du fait d'une intense addiction au cacao.

Matt tapota le clavier avant de replier deux doigts de sa main contre sa paume, afin d'imiter un revolver, tout comme l'avait fait L des années plus tôt:

-Echec et mat, blondie.

Somni s'étira comme chat, les bras tendus par dessus les épaules de Matt:

-Et bien il nous aura donné du fil à retordre, cet enfoiré.

Il y eu un silence, et les deux abandonnés de la Wammy's imaginèrent de concert le petit corps filiforme de Near fixer longuement son écran avant de prendre la parole:

-Si nous sommes tous les trois d'accord, alors je pense qu'il est temps de prendre une décision.

-La mienne est prise, sourit Matt, en rendant son regard invisible à Near, de derrière ses goggles.

-La mienne aussi, ajouta l'albinos. Somni, j'aurais un service personnel à te demander. Pour cette affaire, je préfère ne pas me reposer trop sur le Commandant. Après tout, le SPK a été dissout depuis longtemps maintenant, bien que nous travaillons encore souvent ensemble.

* * *

><p>En juin 1999, à la Wammy's house, un matin où Mello s'était levé plus tôt que les autres pour sortir acheter des chocolats en cachette, il rencontra un étrange jeune homme devant le portail.<p>

Son ainé d'environ une dizaine d'années, il se tenait en position voutée, appuyé contre la portière d'une berline noire chromée.

Du haut de sa tête de mioche, Mello avait contemplé avec méfiance ce grand escogriffe dégingandé, aux cheveux noirs et hirsutes qui suçait encore son pouce à vingt ans passés.

C'était comme ça. Les yeux bleus sombres du blondinet rencontrèrent le lac insondable de ceux du plus grand détective du monde.

-Tu es M.

C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit, d'un ton froid et détaché tandis que l'enfant se tendait davantage:

-Et vous, vous êtes qui?

Le jeune homme avait penché la tête sur le coté d'un air interrogatif. Il lui fit penser à ses êtres arachnoïdes qui surgissent de sous les lits dans les cauchemars d'enfants.

-Un menteur.

Et soudain l'enfant avait eu un éclair. Un instant de génie où il avait sût attraper la perche au moment où on la lui tendait. Il avait alors répondu sans hésiter, avec une lueur de défi flamboyant dans le regard:

-Un monstre qui ment?

L'inconnu avait sourit et acquiescé en silence. Mello avait alors été sûr que cet homme qui était apparût au devant de lui était L.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites-là?

Le ton de sa voix était empreinte de suspicion et d'admiration. Ça semblait trop beau.

-Je suis venu te voir. Je t'attendais.

Ils s'étaient installés dans la cour, en silence. Il avait laissé le brun parler tandis que L lui proposait un paquet de dragées fourrées de pralines. Lui raconter des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à personnes hormis Watari lui même:

Comment il était arrivé à la Wammy's house. Comment à l'époque, il y avait rencontré les fameux X, Y et Z qui se livraient alors à une lutte éperdue pour le pouvoir.

L avait raconté la chute de K et sa déchéance.

Et puis la déchéance de B, du moins ce qu'il en avait sût. Du lien absolu qui les avaient liés jusqu'à ce que A vienne s'y mêler et ainsi brouiller leur affection mutuelle.

Il lui parla de Kira qui prenait de l'ampleur et de son enquête.

Des monstres.

De ceux qui mangeaient tout le temps, mais n'avaient jamais faim.

De ceux qui travaillaient tout le temps mais n'avaient aucune soif de connaissance.

De ceux qui faisaient semblant d'aimer, mais qui en réalité n'aimaient personne;

C'est à ce moment là que la porte de l'institution s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Somni qui devait aller tirer la cloche.

Mais il y avait des monstres pires que tous les autres. Ceux qui lui ressemblaient.

La jeune fille leur jeta un regard sournois en les croisant.

Ce sont les monstres qui mentent.

Mello n'allait jamais comprendre réellement la portée de ce geste que L avait fait vers lui. Il l'avait attendu devant le portail, devinant déjà que le blond serait là parce que c'était le jour du vendeur ambulant de confiseries.

L était venu parce que même si Near était le premier incontesté sur le plan scolaire, il était trop pratique pour être un parfait successeur. L était venu à la rencontre de son autre. De celui qu'il choisirait sans doute. Pour sa ténacité, pour son imprévisibilité, pour créer un lien absurde entre leur deux solitudes.

Mello ne le saurait jamais.

L allait mourir avant de faire son choix définitif et Near deviendrait le nouveau L.

Quelques jours après cet épisode, il allait parler à Somni. Elle allait lui demander:

-Tu le connais comment le garçon à qui tu parlais dans la cour l'autre jour?

-Je l'ai juste rencontré dans l'institut, il venait voir Roger. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ici. Pourquoi?

Elle lui jeta un air rêveur et haussa les épaules:

-Rien. C'est juste que c'est un ancien de la Wammy's. Sa lettre était H, bien avant que Hoche ne la reprenne. C'était un élève assez médiocre à l'époque. Il trainait toujours avec Aslant et B avant, mais il a quitté la Wammy's house à l'âge de treize ans. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis ce moment-là. Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait ici. C'est tout.

* * *

><p>Assis sur le sol de son quartier général, Near réfléchissait. Ce qui était un euphémisme en soi. Near réfléchissait toujours.<p>

Le jeune homme avait une jambe repliée en arrière et l'autre ramenée contre son torse, comme il en avait eu l'habitude pendant les dix-huit premières années de sa vie.

Mais il n'était plus le petit garçon aux traits enfantins qui lui avait collé à la peau tout ce temps et qui maintenant encore était l'image que Somni et Matt imaginaient de lui. Les secondes égrainant les jours avaient fondus ses joues tendres et rondes.

Il avait perdu cette constitution frêle, troquée contre une stature immense et filiforme. Si on avait dût lui trouver un animal totem, ça aurait sans doute été un échassier blanc.

Il en avait le long cou mince, les jambes interminables et la grâce silencieuse, comme ouatée.

Les cheveux étaient négligés, les mèches trop longues s'emmêlant dans son cou en grosses boucles soyeuses.

Un doigt osseux s'y perdait tandis que d'autres entreprenaient de finir un gigantesque château de cartes. Il fallait le finir. Aller chercher Mello avant de le finir, c'était encore une défaite en soi.

Il se fit la réflexion que sans puérilité, la vie serait beaucoup plus simple. Elle serait aussi beaucoup moins intéressante et Near s'ennuyait déjà suffisamment.

Mais ce n'est pas à ça auquel Near pensait.

Il pensait à S.

Il savait pourquoi Matt faisait cela. Parce que Matt aimait Mello. Parce qu'il pensait qu'il avait échoué à rendre le blond heureux, alors il laissait à l'albinos la possibilité de le faire.

Mais Somni? Pourquoi Somni avait-elle passé les deux dernières années à rechercher un blond hystérique qui devait être bien plus heureux dans sa nouvelle vie, et à prendre soin de son meilleur ami handicapé? Depuis deux ans cette question tournait et retournait dans son cerveau, bien que régulièrement évincée par le sujet M.

Il ne croyait pas à sa grandeur d'âme. Il ne croyait pas à un geste purement désintéressé visant à les rendre heureux.

Il pensait que Somni avait une profonde affection pour Mello, peut-être ayant été dépassé par celle qu'elle avait développée pour ce geek aux capacités altérées. Mais affection ne veut pas dire dévouement et concessions. Même efforts.

Il le savait bien, lui qui ne faisait jamais d'efforts pour un autre que pour lui-même.

Il s'était toujours méfié de Somni. Il la devinait fourbe et sournoise. L l'avait dit, il y a longtemps:

Il n'y a rien de plus dangereux que les monstres qui mentent.

Quel était le mensonge de Somni? Où était la faille derrière ce beau visage, ce rire franc et clair? Il le savait, il savait qu'il y avait une erreur. Il tâtonnait comme quelqu'un qui dans la noir, trouve en palpant le mur le relief d'une porte mais ne parvient pas l'ouvrir.

Aucuns d'entre eux n'était normal.

Ils étaient des enfants monstres élevés en batteries. Chacun aiguisant la lame de ses propres démences avec un entêtement à pleurer.

Il repensa à tous leur surnoms. Tous à double tranchant. Il avait toujours pensé qu'ils ne leur convenaient pas... Mais après tout...

Near... N'était il pas le plus PROCHE de L?

Mello... Qui les hantait tous jours après jours, comme une MÉLODIE entêtante.

Matt... qui avait quitté brutalement son monde imaginaire pour être rattrapé par les plus dures lois de la MATIÈRE.

Aslant... qui était mort le cou TORDU?

Et Somni...

Ce pourrait -il qu'elle soit celle qui avait ENDORMIT leur méfiance?

* * *

><p>Matt réprima un grand soupir d'exaspération. Non, il ne le fit pas. Il avait voulu le réprimer. Mais son corps n'avait pas obéit. Bordel...<p>

Somni n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal. Disons plutôt que depuis quelques heures elle était carrément devenue insupportable. Elle courrait dans tous les sens comme si elle avait absorbé l'équivalent de deux tubes de vitamines C.

Vidant et re-remplissant le frigo. Parcourant avec frénésie les listes de repas programmés.

Elle venait vers lui. Il sursauta et son connard de antihéros en profita pour se faire jeter de la voiture qu'il avait nouvellement volé par le propriétaire de la caisse en question. Comme si de rien n'était, Somni tripotait son pull rayé, défroissait son écharpe, réajustait ses googles.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquillement jouer à GTA, nom d'un chien!

Et puis elle repartait. Tout y passait. Les clefs, le système électrique entièrement révisé et puis les vêtements propres.

Son stress était palpable. Il finit par exploser sans avoir voulu le faire pour de vrai:

-Sophia! Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas tout de suite! Je... Je... Je vais faire un malheur!

Du coup, elle se figea dans le grand élan qui la faisait courir de la laverie vers la salle de bain, et retourna le voir, à petits pas nerveux. Elle s'assit à ses pieds, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Se força à rester immobile quelques instants avant de finalement recommencer à se triturer les mains.

-Et toi? Tu vas bien?

Il ne répondit pas. Non, il n'allait pas vraiment bien. Il se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres. Après la vie tortueuse qu'il avait vécut avec Mello, il s'était habitué sans peine à cette vie posée et tranquille. Mais de nouveau, Mello venait casser son équilibre.

Il n'allait pas se plaindre, ce n'est pas comme si ça n'avait pas été leur décision. Mello n'avait rien fait d'autre que de les fuir après tout. Sans doute ignorait-il complètement que le roux était vivant.

Il avait été tellement accro à son ancien camarade de chambre que c'était étrange de penser qu'il se sentait aujourd'hui perdu parce que pour la première fois depuis deux ans, Sophia et lui allaient être séparés plus de quelques heures.

Il ne se souvenait pas trop comment Somni et Matt s'étaient peu à peu dissipés entre eux pour devenir Sophia et Mail.

Le jour où il lui avait dit son prénom sans réfléchir sans doute. Avant de réaliser quelle aberration cela était. Alors elle lui avait dit son prénom à elle, naturellement, comme pour dissiper le moment de gène.

Et d'un commun accord, ils avaient piétiné allègrement cette règle souveraine de la Wammy's house, comme s'ils avaient décidé à ce moment là d'effacer ce morceau de leur histoire et de redevenir des être presque normaux.

Les yeux verts de Sophia le détaillaient et il réalisa qu'il avait oublié de répondre à sa question:

-Je suis un peu inquiet.

Du bout des doigts, elle remit une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille:

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir?

Il lui fit un sourire-moue:

-Non. Non, certainement pas.

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation alors elle n'insista pas. Pour Matt, cette enquête signait la fin de son lien avec Mello. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas le revoir non plus. Plus de cris, plus de déchirements. Il en avait marre de tout ça. Il voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix. Jouer à la console (qu'il pouvait à nouveau tenir en mains!), écouter de la musique, fumer avec Sophia. Il avait dit merde aux promenades quotidiennes et la jeune femme y allait toute seule depuis plus d'un an et demi.

Les délires égoïstes du blond, ses désirs masochistes, il les donnait à l'albinos, non sans douleurs, non sans regrets, mais avec un indubitable soulagement.

Il ajouta pour sa complice, qui se triturait toujours les mains, tout en en secouant ses cheveux roses:

-Mais je préfèrerai que tu n'y ailles pas non plus...

Elle répondit à voix basse:

-Near a besoin de quelqu'un qui l'accompagne pour prendre l'avion. On pourrait laisser quelqu'un d'autre y aller, mais ça reste Mello. C'est aussi sur cette affaire qu'on a planché pendant deux ans.

-Ouais... Mais Mello et toi... Ça ne me plait pas vraiment...

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds:

-Pardon?

-Parce que vous avez... Tu sais...

Elle éclata d'un rire nerveux:

-Ce n'est pas vrai... Tu penses encore à ça?

Il se renfrogna tandis que ses gloussements se transformaient en un fou rire un peu trop hystérique pour être naturel. Elle se calma tranquillement avant de continuer en baissant les yeux et souriant:

-Je vais trahir un serment sur l'honneur mais... On a pas couché ensemble Mello et moi.

-Pardon?

-C'était toi le premier de Mello. On a juste fait semblant parce que Mello était complexé vis à vis de ton tableau de chasse.

Il resta interdit pendant quelques secondes avant d'exploser:

-Mais c'est pas VRAI! Quel bande d'enfoiré! Non mais je vous jure! Il aurait pût me le dire, je l'ai tellement fait chier avec cette histoire alors que c'était juste du pipeau!

Il continua à déblatérer encore un peu avant de se figer subitement et de demander à la jeune femme en plissant les paupières:

-Mais alors... C'était qui ton premier?

-... Pas de premier.

-... Sérieux?

-Tout à fait.

-Pas de bisous non plus?

-En dehors de celui que j'ai donné à A. Pas de bisous.

-On ne t'a jamais embrassé?

-Il y en a qui ont essayé. On va pas en faire tout un plat.

Il la fixa tandis qu'elle fuyait son regard:

-Ben si. C'est triste de ne jamais avoir été embrassé par quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Elle hausse les épaules:

-J'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre que A et il est mort.

Mail cligna des paupières:

-Et moi?

Elle tourna la tête et lui jeta un œil furieux:

-Mail, je n'aime pas quand tu me rappelles qu'il te manque un bout d'hémisphère.

Elle se leva d'un bond et disparût dans le couloir. Il soupira et reporta son attention sur son écran.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, elle était devant la porte fenêtre du salon, fixant la nuit, sa valise sagement posée à ses pieds. Elle avait mis un blouson fourré par dessus sa robe de daim et malgré le froid, une fine couche de sueur recouvrait son visage et son cou. Ses mains tremblaient un peu.<p>

La nuit était noire comme un puits. Inquiétante. Elle frissonna et serra les poings pour arrêter les tremblements. On y était. Bientôt tout allait se terminer. Ces derniers jours, le plus qu'elle pouvait, elle avait mué son angoisse en n'importe quelle activité qui pouvait l'empêcher de penser à ce qui était prévu.

Elle entendit le bruit du taxi qui se garait devant la maison, et les phares illuminèrent la cour.

Quand Somni se retourna, elle vit que Matt se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte, assis dans son fauteuil. Il la regardait.

Elle s'approcha de lui et dit tout simplement:

-C'est l'heure. Prend bien soin de toi...

Et elle lui embrassa la joue. Il répondit du même ton neutre:

-Reviens vite.

-Oui...

Alors qu'elle mouvait son visage, il lui embrassa le bord des lèvres. Il la sentit se tendre mais elle ne recula pas plus vite que si il lui avait simplement embrassé la joue.

Il savait ce que voulait dire ce geste. Il espérait que son rythme cardiaque avait tressauté juste une fois et que par ce simili baiser, même quand elle serait avec Mello, elle continuerait de lui appartenir un peu.

Elle s'éloigna sans ciller, sans le regarder et il resta là jusqu'à entendre le bruit des clefs dans la serrure.

Quand elle fut dehors, elle resta quelques secondes immobile sur ses escarpins, toute raide dans la nuit froide. Sa bouche la brûlait à l'endroit où Mail avait posé la sienne. Comme une morsure. Elle sentit des larmes monter jusqu'à ses yeux mais elle les contint.

Elle voulût faire demi-tour mais ne bougea pas. Ses pieds ne s'arrachèrent au sol que pour la porter à petit pas vacillant jusqu'au taxi.

Quand il démarra, elle se concentra sur cet espace inquiétant et trompeur qui constituait le monde en dehors de la voiture. Son visage se ferma et les ailes de son nez se raidirent.

Les yeux exorbités, fixés sur toutes les bêtes qui rampaient dans les ténèbres au dehors, elle était laide.

Elle fronça le nez. L'air s'emplissait d'une odeur de pourriture nauséabonde. De lait tourné et aigre. Elle reconnaitrait cette odeur entre milles, bien qu'elle n'eut plus eut l'occasion de la sentir depuis la nuit où elle avait écrit le nom de B dans le death note.

Cette odeur, elle l'attendait avec un mélange de terreur et de joie malsaine. Elle sentit une haleine fétide contre sa peau.

Glop s'en venait.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash-back:<strong>

Ça c'était passé passé durant les années 1970, dans un village perdu de Tchékoslovakie. Une successions d'évènements malheureux avaient secoué cette petite bourgade isolée dans les montagnes.

Un matin de février, on avait retrouvé les corps de Mr et Mme b. qui venaient d'avoir une crise cardiaque commune. Heureusement, leur fils âgé de onze ans était là lorsque l'accident avait eu lieu. Le terme heureusement s'explique par le fait que Mme B était enceinte de 8 mois et demi quand elle mourût, et les secours arrivèrent in extremis pour lui faire une césarienne et ainsi placer le nourrisson qu'elle portait dans une couveuse.

Une enquête fût bientôt ouverte afin de démêler ce qui avait bien pût se passer pour que deux personnes bien portantes et relativement jeunes meurent en même temps d'une attaque cardiaque.

Les enquêteur ne décelèrent rien si ce n'est que les interrogatoires auprès des villageois mirent en lumière que le jeune garçon subissait des sévices sexuels et physiques de la part de son père tandis que la mère fermait les yeux.

Par la suite, transbahuté de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, le jeune garçon fût souvent accusé de petits délits puis de troubles mentaux. Jusqu'à ce qu'une véritable démence ne soit décelée et qu'il faille l'enfermer en asile psychiatrique.

Le bébé rescapé fût mis en nourrice jusqu'à ses deux ans où on le plaça en orphelinat. Il ne fût jamais adopté. Son teint cireux, ses joues creuses, ses cheveux gras et son regard glacial achevait de refroidir les parents en mal de maternage.

Il fût transporté à la Wammy's house à l'âge de sept ans.

Il en avait huit quand on retrouva le cadavre de son frère dans sa cellule, mort d'un arrêt du cœur.

On avait donné à cet enfant le nom de Beyond Birthday. Celui qui était venu au monde avant son propre anniversaire.

* * *

><p>Mello se releva. Il réajusta avec soin les plis de son yukata noir et ocre avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre et l'ouvrir. Le jardin était un enchantement.<p>

Un dernier vestige de ce qu'étaient les jardins japonais à l'époque où les geisha charmaient les bancs d'une aristocratie révolue.

Il contempla avec sérénité les différents paliers où se courraient après une myriades de ruisseaux se terminant dans des bassins remplit de lotus et de poissons chinois.

Les orchidées sauvages y fleurissaient et s'y épanouissaient comme de lourde pierres de jades odorantes.

Les allées étaient bordées d'aubépines et de pivoines grosses comme des visages humains et des hirondelles y faisaient leur nid. Les bassins étaient ombragés par les grands cerisier en fleurs et les arbres pleureurs.

Le jardin se nappait de mille et une merveilles hétéroclites mais qui pour cette fois s'accordaient parfaitement.

Entre chien et loup, la flore était plongée dans ce type de lumière qui vient à faire douter que l'incroyable existe et que la magie n'est pas palpable.

Mello s'était tout à fait adapté à cette vie. Sa «protectrice» lui avait laissée le tout petit pavillon qui était autrefois occupé par la nourrice de ses enfants. Il s'y était accommodé. Trouvant même plaisir à abandonner «ponctuellement» ses inséparables tenues de cuir pour revêtir des kimonos légers et impudiques. A chaque fois qu'il les portait, il pensait à Kenneth et à son épaule dénudée.

Il n'allait pas jusque là. Ses clavicules exposées frôlaient déjà l'indécence.

Ses yeux se perdirent parmi les taillis adorés. Beauté fatale qui lui rappelait sans cesse pourquoi les japonais avait été si longtemps un exemple de raffinement et de cruauté embrassés.

C'était pourquoi il avait choisit cet endroit. Dans quel refuge autre que celui-ci pouvait-il faire semblant de ne pas être à moitié fou, de ne pas s'être exilé?

Il se sentait si lâche. Il avait choisit ce paradis merveilleux comme prison doré, pour se faire croire que le parfum des pêchers et des pommiers en fleurs était suffisamment entêtant pour lui faire oublier que son sentiment de solitude n'était que le trou provoqué par l'absence de l'autre.

Le vent lui porta au nez les effluves d'autres fleurs avant qu'il ne tressaille. Il y avait un autre parfum parmi ceux-là. Un parfum non floral. Quelque chose qui évoquait l'orient. Le patchouli, l'encens et les épices. Mais qui se mariait à merveille avec le crépuscule.

_L'heure bleue._

Il savait qui portait cette odeur. Il écarquilla les yeux pour mieux voir. Et il vit. Elle était là. Dans l'ombre des feuillage. Visage de gamine mal dégrossit. Cheveux roses vifs et courts. Grands yeux verts et talons haut s'enfonçant dans la terre.

Somni le regardait.

Il resta quelques secondes pétrifié de stupeur avant de crier son nom.

Sans ciller, elle porta son index devant sa bouche, comme pour lui signifier de ne pas faire de bruit.

Puis elle retira son doigt et articula distinctement quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre. Il lût sur ses lèvres:

_Pardon._

Et puis en hésitant, elle recula d'un pas. Il l'appela encore. Elle se fondit parmi les arbres derrière elle.

Il se réveilla d'un coup, recula de la fenêtre et ferma les battants en deux gestes nerveux.

Il voulut courir jusqu'à la porte et la poursuivre dans le jardin. Mais il ne le pût pas.

Deux avant bras reposaient contre le verre des vitres, et les bras qui y étaient reliés l'entouraient.

Il pensa à une scène qui s'était déroulée il y avait presque dix ans dans un vieux grenier et il frissonna en reconnaissant le reflet de celui qui l'avait enlacé.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. La silhouette derrière lui était beaucoup trop grande. Elle le dépassait d'une demi-tête.

Il se demanda un instant si cet être spectral et évanescent n'était pas le produit de son propre esprit dérangé.

Mais la voix qui lui susurra un «trouvé» narquois à l'oreille était on ne peut plus réelle.

* * *

><p><em>à suivre...<em>

Mello: Tiens, je sens que je vais prendre cher...

Near (avec une guitare): Oh ce soir tu vas prendreuuuuhhh... Oh tu vas prendre...

Beyond (regarde vers L): Comme siii je sortaiiis de prison après vingt ans de réclusioooon!

Moi: Bande de petit pervers .

Somni: C'est pas pour dire, mais le foutu moteur de cette histoire c'est quand même moi.

Moi: Ben fallait bien vu que Met N sont pas capable de se sortir les doigt du ...

Matt: Hum... au contraire, je dirai plutôt qu'il ont du mal à se les mettre respectivement.

Somni (ainsi que tous les autres moi compris): °/°

Mello: Non mais tais-toi Mattie, c'est glauque là!

Near: ...

A la semaine prochaine! Pour le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue :D.


	18. Pétales et fumées

**Auteur:** Lou des bois

**Genre:** Flash back géant, romance, biographie

**Couple:** MelloxNear sur, et potentiellement (j'y réfléchis : MelloxMatt?, BBxOC?). Attention quand je dit couple, je parle pas forcément d'une histoire d'amour mais parfois juste de relations ambigüe.

**Disclaimer:** Aucuns de ses persos ne sont à moi (Sauf S), mais un jour j'aurais assez d'argent pour acheter au moins une tablette de chocolat dans laquelle Mello aura croqué et je ferait des clones en utilisant son ADN.

**Note:** Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Mello et Near. Pour note, même si cette fic est radicalement tournée sur eux, mon OC Somni aura quand même un peu de texte à elle (J'en avais marre des persos féminins de DN, fallait que je tente de faire un peu mieux). Je pense aussi parler des autres enfants de la Wammy. Mattounet bien sûr, mais aussi A et B.

* * *

><p>C'est partit pour le dernier chapitre, et pardonnez moi pour ce retard de un jour mais j'avais une réunion ce matin que je devais préparer ce matin (le mot fait très sérieux, mais c'était la première réunion de ma vie).<p>

Et pardonnez moi pour le sacrilège que je vais commettre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18: Pétales et fumées<strong>

Parce que le coeur est un organe de feu

_Le patient anglais..._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>No surprises<em> - **Radiohead**

Il aurait dût avoir peur. Mais au contraire. Le torse de l'albinos derrière lui épouse parfaitement son dos et il se demande comment il a pût vivre si longtemps avec ce morceau manquant à son âme.

-...

L'autre fait un bruit étrange. Il devine que ce son devait être un rire. Un long frisson remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais l'albinos retire ses bras et recule de quelques pas. Aussitôt Mello a le sentiment d'avoir froid. Il murmure:

-Pourquoi?

La silhouette blanche lui tourne autour en répondant d'un ton monocorde:

-Oui, pourquoi? Pourquoi est ce que je ne te viole pas? Je pourrais te casser les deux bras après. Ce serait drôle.

Le blond se tourne vers son interlocuteur. Il rencontre avec appréhension les lacs glacés de ses grandes prunelles grises.

-...

Aucun son ne parvient à sortir... Near le contemple en silence alors qu'enfin il arrive à aligner deux syllabes correctement:

-Tu... Que tu fais là?

Sa voix ressemble au croassement d'un crapaud. Il ne peut se détacher de son rival de toujours. Aucun doute, c'est lui. Mais ce n'est pas lui à la fois. Depuis quand doit-il lever les yeux pour étudier son visage?

Il n'a plus l'air d'un gamin du tout et la finesse de ses traits accroissent son air sournois.

-Tu ne devines pas?

L'albinos va chercher une mèche de cheveux blanc pour l'enrouler autour de son index. Ça, ça n'a pas changé. Il continue du même ton inexpressif:

-Tu me manquais un peu.

Et puis, comme réalisant que le sarcasme n'est pas la meilleure technique avec Mello, il se reprend et baisse les yeux.

-Est ce que je peux m'asseoir? J'ai fait beaucoup d'heures d'avion et ça m'a fatigué.

En se mordant la lèvre, Mello lui fait signe de s'installer sur le futon qui repose sur le sol de la pièce. Near s'installe en silence et continue:

-Mello. J'ai passé plus de deux ans à te chercher, alors si c'était possible, j'aimerais que tu ne disparaisses pas à nouveau avant que j'ai pût dire tout ce que j'ai dans la tête.

Un long silence s'étale entre eux avant que le blond ne réponde à mi-voix:

-Je suis là. Je t'écoutes.

-Merci. Tout d'abord je tiens à te prévenir quand dans la mesure du possible, je vais tout faire pour venir vivre ici.

Mello écarquille les paupières tandis que l'autre enchaine:

-Si ce n'est pas possible dans cette maison alors je me débrouillerai pour que ce soit dans ce village. Et si demain tu es partit te cacher ailleurs, alors je te chercherais ailleurs. Que ce soit bien clair. Tu as essayé de me faire croire que tu étais mort. Je ne te pardonnerais pas pour cela. C'est la punition que je te donne. Tu ne pourras te débarrasser de moi qu'à ma mort.

-Pourquoi?

-Il y a longtemps, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Je pourrais te le redire aujourd'hui, dix ans plus tard. Si il faut que je te poursuive à travers le monde, alors je te le redirais dans dix ans, dans vingt ans, dans trente ans. En Alaska, au Pérou, ou en enfer s'il le faut.

-Tu veux me priver de ma liberté? La dernière chose qu'il me reste? J'ai perdu Near. Je n'ai plus de fierté, je n'ai plus de meilleur ami. Je suis sans appuis et sans moyens. Tu ne peux pas me prendre ça.

-Mais c'est ça que je veux. Je te l'échangerai.

Ils se regardent en chien de faïence. Le blond toujours debout dans son kimono noir et l'américain semblant flotter littéralement dans son pyjama trop grand. Mello se redresse et siffle, acide:

-Et qu'est ce que tu crois posséder de si précieux que je puisse le vouloir en échange?

-Je te donne tout.

Nouveaux regard. Gris contre bleu-noir:

-Qu'est ce que ça veux dire tout?

-Pas grand chose en effet. Ma propre liberté. Mon corps. Mon temps.

Puis il ajoute, un léger sourire au lèvres:

-Et si tu les veux, ma collection de légos et mes poupées pour doigts.

Le blond fronce les sourcils, aigre:

-Ça ne me parait pas grand chose pour le plus grand détective du monde Near. Même si je n'en veux pas, tu ne me proposes pas de moyens. Même pas de quoi redevenir un rival potable.

L'albinos se fige et répond du tac au tac.

-Je ne peux pas te donner ce que je ne possède pas Mello.

-Ce qui veux dire?

-La lettre de démission que j'ai envoyé à Roger doit être dans la soute d'un avion qui traverse l'atlantique à l'heure qu'il est. D'ici deux ou trois jours, je ne serais pas plus L que toi.

Déglutissement.

Un doigt qui se perd dans des boucles blanches et des yeux qui observent le plafond avec un intérêt feint.

-Mais alors...

-Je ne suis plus rien. Je ne serais que ce que tu voudras bien faire de moi. Mais il n'y aura plus de moi sans toi. Tiens le toi pour dit.

-Tu n'aurais pas dût faire ça...

-Pourquoi? Si tu veux la place Mello, je suis sûre qu'ils te la donneront.

-Ça n'aurait pas de sens.

-De quoi tu parles? C'est toi qui m'a permit de comprendre ce que tramait Kira. Si tu n'avais pas été là, alors nous serions tous mort. La Wammy's n'a pas besoin d'un L prévisible qui peut être berné. Peut importe que ma logique soit plus implacable que la tienne, je n'ai pas l'esprit indécelable de L. C'est toi qui l'a. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai démissionné. Je l'ai fait parce que je sais que tu ne peux pas être à moi tant que la lettre L reste entre nous. J'abdique. J'ai perdu contre toi. Je peux essayer de te blesser, de te dire des mots qui entameront ta fierté. Je peux te vaincre en réalisant des opérations complexes. Mais je ne peux pas gagner contre ton silence. Ton absence, c'est la pire trahison que tu m'aie faites. Ta fausse mort, c'était odieux. Tu aurais pût m'assassiner, ça n'aurait pas été pire.

Le silence se met en place entre eux. Ils réfléchissent. Essaient de ne plus se regarder. Parce que se regarder, ça empêche de réfléchir. Et puis Mello reprends la parole:

-Near, j'ai besoin de plus de temps pour penser à tout ça. Laisse moi au moins la nuit s'il te plait.

L'albinos acquiesce en silence, en ajoutant à voix basse:

-Je t'en prie. Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ton lit pour le moment?

-Oui.

-Je vais essayer de dormir un peu.

-Hum...

Alors le blond ouvre la grande porte coulissante et laisse l'autre tout seul. Il se laisse couler sur le perron, coté cour. Une lune immense et gibbeuse est en train de se lever. Il ferme à moitié les yeux.

Penser. Ne pas penser. Il est terrifié. Il est heureux.

Parce que le cœur est un organe de feu.

* * *

><p>8h et un demi-tour du monde plus tard<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mad about you<strong> - Hooverphonic

(complainte for A)

Nuit d'acier. Asphalte de métal.

Somni marche. Petits pieds sur talons trop haut. Comme des aiguilles. Funambule le long d'un trottoir trop étroit.

Pluie glaçante.

La ville anglaise est froide et sinistre. Inquiétante, comme si Jack the ripper allait surgir à la prochaine allée. Le ciel qui pleure se répand sur sa petite tête de renarde enfouit dans un grand cache nez rouge qui se détricote. L'eau lui colle ses mèches roses sur le front et lui fait des accroches-cœurs.

Les pupilles noires sont si dilatées que seul un maigre cercle vert témoigne de la couleur véritable de ses iris.

Les lampadaires sinistres donnent un éclat de porcelaine à sa peau d'opale. Une texture minérale. Morte.

Sa bouche est figée dans un rictus qui la défigure. Comme si une haine sourde s'évadait de tous les pores de sa peau.

A chacun de ses pas, le bord de sa robe de daim se relève sur ses jambes parfaites. Des hommes que la boisson a égaré laissent leur regards lubriques filer sur ses collants dont l'arrière est souligné par une couture qui longe toute la jambe.

Pauvres hères. Leurs yeux bouffis d'alcools voient passer une jolie poupée à la plastique léchée. Ne devinent t-ils pas l'ombre? Ne devinent t-ils pas le monstre qui l'accompagne?

Comme sortit d'un cauchemar d'enfant.

C'est la grande faucheuse qui vient.

La «petite maman» comme l'appelle Somni.

Enfin, l'ombre des grilles se dessinent. Les lèvres de Somni se retroussent sur ses dents. Dents qui brillent au fond de la bouche.

La plaque vernie indique en grandes lettres solennelles, patinées par le temps:

_Wammy's House _

Les ongles manucurés -perdus dans des mitaines rouges tricotées main- crissent contre le métal rouillé. La porte de l'enfer s'ouvre.

**-Joue une dernière fois pour moi, A...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chopin Valse n°2 en si mineur - op69 -thème de A-<strong>

21 septembre 2011 - 19h 38mn

Ses talons claquent sur la cour pavée, usées par des centaines de pieds d'enfant. Ses yeux se plissent en contemplant la façade détestée. Elle accélère jusqu'à arriver jusqu'à l'antique porte de bois et la pousse sans prendre le temps d'hésiter.

Somni parcourt les couloir sans réfléchir. Réfléchir c'est dangereux! Réfléchir, ça fait peur, ça prend aux tripes et ça fait faire demi-tour. Non, Somni ne pense pas. Elle rêve. Le vieux dallage est toujours le même. Le papier peint feuille morte aussi. Juste un peu plus décollé à certains endroits.

Sur le tableau d'affichage. Les même petits noms serrés accompagnés de notes, comme autant de preuves de la valeurs des uns et des autres. A vomir.

Le premier nom, bien qu'aussi terne que les autres en apparence, semble scintiller de tous les honneurs.

_Monst 482/500_

Monst? Monster?

Les narines de Somni palpitent. Elle a envie de laisser court à son hilarité. Ses abdominaux se contractent pour maitriser son diaphragme prêt à tressauter pour accompagner son fou rire.

Bientôt tout sera terminé. Elle aura gagné.

Elle traverse l'office et passe devant la salle de musique. Le piano est toujours là. Un haut le cœur la prend.

Devant elle, il y a une porte. Elle avance.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de tourner la poignée, le battant s'ouvre et une gamine sort.

Les deux femelles se contemplent.

La fille qui vient de sortir doit avoir huit ans. Comme Somni, sa peau est blanche, couverte de tâches de sons et ses prunelles sont vertes. C'est à peu près les seules choses qu'elles ont en commun. La gamine doit peser environ soixante dix kilos pour son mètre dix. Son petit visage ingrat et porcin se pare d'une expression de mépris tandis qu'elle toise la jeune femme. Ses cheveux roux, très bouclés entourent sa tête sans cou comme un épais nuage vaporeux.

Somni sourit.

**Ce sera toi.**

Au dessus de sa tête flotte un nom et une série de chiffres: _Magdalena Koppers 15795_

A l'intérieur, une voix trainante et essoufflée rugit:

-Monst! Le cours n'est pas terminé! Revient t'asseoir tout de suite!

En toute réponse, la gamine se retourne mollement vers l'intérieur de la salle et enfourne un caramel dans sa bouche avant d'essuyer ses doigts poisseux de sucre sur sa jupe écossaise et tâchée. Puis elle hausse les épaules et s'en va en bousculant Somni sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.

Le sourire de S s'élargit. _Sale petite pétasse._

* * *

><p><em>28 octobre 2011 - 0h12 du matin<em>

_Magdalena se lève. _

_Elle traverse le dortoir, descend au rez-de-chaussée. Prends les clefs dans la cuisine et se rend dans la réserve._

_Là, elle choisit deux gros bidons d'essences qu'elle ouvre. Elle en répand le contenu dans toutes les pièces, sur les rideaux, tapis et fauteuils._

_A 0h25, elle rentre dans la salle de musique et vide la fin du deuxième bidon sur le vieux piano. _

_A 0h28, elle craque une allumette. La contemple avec des yeux hallucinés._

_A 0h29, elle la lâche._

* * *

><p>-Qu'est ce que tu fais là?<p>

Somni cligne des yeux. Elle balaye la classe des yeux. Une douzaine d'enfants pas plus. Les effectifs sont en baisse. Ils ont dût retenir que les gros ne leur apportaient rien de bon.

Roger la fixe pendant qu'elle retient les noms, apprend les visages.

-S.

Elle prend son ton suave. Un ton qui le déstabilise car il n'appartient pas à la petite fille blonde et nattée qu'il a dressée:

-Je devais vous parler.

Il laisse passer un silence courroucé tandis que douze paires d'yeux détaillent cette créature -sexuellement attractive donc bizarre- nouvellement arrivée. Aussi assortie aux murs qu'une prostitué dans un couvent. Enfin le vieil homme marmonne:

-Très bien. Allons dans mon bureau. Les enfants, le cours est reporté, profitez en pour réviser pour le contrôle de thermodynamique que vous passerez samedi...

Il se lève précautionneusement, parce qu'il a mal au dos et s'avance à petits pas jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle de classe. Il est si âgé maintenant qu'il semble être de verre. Somni se dit qu'elle pourrait le réduire en miette, rien qu'avec ses doigts.

Elle le suit dans les couloirs, s'adaptant poliment à la démarche ralentit du vieil homme.

* * *

><p><em>Très vite, tout le rez de chaussée s'enflamme. Le feu longe les trainées d'essence, dessinant sur le sol des courbes abstraites. Les rideaux et les meubles deviennent des torches. <em>

_Dans un crépitement inquiétant, dans un feu d'artifice rouge et or, peu à peu les flammes dévorent ce monde dans lesquels ils avaient vécus._

* * *

><p>Le hall se poursuit dans l'obscurité, bordé de portes qui mènent aux différentes salles de travail. Dans une de ses salles, il y a un tapis où Matt et Mello ont fait l'amour. Il y a un canapé où le robot de Near les a regardé faire.<p>

Dans une autre, il y a un vieux piano dont les cordes n'ont pas été accordées depuis qu'un adolescent nommé A est mort.

S regarde l'instrument. Elle sait que c'est la dernière fois. Dans sa tête résonne encore une musique. Un morceau de Chopin -quoi de plus banal- assez mal exécuté.

Sa respiration est ralentit. Chaque pas qu'elle effectue semble s'enfoncer dans du coton. Son regard est flou. Ne pas penser. Elle attend cette heure depuis la nuit des temps.

Un vieil escalier de bois rongés par les vers monte vers des chambres. Si on continue alors il monte jusqu'à un très vieux grenier remplis de choses perdues.

* * *

><p><em>Le grand destructeur prend son dût. Il longe les tissus, rogne le bois. Les canapés se brisent en deux alors qu'ils se consument. Dans la salle de musique, les cheveux de Magdalena ont été réduit en cendre et la fillette pousse son premier hurlement. Elle en poussera bien d'autres avant que le soleil se lève. Avant que le feu n'ai fait fondre sa graisse, grillé sa chair et noircit ses os. Dans la panique, elle court et se cogne contre l'instrument abandonné qui s'effondre sous son propre poids dans un concert de cordes rouillée des plus lugubres.<em>

_Les gaz montent progressivement dans les étages et envahissent les chambres._

_Chacun au chaud dans le creux de leur lits. Les petits pantins s'étouffent. L'aube n'ouvrira pas leur yeux endormit._

* * *

><p>Elle s'assied en face de lui, dans le fauteuil de velours vert bouteille qui trône en face du nouveau directeur de la Wammy's.<p>

-Roger.

-Je t'écoutes. Mais je suis très occupé alors ne me fais pas perdre mon temps.

Elle lui sourit. Croise les jambes. Répète d'une voix doucereuse le discours qu'elle a apprit par cœur.

Matt. Ses progrès. Son enfermement. Un arrangement. Une liberté contrôlée.

Ses yeux s'attardent sur la peau de parchemin du vieillard. Sur les sourcils qui se froncent au dessus des paupières lourdes. Il la fixe d'un air réprobateur et agacé. Ses yeux tombent sur ses jambes et il renifle.

Comme si la beauté avait quelque chose de sale et de méprisable.

Elle se fait la réflexion qu'il ressemble à un de ses insectes. Un gros cloporte recroquevillé qui la vrille de son regard sournois.

Quels être vaniteux que ses génies qui imaginent que leur intelligence leur confèrent un statut supérieur comparé aux autres.

La beauté n'est pas leur seule ennemie. Amitié, liens affectifs, gentillesse, bonheur.

Tous ceux-là sont leurs ennemis.

Mais la beauté est la pire.

Seule passait le visage angélique de Near car bien propre, bien aseptisé. Mais l'excentricité de Mello était déjà regardé d'un œil sévère et pointé du doigt.

Elle se demande un instant si le vieil homme a connu d'autres cuisses que celles des sauterelles qu'il épingle dans ses boîtes.

Avec mélancolie, Somni laisse planer son regard sur les photos qui meublent les murs:

A, B et H, assis dans la bibliothèques, les visages dissimulés par leurs cheveux et les livres qu'ils consultent.

Une contre plongée montrant deux personnes, l'une mangeant du chocolat et l'autre à plat ventre, une ds en main.

Elle se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Sur une dernière photo, trois enfants se serrent les uns contre les autres, comme pour se fondre. Au milieu, entouré de Y et Z, Kenneth, le X sourit de toutes ses quenottes d'enfant.

Elle entend sans écouter Roger lui répondre. Comme si elle en avait quelque chose à foutre. Un léger bourdon résonne dans ses oreilles alors qu'elle se penche en avant. De son sac à main, elle sort un mince cahier noir à la couverture de cuir. Les mots résonnent dans sa tête. Pas raisonnable. Déjà parlé. Pas insister. Dangereux. Doit obéir. Perdre son temps.

_Ta gueule. Ta gueule..._

Elle lève les prunelles vers lui. Son regard est fixe comme celui d'une mante religieuse. Sa taille se ploie vers l'avant et de sa petite menotte aux ongle vernis, elle vient piocher un crayon de papier parmi ceux du directeur de la Wammy.

Elle le regarde en reniflant avant de le tailler soigneusement.

Il lui demande ce qu'elle fait. "Je prend des notes" dit-elle du même ton d'enfant sage qu'elle avait quand elle arpentait les couloirs, toute vêtue de noir.

Alors il recommence à lui faire la morale. Articulant bien, prononçant chaque mot comme s'il avait affaire à une demeurée.

Alors avec patience, la tête un peu inclinée, comme une chouette qui pense, elle écrit studieusement, amoureusement, en grosses lettres d'imprimeries:

_Roger Ruvie meurt le 28 octobre à 3 heures du matin dans un incendie._

Il ajoute, exédé:

-C'est à se demander ce que tu as dans la tête.

Elle lui sourit piteusement et rajoute, avec la même lenteur:

_Après avoir agonisé pendant deux longues heures dans d'atroces souffrances._

* * *

><p><em>Quand il avait réalisé, c'était beaucoup trop tard. Les flammes étaient déjà hautes de plusieurs mètres. Elles l'avaient cueillis alors qu'il s'était assoupis dans son bureau entre deux dossiers.<em>

_C'est la chaleur qui le réveilla. Quand il réalisa ce qui se passait, il se leva trop brusquement. En essayant de contourner son bureau pour s'enfuir, il cogna l'étagère derrière lui. Des livres dégringolèrent des étagères. Un gros volume lui cogna la nuque et il s'effondra. Un collection de dictionnaires lui écrasèrent les jambes et lui brisèrent la droite._

_Il resta étourdit et hagard de douleur sur le sol._

* * *

><p>Et puis elle continue, tranquillement, tandis que son interlocuteur essaye de se débarrasser d'elle:<p>

_Magdalena Koppers se lève à 0h12 du matin le 28 octobre 2011, va chercher de l'essence et inonde le rez-de-chaussée de la Wammy's house avant d'y jetter une allumette depuis la salle de musique à 0h29. Meurt brûlée vive._

_Arthur Stevenski. Meurt étouffé par les gazs dans un incendie le 28 octobre 2011 à la Wammy's house._

_Morgan Martin. Meurt étouffé par les gazs dans un incendie le 28 octobre 2011 à la Wammy's house._

_Merry Beginns. Meurt étouffé par les gazs dans un incendie le 28 octobre 2011 à la Wammy's house._

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait marqué l'ensemble des noms.

Et alors, avec le même calme délicat, elle repose le crayon dans le pot sur le bureau. Ferme le cahier, le range soigneusement dans son sac à main.

Roger a croisé ses doigts noueux devant son visage et la contemple en silence. Somni se lève et s'incline brièvement:

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir permis d'abuser de votre temps.

Le directeur de la Wammy's soupire. un main vient masser le haut de son nez avant qu'il ne réponde:

-Dépêches-toi de rentrer S. Et ne prends plus d'initiatives inutiles.

-Oui, excusez moi.

Enfin, elle tourne les talons et ouvre la porte. Du coin de l'œil, elle lui jette un dernier regard. Un regard qui n'a pas changé d'expression, comme si elle ne venait pas de commettre un meurtre. Quelque part dans la pièce éclate un rire qui n'a rien d'humain.

-Au revoir, R. Essayez de vous ménager.

-Je n'ai pas le temps.

-La vie est courte.

-Au revoir S.

-Adieu Monsieur.

Et le battant de bois se referme sur le vieillard.

* * *

><p><em>Les flammes le dévorèrent vivant. Il eu le temps de revoir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux et de se demander si tout ce temps passé à élever des monstres n'avait pas été vain.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Nina Simone - <strong>Feeling good<strong>  
><em>

Mello se redresse. Il fait sombre. Il réalise peu à peu qu'il a dût s'assoupir et si il en juge par la hauteur de l'astre nocturne, il doit être environ cinq ou six heures du matin. Il frissonne.

Instinctivement, il entrouvre la porte de l'entrée et jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, recherchant la silhouette de l'albinos sous les couvertures. Mais en vain. Le lit est défait mais vide. Surpris, le jeune homme se lève et entre dans la pièce, désertée elle aussi.

Il observe la raie de lumière qui sort de l'ouverture crée par la deuxième fenêtre coulissante. Celle qui donne sur le jardin.

Mello la rejoint à longs pas silencieux. La soie du kimono caresse ses jambes quand il marche, comme du tissus fait de vent. La fenêtre s'ouvre sans un grincement.

Le jardin merveilleux se dévoile dans tout son mystère nocturne.

Near est là. Pieds nus, il arpente les chemins sinueux tel une créature surnaturelle et merveilleuse. Un fantôme tragique et évanescent parmi des fleurs étranges et monstrueuses.

Une boule se forme dans la gorge du blond alors qu'il contemple cet étrange spectacle.

Il sait pourquoi le jeune homme ne sortait jamais. Pourquoi il est toujours resté cantonné à ses écrans et aux sols poussiéreux de son QG.

C'est indécent. Toute cette beauté. Ça ne devrait pas exister.

Il avance de quelques pas et s'assied sur un muret de pierre recouvert de mousse qui laisse une vue plongeante sur les paliers inférieurs du jardin. Ses pieds nus battent la pierre et s'écorchent. La lune glisse sur les cheveux de N et leur donnent un éclat argenté.

Quel être est-ce là? Un sylphe peut-être? Un ange? Un ondin?

Mello soupire un peu trop fort et le jeune homme se retourne.

Une fois de plus leur regards se rencontrent et ils se contemplent avec une fascination sans fin. Near devant lever les yeux et Mello les baisser, du haut de son mur. C'est Near qui brise le silence:

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je voulais voir le jardin. C'est très nouveau pour moi.

Et Mello lui répond, complètement à coté:

-En échange de ma liberté, tu me donneras tout?

L'albinos se tait puis acquisse lentement. Mello plisse les lèvres en un faux sourire et souffle dans un rire tremblant:

-Alors pour commencer... Donne moi tes fringues...

L'américain ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il cligne des paupières en regardant l'autre. Puis ses mains viennent tout naturellement se poser sur le col de sa chemise trop grande et il la déboutonne paisiblement. Il enlève la couche de tissus et pour la première fois les étoiles peuvent se refléter sur sa peau de nacre et d'ivoire.

Mello retient son souffle.

Le visage indifférent, les yeux vagues, Near enlève son pantalon.

Il se retrouve en boxer blanc, piégé parmi les massifs d'œillets en fleurs, ses orteils souillés de terre froide. Quelque chose de tout à fait absurde pour lui.

Une sorte de grognement sort de la gorge de Mello alors qu'il s'apprête à faire une remarque pour que Near n'oublie rien mais avec la même indifférence, l'albinos glisse ses pouces sous le tissus du boxer et descend son dernier vêtement sans aucune pudeur.

Les pupilles du blonds descendent sous son nombril tandis que le jeune homme avance vers lui.

Mello tend la main et l'autre y dépose les vêtements ôtés.

-Merci.

Le tout accompagné d'un sourire moqueur qui ne rencontre qu'un visage blasé.

Les doigts qui ont reçut le tissus se sont légèrement accrochés à ceux de l'autre et refusent de le lâcher. Near frissonne. Sa nudité le rend encore plus parfait, plus immatériel. L'éclat cristallin de sa peau est celui que vénèrent tous les poètes du monde.

La voix de Mello est rauque quand il murmure:

-Approche...

Near obéit, parfaitement soumis. Il arrive au niveau du muret. Debout, juste devant le blond, ses épaules se trouvent au niveau de ses genoux. Mello le détaille d'un air critique, il grogne:

-J'ai envie de te morde...

Chair de poule de l'albinos.

-Envie de pincer, de faire mal... De tirer tes cheveux peut être.

Soupir.

-Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Non, pas aujourd'hui... Je peux seulement être doux aujourd'hui. Si je cède à ma violence, alors tout sera à recommencer. Il faudra être loin encore. Faire semblant de pouvoir vivre sans toi Encore. Alors je ne peux pas mordre...Oui. Pas mordre...

Clignements des paupières de Nate, tandis qu'il tend son visage en arrière pour mieux contempler Mello et que ses pupilles grises lui mangent le visage:

-Est ce que tu m'aimes?

Le blond a l'air mélancolique. Ses mains touchent les sourcils. En ailes d'oiseaux les sourcils, bien dessinés. Il retrace le nez, la bouche. Explore les cheveux, le cou, le relief du dos, l'intérieur des poignets.

Il le connaissait par cœur et voilà qu'il a changé. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il le réapprendra.

-Mellow...

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça...

-Pourquoi?

-Je sais ce que tu penses et c'est très cliché...

-...

-Dis-le mais arrête de me regarder, ça me rend con.

-Embra...

Mello se penche en avant. Near prend appui sur le mur pour se lever davantage. Leur lèvres se rencontrent malhabilement. Comme deux papillons de nuit qui se cognent l'un contre l'autre, repartent ivres et se re-rencontrent pour se frapper plus fort.

La main de Nate se lève pour se poser sur la joue tuméfiée du blond.

Un baiser n'est t-il pas un symbole extraordinaire? La bouche qui permet à l'être humain de parler, n'est t-elle pas la grande messagère de l'âme?

Mello et Near se fondent dans un baiser qui n'est rien de moins que leur âmes l'une contre l'autre.

Les dents s'entrechoquent un instant, portées par un désir fiévreux. Mais les élans se contiennent.

Comme Mello l'a dit. Cette nuit, leur lien devrait être indolore. Pas d'égoïsme, pas de cruauté. Leur lèvres s'arrondissent, se font douces. La pointe rapeuse de celle du blond glisse sur les dents de l'albinos. Il ouvre la bouche.

Grondement et ronronnement.

Ils s'embrassent comme s'ils étaient hors du temps. Comme s'ils avaient une éternité condensée en trois secondes pour être ensemble. Ça dure des heures et une poignée d'instants volés.

Jusqu'à ce que l'air manque. Que le cerveau n'en puisse plus. Que le corps demande à l'aide. De l'oxygène, vite!

Alors, à regrets, ils donnent à leur enveloppe charnelles ce qu'elles demandent, se séparent, avalent un grand bol d'atmosphère.

Ils pourraient s'embrasser encore. Mais pas tout de suite.

Parce que ce contact là était spécial, on ne peux pas tout de suite le mélanger à d'autres, qui n'auraient pas le même sens.

-Nate?

-...

-Dis moi ton nom...

-Tu le connais déjà.

-Je voudrais que tu me le dises...

-... C'est Nate. Nate River.

-Hum...

Les jambes du blond s'enroulent autour de la taille de l'albinos et le rapprochent de lui.

Near lève ses pupilles vers lui. Mello les contemple. Leur éclat étrange à travers les longs cils pâles. Comme si l'autiste ne savait pas tout à fait où il voulait en venir.

-Soulève moi. Imbécile.

L'albinos se mord la lèvre. Lui lance un air de reproche. Que de la douceur on a dit. Sourire d'excuse de M. Les mains de N descendent sur le ventre du blond. Il glisse le long du tissus du kimono pour revenir se perdre en dessous. Les doigts caressent longuement l'intérieur des cuisses. En apprendre par cœur la texture. Et puis les poignets ondulent autour des hanches, savourant l'angle que forment les os qui saillent.

Nate prend une inspiration et il agrippe le bassin et le dos pour les faire venir à lui.

Mello, félin et languide accroche ses bras nonchalamment autour du cou et des épaules de son rival. Son sourire se fait plus enjôleur. Il se laisse glisser contre le torse dénudé avec la même grâce étudiée que l'eau qui se laisse couler contre la pierre érodée depuis des millénaires.

N retient son souffle, fait un pas en arrière, le temps que le russe quitte définitivement le mur puis sous la pression fait de nouveau un pas en avant de sorte que le dos de Mello rencontre un peu brusquement la pierre qui lui écorche la peau.

Le blond fait une grimace de douleur. L'albinos souffle:

-Excuse-moi. Tu as mal?

Mello lui fait un rictus, mi-de douleur, mi-goguenard avant de répliquer du tac au tac:

-Pas encore... Je vais attendre que tu m'encules pour ça.

Le visage de Near se ferme:

-Ne parles pas comme ça.

-Mauvaise habitude. Désolé. Il y en a qui aiment ça.

-Pas moi.

L'autiste, le soutient plus fermement. Tendrement, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de l'autre. Dilate les narines pour absorber les effluves de sa peau. Orage, cuir, épices. Sa joue savoure le contact de l'épiderme brulé du blond.

Il se concentre sur sa respiration. Inspiration. expiration. Rester calme tandis qu'il prend pleinement conscience de son phallus qui se gonfle contre les hanches qui l'enserrent et de celui de Mello, tendu contre son ventre.

Il ne sait pas très bien comment faire mais le blond semble en avoir une idée très précise, vu la façon sûre dont il l'enserre. Quand il prend la parole, il voudrait que sa voix soit aussi placide que d'habitude mais elle tremble un peu:

-Est-ce-que je dois te préparer?

Mello plisse les paupières d'air doucereux:

-Oh. Tu n'es donc pas aussi ignorant que je le pensais.

-...

-Ce n'est pas la peine.

-Mais ça va te faire mal?

-Tu ne crois pas que je l'ai mérité?

-Mais...

Near lève la tête et rencontre violemment le visage du blond:

-Tu causes beaucoup trop River.

M l'embrasse.

Un de ses bras s'accroche plus fort au cou de son partenaire tandis que l'autre se glisse en dessous de lui. Near pousse un gémissement étouffé alors que le blond agrippe son membre pour le positionner correctement. Mello l'embrasse plus fort.

L'albinos sent son rythme cardiaque monter en flèche. Dans une respiration entre deux baisers, il colle le russe au mur. Le visage du jeune homme se perd parmi le lierre et la mousse.

-Mellow.

-Aah.

Mello renverse le visage en arrière, parmi la jungle végétale. Le membre de l'autre le déchire en deux. Il le sent rentrer en lui, très lentement. Les larmes perlent au coin de ses paupières. Dans un à coup plus violent, comme sous l'influence d'une revanche subite, l'albinos s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde. Mello lâche ses épaules. Il se mord un bras pour ne pas crier tandis que son autre main va s'agripper aux plantes grimpantes.

Les bras de Near l'enserrent très fort.

-Mellow... Désolé...

Le blond revient vers lui. L'embrasse encore. Encore. Avec toute la tendresse dont il est capable.

-Pas Mello. Mon nom c'est... Mihael.

-... Mihael.

-*sourire crispé*

-Je peux?

-Hum...

Nate commence à bouger. Il se sent maladroit. Comme à l'instant, quand il n'a pût contrôler son ressentiment. Pour cet abandon. A cet instant où son phallus à l'intérieur de l'autre avait quelque chose du poignard qui cherche à blesser, il avait comprit intimement ce qu'avait pût ressentir son rival dans le grenier, il y a des années.

Les jambes en coton, le torse tremblant, il soulève le blond, en lui tenant le bassin pour venir le ré-enfoncer sur lui. Il recommence. Le blond s'appuie sur ses épaules et l'accompagne. Ondulant comme un roseau.

A chaque fois que leurs hanches se cognent, il grogne et se cambre.

Near halète. Il ferme les yeux et accélère la cadence. Le plaisir enfle dans son ventre. Régulier. Rassurant.

Comme la marée, il le savoure. Appréhendant la violence future de l'orgasme.

Mais contre toute attente... L'orgasme ne vient pas.

Mello grimace et rouvre les yeux:

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

Il contemple le visage de Near qui semble essayer de cacher sa gêne derrière son masque habituel. Mais ses joues rougies et son souffle court le trahissent.

-Je... T... Bé

-Quoi?

L'air furieux contre lui même, l'albinos répond dans un murmure, tout en tournant la tête:

-Je vais tomber.

Mello le fixe avec des yeux ronds. En effet sous lui, les jambes de Near flageolent.

-Tu réalises ce que tu es en train de dire?

Les jambes tremblent plus fort.

-C'est pas une blague, j'arrive plus à te soutenir, j'ai tous les membres en cotons!

Il les appuie tous les deux contre le mur. Mello explose de rire. Un fou rire hystérique.

Nate le contemple d'un air fasciné.

Le rire de Mello. Ce rire qu'il ne lui avait vu qu'avec Matt.

-T'es vraiment une tafiole River. Ça t'apprendra à passer tes journée par terre au lieu de faire du sport.

Near ne se renfrogne même pas. _Dieu qu'il est sensuel quand il rit._ Il contemple cet éclat avec un ébahissement d'enfant ravit.

-Bon...Recule maintenant... Et ne me lâche pas...

Le blond a apparemment décidé de prendre les choses en mains.

-Pourquoi?

-T'occupes, fais moi juste confiance...

Obéissant, le plus pâle agrippe le corps de son autre et effectue deux ou trois pas instables en arrière. Juste ce qu'il faut pour trébucher sur une pierre derrière lui et s'étaler dans un grand lit d'herbes et de fleurs blanches.

Near ouvre des grands yeux. Au dessus de lui, les arbres étendent leur grandes branches noires au travers duquel percent les étoile et la silhouette gibbeuse de la lune.

Perché sur son bassin, Mello ne rigole plus. Ou du moins, il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas recommencer. Le regard bleu noir qu'il lui adresse a quelque chose de terriblement gentil.

Le blond enserre le ventre du plus jeune entre ses genoux. Son kimono noir étalé en corolle sur le corps nu lui donne l'air d'une grande araignée s'apprêtant à dévorer sa proie.

Sa main va caresser la joue de Near, coule le long du cou et va s'égarer sur le torse marmoréen.

-Tu es un tue-l'amour River.

-Nate.

-Nate. Laisse moi faire maintenant.

-...

-Ferme les yeux. Ne bouge pas.

Docilement, l'albinos s'exécute tandis que le blond se redresse sur les genoux.

Avec précaution il se ré-enfonce sur le membre tendu de son ancien rival.

Near frémit mais ne fait aucuns mouvements.

Mello sourit.

Il sait qu'il y a d'infinies façons de faire l'amour. Comme il y a tout autant de façons de faire l'amour à un instrument de musique.

Il jouera de Near toute la nuit.

Symphonie florale pour Near en do mineur.

Le corps qui se soulève à chaque à coup qu'il lui donne. Cornemuse. Son corps qui coulisse sur le membre. Trombone.

Le cœur qui bat à tout rompre. Tambour. Halètements. Percussions.

Il plisse les yeux. Le visage de Near se perd en arrière. Ses cheveux blancs s'emmêlent aux herbes et aux liserons dans un fouillis follement érotique.

La bouche ronde et rougie s'entrouvre. Elle cherche de l'air. Gémissements étudiés. Saxophone peut-être?

Leur ventres battent l'un contre l'autre. Se collent, claquent.

Qui a dit que celui qui se faisait prendre était le soumis? Mello mène la danse. Ou l'orchestre dans ce cas précis.

Leur corps ne se touchent presque pas, si ce n'est par ce point d'ancrage de leurs aines. Mais point d'ancrage si intime qu'il suffit à créer la magie. Comme l'archet et la corde qui font naitre le son.

Les ongles de l'autiste s'enfoncent dans la terre. Sa peau se couvre de chair de poule. Il n'a jamais été aussi débraillé de toute sa vie. Ni aussi sensuel peut-être.

Mello exulte. A chaque ondulation de son bassin, les traits de Nate se meuvent.

Comme s'il était au bord de la mort une seconde, près à rire l'autre, puis à éclater en sanglot, à crier, puis savourer...

Il le sent jouir à l'intérieur de son corps. Tout les muscles du corps de l'albinos se contractent et ses traits se peignent d'un sentiment de paix absolue qu'il ne lui connait pas. Et à nouveau, le sentiment que cette éjaculation a un sens particulier le prend.

Il laisse les secondes s'écouler. Le temps que le ventre de Nate cesse de se soulever dans ce rythme éperdu.

Le jeune homme finit par ouvrir les yeux pour lui jeter un regard hébété. Peu à peu son air épanouit s'évanouit pour laisser place à un air terriblement perdu.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Tu n'as pas jouit...

Le blond se redresse et contourne l'albinos pour se retrouver debout devant son corps allongé en croix.

-Ferme encore un peu les yeux.

Hésitant, Near obéit.

Mello le regarde. Il contemple les boucles folles. Le torse étroit et les bras relevé autour de la tête. Indolent. Le visage intemporel et mystique. Le nombril qui rappelle que cet être étrange est véritablement un humain qu'une femme à dût porter dans son ventre.

Le sexe. Émouvant dans son absence de pudeur. Les jambes interminables.

Et puis la tête surtout. Le crâne qui dissimule les circonvolutions de ce cerveau qui l'a tellement fait enrager.

La bouche adorable qui sait si bien faire des sourires insupportables.

Les cils qui cachent les prunelles sournoises.

Quand son orgasme éclate, sa semence rencontre la terre grasse, entre les jambes de l'albinos.

Il se souvient d'une légende européenne qui raconte que là où tombe la semence d'un homme que l'on pend, là poussera une mandragore.

Pleins du plaisir qui fait vibrer tout son corps, il laisse son cerveau lui évoquer des choses absurdes et merveilleuses.

La plante qui poussera là, là où Mello a jouit juste de contempler ce garçon nu et abandonné. Cette plante aura des fleurs comme d'énormes lys de marbre blanc, dont les pistils immenses rappelleront des phallus d'ivoire. Elle sera grimpante et serpentante, étouffera ses congénères. Elle aura des épines et des dents pour mordre. Des feuilles de nacres et des fruits comme des grappes de perles qui la feront plier sous leur poids.

Et cette fleur ne poussera que pour eux. A chaque fois que l'un jouira pour l'autre.

Aujourd'hui, dans dix ans, dans vingt ans, dans trente ans. Ici et en Alaska.

**En enfer s'il le faut.**

* * *

><p><em>To the dancer in the rain<em> - **Emilie Simon**

Malgré la pluie battante et l'orage qui grondait dehors, Matt entendit la voiture se garer dans l'allée. Il attendit une minute, écouta le son du moteur qui redémarrait avant de s'éloigner. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, comme si il ne l'attendait pas. Une autre minute passa mais Somni ne se montra pas.

Perplexe, il finit par faire rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Elle était debout dans l'allée. Toute raide sur ses talons aiguilles. Elle ne bougeait pas.

Ses yeux étaient levés vers le haut, comme si elle observait un oiseau. Leur prunelle était large et dilatée, les paupières rouges et cernées. Le petit nez couvert de tâches de rousseurs palpitait.

Une boule se noua dans le ventre de Matt. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal sur son visage.

Son sourire.

Elle abordait un immense sourire extatique. Un sourire de folle qui contrastait avec l'air las que renvoyait ses yeux.

Les lèvres se pincèrent. La bouche s'ouvrit et se referma. L'orage l'éclaira un instant.

Elle parlait. Elle parlait toute seule.

Il la vit avec angoisse s'effondrer sur ses genoux. Les graviers déchirèrent son collant et s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Le sang se mélangea à la boue mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

Elle leva les bras devant elle, comme pour louer un saint invisible.

Inquiet, il recula et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit en grand et n'eut que le temps d'entendre ses dernier mots:

**- Adieu! J'y renonce. J'y renonce!**

Un grand éclair veina le ciel dans un vacarme assourdissant. L'espace d'une demi-seconde. Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira. Et avec son nez levé vers le ciel, les yeux exorbités, les paumes tournés vers le haut et son sourire émerveillé ruisselant de pluie, il pensa à ces airs de sainte que lui donnait la chapelle de la Wammy's quand ils étaient enfants.

**Au fond de l'inconscient d'une fillette écorchée, l'image d'un garçon blond, aux mains arachnoïdes, enchainant au piano les dernières notes d'un morceau de Chopin, éclata comme une bulle de savon.**

Il restèrent comme ça pendant quelques secondes.

Enfin les bras de la jeune femme retombèrent mollement contre ses flancs et sa tête roula sur son épaule tandis que ses yeux se fermaient.

Il l'apella:

-SOMNI! SOMNI!

Il lui fallut réitérer cet effort trois fois. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle avait l'air hagarde. Somni regarda autour d'elle avant de se relever précipitamment. En grimaçant, elle essuya son genoux recouvert de boue et de sang avant de courir vers l'entrée en mettant ses mains sur sa tête pour se protéger de la pluie.

De grosses gouttes coulaient de ses courts cheveux roses:

-Matt! Tu vas bien? Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer? Je suis tombée?

Il la regarda bizarrement:

-Tu t'es endormit. Mais je crois que tu as fais une sorte de crise de somnambulisme avant.

-De somnambulisme?

Ils rentrèrent. Somni alla s'asseoir sur le canapé tandis que le jeune homme allait lui chercher une serviette:

-Tiens.

Pendant qu'elle frottait énergiquement son cuir chevelu, il l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle était redevenue complètement normale. Il soupira de soulagement.

Mécaniquement, il posa le chandelier sur la table devant elle, et utilisa son briquet pour allumer deux des trois bougies. Comme d'habitude.

Il fit demi-tour et alla chercher un thé à la cuisine.

Quand il revint, le briquet avait changé de place et la troisième flamme était allumée. Il écarquilla les paupières et Somni le remarqua. Elle inclina la tête sur le coté:

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-...

-Matt?

-Les bougies. Tu as allumée la dernière?

La jeune femme cligna des yeux:

-Oh, si tu veux les économiser, autant ne pas en mettre du tout alors.

Il eu une sensation de malaise quand la bouche de S s'arrondit pour souffler les bougies.

Pendant que de l'autre coté de la terre, deux garçons faisaient pousser en rêve des fleurs grotesques et érotiques, les filets de fumées qui s'élevèrent des mèches éteintes ressemblaient à des fantômes tourmentés qui montaient vers le plafond pour mieux se fondre dans l'Éther.

Oubliés.

**Enfin!**

* * *

><p>Near: J'y crois pas je suis seme!<p>

Moi: C'était un pari risqué, j'avoue... Mais comme tu es plus grand que Mello maintenant, ça ne me paraissait pas inesthétique.

Mello: J'espère juste que tu vas pas dégoutter les fans.

Moi: C'est la seule chose que vous avez retenu de ce chapitre?

Somni *mode amnésique on*: Hein?

Moi: rien à voir, si j'ai choisit cette musique en particulier pour A, c'est parce qu'elle est la musique de la scène de fin de "l'amant", film tiré du livre du même nom de Marguerite Duras:

"Et la jeune fille s'était dressée comme pour aller à son tour se tuer, se jeter dans la mer et après elle avait pleuré parce qu'elle avait pensé à cet homme et elle n'avait pas été sûre tout à coup de ne pas l'avoir aimé d'un amour qu'elle n'avait pas vu parce qu'il s'était perdu dans l'histoire comme l'eau dans le sable et qu'elle le retrouvait seulement maintenant à cet instant de la musique jetée à travers la mer."

Bon et bien à bientôt pour l'épilogue qui nous en dira plus sur le dernier mystère qui plane:

Mais pourquoi Glop?


	19. Epilogue

**Auteur:** Lou des bois

**Genre:** Flash back géant, romance, biographie

**Couple:** MelloxNear sur, et potentiellement (j'y réfléchis : MelloxMatt?, BBxOC?). Attention quand je dit couple, je parle pas forcément d'une histoire d'amour mais parfois juste de relations ambigüe.

**Disclaimer:** Fuck...

**Note:** Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Mello et Near. Pour note, même si cette fic est radicalement tournée sur eux, mon OC Somni aura quand même un peu de texte à elle (J'en avais marre des persos féminins de DN, fallait que je tente de faire un peu mieux). Je pense aussi parler des autres enfants de la Wammy. Mattounet bien sûr, mais aussi A et B.

* * *

><p>Pour Mello et Near: Mortem- Vegastar<p>

Et bien nous y voilà. Cet épilogue est officiellement le dernier de cette histoire. Même s'il y aura sans doute un ou deux chapitres supplémentaires qui seront un peu hors sujet, mais j'en dirait un peu plus à la fin.

Avant de commencer, je voulais vous dire quelque chose qui me tiens à cœur.

D'abord que je n'aime pas écrire. C'est un peu surprenant pour une fanfictieuse, mais moi ce que j'aime c'est juste inventer des histoires. Et écrire c'est beaucoup plus lent que de rêver. C'est pour cette raison que je voulais dire un énorme merci à tout ceux qui on prit la peine de me reviewer et ainsi de me donner la foi de finir cette histoire alors que j'avais si peu de temps à moi pour écrire.

J'ai été d'autant plus touché que vos review étaient longues et bien construites. J'ai sentie que certains d'entre vous étaient vraiment impliqués et c'est pour ça que je leur dédit ce dernier texte. (Au passage un merci spécial à mon anonyme d'il y a deux chapitres que je n'avait pas remercié dans le précédent).

enfin, à tout ceux qui écrivent, sur death note je voudrait vous dire quelque chose.

Au début de chacun de nos chapitres, nous écrivons cette petite phrase qui dit que death note ne nous appartient pas.

Et bien je proteste. Les droit et tout ça on leur laisse. Mais à notre façon , Death note nous appartient un peu.

Parce que si on était pas là, qui les feraient vivre nom d'un Matt?

Si on était pas, Matt n'aurait pas les cheveux roux. Ils seraient tous puceau et sans amis jusqu'à la mort.

Ils n'auraient pas de thèmes musicaux d'enfer.

Et comme me le faisait remarquer une de mes revieweuse (et merveilleuse auteur), tous nos monde s'entrecroise.

Parmi les chansons que j'avais choisit pour eux, j'en ai retrouvé trois dans d'autres fanfics (Children, Geek in the pink, bad things).

Pareil pour Near et son miroir (Que TiteCla a merveilleusement décrit) ainsi que beaucoup d'autres choses.

Bref, ils sont à nous!

Faisons les vivre encore longtemps!

**Remerciements spéciaux:**

A une étoile montante du fandom, qui se prend trop pour Dieu,

et aime trop les psychopathe pour son propre bien!

Et qui fait des rêves super cool vu que je suis dedans. B)

OoOoOoO

A ma première revieweuse

Qui a fait battre mon cœur à une heure du matin.

OoOoOoO

A quelqu'un qui a pleins de bug de connections

OoOoOoO

A quelqu'un qui ne lira peut-être jamais ceci mais qui a écrit une scène de morsure dans une fic magistrale

qui m'a définitivement fait passer du coté NearXMello de la force.

Si cette fiction existe, c'est parce que tu m'as donnée envie de l'écrire.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epilogue:<span> **

**Où comment un chien nommé Bénédicte, un playmobile et un shinigami du nom de Glop auront leur importance**

* * *

><p><em>Règle n°45: La moitié de la vie restante de l'être humain dont le nom est écrit dans le death note revient au dernier dieu de la mort ayant été propriétaire du cahier.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Partie I: Sophia et Mail<strong>

**Birds** - _Neil Young_

_Lover, there will be an other one_

_Who'll hover over you beneath the sun_

_Tomorrow see the things that never come_

_Today_

Benedicte courrait devant moi.

Je peux vous le dire, car ce n'est pas vraiment un secret. Benedicte, c'est mon chien.

Un magnifique bâtard aux yeux luisants et au poil roux.

J'avais l'habitude d'emmener Benédicte en promenade tous les matins et de longer la mer après avoir acheté mon journal au tabac du coin.

Pour notre plaisir, nous longions le chemin des côtiers qui commençait sur la plage avant de monter jusqu'en haut des falaises.

C'est sur ce chemin précis que je les ais aperçus.

Une fille et un garçon. Assez jeunes.

Elle, avait une couleur de cheveux assez unique, d'un rose soutenu qui contrastait avec une robe turquoise trop courte. Lui, tee-shirt à rayures et cheveux roux était assis dans un fauteuil roulant.

Ce n'est pas tant leur apparence qui m'alerta tout d'abord. Le sentier était fréquemment arpenté par des couples de jeunes un peu marginaux. Non, ce qui me frappa, c'est qu'ils étaient près du vide.

Beaucoup. Trop. Près.

J'ai accéléré le pas. Le vent, fort et agressif, me transmis des échos des mots qu'ils échangeaient, mais je n'arrivait pas à les déchiffrer.

Je me rapprochais d'eux, dans leur dos. La fille était debout derrière le fauteuil roulant et était penchée en avant de façon à entourer les épaules du garçon.

Alors que la distance entre moi et eux diminuait, je pût entendre leur conversation.

C'était lui qui parlait.

Voix mélancolique et assurée:

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on s'en sorte, tu le sais?

Et elle répond du même timbre:

-Je dirais même qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'on s'en sorte.

-Mais tu restes avec moi n'est ce pas?

-... Toujours.

-Até ao fin do mundo.

Elle sourit:

-Exact.

Elle se penche plus sur lui. Il soupire.

Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer, mon cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Je me met à courir vers eux, aussi vite que me le permettent mes vieilles jambes.

-Alors allons-y. Tout en douceur...

Ce n'est pas vrai! Il ne vont tout de même pas...

Il me reste une dizaine de mètres alors je n'en peux plus et je crie:

-NE FAITES PAS CA!

Alors d'un même mouvement, ils se retournent et me fixent avec des yeux comme des billes:

-Hein?

Cette dernière onomatopée, ils l'ont prononcé ensemble d'un même air idiot. Je reste figé sur place, la main tendu en avant avec Benedicte qui saute autour de moi en jappant comme un fou.

Alors le garçon se retourne vers la mer et pousse un juron. La fille cligne des yeux et dirige son regard vers la même chose que lui. Il proteste:

-Et voilà, je te l'avais bien dit! On est mort. Game over!

QUOI?

Et la fille répond en faisant une moue:

-On peut pas mourir dans pokemon Mail. On retourne chez notre mère avec la moitié de notre fric en moins c'est tout.

-Je sais. Mais ça nous aura au moins appris une chose: Ce genre de jeu, ça ne se joue pas à quatre mains.

-Mais aussi, si tu n'avais pas appuyé vers bas à ce moment là.

-Et toi sur A en même temps!

-Enfin, on aurait pas essayé de capturer le pokemon du champion et on aurait pas raté notre tour!

-Oh ça va hein!

C'est alors que je remarque la console portable qu'ils tiennent chacun d'un coté:

-Mais alors... Vous... Vous ne voulez pas vous suicider?

Ils me regardent de nouveau d'un air perplexe avant que le garçon ne réponde:

-Pas que je sache en tout cas... J'suis trop sexy pour mourir!

-Quoique ton ouisticram mériterai que je me pende, pas possible d'être aussi nul!

-C'est toi qui veux pas qu'on l'entraine!

-J'aime pas les singes! Pourquoi on a pas choisit le pingouin?

J'ai le sentiment d'être follement ignoré. Mais qui sont ses gens! J'aimerai crier quelque chose. Leur lancer leur immaturité au visage. Leur beugler leur inconscience.

Mais alors que j'ouvre la bouche, un gros coup de vent me décoiffe. L'espace d'un instant, la pression de mes doigts sur la gazette se fait trop lâche et le premier feuillet se détache et s'envole. Aussitôt Benedicte se jette à sa poursuite dans un élan de folie.

Le journal parcourt l'espace qui me sépare du couple d'énergumènes et se déploie pour finalement s'écraser sur le visage du rouquin.

Tout simplement, la jeune fille -qui doit être la cadette d'un ou deux ans d'après moi- récupère le papier qui gène son compagnon.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils restent tout les deux silencieux et contemplent la page de journal. A coté, Bénédicte jappe et pleure.

J'ai lu le premier article. Un incendie criminel dans un orphelinat pour surdoué. Un des petits génies s'est suicidé et a condamné tous les autres.

On vit vraiment dans un monde de dingues.

Ils se tournent l'un vers l'autre et se lancent un long regard pleins de sous entendus.

Alors je vois le corps de mon animal de compagnie se contracter, ses cuisses s'étirer.

Il bondit.

Ses canines lacèrent le papier. Le journal s'éparpille dans les airs comme une nuée de cotillons.

Le silence perdure. Le garçon dit:

-Il est vraiment con votre chien.

La fille lève les yeux aux ciel. Le garçon fait une grimace et rajoute:

-Désolé.

Elle hausse les épaules.

* * *

><p><em>When you see me<em>

_Fly away without you_

_Shadow on the things you know_

_Feathers fall around you_

_And show you the way to go_

_It's over, it's over_

Mail et Sophia regardent l'écran de la ds et leur pouces jouent ensemble comme si l'espace d'un combat de monstres de poche, les doigts en question étaient ceux de deux mains complémentaires.

Il se mordille la lèvre alors elle sait qu'il a envie d'une clope.

Elle tapote le bord du fauteuil d'une certaine façon alors il sait qu'elle veux écouter du jazz.

La maison n'est pas loin, une demi-heure au plus.

Après tout, la Wammy's, la perfection, tout ça... Qu'est ce qu'ils en ont à foutre?

_Nestled in your wings my little one_

_Is special morning brings another sun_

_Tomorrow see the things that never come_

_Today_

Tout va bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Partie II: Nate et Mihael<strong>

_Make you happy - _**Celine Dion**

L'attaque arriva par surprise. Pour une fois, il était toute innocence. Il était en train de traverser le séjour quand c'est arrivé. Aussitôt une douleur fulgurante lui envahit les jambes pour remonter jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Le coupable s'enfonça encore plus cruellement dans sa plante de pied.

Mello poussa un juron dans une langue qui n'existait pas mais qu'on pouvait aisément traduire par quelque chose d'élégant comme «La putain de sa mère!». Des larmes de douleur lui vinrent au coin des yeux et ses dents carnassières mordirent ses joues pour ne pas se rendre plus ridicule.

D'un pas mal assuré, il leva son pied et alla chercher l'objet qui l'avait si violemment (et si injustement) meurtrit.

C'était un playmobile. Un playmobile à son effigie.

Furieux, il traversa le salon en quelques grandes enjambées, poussant du bras le séchoir à linge sur lequel pendait un amas de pyjamas blancs et de pantalons en cuir noir.

Dans sa fureur, il se cogna les orteils contre le vieux canapés en cuir défoncé contre lequel il avait donné un coup de pied. Et puisqu'on y était, il se cogna contre l'étagère et un robot lui tomba sur la tête.

Enfin, il arriva dans l'entrée où son compagnon se trouvait dos à lui, se contemplant dans le miroir. Il beugla:

-Nom de Dieu RIVER! Est ce que c'est tellement dur de ne pas laisser trainer tes saloperies partout dans l'appart! Je viens de me déchirer la voute plantaire!

Et sur ce il lui balança le jouet qui rebondit sur la tête de l'albinos dans un bruit sonore.

Le jeune homme se retourna. Lentement.

Très très lentement.

Mello frissonna. Les grandes prunelles noires habituellement impassibles semblaient prêtes à commettre un meurtre.

Les pupilles de l'albinos se dilatèrent, sa bouche s'étira en rictus. Mello le détailla des pieds à la tête:

-Oh merde...

Near était sale. Le genre de chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis que le dit Mello l'avait jeté dans la mare à la Wammy's.

Oui, Near était complètement dégeu. Constellé de tâches marronnasses des pieds à la tête.

Il prit la parole d'un ton posé qui suintait davantage de menaces que s'il avait haussé le ton:

-Et d'après toi? Qu'est ce qui m'a dérangé pendant que je jouais, de sorte que je n'ai pas pût ranger mes affaires?

-Heuh, nous ne sommes que deux dans cet appartement donc je suppose que ce doit être moi?

-Exact Kheel... Combien de fois je t'ai répété de manger ton chocolat avec la bouche fermée! Je le sais que tu as de belles dents. Mais c'est pas une raison pour dégueulasser le sol et mes vêtements avec!

-Non, mais tu peux parler! Tu crois que tu as encore l'âge de jouer par terre? Jusque là tu ressemblais à un gosse alors ça faisait illusion mais maintnenant?

-Quoi! Non, mais tu te moques de...

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de se disputer plus longtemps. Par la fente de la boite aux lettres, un journal tomba dans un bruit mou et s'ouvrit en deux sur la couverture.

La gazette s'était étalée juste entre eux.

Ils baissèrent les yeux et contemplèrent le gros titre du jour dans un silence de mort que seul leur respiration soudainement sifflante brisait.

Mello leva les yeux vers le visage de Near, qui leva les siens au moment où Mello les rebaissait vers la photo de la ruine qui restait à la place de l'institution où ils avaient été élevés.

L'un, l'autre, ou peut-être les deux, dit d'une voix blanche:

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

Ils se regardèrent.

Nate pensa à Somni. Il pensa à elle très très très fort. Il ouvrit la bouche. Il ne savait pas tout ce que Mello savait sur le compte de S.

Il aurait suffit qu'il parle. Il aurait suffit qu'il essaye.

Et alors L aurait gagné.

Pas Lawliet.

L

La divinité du monde dans lequel ils avaient grandit.

Si Mello -celui qui ne pouvait voir ce qui se trouvait trop près de lui mais qui connaissait toute l'histoire- et Near -Celui qui avaient des soupçons- s'étaient alliés une fois de plus alors L aurait été reconstitué et S aurait perdue.

Seulement Nate referma sa bouche et ne dit rien.

Parce que Nate et Mihael n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ça.

L'un, les deux, celui qui avait parlé la première fois ou l'autre. Enfin, l'un d'entre eux, peu importe qui, se baissa et ramassa le journal. Sans commentaires supplémentaires, il le jeta dans la broyeuse à déchet.

Et puis ils allèrent s'asseoir dans la cuisine, pour se siroter un café pour Mello et un verre de lait pour Near.

Mello hésita à appeler Somni. Puis il se ravisa. La dernière fois, il avait vu Matt de dos dans le visiophone. Matt qui ne lui en tenait pas rigueur mais qui l'ignorait depuis qu'il le savait en vie. Lui-même ne se sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise.

C'était mieux comme ça. Ne pas parler à Matt, clore le sujet Wammy's avant même d'avoir besoin d'en parler.

A la place il dit d'un ton léger tout en regardant ailleurs:

-J'ai envie de faire l'amour.

Nate répondit du tac au tac, sans même le regarder:

-J'ai des dossiers à finir.

Contrarié, le blond ronronna:

-Ce n'es pas vraiment un problème. On est des génies, on sait faire deux choses en même temps.

Near se leva, alla laver sa tasse dans l'évier avant de quitter la cuisine:

-Sans commentaires...

-Hé! On parie que je te baise pendant que tu bosses?

Et l'albinos grinça entre ses dents tout en abandonnant définitivement la pièce:

-Baise tout seul, Ducon...

Mello le laissa faire, la bouche ouverte avant de murmurer pour lui même:

-Oh bordel, je déteins.

Sur ce, il bondit sur ses pieds, et se jeta à la poursuite de sa victime.

Nate feuilletait un énorme dossier quand Mello le trouva. L'autiste le sentit arriver avant qu'il ne le touche. Il sentit son souffle sur sa nuque qui se constella de chair de poule.

Son doigt alla chercher nonchalamment une boucle de cheveux blancs.

Sa vie était un bordel sans nom.

Rien n'était propre.

Rien n'était net.

Le sourire rond que Mello allait dévorer incessamment sous peu aurait le gout du bonheur.

* * *

><p><strong>Partie III: GLOP<strong>

_Oh mio babbino caro_ - **Angela GHEORGHIU**

La «petite mère» s'était perchée tout en haut de la dernière partie du bâtiment qui restait debout.

La chapelle. Ensemble de pierres et de poutres noires surplombé d'un large toit d'ardoise. Le soleil froid de l'Angleterre se reflète sur la grande rosace encore intacte.

Et voici Glop.

Deux mètres cinquante de corps féminin sans tête, à la peau verdâtre drapée dans un suaire à la façon romaine.

A la place de l'endroit où aurait dût se trouver le cou, la chair se déchirait pour donner place a une bouche énorme et pleine de dents. C'était la seule chose qui lui tenait de face.

Glop n'avait de visage que cette bouche ainsi que deux trous minuscules qui lui servaient d'oreilles. Et s'il en avait été autrement, l'histoire en aurait été bouleversée.

Elle posa son unique main -de l'autre coté, le bras était amputé en dessous de l'épaule- contre son ventre. Ventre enflée et rond de femme enceinte. Mais se ventre là était crevé comme une vieille outre et si on osait y jeter un regard, cet chose répugnante qui devait être un fœtus s'agitait.

Il ne faut pas s'y tromper, cet être n'avait rien de vivant. Il était plus que le vide. Cette poche ventrale où il nageait était le royaume de Mü où retourneraient tout les assassins qui avaient écrit le nom d'un de leur semblable dans le cahier de Glop.

Ses amours d'enfants écorchés.

Elle entendit des éclats de voix. Dans les herbes brulées autour de la chapelle se trouvaient quelques tombes roussies.

Celle de A.

Celle de B.

Celle de ...

Deux personnes se tenaient devant la troisième tombe. Un très bel homme à la chevelure châtaigne bouclés et un inconnu. Qu'importe puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas les reconnaitre.

Ils parlèrent un peu, à mi-voix, déposèrent des alkékenges sur la tombe, puis l'inconnu tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

Kenneth -car c'était lui- se lança sur ses pas.

Le cimetière fût à nouveau vide.

Glop se caressait le ventre.

Elle se sentait émue. Ses pieds en forme de serre agrippaient férocement les tuiles du vieux toit et elle avait replié ses minuscules ailes de colombe.

Pour le moment elle pouvait se reposer.

Elle ne se souvenait plus depuis combien de temps le cycle avait commencé.

Depuis la nuit des temps, sans doute.

Parce que Glop n'avait pas d'yeux, elle ne pouvait pas lire le nom d'un être humain ni voir son visage.

Alors depuis qu'elle existait, c'est à dire depuis que les hommes étaient sur terre, des membres de leur espèce écrivaient des noms dans son cahier à sa place, pour rallonger sa vie, par poignées d'années.

Elle se souvenait de chacun d'entre eux.

Les derniers particulièrement.

Il y avait ce garçon dans ce village de Tchécoslovaquie qui avait utilisé le cahier pour tuer ses parents incestueux et passifs. Ensuite était venu le tour de son frère, Beyond.

Oh Beyond. Oh créature chérie et adorée.

Avant d'arrêter son choix, combien de nuit avait-elle passée, blottie dans les recoin de sa chambre. Guettant son amertume, sa cruauté d'enfant laid et seul. Elle avait exulté de ses pleurs nerveux et des brimades dont il avait été la victime.

Chaque blessure qui l'avait lacéré avait remplit davantage ce monstre d'une tendresse sans pitié.

Elle lui avait donné les yeux de la mort -quelle ironie pour une aveugle- et Back up avait vengé son enfance orpheline en assassinant ce frère qui croupissait en prison à l'aide d'une photo fournie à la Wammy's lors d'une affaire particulière.

Mais Back up aurait pût aller plus loin, mettant fin à l'existence de tous les enfants de cet orphelinat qu'il haïssait de toute son âme. Mais non, B avait été bien dressé, il fallait battre L à la loyale, sinon ça n'avait pas de sens.

B échoua et Glop transmit son œuvre à S.

Pauvre, pauvre Beyond... Pouvait-il savoir que plus encore qu'eux, Glop aimait la justice.

Petit assassin.

Tu as tué, à ton tour il faut mourir.

Oh monstresse hideuse, réalises-tu que si tu n'avais pas tendu la perche, combien de ses enfants seraient resté malheureux mais innocents.

Mais avec un sadisme infini, tu les transformes en tueurs, avant de les frapper de la main d'un autre enfant, justicier un instant pour devenir coupable à son tour!

Quand Beyond ne fut plus en état d'agir, les yeux et le cahier furent donnés à la jeune fille.

Comme prévu, Somni mit fin à la vie de B parce qu'il avait torturé A.

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là.

Oh Glop l'avait bien choisit.

Somni qui ne pleurait pas.

Somni qui était si belle à l'extérieur.

Mais c'était tout.

Lâcheté. Cruauté. Cœur froid. Mesquinerie. Manipulation.

Somni qui aimait A.

Parce qu'elle avait perdu la seule personne qui aurait pût la sauver de son égocentrisme, Glop l'avait bien choisit.

Après avoir tué Beyond, S lui rendit le Death note sans renoncer à sa propriété.

A ce moment, Glop lui demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas tout simplement écrit le nom de tous les enfants de la Wammy's, Mello, Near et Matt compris.

Et S avait répondu, un sourire dans la voix: «Parce que ce serait perdre».

Tout comme pour B, Somni était une enfant de la Wammy's.

Quitte à jouer, il fallait le faire dans les règles.

Tuer tous les autres, c'était juste éliminer une colonies de chenilles prêtes à provoquer des allergies mortelles. On ne se bat pas contre des centaines d'œufs de chenilles processionnaires. On les brûles.

Mais il fallait affronter l'être divin en particulier.

Elle n'avait pas pût s'attaquer à Lawliet. Elle n'était pas assez intelligente pour deviner que le grand détective se cachait dans ce H qui avait cotoyé son frère.

Elle allait devoir attendre la mort de L. En silence.

Pendant tout ce temps, à coté de la bougie de A, comme pour narguer ceux qui allait droit dans son piège, elle allumerai une flamme pour «cette petite mère" qui veillait sur elle.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

La vérité, c'est que Somni était un génie en manipulation, peu importe que la Wammy ne l'ai pas vu.

Elle avait vu Near dans la bibliothèque avec la photo. Elle connaissait très bien Mello et ses émois. Elle savait que pour Matt, M passait bien avant l'institution.

Elle n'avait qu'une seule façon de gagner.

Pour mettre fin au système qui avait tué son frère, qui l'avait tant méprisé, Matt, Mello et Near devaient tourner le dos de leur propre chef. Infâme trahison à l'œuvre de la vie de leur mentor. Et il fallait éliminer les autres.

Enfin c'était finit.

Somni avait vaincu.

Elle avait tué, pensant venger A dans un geste sublime mais ignorant que cela n'était que l' acte immature d'une vanité qui avait été trop souvent piétinée.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

Parmi les êtres qu'elle avait assassiné, il y avait les membres du personnels qui s'occupaient des orphelins. Ces personnes avaient des enfants quelques part.

Et un jour, l'un de ses enfants amputé d'amour trop tôt écrirait dans le Dnote de Glop le nom de Sofia Stanieski.

Et ainsi continuerai cette longue valse sans fin des vivants et des morts, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Glop s'envola.

Laissant derrière elle la ruine où elle avait adoré, aimé et déchiré des enfants écorchés qui ne reviendraient plus.

Dans son sillage se perdit un grand rire.

**Noir.**

Le rire se fond dans celui de la musique qui commence.

**Feel good - **_gorillaz_

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p><em>Mello: t'as eu un gout douteux pour les musiques cette fois-ci<em>

_Nate: Neil Young c'est le bien._

_Somni: Peut-être, mais du Céline Dion pour vous deux c'est étrange._

_Moi: Mais j'ai vraiment galéré pour coller une musique à cette scène, c'est la seule qui me venait, alors que je l'avais pas écouté depuis quinze ans :/._

_Glopounette: Et moi tu m'a mis de l'opéra avant de confondre mon rire avec celui du chanteur de gorillaz. J'ai une voix de mec c'est ça?_

_Moi... _

_Matt: A la prochaine les gens, la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui serait le héros..._

_Nate: Compte là-dessus nigaud._

_Annonce de dernière minute:_

J'écrirais donc un chapitre supplémentaire du point de vue de A. Sur la relation L/B/A.

Je le posterai à la suite de celui-ci mais il n'est pas écrit pour l'instant. Ce ne sera pas fait avant un mois en tout cas.

Et je pense aussi poster un lemon sur la scène entre Mello et Near et les fameux dossiers. Considérons ça comme un cadeau d'excuse pour tout ceux qui ne supportent pas le Near seme :/

Dans le même chap, j'écrirai forcément un truc sur Matt et Somni, donc pour ça, si ça vous intéresse, ça me ferait plaisir que vous votiez sur ce que vous préférer (il y a un bouton sur mon profil:

-Soit je case Somni avec Matt (ce qui n'était pas du tout prévu au départ, mais j'ai été durs avec eux donc c'est pour ça que c'était ambigu à la fin).

-Soit même chose avec Lemon (**Moi:** J'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire un lemon avec un handicapé moteur! **Mello**: Tu serais pas un peu glauque? **Moua:** Ça a une dimension romantique différente je trouve :/)

-Soit je la tue en direct.

-Soit autre chose.

**Le mot de la fin:**

_Merci d'avoir fait ce voyage avec moi._

_On se retrouvera en Alaska, au Pérou ou en enfer!_


	20. Note de l'auteur

Coucou mes p'tit loups!

Je viens écrire un petit mot pour m'excuser de ne pas publier de suite comme je l'avais prévu mais je suis ultra occupée avec deux autres fics:

-Dont une sur pokémon (ça change) où je raconte l'histoire de mon tout premier Oc de quand j'avais huit ans mais en améliorée ;). Pour le moment elle n'est pas publiée et je ne suis pas sûr de le faire.

-Une fic death note écrit à quatre mains avec Tachika's lullaby que vous connaissez peut-être pour avoir écrit le fameux "Incendie" et dont je viens de poster le premier chapitre sous le pseudonyme Tachi des bois.

Après nous être toutes les deux attaquées au personnage de A, nous passons en commun à X, Y et Z dont il est aussi question dans "The los angeles murder case". Vous remarquerez peut-être que le personnage de X ne vous est pas inconnu non plus vu qu'il apparait dans ma fiction. Mais bon, jeune il était plus... Il était plus quoi.

Voiloù. J'en profite pour remercier très chaleureusement tous les revieweurs qui ne me laissent pas de coordonnées pour leur répondre. Ça me fait très chaud au cœur de lire vos message et ça me donne du punch pour continuer à écrire!

Je vous AIME!

Lou


End file.
